Juego con fuego
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Edward y Bella siempre fueron amigos, hasta que una pelea los separo. Despues de unos años los padres de Bella mueren y se ve obligada a ir a vivir con los Cullens. ¿Que pasara? Seguira vivo el amor de años atras? T.H!
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**Editado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prefacio_**

**.**

_Solo las pesadillas de mis sueños se narran en los cuentos.  
Sé que no estaba decente para el alba,_

_Pero era lo único que me quedaba..._

_Soñar con que podía seguirte hasta la muerte,_

_Seguirte en cualquier lugar:_

_El mundo en donde te perdí,_

_El mundo en el que nací._

_Nada de esto hubiera pasado,_

_ Sino me hubiera enamorado de ti..._

**.**

Cuando había escapado de Forks, tres años atrás, jamás había pensado que el destino pudiera darme tantas vueltas. Pensé que no volvería a saber más nada de Edward, que podría olvidarlo.

Estaba segura que superaría el hecho de que él no correspondiera mis sentimientos. Pero estaba en equivocada.

Si en tres años alejada de él no habían sido suficientes para borrarlo de mi corazón ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ahora debíamos convivir bajo el mismo techo?

La muerte de mis padres me había destruido. Me había quedado sin familia, y los únicos que se habían ofrecido a cuidarme, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente, había sido la familia Cullen ¿Por qué justo ellos? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel para querer que volviera a sufrir por Edward?

Pero no me había dado cuenta de que la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Habíamos jugado con fuego, y sin querer estábamos provocando un incendio que no sabíamos apagar, y yo estaba ardiendo en las llamas de su corazón.

Todo se estaba aclarando de apoco. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no lograríamos ese _mundo ideal_ de _Aladdín y Jazmín_, con el que había soñado toda mi vida. Edward estaba en lo cierto: los cuentos de hadas son basura, nunca muestran la realidad.

Aún así no había perdido las esperanzas. Quizás, en algún momento lejano de la realidad, el príncipe si podría enamorarse de la huérfana. Sólo era cuestión de soñar.

De cualquier modo, había algo que estaba claro y que no iba a poder cambiar ni con un milagro…

…Edward y yo nos habíamos metido en juego del que no conocíamos las reglas. Nos habíamos involucrado en un juego con fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, como prometí. Acá les dejo el Prefacio editado, y recuerden que iré editando los capítulos hasta el cinco o siente.

******Nota 1: **Participe en el concurso **The Sadness Story Contest (**http : / / www. fanfiction. net / u / 2238320 /) con el OneShoot **'Broken Dreams' (**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5720203 / 1 / Broken _ Dreams) y me harían muy feliz si se pasarán y lo leyeran y me dejarán un** RR, **y cuando haya que** votar** hacerlo** :)**

**Nota 2:** Sé que ya pido mucho, pero también quiero que pasen por **Let It Be**, es un nuevo proyecto y es todo un reto para mí. ¡Me gustaría su apoyo! Es un Short Fic, así que lo acabaré pronto**. ****http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 5492840 / 1 / Let _ It _ Be** (sin espacios) o en mi perfil **:)**

**Nota 3: LEAN LA NOTA QUE HAY EN MI PERFIL RESPECTO A JCF.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

26


	2. Chapter 2: Un hola y un ádios

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Capitulo uno: Un hola y un adiós.

No sabía exactamente como una joven de 17 años de edad debía reaccionar ante la muerte de sus padres. Debería poder sentir algo de dolor, pero no lo hallaba estaba vacía.

Hoy se cumplía un mes desde el accidente de trafico que los llevo a la muerte, dejándome huérfana, sin vida, sin protección, sin amor…

Estaba viajando desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos. Lo que tanto había deseado: volver a mi hogar, y lo lograba en estas circunstancias. No me había quedado familia, por lo que unos antiguos amigos de esta se había ofrecido a mantenerme hasta que yo misma pudiera hacerlo. La familia Cullen.

No hubo momento en que pensara en aquella familia, más bien en su hijo menor. Me había ido de EE UU cuando tenía 14 años. Durante esos trece años había estado enamorada de él. Su hermana melliza, Alice, había sido mi mejor amiga y su hermano mayor, Emmett, como mi hermano. Pero Edward, él había sido una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, a la que le había confesado todo… menos mi amor por él.

No estaba dispuesta a decírselo, cuando una noche toco mi puerta. Estaba emocionado y yo iba a ser la primera en saber el porque. Hasta ese momento todos aseguraban que él me correspondía, pero esa noche arruino mis sueños. Se había puesto de novio con la chica más popular de la escuela, Lauren. Una de las personas más frívolas y superficiales que jamás había conocido.

Esa noche discutimos, nunca pensé en pelearme de esa forma sería posible con la persona que amaba. Pero era algo que no le iba a perdonar.

A la semana me mude, sin despedirme de él. Pensando que yéndome del país podría olvidarme de él y del dolor. Pero no pensé que eso sería reemplazado por uno peor. No pensé que costara la vida de mis padres.

Faltaban tan sólo dos horas para llegar a Washington donde sería recogida por, seguramente, una nostálgica y amorosa Esme y un amable Carlisle.

Deseaba que no decidieran ir todos a recogerme. Sería más fácil poder saludarlos cuando estuviéramos en Forks, otra vez.

Cerré los ojos y trate de relajarme. Sólo dos horas… se repetía mi mente.

-Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a destino- anuncio una voz que llenaba el avión.

Con pesar abrí mis parpados para encontrarme con todos los pasajeros levantándose para recoger sus cosas y salir de allí.

Tome mi bolso de mano, y trate de caminar por la multitud para poder salir del avión.

Lo único que esperaba era que Carlisle y Esme me recogieran solos para así poder tener tiempo para pensar como rayos iba a enfrentarme a sus hijos.

Llegue a donde despachaban el equipaje y me coloque a un lado para poder encontrar mi bolso.

No tarde en hallarlo, satisfecha salí lo más rápido que pude. Pero al cruzar la puerta mis ojos se clavaron en otros que conocía mejor que a los míos. Unos perfectos ojos esmeraldas en los que solía perderme.

Mi corazón se detuvo de una forma brusca, no podía haberme hecho eso, él no podía estar aquí.

Tome una bocanada de aire y me prepare mentalmente para verlo. A decir verdad no estaba preparada.

Al levantar la mirada mi mundo se derrumbo. Efectivamente era él. Había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto, aún así podía distinguirlo. Sus facciones seguían siendo perfectas, su cabello cobrizo seguía tan desordenado como recordaba, pero su cuerpo había cambiado. Era alto, proporcionado y la camiseta color café que llevaba resaltaba los músculos de su pecho.

Si antes no tenía oportunidades para estar con él ahora menos, mis curvas eran escasas estaba mas flaca de lo que era antes y seguía siendo la misma chica pálida, de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate ¿Qué atractivo tenía? Seguramente el seguía saliendo con Lauren o chicas parecidas a ella.

Arrastre la maleta conmigo e intente hacer como si no lo hubiese visto. Camine en la dirección contraría, al fin de acabo yo era despistada y no sería problema que se tragara que no lo había visto, o alguna excusa tonta.

-¡Bella!- su voz seguía siendo de terciopelo.

Pretendí no escucharlo y continué caminando en dirección a la salida.

-¡Bella!- ese grito había sonado demasiado cerca.

Estaba meditando en voltearme o no cuando alguien me tomo del brazo.

-¡AHH!- grite, ante el sobresalto que me había dado.

Cuando me voltee Edward se encontraba a una distancia mínima de mí. Si antes estaba nerviosa, no era nada con lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzado por algo que no supe entender.

Me miro a los ojos fijamente, ¿Qué estaba buscando? En fin, no iba a permitir que me manejara con la mirada, por lo que la desvié hasta su mano que aún sujetaba mi brazo y empezaba a molestarme.

Edward se dio cuenta y lo soltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- De acuerdo, eso había sido grosero de mi parte.

Su rostro se crispo de algún tipo de emoción que no supe leer.

-Hola Bella- saludo ignorando mi pregunta anterior.

-Hola- dije ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto amablemente.

Asentí con la cabeza y volvía a tomar mis bolsos. Edward hizo amago de ayudarme, con un movimiento nada sutil le hice saber que no era necesario.

Edward parecía herido por mi comportamiento ¿Qué esperaba? Que después de 3 años lo saludara como si aquella pelea no hubiese sucedido. Que le perdonara que hubiese preferido defender a su novia que a su mejor amiga de toda la vida ¡No señor! Ya me había olvidado de él- o de eso trataba de convencerme- no iba a caer nuevamente a sus pies, no iba a perdonarle todo lo que me había dicho, no iba a perdonarle que por él tuviese que haber huido a Inglaterra.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento en silencio, mi vista se mantenía fija en el frente y mi cara expensa de emoción. Sentía su mirada sobre mí pero no iba a darle el gusto de mirarlo.

-Ese es- dijo cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de su auto.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Lo había conseguido, de pequeño decía que se compraría un

Volvo plateado y así lo hizo, era perfecto para él. Caminamos hasta colocarnos al frente de este.

-Sube esta abierto, guardare tus maletas en el baúl- dijo mientras tomaba las maletas de mis manos.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine hasta la puerta del copiloto. Cuando estuve acomodada me dedique a observar el interior del auto. Era acogedor y muy bonito. Estaba limpio y cada cosa en su lugar, aún seguía siendo un maniático de la prolijidad.

Estaba metida en mi mente cuando oí que la puerta del piloto se abrió y con un movimiento elegante el dueño del Volvo se sentó y colocó las llaves en el contacto.

-¿Aún te gusta poner los pies arriba de los asientos?- pregunto mirando al frente con una sonrisa en su rostro- Puedes hacerlo si quieres, no me molesta el tapizado.

¡Que va! Si tenía su permiso ¿Por qué no? Subí las piernas y me abrase a ellas apoyando mi mentón entre las rodillas. Me sentía como cuando tenía 9 años y sus padres nos llevaban a la escuela.

Mi vista estaba fija en la ventana, supuestamente mirando el monótono paisaje de pasto y vacas, pero mi mente viaja a otra dimensión y los campos habían quedado de lado.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, lo que si sabía era lo incomodo que se estaba volviendo ese vacío. La música de piano que había puesto Edward se oía lejana, como si esta no fuera capaz de llenar el vacío que nos invadía.

-Dímelo- hablo Edward con voz seria.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos estado viajando lo mire.

-¿Qué cosa?- no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- esa pregunta era la que estaba deseando que no preguntara. Su voz aún seguía sería y ¿nostálgica?

Gire la cabeza y mire al frente.

-No tiene importancia- murmure. Conociéndolo no lo dejaría pasar.

-¿No tiene importancia?- grito exasperado- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando una mañana fui a tu casa y estaba vacía? ¿Sabes acaso lo culpable que me sentí por no poder decirte lo que deseaba porque ya te habías ido? ¿No tienes idea de cómo se siento Alice y Emmett al enterarse? ¿Y Esme? Ella te adora…

-Basta- le calle- no eres quien para recriminarme nada. Además tu mismo me dijiste que no querías saber mas nada de mí, que desapareciera de tu vida…- me maldije por haber sonado tan débil, lastimada.

-¿Entonces fue por eso? ¿Te fuiste por la discusión que tuvimos?- ¡Bravo te ganaste la lotería!

-No- mentí- él mundo no gira a tu alrededor- Yo no estaba hablando del mío.

-Entonces explícame por que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de nadie, por que me estoy quedando en blanco- parecía frustrado y furioso a la vez.

-¿Y quien te dijo que no me despedí?- ataque mordazmente.

Edward me miro mal.

-¿Estas jugando?- negué con la cabeza- No te despediste…

-De ti- termine la frase- pero si de los demás. Emmett y Alice lo sabía, y Carlisle y Esme también- esto era un golpe bajo. Me había despedido de su familia pero no de él- Incluso me despedí de Jasper y Rosalie- continué.

-Eso es mentira.

-Piensa lo que quieras- no estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo por esto, quería acabar con el tema.

-Di la verdad- me acuso.

-La estoy diciendo, sabes lo mal que se me da mentir.

Edward pareció pensar mi respuesta antes de continuar con la discusión.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no de mí?- realmente sonaba dolido. Mi corazón se achico al oírlo pero no iba a aflojar.

-Eso fue lo que querías. ¿Para que le das tantas vueltas, Edward?- después de 3 años por fin había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Si me hubiese quedado no hubiera sido diferente, no te hubiera perdonado- admití- y que me hubiese ido fue lo mejor para todos.

-No, no lo fue- discrepo apretando los dientes- En ese pelea dije cosas sin pensar, que no sentía. Estaba enfadado porque no estuvieras feliz por mí, y dije cosas de las que me arrepentí todos estos años.

-Que bueno- ¡Vaya que era mala!

-Alice estuvo muy triste por tu partida.

-Lo se- y lo sabía ella me lo decía a diario- Pero ella siempre fue una buena amiga, y por mas que no estaba de acuerdo con que me fuera no me lastimo por decirme cosas sin pensar- le eche en cara- Aparte con ella y Emmett me hable todo este tiempo- le explique.

Su rostro se desencajo. Me sobresalte cuando maniobro bruscamente para detenerse en la banquina.

Levante la cabeza para encontrarme con la suya. Realmente asustaba, ¡Parecía un vampiro!

-¿Qué?- grito.

-Lo que oíste- no me iba a intimidar- Ellos si fueron amigos de verdad.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- grito, aunque estaba segura que se lo estaba preguntando más a sí mismo que a mí- ¿Por qué siempre que preguntaba por ti no me daban respuesta?- ¿Había oído bien? ¿Preguntaba por mí?

Escondí bien la satisfacción de sus palabras, por mas lindo que eso hubiera sido ¡No lo perdonaría! Aunque un 99,8 estaba flaqueando el otro 00,2 contenía su dignidad.

-Así se lo pedí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿no es obvio?- volví mi vista al frente- Por mas que digas que fue sin pensar tus palabras me hirieron, y si no querías saber mas de mi no lo harías. Estaba dispuesta que así sea hasta el día de mi muerte, pero el accidente de mis padres…- me quebré al recordar por que me encontraba con él.

Al parecer Edward también ya que se quedo en silencio, y parecía tenso. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, por mi parte no iba a hablar sólo esperaba que encendiera el motor y llegásemos a Forks antes del amanecer.

-Lo siento- musito ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Lo de mis padres o todo lo que me había dicho aquella noche, que se convirtió en la peor de mi vida?- Por todo- añadió arrancando el auto- Siento mucho lo de tus padres, Bella- parecía sincero, al menos- y también siento todo lo que te dije esa noche, tu tenía razón Lauren era una zorra, pero yo quería que tu me dijeras algo para que la dejara…

-Lo hice- murmure de forma casi inaudible.

-No lo que yo quería escuchar- ¿Qué quería escuchar? Le había dado millones de razones para que no estuviera que ella, no se me había olvidado ninguna- Me puse furioso al darme cuenta que había estado soñando con algo que no sucedería, y me descargue contigo, por que estas allí. Por que tuviste la mala suerte de que explotara ahí, en tu casa, en tu habitación, frente a ti. Lauren nunca me gusto, sólo lo había hecho para… no importa, termine con ella al otro día.

Sus palabras me dejaron absorta ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Qué responder? Me abrase más fuerte y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

-Lo siento- fue lo último que dijo durante todo el viaje.

.

.

.

HOLIS!! Buenoo aqii dejoo el 1º CAP!! Esperoo qe les aia gustado!! GRAXX X SU REVIWS!!

**NOTICIA:** el 27 me voii de vakciones de inviernoo x lo qe less doii doss opciones:

1º- subirr el cap siguiente completoo, pero esperar hasta qe vuelva (me voii las dos semanas de vakciones de invierno)

2º- subir lo que ievo del cap en esta semana i dsp esperar la otra parte a mi regreso.

**Esperoo qe estee día dell amigoo lo estenn pasandoo de 10!!**

Por cierto me cambiee el link ia qe había confuciones xqe en otros foros soii Luchyrct05 i mi cuenta con ese nombre fue cancelado por lo qe le saqe el 05 :P

Esperoo Reviws gente linda!!

Besop!

Hasta el crepúsculo...

Luchyrct


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo dos: Recuerdos

La casa estaba igual que la última vez que había estado allí. Apenas hube bajado y cerré la puerta, se oyó un grito emocionado. Un grito que conocía muy bien.

Me voltee para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, Alice. Quien ya corría en mi dirección.

-¡BELLA!- chillo- ¡BELLA O BELLA COMO TE EXTRAÑE!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mi pequeña amiga salto sobre mí, en un efusivo abrazo e hizo que cayéramos al suelo.

Puede oír como Edward se reí detrás de nosotros pero no le di importancia.

Nos levantamos, ya que nos estábamos manchando y mojando a causa de la lluvia. Que sorpresa: ¡Llovía en Forks! Pensé irónica.

-¡Bella siento mucho lo de tus padre!- dijo Alice sollozando y volviendo a abrazarme.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que creía ya no tener. Trate de secármelas para que ella no me viera, ¡me había olvidado de Edward!

Levante la mirada para ver como me estaba observando, su cara estaba marcada por el sufrimiento.

Me solté de Alice, ya que me estaba asfixiando y la mirada de Edward me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Esta Emmett, Esme y Carlisle?- le pregunte con nostalgia.

-¡sip!- aplaudió, para después tirar de mí en dirección a la casa.

Voltee para ver a Edward bajando mis maletas, me reí por su nuevo trabajo. No le haría mal hacer un poco de fuerza.

-¡Esme y Carlisle están muy emocionados!- chillo Alice- Y Emmett llegara temprano, ya sabes por lo de la universidad y todo eso- Lo había olvidado.

Emmett había empezado este año la universidad, para estudiar periodismo.

-Luego tenemos que hablar- le dije en voz suave cerca del oído. No iba a perdonarle que hubiera mandado a Edward a recogerme, sabía perfectamente que había sido ella. ¡La venganza será terrible, amiga!

La casa estaba igual a como la recordaba, las mismas fotografías de mis amigos de pequeños y unas cuantas en donde yo aparecía, casi siempre con Edward, cuantos recuerdos…

Salude a Carlisle y a Esme que me dieron su pésame, para luego subir hasta donde sería mi recamara. Alice me había conducido hasta el tercer piso, recordaba que allí solo estaba el cuarto de… ¡ALICE IBA A MORIR!

¡Que coincidencia que estuviera junto a la de Edward! Lejos de todos…

Cuando entramos me quede sin palabras, mi amiga había reconstruido la habitación que yo tenía cuando vivía aquí. Era sorprendente como había ubicado cada detalle, con mi enorme cama en el centro y su túnica arriba todo en blanco y cada detalle en violeta y verde. Había olvidado cuanto me gustaban estos colores, después de que me había marchado mi vida se volvió oscura y lo demostraba en cada fase de mi vida, la vestimenta, la música, los accesorios, todo…

Salte a los brazos de mi amiga para agradecerle, por eso nada más. Al soltarla la guié hasta la cama y cerré la puerta, iba a acabar con su vida.

-Bella- su voz tembló quizás mi expresión decía todo lo que tenía que decir- ¿No estas feliz?

Le sonreí de forma maléfica, ¿Qué más daba asustarla un poco? Nunca hay que jugar con fuego… y ella había hecho un incendio.

-¿Por qué Alice?- pregunte con ironía- ¿Lo preguntas por lo mal que estuve durante el viaje con Edward o por el hecho de que arreglaste la casa para que mi recamara estuviera junto a la de él, solos?- puse bastante énfasis en mis últimas palabras.

La pequeña cara de mi amiga se descompuso.

-Yo…- tartamudeo- Tu sabes… quería que se arreglaran, bueno él lo ha pasado bastante mal desde que te fuiste y se por lo que tu me contaste que también lo estas…

-Es verdad que estoy mal- admití sentándome en un pequeño sofá de época frente a ella- pero no por él.

Alice entendió que me refería a mis padres e hizo una mueca.

-Bella, no trates de ocultarlo- ¿Tan obvia era?- Se que te fuiste por él, se que cuando hablábamos te sentía vacía, no como la feliz Bella que vivía acá, y se lo que te costaba hablar sobre mi hermano…

De acuerdo… era demasiado obvia.

-Las cosas cambian, Alice- ¡Que defensa más tonta!

-Pero el amor no se desvanece por si solo…- contraataco.

-Nunca hubo amor- mi voz sonó dolida.

No estaba mintiendo, Edward jamás me había amado el me veía solo como su amiga, como mucho su mejor amiga, con la que podía pasar tiempo y hablar de todo, pero sabía que nunca, NUNCA había sentido amor por mi.

-No te engañes Bella- me regaño- Se muy bien lo que sentías por él y se de sobra lo que él siente…

No la deje continuar.

-Tú lo dijiste, sentía. Ya no Alice, pasado. No creo que me quede cariño para él siquiera.

-Eso es fuerte- murmuro.

-Lo se. Pero me dolió demasiado lo que me hizo, todo lo que podía ir mal en mi vida paso de repente y dudo que pueda volver a amar, dudo que lo vuelva a amar…- Por que nunca deje de hacerlo.

-Bella…

-No, Alice. De verdad se lo que te preocupas por mi, pero esa noche hizo que abriera los ojos, me hizo entender que él no me quería y que no lo haría nunca, al menos como yo quería. Alice no intentes nada por que no funcionara.

-Bien- respondió refunfuñando.

-Gracias.

No confiaba mucho en su palabra, sabía que al bajar la guardia aunque sea por dos segundos los aprovecharía al máximo para tratar de llevar sus malignos planes a cabo.

Un portazo de la habitación de al lado me hizo estremecer. ¿Lo había oído? ¡Daba igual! No iban a dolerle mis palabras, seguramente le sacaría un peso de enzima.

-¡Diablos!- murmuro Alice.

Se despidió de mí y corrió a la habitación de su hermano. Paso un largo rato golpeando la puerta, hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos Edward le abrió.

Quería oír lo que pasaba, por lo que sigilosamente salí de mi cuarto y camine de puntillas hasta al lado, estaba inclinándome para poder escuchar por detrás de la puerta cuando un grito ensordecedor me sobresalto.

-¡BELLA!- No cabía dudas, Emmett.

Voltee a verlo, estaba igual. Con sus enormes músculos, sus dulces hoyuelos, sus perfectos bucles negros y su sonrisa de niño inocente.

Le sonreí antes de que corriera a mí y me diera uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-¡QUE FELIZ ESTOY DE QUE HAYAS VUELTO!- grito. Si, estaba demasiado feliz- ¡VOLVERAS A SER MI HERMANITA!

Empecé a sentir que el aire no llegaba a los pulmones.

-Emmett- trate de que mis palabras no sonaran atropelladas- no… respiro.

-OH- musito avergonzado y me soltó.

Tome una bocanada de aire mientras mi hermano mayor se ría de mí.

-Sigues siendo frágil- se burlo y le eche una de esas miradas de "cállate"

Emmett volvió a estallar en carcajadas haciendo que Alice y Edward salieran a ver que sucedía.

Edward me miro raro, parecía enfadado conmigo y, quizás ¿dolido?

No quise averiguarlo, me despedí generalmente para hacerlo mas rápido con la excusa de que estaba exhausta por el viaje y me encerré en mi nueva, pero vieja habitación.

Habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Mucho Edward para después de largos años de dolor por su culpa.

--

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación anunciándome que debería despertarme. Sabía que las clases las comenzaba al otro día, así que ¿¡por que no dormir un poco más!? Gire sobre mi misma y escondía la cara entre las almohadas.

El sueño que había tenido me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, se trataba de una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Era San Valentín y, Edward y yo estábamos caminando para mi casa. Ese día no había parado de reír. Todo había sido maravilloso, al menos Edward no le había mandado nada a nadie, lo cual me decía que no tenía competencia.

Obviamente el si había recibido cartas y cuantas, pero no le había dado importancia a ninguna.

Soñé como Edward esa tarde se burlo de mis tres miserables cartas, aunque no les iba a corresponder a ninguno me hacía feliz que hubiese alguien a quien si le importase como algo mas que amigos.

Estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, a punto de entrar cuando Edward me volteo para que lo mirase a los ojos, se veía nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- inquirí.

-Bueno… este… tengo algo para ti- tartamudeo.

Reí entre dientes cuando, nervioso, busco algo en su mochila. Saco una bolsita plateada y me la tendió. En ese momento deje de reír y me puse más nerviosa que él.

-Feliz San Valentín, Bella- dijo calladamente antes de darme un tierno beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Me había quedado en shock podía notar mi sonrojo. Cuando mi madre abrió la puerta volví a la realidad y subí a encerrarme a mi recamara. Estaba acostada en mi cama, sin saber que hacer ¿No se había confundido de persona?

Me di cuenta de las bobadas que estaba pensando y lo abrí para encontrarme con un pequeño osito con un corazón que decía "TE QUIERO". En la mano tenía enganchado un anillo "BxE friends 4 ever" Salte de la emoción casi todo el día, hasta que descubrí una carta que había dentro.

"Bella:

Feliz día de San Valentín. Espero que te hayan gustado los regalos. Te quiero, tu amigo Edward"

Recuerdo lo mal que me había sentido al terminar de leerla. "Tu amigo Edward" sólo me había regalado las cosas porque me quería como amiga, sólo eso.

Guarde las cosas en una cajita donde guardaba mis tesoros, y no volví a abrirla…

Tres golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi sueño.

-¡Bella!- Alice.

No tuve tiempo a contestar ya que oí la puerta abrirse. A regaña dientes levante la cabeza y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a una muy ansiosa Alice. Fruncí el ceño cuando la vi tan arreglada, ¿a dónde iba?

-Buenos días dormilona, es hora de prepararse.

-¿Para que?- pregunte.

Alice rió y camino hasta mi ropero, lo iba a encontrar va vació ya que no había desempacado. Sonreí en mi interior cuando se llevara esa sorpresa.

Alice se tomo su tiempo en abrirlo, no podía esperar para ver su cara. Cuando lo abrió fue mi cara la que quedo en shock. ¡Estaba lleno de ropa! Pero si yo no había desempacado… Mi pequeña amiga volteo a verme y se rió de mi cara, seguramente estaba desencajada.

-¿Y todo eso?- pregunte sin comprender.

Ella sonrió.

-¿No pensabas que te iba a dejar con esa ropa verdad?- la fulmine con la mirada- Bien, vete a bañar así cuando vengas te cambias y nos vamos.

Sabía que no había discusión.

-¿A dónde vamos?- al menos debía decirme eso.

-Te lo diré cuando estés lista, vamos, vamos- me apuro revolviendo "mi" placard.- No hay tiempo.

Suspire y me metí en el baño.

Cuando salí, ya limpia, arriba de mi cama se encontraba un conjunto.

Por suerte Alice me había dado cierta privacidad para cambiarme. Mire al conjunto con desconfianza.

Había dejado un jersey blanco, y un pantalón de Jean ajustado. Cuando vi los zapatos que me había dejado me dieron ganas de matarla, eran mortales.

Me vestí rápidamente y me asome a la puerta para buscar a Alice, como había imaginado estaba esperándome en el pasillo.

-No voy a ponerme esos tacones- murmure.

Ella sonrió sin decir nada y entro a mi recamara.

-Si, si lo harás- discrepo- Ahora siéntate que voy a arreglarte el cabello.

La mire con odio pero ella no se inmuto y procedió a arreglarme.

Estaba desesperada había pasado ya, 30 minutos.

-Alice- le llame a voz de reproche.

-Listo- dijo orgullosa. Me mire al espejo no puede quejarme demasiado.

Me había maquillado pero de forma simple, casi natural y había planchado mi cabello recogiéndolo de costado de forma que todo mi cabello cayera de un solo lado.

-¿Y?- pregunto.

-Me gusta- admití.

Me puse los tacones después de una batalla perdida y fuimos hasta la planta baja, donde ya estaban Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

-¡Bella!- grito Rosalie saltando a mis brazos.

-Hola Rose- la salude cuando me soltó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto melancólica. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Lo estoy llevando- conteste.

Ella sonrió y asintió para darle paso a su rubio hermano.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Bella!- me abrazo.

Le sonreí.

Mire por enzima de su hombro para encontrarme con los abrasadores ojos verdes de Edward. Estaba inclinado contra la pared mirando la escena.

Estaba muy guapo, con un Jean oscuro y una remara negra de mangas largas que permitía apreciar su perfecto cuerpo.

Cuando Jasper y yo nos soltamos. Alice grito emocionada y lo tomo de la mano, al igual que Rose hizo con Emmett.

Esos dos eran una pareja divertida.

Todos estaban muy arreglados, lo cual me recordó que no tenía ni idea de a donde íbamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Alice.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y miro a Jasper.

-Si, Alice- dijo la voz aterciopelada de mi ángel negro detrás de mí- Serías tan amable de decirnos a donde vamos.

-No- dijo ella haciéndolo picar- Si te lo digo dejaría de ser sorpresa.

-Alice espero que esto…- empecé.

-Tranquila, te encantara.

Solté un suspiro y salimos de la casa. Rose se acerco al jeep de Emmett, Edward a su Volvo y Alice con Jasper al Audi. Me quede parada en el medio, ¿Estaban bromeando?

-¡Bella!- grito Alice antes de subirse a su auto- ¡Ve con Edward!- la fulmine con la mirada. No estaban bromeando, y ella me lo había prometido- ¡Lo siento!- grito sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento.

Edward me esperaba recostado sobre la puerta de acompañantes. Camine hacía el resignada.

Muy amablemente me abrió la puerta y de mala gana entre.

En unos minutos nos encontrábamos en el medio de la autopista. Edward estaba siguiendo a sus hermanos, ya que al igual que yo no tenía ni idea de a donde nos dirigíamos.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste ayer?- pregunte sin poder esconder mi curiosidad. Estaba apenada por lo que había dicho y nerviosa por lo que pudiera haber escuchado.

-No quieres saberlo- dijo entre dientes con la vista fija en la carretera. Sus manos pusieron más presión alrededor del volante.

-Si, si quiero- discutí.

-¿Todo lo que dijiste era verdad o solo te dejaste llevar?- ¿Qué contestar?

-Si no me dices lo que oíste no se como contestarte- trate de escapar.

-Desde que le dijiste a mi hermana que las cosas cambian- su voz sonaba dolida y yo me sentía perdida.

Recordaba la conversación de memoria, y prácticamente lo había oído todo.

Mis respuestas no habían sido del todo sinceras, pero ¿a él que le importaba? Si no me quería ¿Por qué debía molestarse por mis palabras?

-Entonces…-volvió a hablar haciendo que saliera de mi mundo personal- ¿Todo lo que dijiste fue verdad?- su voz sonaba esperanzada, tanto como mi esperanza vana de que se hubiera olvidado de esa pregunta.

¿Qué contestarle? Si le decía que si- que era la opción más acertada- no volvería a hablarme más, y por más que mi mente se mintiera diciendo que sería lo mejor mi corazón me decía que me rompería; y si le decía que no me veía obligada a contarle la verdad y dolería lo mismo o quizás mas… ¡Me estaba quemando!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HOLIS!! Buenoo aqii dejoo el 2º CAP!! Esperoo qe les aia gustado!! GRAXX X SU REVIWS!!

**VEANN LO QE IC X USTEDES!! :P jejjeej terminee el capp i ia empecc el tercero, jejeje si la histaria gusta como hasta ahora antes de irme el 27 como regalo dejare el tercer capitulo-completo o no- pero todo depende.**

¿que contestara? ¿Le dira la verdad o no?

No pueden quejarse muchoo de lo largoo XD jejejej...

Lo que ievaba puesto Bella esta en un link en mi perfil (: i ia estann colgadoss otross qe usare en un futuro-espero cercano :P- la ropa es de Levi's- amo esa mark (L)- i me parecio perfecta!!

Esperoo Reviws gente linda!!

Besop!

Hasta el crepúsculo...

Luchyrct


	4. Chapter 4: Miedos

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo tres: Miedos

-¿Y?- presiono Edward ante mi silencio.

Mire al salpicadero y encontré mi escape perfecto.

-¡Dios mío!- grito fingiendo pánico.

Edward se sobresalto ante mi grito.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- pregunto preocupado-¿Estas bien?- pronuncio ansioso.

-¡No!- grite. Mi futuro era ser actriz…- ¡Nos vamos a matar Edward!

-¿De que hablas?- ¡Mi plan estaba funcionando!

-¡Baja la velocidad nos estrellaremos!

Edward soltó el aire de golpe aliviado que fuera eso lo que me asustaba.

-Bella sabes lo mucho que me gusta la velocidad, he conducido así desde que se manejar y jamás me ha pasado nada, ni siquiera una multa.

-¡No te creo!- continué con mi actuación- ¡Por Dios Edward no quiero morir en un accidente de trafico!

En ese momento mi actuación había quedado en el pasado, esa frase me había hecho darme cuenta de que de verdad no quería tener el mismo final que mis padres. Mi cuerpo se sacudió ante el repentino miedo.

-Por favor- murmure.

Edward me miro fijamente, agobiado, y bajo la velocidad hasta una razonable para una carretera rápida.

-Lo siento- ¿De que se disculpaba?- No quería asustarte… no te pasará nada.

Era sorprendente como me conocía, se había dado cuenta que tenía miedo a terminar como mis padres.

No dije nada, y voltee a ver por la ventanilla. La zona me sonaba conocida pero no podía estar segura. Habían pasado muchos años.

Estudiemos un largo tiempo en aquel incomodo silencio, otra vez. La música de piano que llenaba el interior del auto me sonaba demasiado conocida, sabía que no era de Debussy ni de Yiruma.

Era una melodía mucho más conocida, mucho mas llena de sentimientos y emociones.

-¿De quien es?- pensé en voz alta.

Me sonroje cuando Edward volteo a verme.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió desconcertado volviendo la vista a la autopista.

-La música…

-¿No la reconoces?- pregunto mirándome nuevamente, negué con la cabeza- Creí que algo de mí en este tiempo te llevarías…- musito claramente herido.

-No entiendo- admití.

-¿De verdad que no la recuerdas? ¿No te suena conocida, al menos?- sonaba desesperado.

-La melodía me resulta familiar, pero no sé cuando la escuche o de quien es… ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Recuerdos de él tocando el piano y yo bailando danza me llegaron a la mente, de pequeños, y de días antes de la pelea. Aún así no sabía de quien era.

-La escribí para ti- dijo calladamente. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido- Antes de que te fueras, era para el concurso de talentos al que siempre asistíamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando tocaba para ti y tu bailabas?- dijo con nostalgia.

Todos los recuerdos me llegaron, las distintas melodías… cada nota resonaba en mi cabeza, menos esa. Sonaba como una nana, pero por alguna razón no la recordaba.

-Me acuerdo de eso- musite. Eran buenos momentos…- pero esta melodía no la recuerdo.

Suspiro bruscamente.

-La escribí para ti cuando te peleaste con Jacob, esa noche no te despegaste de mí y te quedaste dormida cuando te la cantaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Me había peleado con un amigo que vivía en La Push porque no quería a Edward.

Ahora todo encajaba.

El resto del camino me quede en silencio, me había acomodado como la vez pasada que había viajado con él y escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas. Edward pareció entender que necesitaba un poco de privacidad por lo que no volvió a hablarme.

Cuando de repente el auto se detuvo escuche a Edward maldecir por lo bajo y mire para saber donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡NO!- grite.

Mire a Edward quien se encontraba igual de enfadado que yo.

Bajo del auto y yo me quede allí. No quería salir quería volver a la casa de los Cullen y pensar que Alice no había roto su promesa.

Un ruido me sobresalto y voltee para ver a Edward abriéndome la puerta educadamente.

-No quiero bajar- dije refunfuñando.

-Se lo que sientes, Bella- dijo con voz extorsionada- Pero mi hermana se encargara de que la pases mal si no los seguimos.

Esa idea me convenció lo suficiente como para dejar el cómodo asiento del Volvo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de un teatro que Edward y yo conocíamos muy bien. Los cuatro se veían emocionados por su plan. Pero ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, en lo único que en mi mente trabajaba era en Alice. ¡Diablos lo había prometido! ¡Se suponía que no haría nada!

-Alice- la llame con voz amenazante.

Ella dejo de sonreír.

-No deshice mi promesa- No, como no- Esto era algo que teníamos planeados todos y que estuvieras aquí nos dio la oportunidad.

-Alice, búscate una mejor excusa- le acuse al no creer ni una sola palabra de ella.

-Vamos ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?- dijo Emmett apoyando el maléfico plan de su pequeña-pero cruel- hermana.

Sonreí.

-Volver- ofrecí.

La cara de todos los presentes se descompusieron.

-¡No!- dijeron Alice y Rosalie en unísono.

-Vamos, Bella- intervino Jasper, con su siempre tranquilo tono de voz- la pasaremos bien.

Era una batalla perdida. Aún así podía ganar la guerra, por que podría ¿no?

Edward suspiro a mi lado y entramos en el teatro. Caminamos por la alfombra roja que llevaba a un salón que conocía muy bien.

Un salón de ballet. Lleno de espejos, barra, un equipo de música, y lo más importante… n piano.

Al verlo tuve miedo. Los buenos recuerdos junto a Edward me azotaban. Quería volver a bailar mientras el tocaba la música que acompañaba al baile.

Con nostalgia entré, y camine hasta las barras, donde me sostuve pensando en todo lo que había vivido allí.

Vi como Edward se sentaba en el piano, y subía la tapa para colocar sus grandes manos en las teclas.

Estaba metida en mis recuerdos cuando la puerta se cerró fuertemente. Ambos volteamos a verla y escuchamos con atención como alguien giraba la llave dejándonos sin salida.

Desesperada me acerque a ella y forcejee en un intento-vano- de abrirla.

-¡Alice!- chille.

-Deja- dijo la aterciopelada voz de mi acompañante- seguramente lo tenían todo planeado- ¡Vaya que inteligente, Sherlok!- no nos abrirán hasta después de un rato.

Suspire.

Volví a mi posición. Me sostuve de la baranda y coloque mis pies en la posición correcta para ponerme en puntillas. Entonces esa melodía resonó en la habitación, cuando Edward comenzó a tocar esa nana.

Eleve un brazo.

Si estaba aterrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HOLIS!! Buenoo aqii dejoo el 2º CAP!! Esperoo qe les aia gustado!! **GRAXX X SU REVIWS**!!

Este cap es corto pero es qe no tuve mushioo tiempo, mañana a la mañana ia me voii asiqee fuee unaa SUPERR semana XD jejeje.

¿Que les parecio?

Si Alice sigue sin cumplir su promesa tiene dos opciones... morir :p o unirloss (L)

jejejej bnoo nos vemoss en mi regreso (:

Esperoo Reviws gente linda!!

Besop!

Hasta el crepúsculo...

Luchyrct


	5. Chapter 5: Encerrados

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cuatro: Encerrados.

Aun con mi miedo pude concentrarme en el baile. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde que volvía a bailar con el corazón?

En Inglaterra no había vuelto a bailar, había intentado ir a clases de danza otra vez pero la música con la que estaba acostumbrada a bailar me faltaba al igual que su compositor.

Ahora que lo volvía a escuchar me sentía completa, sentía que podía volver a bailar, a sentir la adrenalina al subirme a un escenario y mostrar mi talento. Estaba arrepentida de no haber bailado todos estos años para alguien que no fuese mi espejo. Esperaba que cuando me volviera a encontrar con la música que acompañaba a mi baila mis padres estuviesen ahí para verme, para que se dieran cuenta de lo talentosa que era su hija. Pero había esperado demasiado, y ahora ellos no estaban para verme bailar, había perdido años por culpa de un amor que no sería correspondido.

Estaba segura que ellos lo sabían, desde el momento que acepte irme a vivir a Inglaterra sabía que ellos estaban al tanto de mis razones. Reneé siempre había sabido leer detrás de mí y si ella lo sabía era más que obvio que Charlie también.

De repente una melodía nueva lleno la sala haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y también de mi posición. Mi pierna se había quedado dormida ya de tanto tenerla en alto.

Despacio baje y me acerque a Edward que parecía metido en algún lugar privado de su ser. Se estaba dejando llevar como tantas veces lo hacía, el piano lograba en él lo que nadie podía lograr: darle paz.

Coloque mi pierna izquierda sobre el barandal que estaba junto a el e incline mi cuerpo para poder tocarme la punta del pie.

Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,

Yo haré canciones para ver si

Así consigo acerté sonreír,

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo cuando empezó a cantar. Su voz era perfecta y la letra de la canción comenzaba a ser triste, sentimental y por alguna extraña razón me sentía la culpable de aquello. Me sentía dentro de la canción, como si hubiese sido escrita para mi.

Si lo q quieres es huir, camina,

Yo haré canciones para ver,

Si así consigo fuerzas para vivir...

No tengo más motivos para darte

Que este miedo que me da,

El no volver a verte, nunca más...

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo que creía imposible. Edward continuaba con los ojos cerrados, con sus manos en las teclas del piano y con su voz tan dulce cantando, en ese momento sólo para mí. Me sentía afortunada.

Creo ver la lluvia caer

En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo

No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,

Hoy te echo de menos... Eran los mismo sentimientos que había sentido yo, creía que estaba en todos lados, pero no era así. Mi única razón: lo echaba de menos.

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber

Amiga estés donde estés

Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,

Y si te sientes sola háblame,

Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver...

Aunque no te pueda ver...

Esa estrofa me dolió. Si no estaba escrita para mí, parecía. Era verdad el siempre me vería como su amiga, solo eso. Jamás debía hacerme ilusiones. Él no tenía la culpa, era yo, Edward me lo había dejado muy claro ya varias veces: en San Valentín, ahora… Nunca me vería como algo más que su amiga.

De tantas cosas que perdí

Diría que sólo guardo lo que fue

Mágico tiempo que nació en abril,

Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan

Y se hacen parte de mí ser

Y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti...

Una lágrima comenzó a caer en mi mejilla y Edward abrió los ojos para mirarme con dolor. Lo único rescatable que encontraba en todo esto que como amiga o no él había pensado en mí.

No tengo más motivos

Para darte que esta fría soledad,

Que necesito darte tantas cosas más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer

En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo

No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento

Hoy te echo de menos...

Yo sólo quiero hacer saber

Amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento

Yo te lo daré...

Entonces los últimos acordes sonaron. En ese momento yo ya había escondido mi mirada de la de él con mi cabello. Baje mi pierna y voltee para el lado contrarío de forma que Edward no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que su canción había provocado en mí. Coloque mi otra pierna en la barra y volví a inclinarme. -¿Te gusto?- pregunto suavemente Edward. No conteste seguí en mi posición evitando que él se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. En ese momento sentí como me había dolido nuestra pelea, sentí el dolor que creí tapado. Ni con mis padres había sentido algo así. -Bella- probó nuevamente. Escuche como se levantaba del banquito del piano y se acercaba a mí. Rápidamente baje mi pierna y camine hasta la otra punta de la sala dejando a Edward desconcertado. ¿De enserio no se daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba con él? ¿Enserio era tan bruto para siempre tener que arruinar un buen momento? Me coloque de espaldas a él viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Era patético lo que este reflejaba. Reflejaba a una mujer débil, llena de miedos, de dolor, vacía de vida… -Bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto junto a mí. Lo mire por el espejo, estaba en la misma posición que yo, por lo que rápidamente me puse a la defensiva y corrí mi cabello del lado derecho para taparme la cara.

-Puedes llamar a Alice- dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

-No me siento bien- mentí.

En realidad no era mentira, no me sentía bien pero seguramente el no entendería el porque.

-Antes de que la llame vamos a hablar- dijo con autoridad.

Solté un suspiro y le di la espalda para poder limpiarme las lágrimas, para luego dejarme caer al suelo.

Junte mis rodillas y me abrase a ellas. Edward no tardo en seguirme.

No iba a ser yo quien rompiera el silencio, y Edward parecía pensar lo mismo ya que nos sumergimos en uno bastante incomodo.

Seguramente esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, pero ni de loca le contestaría que lo que me pasaba era que él jamás me iba a ver como algo más que su amiga.

-La canción las escribí para ti- comento tratando de romper el silencio. No me sorprendí- Era lo que sentía por que te habías ido…

Segui en silencio.

-Me dolió que te hubieras ido, que no confiaras mas en mi…- su voz se quebró- Nunca voy a perdonarme por lo que te dije en esa pelea. Se que te cause daño y…

-¿Cómo sabes que fue esa noche la que me causaste daño?- le interrumpí. Me arrepentí de haber hablado pero estaba cansada de que pensara que todo había pasado esa noche.

Era verdad que gran parte fue por esa pelea, pero no fue todo. En realidad solo fue lo que rebalso el vaso, fue la que me hizo abrir los ojos, pero él ya me había causado dolor.

-Entonces dime exactamente porque te fuiste y porque ya no podemos estar como antes…- dijo en el mismo tono de voz que yo.

-Eso son cosas mías- trate de evitar la respuesta.

-No sin me incumbe. ¿Por qué lo complicas tanto? Sólo quiera saber porque te fuiste, quiero saber en que te cause daño…

-No voy a decírtelo pierdes tu tiempo- le avise.

-No me importa. Voy a preguntártelo hasta que te canses de mí y me lo digas.

-Entonces tenemos tiempo- murmure duramente.

Edward soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Tan malo es?- dijo ya mas calmado.

-Si supieras te reirías, pero para mí si es muy malo…- por poco revelo que la causa de mi partida había sido él, aunque seguramente ya estaba al tanto, no quería que lo oyera de mis labios.

-No creo que pueda reírme de algo que te hace daño, Bella. Nunca podría…- por primera vez desde la canción lo mire a los ojos.

Sus palabras habían sido dulces, me había llegado al corazón. Los ojos esmeraldas de Edward parecían sinceros, parecía que de verdad estaba sufriendo por esta situación.

Ahora parecía ser yo la ciega. Era obvio que Edward no me amaba, pero en esos momentos lo aparentaba.

-No puedo decírtelo- murmure.

Edward lentamente se acerco a mí y me rodeo con sus enormes brazos. ¿Cuánto había esperado para esto? Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el su cara en mi cabello. Sentía sus labios en mi cabeza y me sentía feliz. Por primera vez en años me sentía completa…

_**Cancion: Alex Ubago Aunque no te pueda ver.**_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

HOLIS GENTE LINDA!! He vuelto!! Buenoo espero que el capi les guste!! Es un poco mas corto que el original ya que el que había escrito y estaba listo para subir el lunes tuvo un problema :S si señores he perdido el pen-drive AH!! jejeje, por eso estoii tmb retrasada con las otras historias.

Lo que mas bronk me da es la historia que tengo en Sakura Card Capto - ya que estoi PASEN (: - que hace bastante que no actualizo ¬¬

Bueno dejo esto que nu importaba mushio i les digo MUSHIAS GRAXX x sus maravillosos REVIWS!! de verdad me encantan!!

¿Estaran aflojando? ¿Que pasara? ¿Bo es media histerik Bella? jejeje !!

Gente sean comprensibles esta es la primera vez que pongo una cancion en un fic asique no se si me quedo mui bin :S jejeje pero bno.

bnoo esperoo REVIWS!!

besop(L)

Hasta el crepúsculo...

Luchyrct


	6. Chapter 6: Quizás es un error

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Capitulo cinco: Quizás es un error.**

Ya estaba sintiendo frío. Alice se había pasado ya, llevamos casi todo el día encerrados y lo peor de todo era que tenía hambre.

Edward la había llamado un par de veces pera nada, Alice ni ninguno de nuestros amigos atendían el celular.

Edward iba a quedarse sin familia, eso era una promesa. ¡Como nos habían hecho esto! ¡Estaban locos!

Un escalofrío recorrió violentamente mi cuerpo, sin poder evitar que comenzará a tiritar de frío.

En ese instante algo calido se poso en mis hombros. Levante la vista para ver que Edward se encontraba sin su remera. Me quede embobada al ver su musculoso pecho descubierto. Era increíble lo que había cambiado en estos años.

Me sonroje violentamente cuando note que lo estaba mirando mucho y que sobre mis hombros se encontraba su caliente remera.

Levante la cara para ver a Edward quien me sonreía dulcemente.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que atine a decir.

-¿No quieres bailar un poco?- pregunto ilusionado- Esa te sacaría el frío y aprovecharíamos el tiempo.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien lo que quería. Edward se puso de pie, y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. La tome gustosa y me coloque su remera para que no se me cayera al estar bailando.

Edward se dirigió al piano mientras yo pensaba en que hacer, estaba en blanco ¡¿Cómo pretendía él que me concentrará cuando lo tenía semi desnudo?!

Entonces la melodía de aquella nana lleno la habitación y sin poder evitarlo comencé a bailar, para él. El me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en como debía moverme sin caerme. Movía sus manos sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, todo el estaba concentrado en mí en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía para él sin que él lo supiera.

Y nuevamente los viejos tiempos se repetían. Así habíamos sido siempre, y así debimos seguir si esa pelea nunca hubiese estado.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante. Me prepare para saltar y dar un giro de tres vueltas como siempre lo hacía.

Me impulse y vi la cara de Edward, me sonreía… como antes. Mi mente volvió a bajar por aquella noche

Mis ojos se cerraron y sabía que había perdido toda la concentración, un mareo azoto mi cabeza y espere el impacto contra el suelo.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que haber pensado en ello en este preciso momento? ¿Qué andaba mal conmigo?

Escuche un grito de desesperación de Edward pero no estaba segura, apreté mas fuerte los ojos para luego sentir que unos brazos fuertes me atajaban antes de golpear el suelo.

Un ruido sordo retumbo en la habitación. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, el mareo seguía en mi cabeza y no me animaba a abrirlos. Aguante la respiración por unos segundos para tratar de tranquilizarme ¡Estaba en los brazos de Edward! –o eso esperaba-

-¿Bella?- me llamaba la ansiosa y aterciopelada voz de Edward- Bella abre los ojos- pidió con desesperación.

Me abrazo con mas fuerza acomodándome en su perfecto y moldeado pecho, por mi parte aferre mis manos en su cuello y trate de que su olor me inundara, creyendo que así el mareo desaparecería.

-¿Bella?- llamo nuevamente- di algo por favor…-suplico.

Realmente parecía preocupado.

Mi corazón se acelero de forma casi vergonzosa estaba segura que el podía sentir su bombeo a nuestra distancia-que no era nada-.

-¡Bella! ¡Dios santo! ¿Dime que pasa? ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?- ¡Mierda! Si lo estaba sintiendo, ¡que vergüenza!

-Estoy… bien- trate de pronunciar esas palabras correctamente pero salieron atropelladas, sin aire.-Es solo un mareo- le asegure tratando de que no se preocupara innecesariamente.

Me apretó un poco mas haciendo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho y su calidez me embriagase.

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, tratando de que el movimiento no fuese brusco para no volver a tener que cerrarlos.

-Lo siento- me disculpe con vos suave.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto un confundido Edward.

-Por preocuparte- el soltó el aire de golpe con desilusión, como si estuviese esperando otra respuesta.

-No debes disculparte por ello, lo importante es que estas bien- ¡Si claro! Ahora el que estaba mal era él.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme?- le pregunte aún sin levantar mi cabeza, quería evitar su mirada.

Se sentí tan raro estar en sus brazos, era como si todo estuviese bien, como si nosotros estuviésemos bien. Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando que eso era real.

Sus brazos se tensaron a mí alrededor, me sentía impaciente por su respuesta. Estaba claro que él esperaba una disculpa así que quería saber porque debía disculparme, aunque él aún no lo había hecho, y si que me debía su disculpa.

-Po-por… nada- musito nervioso- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Levante la cabeza y quise deshacerme de sus brazos para alejarme de él. Edward se dio cuenta de mis intenciones por lo que puso mas fuerza en sus brazos que se encontraban ahora alrededor de mi cintura y no me dejo escaparme. ¡¿Qué pretendía?! Me acomodo mejor en su regazo de forma que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, como era de esperarse tuve que correr la mía rápidamente antes de perderme en sus precisos ojos esmeraldas.

Me di cuenta desde mi caída que nos encontrábamos en el suelo, lo que me daba mas oportunidades para escapara, ya que si me lanzaba de sus brazos no me dolería tanto la caída.

-Ni lo sueñes- me dijo Edward seriamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Qué?- me hice la inocente.

- No vas a escaparte de aquí- enfatizo la última palabra abrazándome con un poco mas de fuerza ¡¿Cómo me conocía tanto como para saber lo que estaba planeando en mi retorcida mente?! ¡Odiaba que me hiciera eso!

Solté el aire de golpe.

-Suéltame- le dije de forma amenazadora.

-No- respondió decidido.- Primero vamos a hablar.

-No puedo escapara si me sueltas, así que te agradecería si me dejaras en el suelo.

-No-contesto nuevamente.- hablaremos primero…

-¡Suéltame!- exclame como una niña caprichoso mientras golpeaba su pecho.

Edward rió entre dientes. M estaba desesperando, quería alejarme de sus calidos brazos, quería alejarme desesperadamente de él.

-Bella no hagas payasadas- dijo divertido- no voy a soltarte, fin de la discusión.

Deje de golpearlo y cruce mis brazos en mi pecho, ¡a veces podía ser tan irritante!

-¿Vas a contestarme la verdad?- masculle entre dientes.

-¿Sobre que?- se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi mientras que yo tenía la mía fija en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme según tu?- mi voz sonó mas fría de lo que deseaba y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Tendría frío? Aun tenía puesta su remera…

¡Bella pon atención! ¡No te distraigas! Me regañe.

-yo… no tienes que disculparte por nada- dijo nervioso, su respiración se acelero un poco mas cuando comencé a hacer círculos con mi dedo en su torso desnudo- ¿Por qué lo dices?- parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar con coherencia.

-Edward… se que esperabas algo, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin pensar, deje de jugar con su pecho para concentrarme. Mi voz había sonado desesperaba y rota, lo sabía ¿Cómo iba ahora regresar el tiempo atrás?

-Sabes lo que quiero- dijo calladamente- quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero que seas amigos de nuevos, que puedas confiar en mi, que no me odies…

-Yo no te odio- me apresure a contestarle ¿en que mundo paralelo debíamos vivir para que eso pasase?

-Eso es lo que parece. Bella se que te fuiste por nuestra pelea…

-No todo gira alrededor tuyo, Edward- le corte, aunque mi mundo si giraba a su alrededor, pero el no debía saber eso.

-Nunca quisiste aceptar esa beca en Inglaterra, de hecho te había enfrentado por vez primera a tus padres, pero después de esa pelea que tuvimos la aceptaste y te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte- su voz melancólica casi me hace creer que el me quería.

-No te importan las razones por las que me fui, y no me despedí porque eso era lo que tu querías y lo que yo quería…- ¿Cómo podía mentir tanto?

-¡Yo no quería que te fueras! ¡Lo sabias! ¡Sabias que me iba a doler, y no fuiste capaz de despedirte!

-¿Eso me dices?- dije atónita por sus gritos, me dio una mirada seria- ¡me dejaste muy claro que no querías volver a verme! ¡No querías saber más de mi!

- ¡Sabes que estaba enojado! ¡Que hable sin pensar!

-Por mas que estuvieses enojado, esas cosas las dijiste por algo… y me dolieron- dijo en un tono mas bajo, sin gritar.

-Se que te lo dolieron- dijo mas tranquilo con el remordimiento sonando en su voz- ¡Esa noche no pude dormir por lo culpable que me sentía! ¡Jamás quise decir esas cosas! ¡Tu eras lo que mas me importaba!- mis ojos se agrandaron ante tal confesión- ¡me importas!- se corrigió.

Estaba helada, no esperaba esa respuesta por su parte, a decir verdad no esperaba esta discusión… otra vez.

Sus brazos se hicieron mas calidos alrededor de mi cintura, mi vista seguía desviada de la magia de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas podían ocasionar en mi.

La remera que llevaba puesta comenzó a pesar kilos, todo se hacía mas intenso, todo en mi estaba aumentando la presión.

Su mano se poso en mi barbilla y en un movimiento lento la fue corriendo para que nuestras miradas por fin se encontraran.

Solo unos pocos centímetros separaban a nuestros labios del roce, la mirada de Edward era intensa, significativa, mientras que la mía estaba totalmente ahogada en las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

-Siempre fuiste lo mas importante para mí- musito con voz suave, haciendo que su aliento chocase en mi piel.

Su rostro se fue acercando al mío en un movimiento lento, dulce.

Entreabrió un poco los labios, era cuestión de segundos para que nuestros labios se juntaran, aunque tenía claro que luego él se arrepentiría no quería parar el momento. De hecho quería que el mundo se detuviera en ese instante.

De repente un golpe fuerte proveniente de la puerta hizo que me separa rápidamente de él y solté sus brazos para caer al piso de culo.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- grito una alterada Alice.

La fulmine con la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas teñirse por la ira y la vergüenza ¡Dios Alice no podía haber sido mas oportuna! Mire a Edward que parecía estar en estado de shock ya que estaba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes de que Alice nos interrumpiera. Desvié la vista a mis amigos que estaban atrás de la pequeña duendecillo.

Rosalie y Jasper estaban sonrojados, era obvio que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había interrumpido y Emmett al parecer también se había dado cuenta, solo que al igual que su hermano estaba estático junto a su novia.

-Nos vamos ahora- dijo en un tono frío.

Alice soltó un chillido.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Siento haber interrumpido!- grito le eche una mirada, que si no fuera porque no matasen ella ya estaría preparando su propio entierro- ¡Se nos hizo tarde! ¡Lamento haberlos encerrados!

-Cariño, creo que Bella no te perdonara por años…

-Si- continuo Rose- ¡mira lo que interrumpiste!

-¡Lo sé!- chillo Alice.

Estaba indignada no se estaban disculpado por habernos encerrados un día entero ¡Si no por haber interrumpido! Aunque eso era algo que tampoco les perdonaría.

Apreté mis manos formando dos puños, nunca iba a perdonarle esto a Alice ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo había prometido!

-Nos vamos- por fin escuche la voz de Edward a mi lado. Lo mire y se veía tan enfadado como yo. –Ni se les ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra- musito en un tono amenazante, frío.

Jamás lo había oído hablar de esa forma. Nuestros _amigos_ se veían sorprendidos ante su tono y una expresión de remordimiento apareció en sus caras.

En un movimiento rápido Edward se puso de pie. Por mi parte me quede allí ¿Esto lo cambiaba todo, no? Seguramente no volvería a hablarme.

-¿Bella?- escuche la voz aterciopelada de Edward. ¿Soñaba?

Levante la vista y lo vi parado enfrente de mí tendiéndome su mano para que la tomara y ayudarme a levantar. En su cara había una sonrisa tímida.

Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Vamos? Necesitas comer algo, si no creo que quieras quedarte aquí- me sonrió mas ampliamente.

Lo eche una mirada ilusionada y tome su mano para levantarme. Pasamos por al lado de nuestros _amigos_ sin mirarlos, y salimos de ese lugar.

Quizás no había sido un error.

**.**

**.**

**.**

HOLIS GENTE LINDA!! He vuelto!! Buenoo espero que el capi les guste!! Lamento mushisimo la tardanza!! pero estoi con 4 historias aqi en mas dos mas qe tengo en otro foro i me estoi haciendo un lio tremendo :P

¡Casi se dan un besito! ¡Maldita sea Alice! ¬¬ jejeje bnoo qe les parecio? **Necesito gente linda sus opiniones, les cuento el porqe: tengo la idea para el proximo chap pero creo qe va a ser muiii largo i tardare en subirlos x los qe les tengo dos opciones:**

**1) Que sea largo pero esperar.**

**2) Dividir el chap en dos partes i no tener qe esperar mas de dos semanas (como mushio) para leerlo.**

Espero que me perdonen x el retraso les JURO qe no volvera a ser tan largo (a noser que llegue el fin del mundo :P) i MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS!

Espero MUSHIOS MAS REVIWS!! :p MENTIRA, PERO DEJEN UNO ASI HACEN FELIZ A UNA POBRE ESCRITORA :p

besop(L)

Hasta el crepúsculo...

Luchyrct


	7. Chapter 7: Un chocolate ayuda

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo seis: Un chocolate no arregla las cosas, pero ayuda.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que nos habíamos alejado de aquel lugar en donde pasamos un maldito, pero hermoso día entero encerrados.

Cuando salimos de la habitación Emmett y Alice comenzaron a perseguirnos mientras suplicaban que los perdonáramos mientras que Jasper y Rosalie los seguían dedicándonos miradas de arrepentimiento.

Sabía que la de Rose no era muy sincera aunque también sabía que se había dejado llevar por el duendecillo.

Edward estaba que echaba humo y no estaba muy segura del porque. En el tiempo en el que estuvimos encerrados no se había quejado mucho del plan magnifico de su familia, y ahora parecía que de ser posible los habría enterrado vivos. Largaba maldiciones dirigidas a sus hermanos, y caminaba a paso ligero con la vista fija en el frente. Lo mas lindo de todo eso, y lo que no dejaba concentrarme como debía era que Edward aún no había soltado mi mano, y cada vez que sus hermanos gritaban algo con respecto a lo que habían interrumpido le daba un tierno apretón.

Al llegar al Volvo de Edward este me abrió la puerta para que entrara, me quede estática cuando vi la cara de nuestros amigos. Para su sorpresa y la de todos me acerque a Jasper y le bese en la mejilla no sin antes decirle que no estaba enfadada con él. Este me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo algo que sabía a la perfección "Trate de convencerlos de que no lo hicieran, ustedes deben arreglarse sin mediadores"

Alice, Emmett y Rose se quejaron de que lo hubiese perdonado pero los ignore. Después de eso me subí al Volvo, Edward aún sostenía la puerta abierta para mí, y nos encaminamos nuevamente a la carretera.

En ocasiones Edward apretaba el volante con más fuerza, y se escuchaban sus murmullos maldiciendo a sus hermanos.

Por mi parte me entretuve abrazando mi cuerpo como hacía siempre que viajaba con el y mirándolo de reojo, era gracioso verlo tan enojado, tan frustrado. Aunque yo me sentía igual.

-¿Por qué a Jasper?- pregunto cuando el auto se detuvo en una fila de coches que esperaban por pagar el peaje.

Levante la cabeza y lo mire, el seguía con la vista al frente. Los bocinasos de fondo no ayudaban en nada a que le entendiera.

-¿Qué cosa con Jasper?

-¿Por qué lo perdonaste?- parecía realmente furioso. Solté una risita y Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Tú- le dije y él frunció más el entrecejo- No se porque estas tan enojado, cuando estábamos encerrados no parecías tan molesto, ¿Qué paso?- Edward rodó los ojos y volvió la vista al frente ¿De que me perdí?- Además sabes mejor que yo que Jasper no tiene nada que ver en este asunto…

-El no es un santo- sentencio.

-Pero no fue su idea.

-Seguro que el fue quien los convenció para que nos sacaran en ese momento.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- Definitivamente me había perdido un gran capitulo.

-¡Bah!- se mofo y avanzo para pagar el peaje y seguir el camino.

Fruncí el ceño y coloque nuevamente mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mirando el oscuro paisaje.

A decir verdad no miraba nada, no solo porque no estaba en este mundo sino porque la noche era demasiado cerrada como para permitirme ver el paisaje como lo había hecho a la ida.

Condujo por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que de repente se detuvo y apago el motor. Como despistada que estaba me sorprendí al ver que nos encontrábamos frente a un "Star Buck" bastante grande a un lado de la carretera.

Mire a Edward cuestionándole la mirada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Acaso no te dije que iríamos a comer algo antes de llegar a la casa?- pregunto en un tono jocoso con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara- ¡Vamos Bella se que te mueres de hambre!- no acabo de convencerme cuando mi estomago rugió dándole la razón.

Avergonzada asentí con la cabeza. Me acomode la ropa lo mejor posible, ¡Por Dios aún estaba con la remera de Edward!

Cuando me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta esta ya se encontraba abierta y sostenida por un sonriente Edward. Pude ver como su cuerpo temblaba ante una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Solté una suave sonrisa, y baje.

Edward cerro la puerta y aproveche ese momento para quitarme la remera de él y tendérsela, ¡Dios que frío hacía! ¿Cómo había soportado él este frío?

-Quédatela Bella, estas temblando- dijo negado a tomar su remera.

-No seas tonto- le señale- no puedes andar por ahí semi desnudo- al igual que él me sonroje ante esas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo divertido- ¿Te pone nerviosa verme así? O es que no quieres que nadie me mire…

-¡Vete al Diablo!- le grite furiosa por sus comentarios. Le lance la remera en la cara y comencé a caminar hacia el Café.

¿Cómo podía tener el ego tan alto? Era obvio que el era irresistible, y que cualquier chica que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos lo miraría, pero ¡Un poco de modestia no le hacía mal!

-¡Bella!- grito pero no me detuve.-¡Bella solo fue una broma!- suplico ya bastante cerca de mi, apresure el paso tratando de reprimir mis ganas de abofetearlo.- Por favor, ¿Puedes perdonarme?- dijo tomando mi mano y haciéndome frenar.

Me rehusaba a tener que mirarlo por lo que segui dándole la espalda. Quizás estaba exagerando las cosas, había sido una tonta broma de su parte pero por alguna razón no quería dar el brazo a torcer, tal vez mi mal humor era por no haber comido en todo el día, por lo que nos había hecho Alice…

-Voy por un chocolate- dije de forma cortante y desasiéndome de su agarre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta entrar en el local. El lugar estaba lleno de personas, muchas haciendo una fila para pedir su pedido y otras sentadas en las redondas y pequeñas mezas.

- Busca un lugar, Bella- dijo Edward- yo pediré algo para comer- asentí con la cabeza y comencé a internarme en el local perdiéndome entre la multitud.

Camine hasta llegar al final y me senté en una meza bastante alejada. Una parte de mi no quería ser encontrada, quería encerrarme en mi mente y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy, desde que había llegado.

Aunque trataba de no pensar en lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación de danza, mi mente vagaba en sus cavilaciones proyectando distintos escenarios en donde Edward y yo nos besábamos –sin que Alice interrumpiera –

Debo admitir que había muchos escenarios que me gustaban, tenían un final que deseaba con todas mis ansias que fuera real, pero no. Los reales eran los que trataba de evitar, en donde todo acaba igual o peor de lo que estaba… Donde Edward se disculpaba por su impulso, o dejaba de hablarme.

-¿Bella?- una voz aterciopelada me saco de mi cabeza.

Mire al frente y allí estaba el motivo de mi desgracia. Edward estaba sentado mirándome con ansiedad, y en la meza había una bandeja con dos chocolates y dos porciones de torta.

-Gracias- dijo tomando mi chocolate.

Edward no me quito la vista de enzima durante tomaba mi chocolate, y el hacia lo propio con el suyo de vez en cuando. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa y aunque no la enfrentara podía imaginarme sus ojos esmeraldas desconcertados por mi comportamiento.

-¿Estas bien?- se atrevió a preguntar cuando volvía a llevar mi chocolate a la boca. Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo- Entonces ¿porque no me miras?

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenia que darse cuenta? Si lo se, lo se es obvio pero otras personas cuando no las miro a los ojos cuando estoy nerviosa no se dan cuanta de que me sucede algo ¿Por qué él si? ¿Por qué Edward tenía que conocerme mejor que todos? Esto era demasiado frustrante.

-Estoy bien, Edward- dije en un hilo de voz.

-No parece.

-No tiene porque- dije ya con un tono más fuerte, enojada conmigo misma.

-Bella- me llamo la atención, estiro su mano para acariciar la mía, en un rápido movimiento la quite, no quería su lastima. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a dejar su mano sobre la meza- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada- me apresure a contestar.

-¿No puedes o no quieres contarme?- insistió. ¡Este chico no se rendía ante nada!

-No quiero, fin- mi voz sonó mas cortante de lo que pretendía.

Me sentí mal, el problema no era él- aunque era algo en lo que debía pensar- el problema era yo, y no tenía porque hacerlo sentir mal.

-Oye, Edward- le llame con voz suave, y comencé a retorcer una servilleta con mis manos- No debí contestar…

-No importa- replico de forma rápida y cortante.

Fruncí el ceño, pero aún así no me anime a levantar la mirada.

-No quise contestarte así, no es…

-Bella, enserio no tienes que explicarme nada- su tono fue duro. ¡Pero que frustrante era!- Esta bien, lo que paso hoy fue mi culpa, entiendo que no te haya gustado, yo no debí hacerlo no quería incomodarte…- ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿De qué me había perdido?

-¿Qué dices Edward?- levante la cabeza y note que el ya tenía la vista fija en mi, sus ojos parecían dolidos, y eso me dolía a mí.

-Bella estas así por lo que paso hoy, ¿no es así?- dijo con un deje de arrepentimiento- Escucha, se que te incomode, no fue mi intención…- parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a largar a llorar, instintivamente moví mi mano para alcanzar la de él que estaba sobre la meza hecha un puño. Se tenso cuando sintió la mía sobre la suya, pero no desvió la mirada- Quiero que seamos… nosotros… tu sabes… - alce las cejas ante la confusión de sus palabras, bien no sabía de lo que estaba hablando- No quiero que me ignores, no quiero que nos peleemos, no quiero estar mal contigo… no contigo- sus palabras parecían una suplica, y mi corazón se achico al escucharlo.

-Edward- musite.

-Se que tienes que pensarlo- me corto nuevamente- se que lo que paso hace unos años te lastimo…

-¿Por qué en todas nuestras conversaciones tiene que estar presente lo que paso aquella noche?- dije desesperada.

En el momento en que quite mi mano de sobre la de él me pareció doloroso, pero es que estaba tan irritada. Para empezar no había entendido nada de lo que Edward había dicho; segundo: yo siempre era la que sacaba ese tema a colación, pero ¡Ahora lo había arruinado! Por primera vez me sentía cómoda con el, luego de aquel incidente, y Edward tenía que recordármelo para que nuevamente sintiera esa punzada en el pecho. ¡Por Dios!

Edward había cambiado su mirada por la de desconcierto y sorpresa, y miraba su mano como si se hubiese roto.

-Por que es lo que paso- contesto con simpleza.

-Pero ya paso- remarque el pasado.

-Eso no quita que te fuiste por mi culpa- solté un suspiro cansado ante su insistencia de tocar el tema, otra vez- Se que no quieres hablarlo- me dijo frustrado- pero necesito respuestas, he esperado por ellas muchos años.

Tome aire de forma teatral y me levante de la meza, sosteniendo mi vaso de chocolate en mis manos. Edward no tardo en hacerlo y colocarse delante de mí. Me tomo de los brazos impidiendo mi escape.

-Tendrás que seguir esperando, yo todavía no estoy preparada para contestarlas- dije mirando hacia la ventana.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban como si fuésemos la novela de la tarde, cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarme… no porque nos estuviesen observando- aunque claro, eso tampoco me agradaba- sino porque comenzaba a ser cierto. Ahora lo único que le faltaba a nuestra historia es que apareciera un hermano perdido, o una carta en donde dijera que Edward era mi hermano o algo por el estilo. ¡Sin duda me mataría si eso ocurriese!

-No seguiré tocando el tema- prometió- pero quiero que me prometas que cuando estés lista vendrás a mi y me lo dirás- ¿Qué? Claro que no aceptaría…

-Si- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Bella sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Tienes que pensar antes de hablar, niña enamorada!

-Gracias- aflojo su agarre, pero sin soltarme- no te vayas aún tenemos tiempo.

Levante la vista y Edward me miraba con una reluciente sonrisa en su cara. Con delicadeza me arrastro hasta la silla y me sentó para luego el acomodarse en su antiguo lugar. Estaba absorta ¿Edward tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple? Porque eso parecía… Hacía tan solo segundos parecía dolido y ahora parecía feliz ¡Pero que confuso era!

-Sabes que cuando lleguemos tendremos problemas con tus hermanos, ¿Verdad?- me acabe lo que quedaba de chocolate y corrí el vaso vacío a un costado.

-Ni que lo digas- musito tenebrosamente- de esta no salen vivos.

-No quieres quedarte sin hermanos- comente en un tono jocoso para cambiar los ánimos entre nosotros- Serán lo que serán, pero los quieres… Aún así yo puedo hacer el trabajo sucio- me ofrecí en broma, aunque una parte de mi quería enterrarlos vivos.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión?- negó con la cabeza- No lo creo, al menos dame algo con que descargarme- me siguió el juego- Déjame a Emmett a mí y tu a Alice.

-¡Oh no!- exclamé- ¿Me dejas lo peor? Matar a ese duendecillo me tomara años, incluso mi vida- puso los ojos en blanco y se rió- Yo me quedo con Emmett y tu con Alice.

-Emmett te saca como cuatro cabezas, Bella, en cambio, Alice esta hecha a tu medida.

- Tú tampoco eres mucho comparado con Emmett. Además te apuesto lo que quieras a que si le hago un puchero y una buena actuación me lo deja servido, y tu tienes mas control sobre Alice que yo.

-No me convencerás…

-¿Ni con un puchero y una buena actuación?- me burle y puse cara de cachorrito triste.

Edward me miro un tiempo atontado, y aunque su mirada comenzaba a inquietarme no me rendí. Era bueno poder volver a divertirme con él, extrañaba esto.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando Edward soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-No se como lo haces- se quejo- pero esta bien, tu ganas te quedas con Emmett.

Aplaudí por mi victoria, Edward se rió de mi cuando festeje como una niñita.

-Extrañaba esto- lo oí musitar.

-Creo que será mejor volver ya- Edward me miro diciéndome que no quería- Es tarde- le explique- y Esme debe estar preocupada- esas palabras parecieron convencerlo ya que se paro muy a su pesar y camino detrás de mí hasta el auto.

Con siempre, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo, para no romper la costumbre, me acomode como siempre, abrazando mis piernas y con mi vista en la carretera.

-¿Qué tal es Inglaterra?- pregunto de repente Edward- la única vez que fui fue hace muchos años ya, y no recuerdo mucho.

¿De verdad quería que le contara de mi estadía allí? Lo miré tratando de buscar algo en su expresión que me dijera lo que quería, pero no hallé más que calma y felicidad en ella.

-Ya sabes, mucha historia, ingleses, comida a la que no me acostumbre… nada en especial- trate de sonar desinteresada ante su pregunto, pero la verdad es que me desconcertaba. No había pasado una buena estadía allí y no me gustaba hablar de ello y mucho menos con él.

-¿Hiciste muchos amigos?- pregunto, su voz sonó ansiosa y eso me dio gracia.

-Algunos- admití.

No creo que se le pudiesen llamar amigos, quizás personas de compañía o algo así, pero el no tenía que porque saber los detalles.

-¿Saliste… con… alguien?- alce las cejas- tu sabes… este…

-Intente- le interrumpí, era bueno tener algo con que molestarlo, aunque fuese mentira- salí con un par de chicos pero nada serio- termine de relatarle mi mentira.

Edward apretó fuerte el volante t refunfuño un par de cosas que no logre comprender.

-¿Edward estas bien?- comenzaba asustarme su actitud.

-Bien- contesto de forma dura y cortante.

Lo mire un tiempo esperando otra contestación, pero me di por vencida cuando habían pasado 5 largos minutos, así que volví a esconder mi cara entre mis rodillas.

El viaje después de eso fue silencioso, el no se había relajado y por alguna razón extraña me sentía satisfecha de su actitud ante mis palabras.

-Oye Edward- lo llame cuando estábamos por llegar a Forks, el me miro de reojo- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No- dijo en el mismo tono que antes- ¿Con cuantos saliste?- pregunto.

Sonreí para mis adentros ¡Estaba celoso! O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

-Mmm- hice que pensaba para torturarlo un poco mas- No se, creo que 4, quizás 5 no recuerdo muy bien.

-¿No recuerdas con cuantos saliste?- grito exasperado.

Me abrase más fuerte para no estallar en carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Estas celoso?- le pregunte en un tono jocoso.

Edward volvió a refunfuñar en algún idioma que no entendí.

-Celoso- repitió.

-Si, ¿Lo estas?

-No, no se, no es lo que importa ahora- parecía que le costaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Y tú?- cambie de tema antes de que le diera un derrame cerebral- ¿Otras novias como Lauren?- ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Edward se tensó ante mis palabras.

-No- se apresuro a contestar- no he vuelto a salir con nadie desde que termine con Lauren, aunque en realidad lo mío con ella no fue una relación… acabo en un día.

Su respuesta sonó sincera, e hizo que me sintiera mal por mentirle, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás… esto era un pequeña venganza del pasado.

Después de eso no paso mucho hasta que llegásemos a la casa. Estuvimos un largo tiempo sentado en el Volvo, con el motor apagado, dentro del garaje, respirando profundamente y preparándonos para matar a los hermanos Cullen.

-¿Chicos son ustedes?- se escucho el grito de Esme, y como yo lo había predicho estaba preocupada.

-Hora de bajar- musite.

Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sola en el auto, pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse a mi lado me hizo sobresaltarme. ¿Cómo no me había acostumbrado ya a ello?

Al entrar al living, Esme se arrojo a abrazarnos, pude ver a Alice sentada en las escaleras claramente nerviosa y a Emmett sentado en el sofá tratando de armar un avión de papel de las revistas de decoración de hogares de su madre.

-¡Oh chicos gracias a Dios que llegaron!- realmente estaba preocupada, no era tan tarde como para que se pusiera así.- ¿Por qué no contestaban sus teléfonos?- nos regaño cuando nos hubo soltado.

-Lo apague cuando nos fuimos- admitió Edward fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada, los dos temblaron ante aquellas- y Bella lo olvido en casa.

-¡Estaba muy preocupada!- chillo. Edward le tomo la mano a su madre y le dio una consoladora sonrisa.

-Ma tranquila- le dijo con cariño- no nos paso nada, y no es tan tarde como para que te alteres.

-Cariño, ¿sabes que hora es?- interrogo, Edward negó con la cabeza- son las 2.30 de la mañana, ¿No es tarde?- Edward y yo nos quedamos absortos ante la respuesta ¡Como pasaba el tiempo! Y yo que creía que eran las 10 de la noche.

-Lo siento- musite.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y Esme se acerco a abrazarme.

-Tranquila, cariño- musito cerca de mi oído- Esta bien, solo estaba preocupada, la próxima vez lleven sus celulares- ¿Quién dijo que habría una próxima? En fin, la idea me fascinaba- Además se que están enfadados con lo que hicieron Alice y Emmett.

Yo asentí y Edward bufo.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- le pregunte. Me sorprendía no verlo.

-Hoy le tocaba guardia- dijo Esme mas relajada- Vamos chicos, la cena esta hecha, y no aceptare un no por respuesta- Edward y yo nos reímos.

Esme camino hasta la cocina, y Edward y yo íbamos a serlo cuando vimos que Emmett y Alice pensaban acompañarnos. Nos dimos la vuelta para enfrentarlos.

Edward, como en otra ocasión, parecía un vampiro ¡Vaya que estaba enfadado!

-Ni se les ocurra acercársenos- les amenazo.

-No vuelvan a hablarnos- añadí yo.

-No existimos- sentencio Edward antes de que nos encaminásemos a la cocina.

Escuchamos un grito por parte de Alice y luego como subían las escaleras corriendo. Felices por nuestro resultado nos sentamos a la meza y cenamos junto a Esme.

Ese día sin duda, iba a ser inolvidable. No habíamos arreglado todo con el chocolate, pero había ayudado… y mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda!** ¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Este capitulo me gusto mucho, a pesar de que tuve que acortarlo. Como verán es bastante largo, 9 hojas de Word. Lo que sucedió es que lo que tenía pensado para este cap lo decidí atrasar ya que la inspiración llego y se me ocurrieron otras cosas, que iban mejor con la historia.

Vaya que Emmett y Alice están en problemas, pero se lo merecen!! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a interrumpir? Desconsiderados ¬¬

Bueno, en fin **muchas gracias a todos por sus** **REVIWS!!** Por los que votaron, jejeje como verán no me atrase mucho, dos semanas y creo que así será… ya que si los reviws son tan buenos procurare no atrasarme mas de dos semanas. **:D**

Un _pequeño regalito_, en el próximo cap Bella comienza el instituto, ahh!! ¿Que sucederá? ¿Se volverá a encontrar con sus ex compañeros? ¿Qué pasara con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie?

Chan, chan todo eso en el próximo cap!! **:p**

ESPERO MUSHIOS REVIWS!! **(:**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**


	8. Chapter 8: Un pequeño regalito

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo siete: Un pequeño regalito.

Estaba en el jardín de la casa de los Cullen, recostada sobre el césped leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas"

No hacía mucho que me había despertado, eran las dos de la tarde y el sol alumbraba al jardín haciéndolo parecer de cuentos. Esme le tenía gran dedicación, ya que estaba hermoso, había flores de todos colores y olores… el pasto estaba de un color verde brillante, y los capullos que se movían con el viento le dan un toque mágico.

No había visto a Edward desde el desayuno, el cual debo decir no fue muy cómodo. Emmett y Alice habían tratado de acercársenos pero Edward los alejo de una forma que me dio pena por ellos. Sinceramente no entendía muy bien Edward estaba tan enojado con ellos, es verdad había un motivo y yo también estaba enojada, pero no de esa forma.

Las ráfagas de aire acariciaban mi cabello y me hacían sentir en las nubes, quizás hasta dentro de mi propia historia. Aunque mis ojos seguían las palabras del libro, mi mente ya estaba muy lejos al mundo de "Cumbre Borrascosas"

Mi sueño era mas parecido a un cuento de hadas, algo que estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. La parte dramática de la historia estaba, pero ese era todo el desarrollo que habría en esta historia ya que dudaba en que alguna vez llegásemos a ser algo más que "amigos".

De repente el sol dejo de alumbrar mi cara, abrí los ojos para fijarme que rayos interrumpía mi momento de ensoñación, pero me quede muda cuando vi que delante de mí estaba Edward mirándome con las manos atrás y con una sonrisa radiante.

Cuando me di cuanta de que llevaba mirándolo ya demasiado tiempo, me senté en el césped desviando la mirada de sus embriagadores ojos esmeraldas.

-Hola- dijo y se acomodo a mi lado.

-Hola- conteste indiferente.

Bajo su mirado cerré mi desastroso volumen de "Cumbres Borrascosas". Edward e miraba con reproche. Mantuvimos una lucha de miradas hasta que supe que no podía soportarlo más.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cómo puedes leer eso?- comenzó con reproche- ¡Maldigo el día en que Esme te lo regalo! ¡La historia es horrible…

-A mi me gusta- le corte.

-¿Y se puede saber el porque?

-Porque a pesar de todas las barreras que hay en su relacion ellos tratan de superarlas, para estar juntos… El se olvida de su maldad, y ella de su egoísmo. Para mi es admirable.

-Pero es una historia de odio y venganzas- replico.

-Y eso no los separa.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, el debía estar pensando en mis palabras y yo quería saber porque le importaba tanto cosas tan triviales como estas.

-Bueno, no creo que sea el momento de ese tema por ahora- dijo de forma casual, y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Alce una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

-Como mañana empiezas el instituto- hice una mueca al oír esa horrible noticia, el se rió de mi expresión- creo que debemos vengarnos de Alice y Emmett-esta vez fui yo la que se rió.

-Me gusta-admití.

-Eso pensé.

-¿Sugerencias? No me equivoco al decir que ya lo planeaste todo, ¿Verdad?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún, y me deleite en ella.

-No te equivocas. Compre un par de cosas para llevar mi plan acabo, lo único que necesito es tu ayuda y que caigan- sonrió con malicia

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- la emoción fue notoria en mi voz. Me moría de ganas por saber que había preparado Edward para tortúralos un rato.

-Digamos que Alice tendrá problemas con ir de compras y usar su "armario especial"- freno para reírse- Rosalie tendrá un cambio de maquillajes, y a Emmett… en fin aquí entrar tu- lo mire con miedo- Necesito que le flirtees y que cuando estés con Rose lo niegues- sonreí al estar de acuerdo con su venganza.

-Haz dado en el blanco- le aprobé.

-¿Empezamos?- se veía muy emocionado. Se levanto con gracia y me extendió una mano para ayudarme. Conciente de que la necesitaba, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sentada.

Al parecer sus hermanos no estaban en casa, y las cosas de Rosalie estaban en el cuarto de Alice, ya que según ella necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para que la perdonara y su genial idea había sido invitar a Rose a pasar la noche con ella.

Edward me tendió un par de cremas, entre otras cosas que metimos en los maquillajes que había en una caja rosa de bordes dorados que al abrirla se separaba en pisos llenos de todo tiempo de maquillajes. Me daba penar arruinara algo que seguramente había sido muy costoso, pero era el precio que debía pagar por habernos encerrado e interrumpido cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos.

Luego nos dirigimos al placard "especial" de Alice. Si yo había pensado que su placard "común" era exagerado no era nada con el "especial". ¡Era más grande que mi habitación! Incluso era más grande que todo el tercer piso. Toda la ropa que había allí era a medida de diseñadores reconocidos, entre ellos estaba Gucci, Chanel, Dolce & Gabanna… y la lista seguía.

-Edward- le llame- ¿Enserio arruinaremos esta ropa?- me daba pena, aunque no era amante de la ropa sabía reconocer cuando algo era extremadamente caro y exclusivo como para derrocharse.

-Ojala- suspiro- No podemos arruinarla, Carlisle y Esme me matarían ¡Les salio fortuna esta placard! Solo lo ocultaremos, eres libre de quedarte con lo que quieras, Esme te da permiso.

-¿Ella sabe de esta venganza?- pregunte absorta.

-¡Claro!- empezó a tirar la ropa en una valija que había dentro del placard- ¡Ella fue la de la idea!- dijo orgulloso.

Sonreí y comencé a ayudarlo.

¡No podía creer que estuviese tocando ropa tan costosa! ¡Con el dinero que había invertido en ese placard fácilmente a un país entero!

Un grito histérico escuchamos proveniente de la planta baja, y supimos que era hora de irnos. Edward se encargo de llevarse la valija con la ropa de Alice lo mas rápido posible a su recamara mientras yo ponía las cosas que habíamos desordenado en su lugar.

Escuche unos pasos cerca de la habitación, y supe que ya no podía salir por la puerta. Al principio busque un lugar en donde esconderme, pero seguramente Alice me encontraría por lo que tuve que correr hacia la ventana.

El pomo de la puerta se giro y pegue un salto para salir. Me maree al ver a la altura en la que me hallaba. Me sostuve contra la pared lo más fuerte que pude y comencé a deslizarme por el pequeño escalón de la pared para llegar a la próxima ventana.

Por favor no te caigas, por favor Bella no seas torpe en este momento me decía.

Aunque fue en vano pensar en ello, ya que mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia. Me torcí el tobillo y resbale. Estaba ya cerca de la ventana por lo que quise sostenerme de esta, pero mis manos resbalaron.

Pegue un grito ahogado y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo una voz una aterciopelada.

Esos brazos que amaba me sostenían con fuerza de la cintura. Abrí los ojos con miedo, y solté otro grito al ver que estaba inclinada a punto de caer –sino fuese por sus brazos.

Su melodiosa risa se escucho entre el tenso aire, y en segundos me encontré a mi misma acomodada en sus brazos en el despacho de su padre.

-Extrañaba mucho tu torpeza- se burlo.

Definitivamente Edward sabía arruinar un momento con comentarios desubicados. Me separe muy a su pesar, molesta.

-Vayamos de aquí- con paso firme me dirigí a la puerta pero Edward me tomo del brazo antes de que llegara a tomar el pomo para salir.

-No me vas a agradecer- su voz sonó sensual, mas de lo que ya era.

Retuve las ganas de darme la vuelta y besarlo con ganas, pero me retuve. Aun debía conservar un poco de orgullo.

-Gracias- mi voz sonó torpe, ¡Como esperaba que me saliera bien si no podía ni pensar!

Edward no aflojo su agarre, de hecho se acerco más a mí aunque segui dándole la espalda.

-Solo fue un chiste- se excuso.

-Quiero irme.

Forcejee un poco sin éxito alguno. De un modo poco sutil me dio la vuelta y me apretó contra su pecho dejando nuestras caras a escasos centímetros.

-Ya no se como decirte las cosas- su voz sonaba antigua, desesperanzada… Como si estuviese a punto de sacar a luz todos sus secretos para luego largarse a llorar.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunte ingenuamente.

-Bella, desde que te fui…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MI ROPAAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito de Alice nos hizo saltar y alejarnos lo suficiente como para no hallarme más entre el calor de sus brazos.

Sin poder mirarlo de vuelta a la cara, salí corriendo del estudio directo al cuarto de Alice.

No era que quisiera actuar, de hecho sabía que no lo haría bien, pero quería disfrutar de su cara de horror, y en especial huir de Edward.

Definitivamente cuando entre a la habitación me lleve una imagen que permanecería en mis memorias de por vida. Ya todos estaban allí: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose y Jasper. El único que faltaba era Edward, pero sabía que se tomaría su tiempo en aparecer.

Alice estaba en el suelo arrodillada sollozando sin consuelo, con Jasper a su lado tratando de calmarla. Rose estaba de pie frente a ella con amabas manos en la boca, parecía que contenía un grito de terror; Emmett, que estaba a su lado, miraba la escena con diversión, al igual que Esme que se estaba sentada a la cama; Carlisle por su lado miraba todo minuciosamente tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

-¡No puede ser!- sollozo Alice- ¡Es una tragedia!- no pude reprimir una risita lo que ocasiono que Alice y Rosalie me fulminaran con la mirada. Aquellas miradas, valla que eran duras.

Esas miradas fueron una señal de retirada, la cual acepte gustosa. Salí de aquella recamara como si fuese empujada por un torbellino. Lo que me esperaba, cuando Rose se diera cuenta de lo que le habíamos ocasionado a su maquillaje "importado".

Cuando me encontré a salvo en el tercer piso, aminore el paso. Desde las escaleras se oía la suave música de piano que salía de la habitación de Edward. Antes de que escuchara la triste melodía estaba dispuesta a encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero la curiosidad me venció. Me moría de ganas por saber lo que estaba sintiendo Edward en esos momentos, y su música me lo iba a decir por lo que no quise perder el tiempo.

Me arrastre con lentitud hasta poder apoyarme en la puerta, me deslice por esta hasta quedar ovillada en el suelo y contra la puerta.

La música que estaba tocando parecía… muerta. No encontraba otra palabra que la describiera mejor. Estaba cargada de un dolor incomprendido, de secretos, de palabras que no se habían dicho, de momentos que parecían olvidados…

Me abrase las piernas por el frío y apoye mi cabeza en la puerta. La melodía seguía sonando, y con el tiempo mis parpados comenzaron a bajar hasta que se cerraron por completo…

…entonces volví a soñar, con la melodía, con la tristeza, con Edward…

Di un gran movimiento estirándome, pero algo a mí alrededor no me lo permitió. Trate de abrir los ojos, pero pesaban demasiado para hacerlo, así que a tientas trate de descubrir en donde me encontraba. Deslice mis manos por un amplio colchón, lentamente me gire alrededor de algo que me abrazaba y me daba calor y comencé a hacer lo mismo… ¡No podía ser!

Pegue un grito y me senté con brusquedad, ocasionándome un gran mareo por el repentino movimiento.

Entre la oscuridad puede divisar que estaba en el cuarto de Edward. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Me mire para saber si había cometido alguna imprudencia, mi corazón se tranquilizo cuando me observe que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-¿Bella?- pregunto una pastosa voz a mi lado. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Edward se estiro y con pereza se sentó de la misma forma que yo llevándose con el gran parte que nos cubría a ambos.

-¿Estas bien?- soltó un bostezo y se broto los ojos como lo hacían los niños pequeños.

Me morí de ternura al verlo de esa forma.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- aunque esa ternura no me había detenido a preguntar lo que quería.

-Te quedaste dormida ayer junto a mi muerta- dijo soltando otro bostezo.

-Podrías haberme despertado- mi voz sonaba desesperada- o recostado en mi cama.

-No te alteres- pidió con una delicadeza infinita paso una mano por debajo de mi barbilla y, giro y sostuvo mi cara para que nuestras miradas se encontraran- Te juro que no te hice nada- se apresuro a añadir cuando me miro fijamente ¿Eso decía mi mirada? Era verdad que estaba asustada, pero no por eso. Sabía perfectamente que Edward jamás me tocaría, era solo que estaba al tanto de que hablaba entre sueños y mas de una vez había rebelado lo que sentía por él- Intente llevarte a tu cama, pero tu puerta estaba cerrada con llave- ¡Mierda! Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, por precaución ahora cerraba la puerta con seguro por si a Alice se le ocurría hacer uno de sus actos de apariciones- y te veías exhausta y no quise despertarte.

Sus palabras me llenaron de ternura. Me quede mirando sus perfectos ojos esmeraldas un rato hasta que recobre el aliento.

-Será mejor que me valla a mi recamara.

Hice un amago de levantarme, pero Edward fue más rápido y me sostuvo impidiéndome que me levantase.

-No te vallas- suplico- pasa esta noche aquí, Bella- su voz suave me embriago. Aunque sus palabras confundían.

-No creo que sea correcto.

-No voy a tocarte- volvió a recalcar ese obvio hecho- Por favor, solo por esta noche.

-Edward…

-Por favor, será como un regalito- me miro con su carita de ternero degollado, ¿Y quién en el mundo podía resistirse a ella?

-Solo esta noche- dije no muy segura de mis palabras.

Me recosté, y Edward satisfecho hizo lo mismo junto a mí. Nos arropo a ambos y me abrazo fuertemente.

No tarde en volver a llenarme de sueño. Antes de que todas mis luces se apagaran creí oír un "te quiero" cerca de mi oído, pero quizás había sido ya parte del sueño.

-Bella- sentí como alguien me tambaleaba.

-¿Mmm?- logre musitar, envolviéndome más en las sabanas.

-Bella ve a cambiarte, hoy empiezas el instituto…

-Si, claro…- ¿No estaba bromeando verdad?- ¿Qué?- me levante de un salto y mire a Edward frente a mi ya cambiado con unos vaqueros desgastados y un sweater gris.

-Que lindo día para comenzar el colegio, ¿no?

¡Hay no! ¡Adiós mundo feliz! ¡Bienvenido mundo cruel!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda!** Mushias grax x sus reviws!! Bueno aqui el chap!! Y, qe les parecio? Les gusto? No estuvo mui tierno Edward? (Claro solo con Bella) ¡Pobre Alice! ¡TODA ESA ROPA! ¡ME DOLIO A MI! jejeje, Hay Bella ya comienza el cole, qe pasara**(?** Pensaba contar el primer día, pero se me iba a hacer mui largo i ya me había tardado bastante y no qeria llagra al punto de las amenazas.

El regalito me parecio muy tierno, espero que nadie haya pensado mal **XD** jejjee.

La melodía con la que me inspire para lo que Edward tocaba en el piano es de **_YIRUMA.: WHEN THE LOVE FALLS_**, y para mi expresa todo eso. Les recomiendo que la escuhen es muy linda.

¡Gente! LA venganza de esta parejita contra los interruptores de momentos recien comienza, xqe creo qe se dieron cuenta que otra vez -esta vez mas indirectamente- Alice volvio a interrumpir un momentito especial. Y si se dieron cuenta ustedes porque no Edwrad? Seguro de molestara mas ahora qe su hermanita los interrumpio dos veces **XD** , se lo imaginan mas enojado aún(? Jajajja Emmett creo que va a tener grandes problemas con Rose, cuando Bella comience su trabajito... ¡Y los problemas que tendran Edward y Bella cuando Alice y Rose se den cuenta de que fueron ellos! ¿Que pasara en el primer dia de Bella? ¿Volver a encontrarse con sus compañeros? ¿Aparecera Jacob o no en esta historia? ¿Ustedes que quieren? ¿Y Lauren? ¿Seguira en la escuela? ¿Seguira atras de Edward? CHAN CHAN!!

MILL GRAXX X TODAS/OS (? POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIWS! llegue a los 100!! (111 **:P**)

_miintrindade_ tu español se entiende perfecto!! (L) gracias por animarte a dejar un reviw!

Bueno me olvido de algo mas? No creo que ya esta todo, espero qe les haya gustado el chap, y cualquier dudita ya saben a donde recurrir: tmb esta mi msn en mi perfil x si alguien quiere preguntarme algo mas **:D**

ESPERO MUSHIOS REVIWS!! **(:**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**


	9. Chapter 9: Mentiroso

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo ocho: ¡Mentiroso!.**_

-¡Edward!- grite mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi recamara.

Estaba histérica, hoy era mi primer día de escuela que se me había olvidado por completo, había dormido con Edward, y ahora entraba a mi cuarto y lo único de ropa que había era un conjunto sobre la cama que parecía para una ramera y la ropa interior.

Esto seguramente había sido obra de Alice, ¿Cómo había logrado entrar si la había cerrado con llave? ¿Había descubierto nuestra venganza y ahora ella también estaba buscando la vendetta? ¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward alterado, seguramente me había oído desesperada, frunció el ceño cuando me recorrió con la mirada- ¿Por qué aún no estas cambiada?

-Porque no tengo ropa…- dije duramente

-Pero si…- cerro la boca cuando abrí lo mas que pude las puertas del placard y vio que se hallaba completamente vació- ¿Por qué tu ropa no esta?

Hice un gesto haciéndole saber que su pregunta era estupida, ya que era más que evidente que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué hago?- mi voz resonó en la habitación con un chillido histérico. Edward observo la ropa que estaba sobre la cama- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- le grite.

-Estamos llegando tarde, Bella. Ponte eso y le diré a Esme que busque donde esta tu ropa así cuando llegas ya la tienes.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- chille alzando los brazos teatralmente- ¡Te odio!

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor e instantáneamente me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, aunque era obvio que lo había dicho porque estaba enfadada por lo que Alice-porque no podría ser nadie más que ella- me había hecho.

-Yo, Edward…- intente disculparme, pero el ya había desaparecido de la habitación como un rayo.

Resople frustrada ¡Por que todo tenía que ser tan difícil! Resignada ante la batalla perdida me metí en la ducha.

Envuelta en la toalla mire con odio la ropa que Alice no me había tirado. No podía discutirle los colores, desde que me había ido de Forks no vestía nada que no fuese de color negro, rojo, gris, i en algunas ocasiones azul. Mi filosofía era que si no estaba feliz debía manifestarlo de alguna forma, y esa era mi forma.

Había un top bordo, un suéter negro con un gran escote en V, una _minifalda_ a cuadros negra y roja. Cuando pensaba que eso era lo peor, me encontraba con unos tacones negros. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita Alice! ¿De esta forma esperaba que la perdonara? ¡Después de esto ni en diez años le volvería a hablar!

Me coloque la ropa de la forma más zarrapastrosa, y trate de arreglar mi cabello- tarea casi imposible. Lo recogí con un broche sin peinarlo demasiado dejando que el pelo se soltara a su antojo, y me maquille un poco. Un poco de sombra negra, delineador y rouge. No era de maquillarme y menos de esa forma, pero sabía que a Alice no le agradaría mucho el negro en mi cara –aunque yo no veía mucho cambio- y mucho menos le gustaría mi peinado. Parecía una de esas chicas góticas, pero más normal. Di un vistazo a la habitación y recordé que tenía mis botas negras debajo de la cama, seguramente Alice no las había sacado, lo cual iba a lograr que cuando me viera con ellas le diera un ataque.

Efectivamente las botas se encontraban allí, y sin dudarlo revolee los zapatos de tacón mortal. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Esto era tan injusto! Mi vestimenta de verdad parecía de algún estilo gótico y por molestar a Alice me iba a ridiculizar frente al colegio como "la nueva chica gótica" ¡Agr odiaba a Alice!

Tome uno de mis bolsos y metí allí las llaves de la casa, un cuaderno, la billetera y el reproductor de música… iba a necesitarlo.

Baje apresurada a la sala, allí solo estaba Edward recostado sobre su piano de cola de forma casual, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Me detuve al pie de la escalera y carraspee un poco la garganta para llamar su atención. Al principio la mirada de Edward fue dura, pero cuando me observo con atención cambio a una que no supe definir.

-Edward- le llame apenada y el pareció salir de algún pensamiento perdido- siento lo que te dije- mis palabras salían atropelladas, pero quería decirlas de forma rápida para que no pudiese interrumpirme- estaba histérica y me desquite contigo, lo siento… no te odio.

Edward me mostró esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba haciéndome saber que estaba todo bien.

-Estas hermosa- el color subió a mis mejillas al instante.

Tan solo pude dar dos pasos antes de que Esme apareciera de desde la cocina.

-Bella, cariño- me llamo- Alice tomo tu ropa- eso era obvio- dijo que antes de que llegaras del instituto la tendrías- me sonrió de forma maternal y una presión se formo en mi pecho. Aunque fingiera y tratara de escaparme de la realidad, la verdad era que aún no había superado la muerte de mis padres, y Esme me hacía recordar mucho a la mía.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward a mí lado ¿Cuándo se había movido?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos, vayan ya ¡Llegaran tarde!

Nos despedimos de Esme y nos dirigimos a la salida. La idea de volver a viajar con Edward no me agradaba mucho, aunque las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejor no significara que mis nervios se calmaran cuando nos encontrábamos solos en ese reducido espacio. ¡Deseaba con todo que mi pequeño Audi llegara a Forks cuanto antes! Así al menos podría pasar unos minutos a solas con mi retorcida mente.

El viaje al instituto no fue tan duro, comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales, sin importancia. En varias ocasiones tuve que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle a Edward porque me había pedido que pasara la noche con él, o si había hablado de algo comprometedor en la noche.

Cuando llegamos al instituto Edward aparco su hermoso Volvo junto al M3 de Rose y la moto de Jazz. Recuerdos llegaban a mí al ver el viejo edificio. Había pasado tanto momentos allí, aunque era irónico extrañaba la escuela. Cuando Edward bajo y cerro la puerta un grito nos detuvo de empezar nuestro camino hacia la entrada. Mire a Edward que se había tensado y miraba con temor un punto de, donde estaba segura, que había prevenido el grito. Segui su vista y mi respiración se detuvo, mi corazón dejo de latir. Allí estaba, la razón por la que había huido de Forks y habían comenzado todas mis desgracias. La razón que me había separado de Edward todos estos años. Allí estaba Lauren Mallory.

-¡Edward!- se colgó de su cuello cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros- ¡Amor que bueno que llegaste!

Mis ojos se abrieron y sentí que mi corazón volvía a romperse como lo había hecho aquella tarde, cuando me entere que él estaba saliendo con ella. ¡Rayos me había mentido! Edward seguía saliendo con Mallory. Mis ojos inevitablemente se cargaron de unas pesadas lágrimas, no por el dolor que sentía al saber que Edward jamás sería mío, sino por el coraje que me daba saber que me había mentido.

Edward seguía duro, parecía no reaccionar. Lauren se soltó de él y me recorrió con la mirada minuciosamente. Edward por su parte me miraba con miedo. Quería largarme de allí cuanto antes pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sin estallar.

-Así que…- dijo Lauren- eran verdad los rumores. Le debo 20 dólares a Jess, al parecer la miedosa de Isabella a regresado a Forks ¿A que se debe el honor?- pregunto irónicamente. ¿Pero quien se creí esa perra?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una voz aterciopelada me callo.

-¿Quién te crees Lauren?- mire impresionada al igual que la nombrada a Edward, parecía que estaba hecho una furia, todo un _vampiro_- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué?- pregunto con voz inocente- Sólo le estoy dando la bienvenida a mi antigua amiga Bella...- ¿Ahora era su amiga? ¿Y desde cuando me llamaba "Bella"?

-Aclaremos las cosas- la voz de Edward ponía los pelos de punta- No vuelvas a llamarme amor- Lauren hizo un amague de hablar, pero Edward la callo con una fría mirada- Lugar no le faltes el respeto a Bella. ¿Quedo claro?

-No, no lo esta- Lauren parecía una caprichosa.

Edward hizo una mueca de fastidio, paso por mi lado y tomándome de la mano comenzó a caminar arrastrándome con él.

-¿Ahora estas con ella?- grito Lauren muy cerca nuestro.

-Sí.

Me quede sin habla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Edward le daba la razón en ello? ¿Era que acaso…? ¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez era usada! Era clara la situación, Edward estaba buscando darle celos y lo estaba logrando.

-¡No puedes! ¡Por Dios Edward mírala!- su voz sonó asquerosa y la sangre comenzó a hervirme por tanta humillación. Todos los que estaban en el aparcamiento nos miraban con intriga.- ¡No puedes estar con ella! ¡No te llega ni a los talones!

¡Stop! Ya había soportado bastante, había rebalsado el vaso con esas palabras. Me detuve en seco frenando a mi agresora y a Edward. Él me hecho una mirada de incomprensión y Mallory me fulmino con la mirada. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡En mi primer día ya estaba metida en un "triangulo"!

-¡Basta!- de un movimiento duro me solté del agarre que Edward ejercía en mi muñeca- ¡Vamos a poner los puntos en las íes! No estoy con Edward ¿De acuerdo?- Lauren sonrió feliz- Y si lo hubiese estado ¡¿Quién rayos eres para tratarme con tanto desprecio?! ¡Nadie! ¡No eres nadie!- Lauren volvió a fulminarme e intento a hablar pero estaba lejos de poder hacerlo. Yo estaba muy enojada y no iba a callarme nada- Si, volví, lo que implica ciertas normas. La primera no quiero que me hables, mi mires, me molestes ¡Nada! Sigue pensando que no he vuelto. Segundo, si tienes problemas con Edward es tu problema con él no me metan en esto- mire a ambos- Creo que ya dije todo, Mallory haz lo que quieras, pero mantente en un radio de 100 millas ¿De acuerdo?

No deje que ninguno de los dos contestara, con paso apresurado me dirigí a la puerta donde Jazz, Rose y Alice estaban mirando la escena que acababa de montar. Me acerque a ellos, sin muchas ganas de estar con Rose y Alice, pero siendo conciente que después de lo que acaba de hacer no podía darme el lujo de también despreciarlas. No me sorprendí cuando vi a Alice vestida igual que yo sólo que de colores rosas y blanco.

-Te toca Biología- la voz de Alice tembló.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos encaminamos al laboratorio. Era conciente de las miradas que se echaban entre los tres, no iba a contar nada de lo sucedido. En primer lugar porque lo habían visto todo, y en segundo porque no estaba segura de poder hablar sin elevar la voz y soltar todo lo que había aguantado por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegamos los Hale se despidieron de nosotras y entramos al aula. Alice me seguía muy de cerca como si creyera que iba a cometer alguna locura. El aula estaba prácticamente vacía, pero las pocas personas que había allí mantenían su vista fija en mí. No me intereso fijarme si conocía a alguien, me limite a caminar hasta el final y sentarme en el lugar mas alejado, y Alice hizo lo propio en el lugar de adelante junto a una chica de cabello oscuro recogido en una alta coleta y anteojos.

Vi como dos o tres veces Alice intento sacar un tema de conversación, pero decidió no hablar lo cual fue una muy sensata idea, y se puso a hablar animadamente con su compañera de laboratorio. Saque el MP3 y me coloque los auriculares poniendo la música a volumen máximo, quería apagar mi mente y dejar de sentir el fuego que incendiaba mi cuerpo.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen! ¡Maldita Lauren Mallory! ¡Maldito mundo! Estaba destrozada, Edward me había mentido, porque seguramente ya estaba enterado de mis sentimientos hacia él ¿Y que mejor que jugar con una idiota que esta a sus pies? Lo que no sabe es que no es bueno jugar con fuego, y ahora yo soy el fuego. ¡Dos veces! ¡Me lastimo ya dos veces!

Mire el reloj de muñeca, al ver la hora que era di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y me saque los articulares, justo a tiempo cuando el profesor entro al aula.

-De acuerdo- dijo a voz de orden y todos rápidamente se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y lo miraron con atención.

El profesor de una apariencia de tener unos 50 y tantos se acomodo en el escritorio y reviso con detenimiento la planilla que estaba junto a él.

-¿Quién es Isabella Marie Swan?- pregunto en voz alta y sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y todos los presentes clavaron los ojos en mí. ¡Valla forma de hacerme sentir cómoda!

-Aquí, señor- dije poniéndome de pie con la vista fija en la pared para poder ponerme más de los nervios.

-Bien- dijo sin levantar la vista y acomodándose sus redondos anteojos- ¿Quiere contarnos algo?

Saque la vista de la pared para recorrer el aula, encontré a varios conocidos: Ángela Weber que me sonreía con añoranza, a su lado Ben Cheney me miraba amistosamente, Eric Yorkie que me miraba como si fuese un fantasma al igual que Tyler Crowly que estaba a su lado. Al otro lado de la sala estaba Mike Newton que le resaltaba la felicidad de verme por los ojos y a su lado, muy pegada estaba Jessica Stanley que me miraba con los ojos abiertos, no parecía sorprendida de hecho Lauren había mencionado que ella sabía de mi regreso, sino que parecía aterrada.

-No creo que sea necesario- dije rápidamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin mucha atención y tome asiento.

Ni bien me senté la puerta se abrió de golpe y la persona que menos deseaba ver se encontraba allí, con un aspecto cansado como si se hubiese corrido el maratón. Rápidamente fijo su vista en mi, y me dolió lo que vi por lo que la aparte rápidamente y comencé a contar en mi cabeza. Si había observado bien, el único lugar vacío era a mí lado ¡Diablos! Si había un Dios en alguna parte debía odiarme bastante.

1…2…3…4…5…6…

-Cullen- el profesor ni siquiera vio la necesidad de voltear a verlo, se paro y le dio la espalda tomando una tiza con intención de comenzar a dictar a su clase- Sabe donde es su lugar, no quiero retrasos otra vez ¿Quedo claro?

45…46…47…48…49…

-Si señor- escuche como con pasos rápidos se acercaba.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada y acompasada, ¿Cómo podía tenerle tanto rencor y dolor y amarlo a la vez?

56…57…58…59…60…

¡Eureka! Edward se sentó a mi lado y apoyo sus cosas sobre la mesada, acerco su asiento al mío, pero esta vez yo fui mas rápida y lo aleje lo mas que pude hasta donde la mesada me permitía. No quise mirarlo en ningún momento porque sabía que me convencería de algo que sabía que no era verdad.

-¿Bella?- pronuncio cerca de mi oído, con voz quebrada. Lo ignore por completo e intente mantener la vista fija en lo que escribía el profesor- Bella por favor déjame explicarte- suplico.

Estaba a punto de afrontarlo y decirle un par de cositas, pero alguien se me adelanto.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el que deba dejar que siga hablando Señor Cullen?- la voz del Señor Banner resonó cerca de nosotros.

Me anime a quitar la vista perdida del pizarron para encontrarme con el Señor Banner delante de nosotros con ambos brazos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido.

-No, Señor- contesto apenado Edward.

-Eso pensé- el tono era mas duro que antes, ¿Le guardaba rencor a Edward? Eso era imposible, Edward era bueno en todo no había motivo…- Señorita Swan, si la molesta no dude en decírmelo- asentí con la cabeza. Escuche a Edward gruñir.

-De hecho, Señor- me anime a hablar, tenía que salir de allí- si me esta molestando- los pocos que observaban la situación abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, entre ellos Alice y mis ex amigos, si ellos estaban impresionado no quería saber como era la expresión de Edward. En cambio el Señor Banner se veía satisfecho ante mi confesión, tal vez si había motivos para guardarle rencor a Edward- ¿Podría cambiarme de lugar?- Alice soltó un chillido ahogado.

-Lo siento, Señorita Swan- se dio vuelta para volver al frente de la clase- No hay otros lugares disponibles, y aunque soy conciente de que a muchas les encantaría cambiar con usted- dijo en un tono jocoso y Edward volvió a bufar- la clase ya a comenzado y no quiero perder mas tiempo- volvió a tomar la tiza y siguió con su explicación de algún tema que seguramente no me serviría de nada en un futuro.

-Lo siento- fue lo último que escuche por parte de Edward durante toda la clase.

--

Ya habíamos pasado las 3 horas de la mañana y estaba con Jazz y Emmett en una de las pocas mezas vacías de la cafetería. Rose y Alice estaban en la fila para pedir la comida, y Edward… bien prefería no pensar en él. En todo el día no les había hablado, seguía perdida en el mar de mis pensamientos, aun no estaba segura de cómo era que mi corazón siendo tan pequeño podía soportar tantas cosas y seguir latiendo.

Unos murmullos escandalosos llegaron a mi oído y no pude evitar voltear a ver, me encolerice cuando vi a Lauren señalándome y todas sus amiguitas me miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Idiotas no?- levante la vista para ver quien me hablaba. Me quede muda cuando note que frente a mi estaba Ángela y Ben- ¡Bella!- chillo y se lanzo a mi cuello antes de que terminara de ponerme completamente de pie- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

Me sentí bien cuando dijo eso, sabía que ella no era una chica prejuiciosa y mentirosa como las otras. Nos habíamos mantenido en contacto todo este tiempo pero no le había asegurado que regresaría.

-¡Que bueno verte Ang!- le correspondí el saludo antes de soltarnos.

Ben dio un paso adelante y me dio un amistoso abrazo, lo correspondí algo sorprendida por su gesto. Al separarnos Alice y Rose llegaron a la meza con la comida y los siete nos metimos en una conversación muy divertida. Alice y Ángela me ponían al día de todo, Rose se quejaba de su ensalada verde, y los chicos jugaban sobre el equipo de football de la escuela. En momentos podía meterme en la conversación sin ningún problema, pero solo era por periodos cortos. ¡Maldito seas Edward! No encontraba remedio a mi locura por él, ni en esos momentos lograba sacármelo de la cabeza ¡Ni siquiera dos segundos!

Comencé a jugar con mi comida mientras así oídos sordos a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. La verdad lo que hacía no me estaba divirtiendo en nada, y menos lograba sacarme la escena de la entrada en donde el primer día de clases ya me había convertido en la "nueva loca", pero ahí lo que nadie sabía es que yo era la victima, un juguete manejado por Edward y destruido por Lauren.

-¿Bella?- mi corazón dio un brinco para luego dejar de latir, deje caer mi tenedor y mire a mis amigos. Todos estaban tensos en sus lugares, incluso Ángela y Ben, todos esperaban mi reacción ante aquella voz tan dolorosamente aterciopelada y adictiva, la voz del hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

No necesite mirarlo para comprobar que estaba ahí, simplemente me puse de pie dándole la espalda y recogiendo las cosas. Me despedí de mis amigos, que estaban sugestionados, con un gesto rápido y comencé a alejarme. ¿Ahora que quería? No podía pedirme disculpas porque simplemente porque él no era el culpable. Edward era como era, yo había sido la idota de haberse creído sus embusteses… ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo había podido caer? Era muy obvio que a Edward le iban bien las chicas como Lauren, ya que él no era muy diferente a ella.

Al parecer en la escuela no había muchas cosas que hacer, ya que por donde pasaba las personas detenían sus cosas para mirarme con curiosidad. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente del cesto de basura, donde arroje la bandeja con desden. Sin pensar demasiado en mi próximo movimiento, clave la vista en el suelo y voltee con toda mi fuerza. No llegue a dar el segundo paso, ya que choque con alguien. Me tambalee por el repentino golpe, no iba a caer pero aun así la persona frente a mi coloco sus fuertes y gélidas manos entorno a mi cintura.

Me tense en ese mismo momento, levante mis manos a la altura de su pecho y lo empuje haciendo que quitase sus manos de mi cintura.

-Bella…- nuevamente le di la espalda- ¿Podemos hablar?- su voz sonó tan desgraciadamente hermosa que no pude decir nada- ¿Por favor?- pase por su lado y camine con dirección al estacionamiento haciéndole saber que lo escucharía.

A Edward pareció tomarle un tiempo en entender mi indirecta, ya que me alcanzo tras una corrida cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y salimos juntos de la jungla que era la cafetería. Estaba más que segura de que nuestros amigos nos estaban viendo, por lo que disponíamos de un tiempo cortó porque en minutos (cuando fueran capaces de entender lo que sucedía) saldrían a espiar.

Este iba a ser uno de esos momentos de debilidad, Edward inventaría otro cuento, yo volvería a creerle aunque sabía que mentía y seguiría pensándolo.

Por más que estuviese enferma de amor por él, no le quitaba a Edward que era un _¡MENTIROSO!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda!** Mushias grax x sus reviws!! Bueno aqui el chap!! Y, qe les parecio? Les gusto? Alice le va a sacar canas verdes a Bella si sigue asi **:P**, menos mal qe aun no sospechar y Rosalie todavía no se dio cuenta de lo qe le hicieron a sus maquillñajes.

OK! Este chap fue algo dramatico lo admito, pero de verdad creian qe Lauren no haria nada? O qe Bella volveria a confundir todo como de costumbre? Al menos esta vez lo va a dejar hablar, **:D**, El señor Banner odia a Edward, jejee, no se porque lo puse siempre pense qe en la historia original asi era…

Con respecto a Jacob he notado que nadie quiere verlo por aquí, jejeje POBRECITO! Jejeje, pero bueno no lo pondre… pero qe sepa qe me cae bien como el amigo, el de Eclipse me pone histerica **XD**

Empece una historia nueva, CASUALIDADES FUGASES, me encantaria qe pasaran **:D,**

Bueno siento no tener tiempo para contestar uno x uno los reviws, no dispongo de tiempo, pero LES AGRADEZCO MUSHIO QE ME MANDEN UNO. **:D**

Creo qe no hay mas qe decir, lamento el retrado!!, aunqe mushio no se pueden quejar, es bastante largo, 9 hojas de word!! (Casi 10 **:P**)

ESPERO MUSHIOS REVIWS!! **(:**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**


	10. Chapter 10: Y otra vez lo mismo

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo nueve: Y otra vez volvemos a lo mismo…**_

"_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, tampoco a sus cuentos amargos, pero el silencio es algo frío, y mis inviernos son muy largos"·_

Estaba apoyada en la parte delantera del Volvo de Edward, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con la vista fija en el suelo. Aunque me hacía la idiota era conciente de que todos los que pasaban nos miraban. Edward estaba frente a mi y sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero no me preocupaba en lo mas mínimo. Aun no estaba convencida de dejarlo hablar, pero debía hacerlo… ¿Por qué debía, no?

Solté un suspiro de desesperación, esta situación era terriblemente incomoda. No entendía su urgencia de hablar conmigo, es decir, ya me había mentido y le había salido bastante mal, ¿Por qué se empeñaba a seguir con lo mismo?

-Bella- murmuro al fin. Parecía que calculaba muy bien las próximas palabras, y debía darle crédito por eso, no estaba de humor para escuchar una pavada.

No conteste ni lo mire. Disimuladamente viaje mi mirada hasta su reloj de mano ¡Perfecto! En tres minutos tocaría la campana para entrara a clases. Esos minutos serían los más largos de mi vida.

-Bella- repitió, temblé antes su tono de voz. No era enojada ni nada que se le pareciera, sonaba desesperado a tal punto que creí haber oído como su voz se quebraba. Me estaba volviendo loca, no quería que él sufriera. Quería que Edward fuera feliz, no importaba con quien, pero lo único que pedía a cambio era que no me lastimara en el camino para conseguir eso. La tensión del momento me hacía llenarme de impotencia, sentía mis ojos húmedos por esto, pero no iba a llorar. No, no esta vez, no. Iba a contener mi frustración, mi defraudación, mi rabia y mi dolor hasta que estuviera lejos de Edward.- ¡Maldita sea, Bella!- sollozo y mi corazón se encogió- ¿Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos? ¡¿Tan desgraciado soy?!

Mire detrás de él como las personas que estaban por ahí se detenían a ver la escena. Era lógico, Edward estaba montando un show que seguramente divertiría a muchos, menos-claro esta- a nosotros. Lo único que faltaba era a Lauren y sus amiguitas y ¡Cartón lleno! Le eche nuevamente una mirada al reloj, ¡Mierda! Recién había pasado un minuto, ¿Por qué Cronos se ponía en mi contra?

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clases- fue la única respuesta que pude dar.

Edward golpeo fuerte el piso con el pie, claramente frustrado por mis palabras. No lo culpaba, no podía haber sido más idiota al decir eso, pero es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía decir.

-¿Entonces es eso?- su tono de voz sonó como si hubiese descubierto un secreto que busco por años y no era lo que esperaba- Todas estas vueltas, las peleas… Sólo buscas excusas para alejarte de mí- afirmo- Si no quieres que este cerca de ti ¡Sólo dímelo de una vez! Ya no soporto más esto, no juegues más conmigo…

-¡¿Yo soy la que esta jugando?!- explote y me anime a levantar la vista.

Fue lo peor que pudría haber hecho en ese momento, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban inundados por un cristal liquido que gritaba salir, su expresión era de dolor, furia y frustración… ¿De qué me había perdido? Se suponía que él no debía sufrir, que eso solo lo tenía que hacer yo.

-Parece que buscas excusas para alejarte de mí…

-No es así- mi voz se quebró, ya estaba sin fuerzas para discutir esto.

-Si, si lo es. Lo _sé_.

-¡No sabes nada!- explote- No entiendes nada…- continué en un murmullo, me había arrepentido del grito.

Ya no me importaba que las personas se estuvieran alejando aun expectantes a nuestra pelea, no me importaba que el timbre ya había tocada, no me importaba que estuviésemos haciendo novillos… y al parecer a él tampoco. ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil que esto terminará?! ¡Quería que me dejara en paz! ¡No era tan difícil lo que pedía!

-¡¿Entonces puedes explicarme porque le das tantas vueltas a lo _nuestro_?!- ¿Había dicho lo nuestro? ¡Pero si nunca tuvimos algo!

Edward se inclino sobre mí, colocando sus manos a mis extremos apoyándolas en el auto, acorralándome. Me miro fijamente, hasta que no pude soportarlo más y desvié la mirada. Hice un amago de salir, pero me fui inútil. Edward me tenía bien encerrada. Empecé a hiperventilar por su proximidad, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos, y con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no estaba segura de soportar la cercanía.

-Nunca hubo un "_lo nuestro_"- le remarque.

Edward se tenso en su lugar, pero no aflojo su cárcel.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Por qué todo lo que hago es motivo para alejarte?- su voz sonó suplicante y derritió mi corazón.

-No huyo de ti.

-Si lo haces…

-Edward, ya discutimos esto y estamos perdiendo clases…

-¡Y lo haces otra vez! ¿Por qué no lo afrontas? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué quieres escapar?

Nunca había visto a Edward de esa forma. No mentira. Si, si lo había visto… Aquel día, el día en que nos habíamos peleado y todo en mi vida había dejado de ir bien.

-Es verdad…- suspire- Quiero huir como siempre, porque al contrario de ti yo no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para levantar el pecho y no importarme con quien me estrello. ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte!

-Yo no soy fuerte…

-Sí, si lo eres- le contradije, una lágrima cayó de mi ojo al suelo- Tu soportas mas que yo, te da igual lo que sucede a tu alrededor si tu estas convencido de lo que haces…

-Sabes que no es así- su voz sonó sin fuerzas.

-No lo sé- me contradije a mi misma- pero es lo que creo.

-Bella, ¿Alguna vez vas a volver a confiar en mi?- no conteste, aunque espero un largo tiempo- ¿Tanto daño te cause?

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-parecía desconcertado.

-No lo sé. No sé que es lo que mas me lastima, si tus mentiras, si tu presencia, lo de mis padres, ya no entiendo nada…- mi voz se quebró hasta tal punto que se me vio imposible continuar hablando.

Edward pareció comprenderlo ya que me envolvió en sus brazos en ese mismo instante.

-T… Tenemos que i…ir a cl…clases- trate de soltarme.

-No vamos a ir- me sostuvo con mas fuerza- No puedes ir así, y todavía no…

-Por favor dejalo ya- suplique.

-¡No! Llevamos con esta discusión días ya, hay que aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-Yo no quiero, estoy bien así.

-No lo parece.

-¡¿Es que quieres que te diga?!- explote nuevamente, y logre soltarme un poco de su abrazo, aunque no estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería- ¡Ya sabes de sobra lo que me pasa! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-La verdad.

-Ya la tienes.

-No es así. Tengo una parte nada mas, esta censurada, se que falta algo… falta lo mismo que falto en la pelea de hace 3 años.

-No te entiendo.

-Claro que no- musito frustrado, mas para sí que para mí- ¿Tanto te cuesta abrir tu corazón?

-¿Para que quieres que lo abra?

-¿Nunca vas a decírmelo?- insistió. Realmente no sabía que era lo que esperaba de mí ¿Sabía que lo amaba? Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo decía él? Si no era eso, ¿Qué quería?

-Sabes que no te entiendo en lo mas mínimo, ¿Verdad?

-No importa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Yo tenía la vista fija en el mojado suelo, y sentía la de Edward en mí, pero no me importaba. Unas cuantas gotas frías chocaron contra mi piel, pero tampoco me importo. Me quede mirando como las gotas golpeaban en el piso gris del estacionamiento. De un momento a otro las gotas dejaron de chocar contra mí. Al principio pensé que había dejado de llover, pero en el piso las gotas seguían golpeando.

Levante la vista, y me sorprendí cuando me encontré a Edward sin su chaqueta negra de jogin, totalmente mojado. Su remera se le pegaba al cuerpo de una forma muy sexy, su cabello siempre despeinado se encontraba pegado a su rostro resaltando sus hermosas y perfectas facciones. Eleve los ojos y me di cuenta que tenía puesta la capucha de su chaqueta, y que esta me envolvía lo brazos en un intento de calentarme. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frío. ¿Tan metida en mi mente había estado que no me había dado cuenta de que Edward me había acobijado?

-Te vas a enfermar- le dije e intente de quitarme su chaqueta, pero rápidamente Edward me tomo ambas manos para detenerme.

-No te la quites.

-Vas a enfermar- proteste.

-No es así, además tu tenías frío y no quiero que te de gripe- deje de lado la ironía del momento y mire por detrás de él como varios alumnos salían del instituto para dirigirse a sus respectivos coches.

-Ya término- anuncie.

-Bella, lamento todo esto. Te juro que con Lauren no tengo nada, nunca lo tuve- ¿Ahora se acordaba de decirme esas cosas? ¡Habíamos estado una hora allí!- Fue todo una actuación de ella para molestarte…

-Sabes que no me debes explicaciones- le corte bruscamente.

-Si te las debo, y lo sabes.

-Ya no puedo creerte.

-Es porque no quieres, no porque no puedas.

-De acuerdo- le di la razón- Ya no quiero creerte.

Nos miramos duramente otro rato. Sus ojos esmeraldas taladraban los míos chocolates.

-No quiero que sufras más por mí culpa- su mirada volvió a ser dulce y dolida.

-No puedes evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabes porque sufro.

-Si lo sé- discrepo.

-Entonces dímelo- le tente.

Edward acerco un poco mas su rostro al mió, y entre abrió sus sensuales labios para responderme.

-¡AMORCITO!- chillo la voz de Lauren.

Puse los ojos en blanco e intente soltarme de Edward, pero el no aflojo. Acorto el poco espacio que nos separaba y estampo con ternura sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mi corazón empezó a latir en mi caja torácica de tal forma que sentía que se saldría de mi cuerpo, estaba segura de que él podía oírlo.

Los ojos de Edward permanecían cerrados y sus labios insistían a que respondiese al beso. No se el porque, ni que en mí se volvió loco y correspondió a sus peticiones. Entreabrí un poco los labios para darle paso a los suyos, y lentamente cerré los ojos. En segundo nuestras bocas se movían lentamente y dulcemente. Como si ambos sintiésemos lo mismo, estaban perfectamente juntas como si hubiesen sido creadas con ese sólo propósito.

Mis brazos caían flácidos a los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras que una de las manos de Edward iba subiendo lentamente por mi costado desde la cintura. Se detuvo cuando llego a mi nuca, donde la sostuvo para que yo no pudiese romper el beso. La otra mano se quedo firma en mi cintura, sosteniéndome. Como si fuera conciente de lo aturdida y mareada que estaba, y que si no fuera por su sostén ya me encontraría en el suelo.

Cada movimiento era una descarga en mi cuerpo, mis oídos estaban sordos, lo único que escuchaban era el sonido de mi corazón. Sentía mi cuerpo una gelatina.

Con suavidad y lentitud Edward me subió al capo del auto, dejándome sentada y el se acerco mas, todo sin romper nuestro beso.

Lentamente fue tratando de profundizar el beso, me aterre en ese momento y quise bajar mi cara, para muy a mi pesar romper el beso. Pero él fue más rápido y su mano dejo mi cuello para recorrer mi mejilla hasta mi mentón y sostener mi boca junto a la de él. Sin mas remedio me deje llevar, y en segundos nuestras lenguas empezaron a bailar. Era tan perfecto el momento que deseaba detenerlo allí.

No me importaba en donde estábamos, ni quien nos estaba mirando, no me importaba el show que estábamos montando, no me importaba nada. Solo me importaba lo cerca que lo tenía, lo bien que se sentía besarlo después de todos estos años de haber estado locamente enamorada de él, y que esto comprobara que era puro mi amor.

-¡EDWARD!- ese grito histérico me hizo volver a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y vi a una furiosa Lauren junto a Alice, Emmett que se los veía algo confusos, y los Hale mirándonos muy de cerca. De forma brusca me separe de él. Edward permitió el movimiento sin objeción, cuando abrió los ojos pude distinguir un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos.

-¿Edward?- volvió a llamarlo Lauren. La mire y me encogí ante la mirada que me hecho- ¡Edward! ¿Cómo pudiste?

En ese momento Edward pareció reaccionar y la miro aun sin separar su cuerpo del mió. Frunció el ceño ante el desconcierto.

-¿Qué crees Lauren?- dijo con sorna.

Mi estomago dolió cuando entendí lo que sucedía. ¡Me había dejado manejar! ¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez!

-¿Cómo pudiste besar a esa perra?

-¡Bella no es ninguna perra!- se entrometió Jasper, bastante molesto.

-Tranquilo, Jazz- le detuvo Alice con una sonrisa falsa. Lauren asintió creyendo que de verdad la estaba defendiendo- Las zorras como Lauren no encuentran en sus mentes precarias más vocabulario del que escuchan.

Lauren grito ante la ofensa de Alice mientras que mis amigos se reían de ella. Yo al contrario de ellos, no pude reírme. Me sentía nuevamente un idiota en grado sumo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Edward me miraba con preocupación.

-Aléjate- le ordene con voz fría.

Edward se rehusó.

Coloque mis manos en su pecho, y sin fuerza intente empujarlo. Se corrió, era obvio que no porque yo lo hubiese logrado sino porque vio mi intención. Me encontraba demasiado débil como para poder moverlo.

Me deslice hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo, aun me sostenía con el auto. Sentía a mi cuerpo una gelatina, y el mareo no ayudaba en nada. Edward coloco una mano en mi cintura para ayudarme, pero de una forma poco decorosa le hice saber que no quería su ayuda.

-¿Bella?- me susurro Edward al oído.

-¿Jasper pueden llevarme?- le pregunte en un susurro débil. Mi amigo no lo dudo y se acerco a mí a ayudarme. No quise mirar a Edward pero podía ver como Jazz si lo hacía y le dedicaba una mirada de incomprensión.

-¿Te sientes bien?- murmuro cuando me sostuvo firmemente a su lado. Débil negué con la cabeza.

-¡ESTA FINGIENDO! ¡VEN Y ENFRENTA ESTO PERRA!

-No tengo que enfrentar nada, Lauren- respondí sin mirarla. No quería que me diera un ataque por todo esto, y ella seguramente iba a lograrlo.

-¡Basta Lauren!- intervino Edward con voz grave- ¡Deja de llamar así a Bella!

-¿Por qué me engañaste Edward? ¿Por qué con ella?

Mi corazón se encogió en ese momento.

-Yo no…

-Eres increíble Edward- le interrumpí dejando escapar una lágrima.

-¡Bella!- se acerco a mí, me hubiese corrido de haber podido, el único movimiento que pude hacer fue pegarme mas al cuerpo de Jasper, Edward entendió la indirecta- ¡Sabes que lo hace para molestarte!

-¡Edward!- otra vez ella, decir que estaba sin fuerzas sino ya la habría matado.

-¡Tu te callas!

-¡No me hablas así Edward!

-Quiero irme- le avise a jasper, quien asintió y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al Audi.

-¡No, Bella!- grito Edward.

-Ya es hecho bastante, Edward- escuche el regaño de Emmett.

Después de eso no escuche más. Nos metimos en el auto, Alice estaba adelante con Jasper mientras yo estaba ovillada en el asiento de atrás mirando por la ventana mojada como salíamos del parking de la escuela.

Cuando pasamos junto a Edward este me hecho una mirada destrozada, y por un instante me sentía culpable. Rose se estaba peleando con Lauren, y Emmett miraba todo desde atrás preparado para defender a su novia a la mínima de cambio.

No estaba muy segura de lo que había sucedido en el día. Primero me despierto en la misma cama que Edward, luego Lauren aparece para nuevamente hacerme miserable, me pelee con ella y con Edward… Pero lo que menos entendía era lo que había sucedido con él. Con mi ángel del infierno. Habíamos discutido durante una hora sin sentido alguno, siempre de lo mismo. No me había explicado correctamente su relación con la perra de Lauren, pero igual así se había atrevido a besarme ¡De que forma! Había pensado que el podía amarme tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Había sido el beso más maravilloso del mundo, el de un cuento de hadas…

Todo volvía a ser como siempre. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para nada, no tenía ni siquiera motivos para divertirme vengándome de mis amigos, porque no sería justo, ni quería hacerlo- por el momento.

La historia se repetía, las peleas, mis relación con Edward, mi amistad con Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett… _Y otra vez volvíamos a lo mismo_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, e**s qe es el ultimo mes de clases i estoi muii liada** :S,** lo siento pero hasta qe no termine no puedo acegurarles qe vaia a actualizar muy rapido... Ademas de qe cuando termine el cole estoi dos semanas i dsp de navidad me voi de vacaciones** :S**, por lo qe les pidoo pacienciaa** XD**

**Mushias grax x sus reviws!!** Bueno aqui el chap!! Y, qe les parecio? Les gusto? **¡EL PRIMER BESO!** jejeje, vamos gente creían qe lo iba hacer tan facil¿? No, nonono... Se los explico ahora para qe entiendan mejor i nu me preguntenn tanto **XD**; Es verdad qe Edward termino con la relacion de Lauren cuando se peleo con Bella... -todos sabemos el xqe estuvo con eia dsd un principio- pero en la ausencia de Bella, digamos qe cuando estaba aburrido se iba con Lauren... este es el problema, qe lo explicare mejor en el chap pero para qe entiendan mejor xqe Alice, Emmett, Jazz y Rose no estaban con una gran sonrisa cuando se besaron... Ya qe sabian como Bella lo tomaria ¿¡Y QUIEN NO!? Yo si beso un chico i atras esta "su ex" o lo qe fuera le doi vuelta la cara de un sopapo x haberm usado, i ak fue vbastante obvio...

En fin, espero qe les aia gustado... apesar de todo el lio. Ahora hay que ver como Edward le cuenta toda la verdad, como reacciona eia... i cuando esten bn **:p** ¡VENGANZA! no se me olvida, nonono... Emmett debe sufrir su parte tamb... sin contar qe todavia Rose no se dio cuenta lo de sus maqillajes...MWAJAJAJA.

Bueno espero mushios **REVIWS**!

nos leemos en el proximo chap!

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo..._

**Luchyrct**


	11. Chapter 11: Sólo eso te pido

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo diez: Solo eso te pido, solo una noche.**

_**El... un hombre solo, aventurero y lleno de ganas de **__**simplemente**__** vivir...**___

___**Ella... una mujer preciosa, procesando un cambio en su vida... sola, y sin haberse dado cuenta de las inmensas ganas que tenía de **__**simplemente**__** ser feliz...**___

___**Ellos, se encontraron un día, el sol iluminaba aquel atardecer, fue un verano en una tarde como cualquiera...**__**  
**_

Desde que había llegado a la casa de los Cullen me había encerrado en mi cuarto. Lo primero que pensé fue que me pasaría el día llorando, pero fue peor. Al parecer como decía mi abuela, cada persona tenia una cantidad limite de lágrimas para cada quien. Es verdad que llore, pero no lo que esperaba, no me sirvió para descargarme como quería.

Mis lágrimas por él se habían terminado. Lo que hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a retorcer cada segundo que había pasado con él. A pensar más en todo, y eso era justo lo que no quería. Estaba muriéndome del dolor, me sentía tan idiota por haber dejado que me lastimara _por segunda vez_…

Todo eso me hacía acordar a una historia de amor que leía cuando era pequeña, y que no tenía un buen final. Últimamente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas vivir en un cuento de hadas. Olvidar el terrible día que había tenido. Olvidar la pelea, olvidar a Lauren y lo más importante a Edward, y su perfecto y doloroso beso.

Alice y Jasper habían intentado sacar conversación en el auto, pero les había sido inútil, no me creía capaz de contestar correctamente por lo que me mantuve callada, dejando que lágrimas saldas cayeran. De hecho Alice había mandado a Jazz para que hablara conmigo cuando me encerré en mi recamara. No podría especificar cuando tiempo estuvo Jazz detrás de la puerta suplicando que le abriera. Ni siquiera sabía que había estado hablando solo. Lo único que se es que se lo debo, ya que gracias a él por un tiempo no fui capaz de cerrar los ojos, no fui capaz de pensar con claridad. Lo único que hacía era respirar y descargar mi dolor como podía.

_**El la atrajo con su encanto, y ella lo cautivo con su simpatía... Así comenzó la más hermosa historia de amor, pasaron los días, se buscaban...**___

___**Él cada noche con una desesperación que no lograba comprender...**_

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba ese momento. Ese momento que por unos segundos, creí que había sido perfecto, creí que había sido por amor. Era sentir sus labios perfectamente unidos a los míos, era sentir su aroma embriagándome como si estuviese junto a mí, era sentirlo a él entregado a mí, dispuesto a devolverme el amor: a responderme.

Solo tardaron 10 minutos, después de que Jasper dejara de llamarme, en entrar Edward, Emmett y Rose. Mi corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta del aprieto en el que se encontraba. No solo era como antes que si me enfrentaba a él solo sería en el instituto ahora ¡Vivía en su casa!

Desde que entro no hice más que escuchar gritos, incomprensibles. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban discutiendo, lo único que sabía es que era por la escenita que habíamos montado en el estacionamiento. Sabía que esto no podía ir peor ¿Por qué diablos a mi? ¿Por qué él entre todas tenía que tomarme como capricho y usarme?

_**Ella, lo esperaba con ansias, sabía que llegaría a su encuentro, como cada día, como cada noche, empezaron a nacer frases hermosas... empezó fluir el amor, puro, sincero, y por sobre todo verdadero, por que aquí no habían rostros, no habían cuerpos, solo habían palabras y sentimientos, y eso bastaba para sentir que sus vidas tenían un mismo destino.**__  
_

Aunque estaba un tanto somnolienta, supe cuando la pelea había terminado. No había sido porque los gritos habían cesado, de hecho había subido de tono, me di cuenta porque oí un golpe fuertísimo que provenía de la habitación de enfrente.

Me pregunte que habría pasado con exactitud, aunque en cierta forma no quería saberlo. Sabía que en esa conversación entraría la relación de Lauren y Edward. Estaba conciente de que algún día debía enterarme de lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia y de que parte en concreto Edward me había mentido, pero no estaba preparada. No aún.

Sabiendo que ni mi corazón, ni mi cabeza, ni mi mente soportarían seguir con el tema cerré los ojos y pensé en aquella historia que me había atormentado por años, aunque pensándolo bien era mejor que mi historieta.

_**Ellos empezaron a enamorarse, de la forma más tierna y dulce, como aquella mujer...**___

___**Ella lo fue enamorando poco a poco, con su simpleza, con su ternura, con su cariño, con su pobre vida…**_

-Bella- sentí un siseo.

Definitivamente esto era una pesadilla… ¡Ni siquiera en mis sueños podía dejarme en paz! ¡Maldito ángel caído!

-Por favor, Bella- sollozo la voz del á, despierta- suplico.

Mi sueño era tan real que hasta sentía como su grande y suave mano acariciaba mi mejilla y corría el cabello de mi cara. Sentí como una gota de agua salada caía sobre mi mejilla y escuche como este ángel reprimía un sollozo de agonía.

_  
__**El siguió el camino de la conquista... la protegía, la acompañaba, la hacía sentir aquellas lindas cosas que ella desconocía...**___

___**Ella empezó a amarlo... sintió que el era el hombre de su vida, que lo quería a su lado, para continuar su vida...**_

-Bella, te necesito- su voz se quebró- necesito explicarte, necesito que me creas…

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que esto no formaba parte de mi sueño, no podía ser tan real.

-Bella yo te…

_**  
**__**El, sentía que ella, era la mujer con quien deseaba compartir su mundo, que entre líos y dientes, ella sería la mejor compañía...**___

___**Ellos se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban, eran el uno para el otro, se estaban enamorando, y poco a poco lo mas tierno. Se estaban deseando, así llegó el amor a sus vidas...**_

-¿Mmm?- musite tratando, con movimientos bruscos de que quitara sus manos de mi hombro-¡Lárgate!- ordene con vos cansada, pero decidida.

-Bella necesito que hablemos.

-No quiero- me queje.

-Bella…

Con un solo movimiento me levante quedando sentada. Edward se corrió un poco y se acomodo frente a mí en la cama. ¿Quién le había dado tanta libertad?

-¡Te quiero fuera de mi vista, ahora!

-Bella no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me escuches.

-Edward vete ahora o grito- le amenace- Tengo la impresión de que las aguas no están muy calmadas con tus hermanos como para echar mas leña al fuego- me sorprendí de mi misma de lo calmada que sonaba mi voz, inexpresiva. Creía que no soportaría ni dos palabras con él, que me largaría a llorar tan solo con cruzármelo. Pero me había olvidado que ya había perdido el don de llorar, al menos por él.

-No me importa lo que piensen mis hermanos. Bella quiero, más bien te debo una explicación por lo que sucedió en el instituto.

-No me debes nada- le corte- Tu eres así, siempre lo has sido. La culpa fue mía, ahora hazme el favor de desaparecer.

-¿Nunca vas a perdonarme? Te lastime dos veces, lo sé. No tengo ningún derecho en estar aquí, pero yo quiero… necesito. Te necesito, quiero arreglar las cosas. Al menos escúchame, quiero sincerarme.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho que _me necesitaba_? ¡¿Pero, para que?! ¡¿Para usarme y darle celos a la zorra de Lauren?! ¿Para disfrutar como lloraba desconsoladamente por él? ¿Cómo había podido Edward ser mi mejor amigo, y de una noche sacar otra personalidad que no conocía? Tan… diferente a la de mi mejor amigo, que era dulce, fiel, protector… ¿Cómo la misma persona podía haberse convertido en una tan cruel? Sin sentimientos hacía los demás, o al menos hacía mi, tan decidido a conseguir lo que quiere sin importar a quienes atropellaba en el camino… Tan… cualquiera.

-¿Mas mentiras Edward? Te lo suplico, deja de burlarte de mí. ¿No crees que ya me has mentido demasiado?

-Solo déjame explicarme, no espero que escuches todo, ni que me perdones. Lo único que deseo es que lo entiendas, que entiendas absolutamente todo. O al menos saber que me he sincerado contigo…

_**Pero el amor no basto para unirlos, por más que los recuerdos estaban, aquellas noches juntos mirando sólo las estrellas, se iban perdiendo cuando a pesar de todo lo vivido ellos no lucharon por lo que quería. **_

Dirigí mi vista a la ventana donde, a pesar de ser de noche, las estrellas iluminaban las hermosas flores de Acónito, Englantinas y Sabinas. Todas ella se movían al compás del viento, se cerraban por las fuertes ráfagas y perdían sus hojas, sin perder sus vidas. Deseaba en esos momentos poder ser como ellas. Jamás tener que sufrir por amor, jamás tener sentimientos… solo respirar y vivir en paz, llenas de belleza y libertad.

Edward tomo una mano mía con fuerza, lo que me impidió soltársela. Me dolía su tacto, era una insistente corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo, que Edward al parecer no podía sentir o no le importaba. Trato de buscar mi mirada, en vano. No le di ni la más mínima oportunidad de que me controlara con sus preciosos orbes esmeraldas. Intento, con movimientos suaves como si temiera lastimarme, acercarse a mí. Y definitivamente, lo que él temía se lo di, me apreté mas al respaldo (ya que de haber podido huir lo habría hecho, pero su mano me sostenía fuertemente) y él se detuvo. De reojo vi como reprimía una mueca de dolor, realmente parecía que lo estaba lastimando. Pero ya era hora de frenar esto, en todo este tiempo me había demostrado lo buen actor que era y que no debía volver a creerle, aunque conmigo siempre parecía sincero o yo era muy ingenua.

-Debo comenzar desde el principio, Bella. Por favor se que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero necesito que me escuches- espero a que acotará algo pero me mantuve en silencio, dura como si fuese una estatua viviente. Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió- Quiero aclararte que jamás, nunca sentí algo por Lauren.

Esas palabras me hicieron girar la cara y fulminarlo con la mirada ¿Estas de broma? ¡Pero si me había demostrado que algo le pasaba!

Estaba a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo idota que era y que no se jugaba conmigo, pero él fue más rápido y coloco un dedo en mis labios en señal de que me callase.

-No me interrumpas por favor- suplico. Trate de que mi mirada fuera fuerte, y creo que lo logré ya que se encogió en su sitio pero no dio marcha atrás- Como dije antes JAMAS me importo Lauren. Se que es confuso, pero es la pura verdad. Hace tres años, en esa pelea…- su voz pareció quebrarse ante el recuerdo. Odiaba esto, cada vez que hablábamos teníamos esa maldita pelea presente- Nunca, me gusto. Yo… no se como explicarlo de la forma adecuada. Yo esperaba probar algo, esperaba que la persona de la cual yo sentía algo me dijera cualquier cosa para que la dejara… pero todo se salio de lugar. Nunca pensé que por tratar de comprobar algo perdiera a la persona mas importante…- apretó mas mi mano y por unos segundos mi corazón dejo de latir- por esa estupidez perdí a mi mejor amiga- Definitivamente Edward sabía como hacerme bajar al mundo real. Mi corazón volvió a su ritmo de antes, lento… casi muerto._**  
**_

_**  
**__**Más allá de las hermosas frases, ellos jamás se habían declarado, jamás un "te amo".**_

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar- trate de tragarme los sollozos que gritaban por salir de mi pecho. Entonces las lágrimas volvieron, ¡Malditas! ¡Se suponía que se habían acabado! Al parecer no, las palabras de Edward me estaban hiriendo más de lo que ya me encontraba. Aún no me había repuesto de la pelea de hacía tres años, de la resiente muerte de mis padres, de la traición de esta tarde… y ahora sus palabras. Estaba destinada a sufrir por amor, por no decirlo de una maldita vez y sufrir en paz.

-Bella- murmuro corriendo mi cara con un dedo debajo de mi mentón, con suavidad quito de mis mejillas unas lágrimas frías- No quiero que llores mas- me pidió con la voz aún más aterciopelada- Lo que te quiero decir, es que Lauren siempre fue un juego, no me enamoraría de una mujer como ella ni aunque estuviera loco… Aunque hay más…- un leve sonrojo, que pude distinguir en la oscuridad, cubrió sus mejillas. Rápidamente sus manos comenzaron a temblar- Estos tres años que tu no has estado… yo…

-Has estado con ella- termine la frase por él en un susurro lastimero.

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunto mas para él que para mí. Se oía tan sorprendido de que lo supiera, que me dolió ¿Qué tan idiota me creía?

-Era demasiado obvio…

-En realidad no es como crees…- trato de excusarse lo antes posible.

-De verdad no se lo que quieres decirme ¿No has tenido demasiado hoy? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ya viste de lo que eres capaz de hacerme, déjame.

_**  
Más allá de los momentos vividos…**_

_**  
**__**Ella esperaba esas palabras con ansias, él lo daba por hecho… **__**  
**_

-No voy a mentirte, si he estado con Lauren. Ella prácticamente se regala, al principio era algo que me fastidiaba, de hecho me sigue molestando. Pero soy hombre, no es una excusa, pero cada vez que estaba mal ella estaba allí, no para brindarme su apoyo, sino otra cosa…

-No quiero saberlo- le corte.

Por fin libre mi mano de su agarre, volví a recostarme dándole la espalda. Edward al parecer no había entendido la indirecta ya que se acomodo mejor y acaricio mi cabello con suma dulzura.

-No quiero que pienses que lo que hoy pasó…

-Me usaste para librarte de ella o para darle celos- hipe ya sin poder contener mi agonía.

-¡No, no, no!- negó impaciente. Se lo notaba desesperado por hacerme entender algo que no me decía o que yo me negaba a escuchar. Me dio vuelta con determinación, sin lastimarme. Sus ojos se veían sufridos, debían ser un reflejo de los míos- No fue por ninguna de las dos cosas, Bella yo te bese…

-Te juro que no quiero saberlo…

-¡Basta! ¡No doy mas Bella!- grito, me encogí en mi lugar- ¡Necesito decírtelo de una vez!

-No quiero saber ni porque lo hiciste, ni de quien este enamorado, no quiero saber nada de ti- intento decir algo, pero se cayo. Mis palabros al parecer lo hirieron, o eso deduje al verlo quieto con la mirada perdida, con una mueca de dolor y totalmente quieto en su lugar-De ahora en mas has como antes… ¡No existo!- ese fue el momento en el que sucumbí y me largue a llorar con Edward aún parado totalmente atónito.

_**Ella se fue…**___

___**Él la perdió.**_

No pasaron ni dos segundos, y Alice ya se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación con una expresión de horror en su rostro. La vi salir corriendo, como si estuviese buscando una salida a tanto drama, lo cual me molesto ¡Me estaba abandonando! Me di vuelta y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Sabía que Edward aún estaba allí, y yo al fin volvía a llorar…

-¡Bella!- grito la voz de Emmett.- Edward, creo que lo que hoy hablamos no fue esto- dijo en tono de orden, pero no se oyó respuesta.

-Sácalo de aquí Emmett, yo no puedo…- dijo la chillona voz de Alice, se la notaba de verdad preocupada por todo esto.

Nuevamente el silencio nos inundo. En mi recamara todo lo que se oía eran mis sollozos. Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward, muévete- le oí decir a Emmett ya sin un ápice de paciencia. Era extraño encontrar a Emmett de este humor, por lo general él se la pasaba haciendo bromas, molestando a los demás y riéndose de todo como un niño de 5 años con un nuevo juguete.

-Lo siento, Bella- escuche su voz apagada, no iba a caer lo ignore por completo aunque una parte de mi corazón deseaba que mi cabeza reaccionara y acabara con todo esto. Deseaba dejarme usar por él, siempre y cuando pudiera sentirlo a mí lado y sólo para mí- Solo eso te pido, solo una noche… y te demostrare lo que de verdad siento por ti.

Después de ello hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que la puerta se cerro de un portazo, al igual que la del frente, y los gritos nuevamente comenzaron. Me hice la sorda.

Alice se acostó a mi lado, para pasar la noche conmigo y se lo agradecí. Edward no iba a darse por vencido, era su nuevo capricho. Sin una palabra no dejamos llevar por Morfeo.

_**Ella termino muerta en vida…**_

Sabía que al despertar mis ojos estarían hinchados y mi rostro pálido, pero eso era lo que quería mostrar en cierto modo. Quería que él se diera cuenta de cómo me había herido por segunda vez.

_**  
**_Su ultima frase no dejaba de pasearse por mi cabeza, parecían tan reales "Sólo eso te pido, sólo una noche para demostrarte lo que de verdad siento por ti" Con eso soñé… con sus palabras, con lo que podría haber sucedido si yo lo hubiese confesado lo que sentía desde un principio, si el me hubiese correspondido… El no lo sabía…

_**Él nunca se entero….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda! **Primero que nadan este chap** esta dedicado para Jose XD **(mejor conocido por** Joe Cullen :D**)

¡Ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones! Oh yeah! Jejeje yo se que este chap no es muy largo, pero el que viene les prometo que será un poco mas largo., lo que pasa es que hoy (ayer, según el horario de cada pías) termine las clases y me puse a escribir a mil como, digamos, un festejo…

Este chap, a pesar de ser el mas corto (creo yo) me gusta, la historia que esta de por medio también es mía… Esta en una trilogía… que la 1º parte se llama** "Relatos de pasiones" **que la estoy **publicando en fictionpress. Net **, ya que están no me enojo si pasan, esta medio muertito **:S**

_Proximo chap : Caprichos… Qe pasara? Chan chan …._

**Bueno mushisimas graxx x sus reviws! De verdad, me hacen tannnn feliz! **

**Erica S.!:** me encantaria leer tu fic pero no puedo entrar a la page, si me la dejas bn o lo qe sea me pasare_ XD_

A los demas nuevamente grax…

Espero qe les haya gustado…

Los quiero… Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	12. Chapter 12:Las diez y una noches

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo once: Las diez y una noches**_

_Primera noche:_

Estaba recostada en mi cama, como lo había hecho en todo el día. Esme había tenido la delicadeza de dejarme faltar al instituto.

Recordaba como Alice y Emmett me habían regañado por la mañana cuando insistí que quería asistir igual a clases. No sabía exactamente el porque, pero lo que si sabía era que quedándome en la casa no dejaría de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Y eso es lo que sucedió. Aunque lo preferí, ya que cuando había mirado a Edward a los ojos supe que no iba a soportar pasar el día con él cerca. Ni mucho menos habría soportado la presencia de Lauren feliz por lo que me había hecho, otra vez.

Había pasado la tarde con Emmett. Me sentí mal cuando me comento que había ido solo al instituto (ya que el era el preceptor del turno de la mañana, lo cual lo había tomado para pasar tiempo con Rosalie) y que había faltado a la facultad. Aunque su actitud había sido linda, había dejado de hacer sus cosas por mis penas.

Ya eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana. Estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en el respaldo con mis piernas cubiertas con el cobertor.

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio perfecto que me dio paz. Alice había estado realmente histérica con todo esto que había sucedido y no sabía que era mejor, afrontarme a Edward o soportar como Alice le gritaba hasta por respirar aunque él no le decía nada. Sus ojos estaban apagados y asentía sin mucha atención cuando Alice le gritaba. Encontrar la casa en este silencio era algo que había soñado en todo el día.

El ruido de la puerta me alerto. Me tense inmediatamente y mire con atención como el pomo de esta se gira, y lentamente se habría. No tardo mucho en aparecer la figura de Edward. La tenue luz que se filtraba desde las persianas gracias a la luna le hacía ver hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas azul con la propaganda de algún producto que no llegue a leer y unos pantalones de jogin grises. Sin poder evitar que el color me subiera, me eche una mirada desde mi lugar. ¡Cómo quisiera parecer la mitad de perfecta que él! Vestía muy similar a él, solo que mi camiseta era una vieja del equipo del football americano que no conocía. Rápidamente volví a mirar a Edward que al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Estaba de espaldas a mí cerrando la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

Cuando se volvió se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al verme sentada mirándolo. No podía entender lo idiota que estaba siendo en esos momentos, se suponía que no podía dejar que entrase a mi cuarto, que no quería verlo. Se suponía que no debía de estar pensando en como estaba físicamente. Pero lo hacía, y no sabía ni podía evitarlo.

Después de mirarnos fijamente al fin pudo moverse. Se acerco con pasos lentos, como si temiera que de un momento a otro me diera un ataque de pánico. Vacilo varias veces antes de decidirse a sentarse en la cama frente a mí.

Y así pasamos la noche. Sumidos por horas en un incomodo silencio. Edward no quitaba sus ojos de mi persona, lo cual comenzaba a molestarme. Un par de veces había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero parecía arrepentirse y la cerraba.

Luego de un tiempo en el que yo me entretenía retorciendo las sabanas en un claro síntoma de nerviosismo, y trataba de evitar su miraba, hablo.

-_Bella_…- eso fue todo lo que pronuncio en esa noche. Mi nombre. Ya que después de eso no lo deje seguir hablando. Sin pensarlo, mi mano voló hacía su mejilla. No creo haber pegado tan fuerte en mi vida como aquella noche.

Mis lágrimas salían y no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Edward se llevo su mano a la mejilla como por acto reflejo. Pero, aunque había sido bastante directa él no se había movido de su lugar. Seguía allí, sentado impasible frente a mí, mirándome con el mismo dolor que había visto el día anterior y en la tarde, ese dolor que no creía.

No entendía muy bien el porque había hecho eso, pero me sentí mejor. Era extraño es como si con esa cachetada le estuviese explicando lo que sentía. Ese dolor que me estaba causando por sus estupidas hormonas de adolescentes.

_Segunda noche:_

Nuevamente la madrugada había pasado y yo seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

No había podido librarme del instituto, y con pesar había asistido. Como tuve que haber de esperado Lauren se retorció de risa en mi cara, y juro que de no haber sido por Jasper y Alice, Lauren no habría salido entera del instituto.

Edward había intentado acercárseme en las clases que compartíamos, pero no había logrado mucho.

La tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche inundaba el dormitorio en un aspecto fúnebre. Otra vez me encontraba sentada en mi cama. Estaba leyendo mi mal gastado volumen de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", y ahora que estaba en la parte en la que el Sr. Darcy le declara su amor a Elizabeth Bennet y es rechazado, me arrepentía de haberlo comenzado a leer. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una historia de amor que me hiciese llorar.

Me sorbe la nariz y trate de que mis lágrimas no mojaran las amarillentas hojas del libro. Respire profundamente, y cuando estaba en el proceso de "Bella deja de ser tan llorona" la puerta nuevamente se abrió. Esta vez no fue como la pasada. La figura de Edward apareció de golpe sabiendo de sobra que me encontraba despierta.

Aun así se tomo la molestia de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. Intente ignorarlo y segui leyendo. Aunque ya no me concentraba en la historia, ahora mis personajes se habían cambiado.

El lugar de mi perfecto Sr. Darcy lo había tomado Edward, con el aspecto que tenía en este momento. Muy similar al del día anterior, con sus cabellos revueltos, sus pantalones que le quedaban perfectos, con sus ojos sin brillo pero que aún mantenían su verde esmeralda.

La cama se hundió, y sin necesidad de levantar la vista de las hojas gastadas supe que Edward había tomado el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Y otra vez el silencio nos invadió…

_Tercera noche:_

¡Al fin había llegado el viernes! El día había pasado sin incidentes. Por suerte en el instituto no me había cruzado con la molesta presencia de Lauren, y Edward simplemente se había mantenido como una sombra detrás de mí sin mediar palabra.

En estos momentos Alice se había ido a algún boliche de la ciudad con los Hale y Emmett, seguramente Edward también había salido… seguro que con Lauren.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

"_Basta Bella, deja de pensar en Edward. Es su vida, no tienes ni debes meterte en ella"_ Me regañe _"pero quiero."_

Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando algo con lo que cual despistarme, pero no hallaba nada. Todo me recordaba a él. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no tenía vida fuera de él?

Patee un peluche y la puerta se abrió. Pegue un grito cuando vi a Edward mirándome con curiosidad, ¿No se suponía que tendría que haberse ido? ¡Era viernes!

-No quería asustarte- musito.

-No importa- logre decir y dejarme caer al piso.

-Creí que habías salido con Alice- se excuso.

Camino y tomo el muñeco en sus manos. Al parecer se dio cuenta que había sido uno de los tantos que él me había obsequiado en el pasado. Lo dejo a mi lado y el se sentó frente a mí.

-No- fue mi simple respuesta.- ¿No saliste? ¿O te vas mas tarde?- no pude contener la curiosidad. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero yo seguía con los ojos puestos en el suelo.

-No estaba de humor- explico con vos suave.

-Ah- fue todo lo que dije, y otra vez al silencio por horas.

_Cuarta noche:_

Había pasado todo el sábado con Jasper y Alice en el centro comercial. Definitivamente había sido una tortura. Alice me usaba como si fuese una Barby. Todo local por el que pasábamos me hacía probarme ropa. Era terrorífico contradecir a Alice cuando estaba en plan de "Comprar sin límites". Como se notaba que era una familia que no tenía problemas económicos.

Nos encontrábamos cenando todos en silencio en la sala de la casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle había viajado a Canadá por negocios, por lo que no volverían hasta dentro de una semana.

Esta situación se hacía menos sostenible cuando ellos no estaban, ya que nadie podía frenar las indirectas de Alice, Rose y Emmett contra Edward, quien no hacía replica a sus mordaces comentarios. Yo me sentía impotente, al igual que Jasper las veces que quisimos calmar las aguas nos habían cerrado la boca con una de sus fulminadoras miradas. Lo que había pasado no hacía que Edward se mereciese esto, pero él no parecía pensar así. Al parecer a él no le molestaban los comentarios.

-¿Con cuantas zorras puedes acostarte Emmett?- le preguntaba Rose con sorna, mientras se llevaba a su boca el tenedor con un pedazo de lechuga.

-No lo sé, cariño- le siguió Emmett masticando su pedazo de pizza.

-Con Lauren te basta y te sobra, para que querer algo mejor- le pico Alice.

-Chicos creo que esto…

-Cállate Bella- me dijo Alice sin dejar de comer su pizza.

La mire con los ojos abiertos y me pegue a Jasper que me esperaba para abrazar. El único que en estos momentos se estaba comportando como _humano_ era Jazz, los demás parecían _vampiros_ preparando a su victima para quitarle la sangre.

-Yo me largo- musite. Me levante bruscamente, logrando que todos se interesaran en mis movimientos. No pude evitar sonrojarme y sin mediar palabra me dirigí escaleras arriba.

Cuando estaba por entrar a mi recamara fui conciente de que alguien iba tras de mi. No me costo averiguar de quien se trataba. Era la única persona que no me hubiese detenido, la única que esperaba que no rechazara.

Deje la puerta abierta mandándole una indirecta invitación a que pasara. Me saque las zapatillas y me senté en el sofá. Edward ya estaba dentro sentado en la cama. Eche un vistazo a la puerta y la vi cerrada. Si así era mejor. Alice me cortaría el cuello si entrara y viera a Edward en mi habitación.

¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

_Silencio._

_Quinta noche:_

-Lamento como te están tratando tus hermanos. Yo… no quise…

-Lo sé, tranquila- me callo Edward que estaba sentado en el piso- Después de todo me lo merezco.

-No es así- dije de inmediato y Edward sonrió ante mi respuesta.

Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana, y como ya era costumbre Edward estaba en mi habitación. Yo estaba recostada en el sofá mirando el techo como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. Llevábamos un rato ya, en silencio pero ya no era tan incomodo como antes. Al menos no había tanta tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Mañana cuál es tu primera clase?- pregunto sacando tema.

-Creo que Historia, con Jasper- le explique como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah- parecía desilusionado- Bueno nos veremos en el almuerzo.

-No lo creo- segui quitándole importancia al tema, aunque ahora se me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué?- se alarmo.

-He quedado con Mike, además ese es el momento en el que estas con Lauren.

Y otra vez, el silencio.

_Sexta noche:_

-¿Rendiste bien el examen de Historia?

Edward estaba haciendo la tarea en mi recamara mientras yo trataba de arreglar los cordones de mis zapatillas. No sabía que estaba pasando con mi vida. Era como si en las noches dejase de ser yo misma. Dejaba de llorar por lo que había pasado, dejaba de pensar en la perra de Lauren, dejaba de pensar en todo.

Solo me concentraba en mí y en Edward que parecía pasarle lo mismo. En el día le era indiferente, aunque él me seguía a donde podía y trataba de sacar conversación yo le era indiferente. Era como si estar con él en el instituto me trajese malos recuerdos.

No sabía que había pasado con Lauren, pero hoy Edward la había ignorado y ella no había insitito en estar con él. Tenía curiosidad por saber que tramaba no lo niego, pero sabía que era mejor no enterarse.

-Supongo que bien, había estudiado con Jasper en la semana- le explique mientras perdía la poca paciencia que tenía con los cordones. En cualquier momento tomaría una tijera y los cortaría.

-¿Ya hiciste el trabajo para Español?

-Si. Lo termine hace dos días- definitivamente ya no tenía paciencia.

Abrí el cajón de la meza de noche y saque la tijera. Sin pensármelo dos veces corte en donde estaba el nudo y las lance lejos de mí. Escuche la musical risa de Edward, pero cuando voltee a verlo lo encontré como la ultima vez que lo había visto: recostado en el suelo escribiendo en su notebook con unos cuantos libros a su alrededor.

-No se como lo entiendes- se quejo- Es fastidioso.

Esta vez fui yo quien se rió. Tome mi pijama de debajo de la almohada y me metí en el baño para cambiarme.

_Séptima noche:_

-¿Edward me ayudas con la tarea de Biología?- le pedí.

Como era ya costumbre, eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y los dos nos encontrábamos en mi recamara. Edward estaba sentado en mi cama escribiendo un reporte para Literatura sobre "lo magnifico de la literatura clásica y sus escritores", y yo estaba en el sillón recostada con la notebook en mi vientre tratando de pensar como era que las flores podían reproducirse de forma artificial. Algo que de verdad no me interesaba saber.

-Claro- dijo sin dudar- Ahora te paso el mío- su voz sonó como si nada. ¡Pero Dios! Yo le había pedido ayuda no-su-tarea-para-copiarla. Igual no me negué.

-Te la manda por mail- anuncio.

Incline mi cabeza para atrás para poder enseñarla mi ceño fruncido, pero este se desvaneció cuando al mirarlo Edward ya lo estaba siendo. Me quede sin aire al encontrarme con sus abrasadores ojos esmeraldas y su sensual sonrisa que era dedicada exclusivamente para mí.

-Gr… gracias- logre decir, aunque Edward noto mi nerviosismo ya que se rió. Rodé los ojos y volví mi vista a la pantalla.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio "estudiantil". Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el sonido que se producía al tocar las teclas de las notebooks y el "tic tac" del reloj.

-Bella…- me llamo Edward. Estaba segura que ya habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que habíamos hablado y me estaba quedando dormida en el sofá.

-¿Mmm?

-Me debes mi noche para demostrarte lo que de verdad siento.- Entonces mi corazón dejo de latir.

_Octava noche: _

-Apuesto tres más- dije poniendo los caramelos en el centro de la cama.

Hacía más de 3 horas que estábamos jugando al poker. Como nos habíamos (el se había quedado sin dinero) estábamos jugando por caramelos.

No se nos había ocurrido nada mejor para pasar el tiempo, y es que ahora no se nos daba muy bien estar en silencio. La barrera que había creado ante él se derrumbaba cada noche, y sabía que Edward era consiente de esto. Sus ojos estaban brillantes cada noche que estábamos juntos. Tenía que empezar a olvidar, ya habían pasado 9 días desde el incidente en el estacionamiento. Era obvio que Edward ya debía de saber lo que sentía por él, y no sabía a que estaba jugando: ¿Le gustaba saber que me podía tener a sus pies? ¿Le gustaba saber que lo amaba con locura y disfrutar de esa grandeza? ¡Es que no lo entendía! El no decía nada al respecto, y era algo que me estaba enloqueciendo el no saber.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo con sorna dejando sus caramelos en el centro- Tengo un muy buen juego escondido bajo la manga- se burlo.

-Ja… Ja… Ja- separe cada silaba para que notase el sarcasmo de mi risa- Llevas diciendo eso desde que empezamos y te he dejado pelado. Me reí y el se unió a mí.

-Un día tendré una excelente jugada y lamentaras no haberme creído…

-Ese día…- me reí mas fuerte- si llaga- aclare- haré lo que digas.

Su cara se ilumino y me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello. ¡Maldita bocota!

-No te lo…

-Claro que si- me atajo- Si en esta noche gano al menos una sola jugada, me debes esa noche que te ruego para demostrarte lo que siento.

Deje de respirar. Solté las cartas de manera que se vieran. Media flor. Edward sonrió de forma maléfica, y no sabía como era que seguía en este mundo. Volteo sus cartas, y tenía una flor imperial.

El gano.

_Novena noche:_

Eran casi las 4 de la madrugada. Estaba acostada junto a Edward. El tenía su brazo pasado por mi cintura, y nos había arropado. No estoy segura en que momento nos quedamos dormidos. Lo ultimo que habíamos hecho fue correr por la habitación mientras el intentaba agarrarme y hacerme cosquillas como venganza por haberle tirada la almohada en la cabeza después de un comentario desubicado.

Me había atrapado después de un rato, pero como era de esperarse mi torpeza decidió hacer presencia. Perdí el equilibrio y en un intento de atajarme, Edward callo conmigo. Y hasta ahí es donde recuerdo. Cuando nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, casi podía sentir su roce. Su aliento me inundaba, y estaba segura que Edward sentía lo alocado que estaba en ese momento mi corazón. Por unos escasos segundos deje de respirar, cuando su rostro se fue acercando al mío. Estaba a punto de saborear sus labios por segunda vez, pero recordé la primera. Había sido perfecta, hasta que me había enterado que me había usado.

En un movimiento brusco y rápido corrí mi cara hacia el costado. No quise mirar a Edward, sabía que lo que vería no me gustaría. Se quedo en donde iba a encontrarse con mis labios, y me di cuenta que había vuelto a respirar, solo que en ese momento estaba hiperventilando. No se como Edward no había burlado ya de mi.

-Sólo eso te pido, sólo una noche, la que me debes.

_Décima noche:_

-Bella, mañana- deje el cuaderno en donde estaba pasando mis apuntes a un lado de la cama y lo mire sin entender.

-¿Qué cosa mañana?- Edward se acerco más a mi arrastrándose por la cama y se sentó a unos centímetros de mí. Tomo mis manos y fijo su penetrante mirada en mis ojos.

-Lo prometiste- dijo serio, no había rastro de broma en su semblante- Ya pasaron dos noches desde que perdiste, Bella. Quiero, necesito esa noche para demostrártelo.

-No se que quieres demos…

-No empieces, Bella. Lo prometiste- sus ojos estaban marcados por la suplica- Sólo necesito que me des esa noche. Si no logro nada, no volveré a molestarte. Te juro Bella, que si en esa noche no te explico todo como se debe, te dejaré en paz. Jamás volverás a saber de mi.

El silencio reino en nosotros como en las primeras noches. Edward tomo mi silencio como una afirmación. Me regalo una sonrisa y me beso en la mejilla antes de desarmar mi cama y acostarse en ella junto a mi, como hacía desde hacía diez noches. La única diferencia era que esta noche yo no me había quedado dormida, e inconcientemente le estaba dando permiso. Me deje arrastrar hasta recostarme y cerré los ojos, mientras Edward se encargaba de apagar la luz y arroparnos como se debía.

"_Aunque no te hable, no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida"_ pensé ante las palabras que Edward había jurado minutos atrás.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar que lo amaba con locura, y no me importaba si él después de lo que fuese a pasar en la próxima noche no quisiera verme mas, pero yo de él si. Yo quería saber todo de él. Y en estos diez días lo había dejado claro, por mas que quisiera no podía estar lejos de Edward. Era morbosa, pero no me importaba. No me importaba enfrentarme al dolor con total de estar con él.

_Estas diez y (mañana) una noche habían sido mas largas que las mil y una noches. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, y como dije en "Hasta el Crepúsculo" hoy subi!!! **es qe me he dejado llevar por las compras de Navidad. ¡Lo siento, pero soy como Alice! **:P**, jejeje ¡Arriba las compras!

**Mushias grax x sus reviws, ya (236) Wow!!** Bueno aqui el chap!! Y, qe les parecio? Les gusto? Es raro, lo se. Pero se iba hacer muy pesado redactar cda noche en un chap diferente, y esta fue la única forma de llaver mi malefico plan a cabo MWAJAJAJA jejeje **XD **

La verdad, qe les parecio¿? Apart de eso, ¡no es muy lindo Edward! Yo si fuese hombre y tengo a al lado alguien que no me da ni la hora espero a qe me roge (ok eso lo hago como mujer pero se aplica lo mismo, jeje )

Bueno anuncio, yo ya me estoy llendo de vacaciones, (el 27) por lo cual no voy a llegar a actualizar otro chap hasta qe vuelva, (el 7) les prometo qe les dejare antes de volverme a ir (el 17 **:P**) jejeje asiqe tengo 10 dias para ponerme al día **:P**

_**PROPA!**_

**Hasta el Crepúsculo (Actualizado el Martes /ayer/)**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **(Actualizado hace un par de días)**

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **¡Por favor entren! (tratare de actualizar tambien mañana)**

**FELICES FIESTAS! Qe tengan una muii happi navidad (exijanle mushios regalos a Papa Noel :D, pero no un Edward Cullen (a la carta como Luli lo quiere, jejeje) ni un Jasper Hale, porque esos ya los pedi yo y no los comparto :P ) y un prospero año nuevo :D**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Como Aladdín y Jazmín

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**Importante leer la NOTA DE AUTORA al final del chap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo doce: Como Jazmín y Aladdín.**_

-¿Bella?- me llamo la voz de Edward. Levante la vista de mi libro, y lo mire con curiosidad. Estaba parado frente a mí con un DVD en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-deje el libro a un lado del sofá y subí mis piernas, cruzándolas.

-¿Qué tal si te quedas hoy conmigo?- pregunto con ilusión, le sonreí en respuesta- Ya sabes que tus padres no se negaran.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunte haciéndole saber que ya había aceptado. Sonrió eufórico y se dejo caer a mi lado.

-¿Noche de películas? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, además hoy tendremos la casa para nosotros- me ruborice ante el tono sexy fingido con el que termino la frase- Alice se va a casa de Rosalie- me guiño un ojo. Eso ya lo sabía, aunque Alice no iba exactamente por Rose a la casa de los Hale.

-¿Tus padres?- pregunte con curiosidad. Aunque parecía mas una suplica. Quizás lo era. Edward y yo no nos estábamos llevando del todo bien, gracias a su reciente amistad con Lauren, aunque creo que estaba exagerando las cosas. El punto, es que no quería estar completamente sola con él.

-Reunión en el hospital y mi madre lo esta acompañando- me explico serio. Seguro había notado mi suplica.

-¿Emmett?- recurrí a lo último que me quedaba.

-Bella si no quieres estar a solas conmigo…

-No, no- me apresure a interrumpirlo. No quería herir sus sentimientos. Solté un suspiro- solo preguntaba por curiosidad.- Edward se relajo ante mi respuesta y me sonrió.

-¿Bueno que dices?- se levanto y me ofreció su mano. La tome vacilante.

-Iré a llamar a mis padres- y salí del living. Era obvio que no iban a negarse, pero era mejor estar segura. Observe como edward iba a la cocina a por unos refrescos y una fuente con palomitas. Sería una noche larga.

Cuando regrese al cuarto de Edward ya estaba todo armado. La película estaba ya colocada, los aperitivos sobre una pequeña mesita frente a la cama. Solté un suspiro y me deje caer en ella esperando a que Edward regresara.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Comencé a pasear mi vista por la habitación en busca de algo para distraerme. Lo conseguí. Solté una risita cuando vi la pantalla de la TV. Estaba puesta la película de Aladdín.

Definitivamente Edward tramaba algo. Él odiaba esa película, pero a mi me encantaba. En ocasiones me sentía como Jazmín. Prisionera en mi propio palacio, buscando un mundo ideal. Edward era ese príncipe que deseaba que llegara a mi rescate y me diera ese mundo. Pero por como iban las cosas eso no pasaría jamás.

Me sobresalte cuando la cama se hundió a mi lado y me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire como si me hubiese encontrado en medio de un crimen. Se rió ante mi mirada y paso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-¿Por qué esta película?- pregunte sin preámbulos.

-¿Acaso nadie te dijo que te falta tacto?- pregunto con gracia. Rodee los ojos y él soltó una carcajada- A ti te gusta, es tu preferida- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero a ti no- continué tratando de encontrar el significado a esta noche.

-Yo nunca dije eso- se defendió. Su humor había cambiado repentinamente. El brazo que se encontraba a mí alrededor se tenso.

-"¿En dónde se vio que las alfombras volaran? ¿¡Genios!? ¡Ya no saben que hacer! El mundo ideal no existe. ¿Dónde se vio que una princesa se case con un mendigo? ¡Esto es basura!"- imite su voz repitiendo sus palabras exactas de la última vez que la habíamos visto- No, pero tienes razón, nunca dijiste que no te gustaba.- lo mire y le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil. Edward volvió a relajarse y soltó una carcajada.

-Eres mala, Bella.

-Lo sé. Me lo dices a menudo. Ahora en serio, ¿Qué pasa?- Edward soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que no lo dejaría correr.

-Últimamente no nos estamos llevando muy bien- asentí cuando dejo de hablar, haciéndole saber que sabía a lo que se refería.- Y no me gusta que eso pase. Quiero que estemos bien, como siempre.- me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas y tuve que concentrarme en no empezar a hiperventilar.

-¿Y tu idea es que nos arreglemos con una noche de películas?- le acuse medio en broma.

Edward se encogió de hombros y me apretó más a su lado. Su calor me embriago.

_Inspira y exhala. Inspira y exhala_. Me recordé.

-Bueno, era un principio. La verdad es que no me gusta estar mal contigo Bella- dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo- y si para eso tengo que ver Aladdín, lo haré- volvió a sonreírme. Beso mi cabeza, y… ¿Cómo podía estar mal con él?

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero ningún comentario sobre la película. Vas a verla en silencio, no te burlaras de mí, ni de lo que sucede.

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejo- ¡Bastante que la voy a ver!- no pude evitar reírme de su infantil comentario.

-Entonces puedo irme a mi casa y verla…

No me dejo terminar la frase.

-¡No! Esta noche es para los dos, te quedas aquí- enfatizo la frase abrazándome un poco mas fuerte- Prometo no reírme, chica hipersensible.

Solté un bufido y deje que iniciara la película. Edward coloco las palomitas en mis piernas y se abrazo a mí. Cualquiera que entrara y no nos conociera diría que estábamos juntos.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta película?- pregunto con verdadero interés.

Quite la vista de los créditos y lo mire a los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su mirada y perderme en sus esmeraldas, y él… Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a que me perdiera.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que baje a la realidad y desvié la vista. Solté un suspiro.

-Me gusta el hecho que a pesar de sus diferencias, en este caso sociales, no son suficientes para separarlos. Como Aladdín es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para pasar al menos una noche con ella. No hay atracción física, solo verdadero amor- sabía que me estaba dejando llevar, pero no quería detenerme. Deseaba que Edward, en cierta forma se diera cuenta de que no solo era ficción. Nosotros estábamos en una situación similar. Él en este caso era el príncipe, un chico que lo tenía todo, y yo la mendiga. La pobre chica que no le llegaba ni a los talones y se había enamorado de lo inalcanzable. De un sueño.- No les importa las opiniones de los demás, solo las suyas, son capaces de pasar por enzima de todos por defender lo que sienten. Por buscar su mundo ideal…

-¿Entonces no es que te apasione tener un genio, los tres deseos y toda esa cháchara?- le dedique una mirada furibunda. Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba matarlo. A veces parecía incapaz de hablar en serio.- Lo siento- dijo cuando se dio cuenta.- Aún así siguen sin gustarme los finales felices- lo miré como si estuviese loco ¿Quién no deseaba terminar de esa forma?- No me mal interpretes- se apresuro a continuar- no es que no lo desee, pero es que son tan ajenos a la realidad… Jamás habrá un verdadero mundo ideal, nunca estarán esos vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre.

No le preste atención, y aún ofendida voltee la mirada a la película, que estaba empezando. Yaffar estaba en el desierto, en la cueva tratando de alcanzar la lámpara del genio.

-Lo siento- murmuro en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna…

… y algo me zarandeo.

-¿Bella? ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- escuche una voz lejana suplicándome.

Me revolví en las sabanas para tratar de alejarla y seguir con mis recuerdos. Eran buenos momentos. Edward y yo estábamos juntos, mis padres con vida… Pero sólo había sido un sueño. Un recuerdo. Pero demasiado lejano ya. Jamás volvería a ser como antes.

-Bella, por favor- suplico ya sin fuerzas.

Gruñí contra la almohada y me deje caer hacía un costado para levantarme. Sin mirar a mi despertador, tome la ropa que estaba sobre el pequeño sofá y me dirigí al baño con pasos torpes.

Escuche una risita antes de cerrar la puerta pero no le preste atención. Así eran todas las mañanas. Gire el grifo de la ducha y deje que el agua tibia mojara mi cuerpo. Hasta el momento no había encontrado una mejor forma de despertarme.

Rememore mi sueño, más bien mi recuerdo. Lo había olvidado por completo, desde que me había ido lejos de los Cullen no había vuelto a ver mi película favorita. De hecho cuando salio la secuela me había negado a ir, sabía que no soportaría eso. Los recuerdos de Edward me iban a azotar y e esos momentos era lo que menos deseaba.

Como era costumbre ya, al bajar sólo se encontraba Edward en la cocina leyendo unos apuntes de alguna materia frente a mi desayuno.

Tome aire y deje que mis pasos le alertaran de mi presencia. Bajo las hojas y me sonrió mientras me sentaba frente a mi plato.

Por lo general no estaba tan nerviosa por las mañanas como lo estaba en esta. Pero es que hoy no sería un día normal. La noche pasada le había "prometido" a Edward darle una noche para que pudiésemos hablar, y por alguna razón cada vez que pensaba en ello mi corazón latía exageradamente rápido y mi estómago se retorcía.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de caer otra vez bajo el hechizo de sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida. Miedo a creer en un mundo ideal.

Sonreí para mis adentros ante ese pensamiento. Al fin y al cabo Edward había tenido siempre razón. El final de Jazmín y Aladdín de su mundo ideal sólo pasaba cuando se tenía a un genio al lado y un cuento de hadas en la mano.

-Así que… ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial hoy, o puedo sorprenderte?- dijo como quien no quiera la cosa.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar y trate de tragar la rodaja de pasar tostada sin ahogarme. Tarea que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto. Respire profundo cuando me di cuenta que ya no habría nada que pudiera evitar que contestara.

-Había pensado quedarme en mi recamara…

-Bella por favor- me interrumpió. Podía sentir su mirada insistente sobre mí- Lo prometiste.

Tome el último trago de café y me baje de la silla para llevar la taza al lavado. Edward esperaba una respuesta. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¿Qué gracia tenía? La verdad es que no encontraba razones a su insistencia. En términos no muy prácticos, supuestamente, ya o había perdonado. Había pasado más de diez días desde lo sucedido y no nos estábamos llevando mal. Evitábamos los temas que sabíamos que no podríamos mantener en una charla y buena ambiente… ¿Para que cambiar eso? Por fin en mucho tiempo me sentía en paz con su presencia. Pero él estaba convencido en romperla.

-Bella- murmuro en mi nombre con una eminente ansiedad.

Termine de lavar la taza y secarla ignorándole. Me apoye en la mesada de espaldas a él y solté un suspiro.

-No hay necesidad de salir. Dijiste que te diera una noche para que habláramos. Bien, lo haremos, pero no hay que salir…

-¿Por favor?- puso una voz suave, que me hizo desear darme la vuelta. Me controle sabiendo lo que eso podría ocasionar a mi corazón. No iba a soportar el frenesí.

Escuche como la silla se movía y unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a mi. ¡Diablos, Edward! Sin poder evitarlo comencé a hiperventilar. Me impulse con mis brazos para quedar erguida, y me di la vuelta. Edward estaba frente a mí, con una mirada de suplica. Inevitablemente olvide como respirar. Me deje caer, apoyando mi peso en la mesada nuevamente. ¿Es que no se había percatado ya del poder que podía ejercer en mí con tan solo una mirada?

-¿Qué dices?- insistió. Yo aún trataba de recordar como inspirar y exhalar.

-¿Decir de qué?- estaba confusa. De hecho estaba segura que no podía recordar ni mi propio nombre.

-¿Salimos?

-No.

Escuche un suspiro ante mi repuesta. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo sabía, pero es que no quería salir con él sola…

… De acuerdo; si quería, lo deseaba. Pero tenía miedo. Si nos quedábamos aquí sabía que para cualquier cosa tenía a Emmett o a Alice cerca para mi consuelo. Si salíamos… bien, no habría escape ni consuelo.

-Bella, por favor lo prometiste. Quiero llevarte fuera, quiero que hablemos como es debido, ya lo hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y mira como hemos terminado- levante la mirada al escuchar como su voz se había quebrado. Me maldije internamente por haber hecho aquello. Los ojos de Edward se veían torturados, como si estuvieran luchando en su interior.

-Esta bien- no fui conciente de mi respuesta. Estaba siendo manipulada por sus orbes esmeraldas.- Pero de verdad estoy cansada, así que saldremos temprano.

El rostro de Edward fue impagable. Una sonrisa enorme ilumino su rostro e inesperadamente me tomo en sus brazos. Me quede en shock, hacía tanto tiempo que no me abrazaba de esa forma. Eran algo así como un abrazo de oso, mucho más delicado y dulce que los que daba su hermano Emmett. Era como abrazar una nube de algodón. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

_-Edward- me encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Edward, bajo la lluvia dejando que me empapase. Edward me miraba asustado- Ne… necesssito…_

_Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Edward se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome. Solloce en su pecho dejando salir todo mi dolor. Sin darme cuenta me arrastro hacía el interior de su casa sin soltarme. _

_-Jamás salgas de mis brazos. Yo siempre te sostendré, siempre estaré allí para protegerte- me susurro en el oído. _

_Sin duda era una petición que quería obedecer. En sus brazos no solo me sentía protegida… Me sentía querida y cómoda. Encajaba perfecto en sus brazos. Estaba donde siempre tendría que estar…_

… y es que me sentía completa. Deje que mi cabeza cayera sobre su hombro. Mis brazos seguían flácidos a los costados.

-Gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás- me estrecho mas fuerte.

_Eso espero, eso espero. _pensé deseando que tuviera razón.

-¿Sabes?- musito sin soltarme. Mi corazón empezaba a impacientarse en su lugar- No cumplí mi promesa, te fuiste y dejaste mis brazos- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que decía ¿Podría ser? ¿Se acordaba de aquella noche?- Hubiera sido algo así como un mundo ideal.

Jadee al escucharlo. ¡No podía ser! Es decir, él no se podía acordar de todo eso. Yo jamás signifique tanto como para que recordase cada una de las promesas que no había cumplido.

Sin fuerzas, e impresionada por sus palabras hice que me soltara. Se mostró confundido ante mi acto, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Se movió y trato de buscar mi mirada.

Esta vez no iba a caer.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- fue todo lo que dije antes de salir de la cocina con él pisando mis talones.

---

Llevábamos ya medio camino de regreso a casa en un total silencio. Edward parecía querer decir algo, pero cuando lo iba a ser se arrepentía. Y así estuvo todo el día.

Desde la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana no volvimos a hablar. En el instituto casi nos evitamos. Más bien yo evitaba estar cerca de él ya que no quería tener que soportar los cuchicheos de Lauren y sus amiguitas. De hecho desde aquel incomodo incidente en el estacionamiento evitaba a Lauren para no ahorcarla.

Edward no estaba ni a un radio de diez metros de ella desde ese día, pero aún así no me sentía segura. Sabía que ella estaba esperando el momento para llegar al ataque.

Había pasado la mañana con Alice y Jasper que estuvieron muy entretenidos contándome lo que tenían planeado hacer el fin de semana. Como siempre Alice ya había planeado todo. Compras, día de campo, pizza y noche de películas. Sin duda alguna: como en los viejos tiempos.

Me costo dos recesos convencer a Alice de que dejara ir a Edward. Jasper no fue tan difícil, de hecho el acepto en la primera suplica y se ofreció a hablar con Emmett en su último turno antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Se lo agradecí de corazón. En todo este lío Emmett era el que más enojado estaba con su hermano menor. Eso no me gustaba, me sentía realmente mal al saber que estaban en "guerra" por estupida presencia.

No entendía porque tanto alboroto, de hecho ellos sabían que nosotros no estábamos bien ya hacía tiempo. Todos, menos Edward (o eso esperaba), estaban al tanto del verdadero porque de mi partida a Inglaterra hace tres años atrás…

Aquí había algo más. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a explicarme que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Aunque Edward no se mostraba incomodo ni molesto antes las agresiones de sus hermanos y amigos, sabía que no era así. ¿Quién podía ser tan fuerte para soportar todo eso? No habría persona que pudiera, estaba más que segura.

Ahora me estaba cuestionando si había sido buena idea pedirle a Alice que él nos acompañara. Es decir, en otro momento no dudaba que lo íbamos a pasar en grande, pero ahora todo era diferente. Se sentiría como sapo en otro poso, sin sentido alguno. Iba a tener que soportar las agresiones de sus hermanos y Rosalie. Y realmente ella era maligna. Por suerte Jasper me ayudaba a frenarlos cuando empezaban a sobrepasarse, pero Edward no hacía nada. A veces pensaba que le gustaba que le dijeran tantas cosas ofensivas.

Mis pensamientos habían pasado límites insospechados. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que vendría después de llegar a casa de los Cullen que no podía ni imaginármelo.

Me tocaba la desagradable tarea de decirle a Alice y a Emmett, cuando llegara de la universidad, que en la noche no podría estar con ellos. Que saldría con Edward.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de mentirles, y decirles cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurriera, pero la verdad es que aunque había mejorado en todo ese tema de mentir, aun no se me daba muy bien del todo. Por lo que no me quedaba más que decirles sin titubeos lo que iba a hacer.

Debía admitir que eso me aterraba más que la noche a solas con Edward.

"_Jamás salgas de mis brazos. Yo siempre te sostendré, siempre estaré allí para protegerte". _

Como quería en esos momentos que las palabras de Edward de años atrás fueran verdad. De esa forma podría enfrentarme a Alice, y hasta al monstruo del Lago Ness.

-¿Qué piensas?- una voz aterciopelada se oyó detrás de mí, sacándome de mi mundo.

Me voltee para encontrarme con Edward mirándome seriamente apoyado en el sofá detrás de mí. Solté un suspiro y volví la mirada al frente. Baje las piernas del sofá individual del living y espere a que Edward se sentara frente a mí.

Tardo en decidirse en hacerlo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no resistía la curiosidad.

Como predije se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña mesa baja que había en el centro de los sofás y la TV. Volví a subir las pierna, esta vez cruzándolas.

-¿En que pensabas?- repitió la pregunta al haber visto que no iba a responder.

Lo mire a los ojos tratando de descubrir si de verdad quería saber o sólo buscaba una excusa para hablar. Me frustré cuando no pude descifrar lo que pensaba. Antes jamás me confundía, siempre sabía que era lo que pensaba o sentía con solo mirar sus ojos. Pero desde que había llegado me estaba costando leerlo. Las pocas veces que lo así su mirada era tan antigua. Siempre mostraba tristeza, defraudación, dolor, odio. Nunca encontraba alguno que mostrase satisfacción, felicidad o algún sentimiento bueno…

… sólo recordaba una vez desde que había vuelto que su mirada estaba feliz. Sus ojos verdes relucían con un brillo especial, que ni siquiera había visto cuando éramos niños.

Tome aire y me prepare para hablar de lo que mi cabeza llegaba a divagar.

-En el mundo ideal de Jazmín y Aladdín.- me sonroje cuando me di cuenta de lo infantil que sonó.

Su musical risa me hizo mirarlo para fulminarlo.

-Siempre te ha gustado esa historia. Recuerdo como te gustaba ver esa película…

-Y como tú la detestabas.- le interrumpí con una sonrisa maléfica.

-No la detestaba- levante una ceja ante tal blasfemia.- De acuerdo, no me gustaba. Antes no entendía porque te apasionaba tanto. Se que me lo había explicado en mas de una oportunidad, pero antes me preguntaba porque esa entre todas las historias de hadas te gustaba.

-Es única- le explique.

-Ahora lo sé.- me dio la razón y me quede sin habla. ¿Ese era Edward? ¿Acaba de darme la razón en que su tonta película de mundo ideal era única? Definitivamente me estaba mareando.

-¿Qué?- deje escapar la pregunta en un suspiro. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos ante la sorpresa. Debía de verme muy graciosa de esa forma ya que Edward se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

-Bella parece que estuvieras hablando con un alíen.- se mofo.

-Quizás lo estoy- admití y a Edward no pareció gustarle esa respuesta. Levanto un ceja sin entender.- ¿Tanto cambiaste en estos años?

-Ni te imaginas- respondió con angustia mirando la pared como si fuese la cosa más importante y maravillosa del mundo- Todo ha sido muy difícil- tomo aire y volvió a mirarme- ¿Qué es lo que te sorprender tanto?

-Odiabas _Aladdín_.

-Tu lo has dicho, lo odiaba- creí que mi corazón en cualquier momento iba a estallar. ¡Es que no entendía nada!- Cuando te fuiste la pase bastante mal, y lo único que me ayudaba era hacer las cosas que a ti te gustaban. Hasta llegue a leer _Cumbres Borrascosas_- se rió con nostalgia- De esa forma no me dolía tanto recordarte- estaba absorta por sus palabras. Era todo lo contrario a mí. Una risa seca salio de su boca- ¿Sabes? Me he comprado la película y hasta la secuela. He comprendido que era lo que te apasionaba de ella. Siempre que estaba mal me tiraba en mi cama y la veía. Ayudaba mucho. Siempre lograba calmarme.- Edward se inclino para alcanzar mis manos- Respira, Bella- me aviso. Hice lo que me pidió, aunque estaba segura que en poco tiempo iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

Lo mire a los ojos. Se veía como ese Edward que había sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo. El Edward del que me había enamorado sin remedio. Sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras, tan dulces. Era imposible de creer que él había hecho tanto para mantenerme en su vida. Aunque fuera solo en recuerdos.

-¿Bella?- levante para ver a Alice parada al pie de las escaleras. Se veía realmente muy confundida, ¿Quién lo pensaría? La gran Alice estaba sin palabras.

Edward se tiro para atrás sin soltar mis manos. Tuve muy a mi pesar, que separarlas por mi misma.

-¿Sí, Alice?- me levante de mi lugar.

Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido cuando me aleje de él. Se quedo mirando mi antiguo lugar. Parecía pensativo.

-¿Tienes un minuto?- pregunto secamente.

Sentí un temblor recorrer mi espalda. Al parecer debía decirle antes mis planes para esta noche con Edward. Asentí aterrada por enfrentarla.

Subió las escaleras y la seguí de cerca dejando a Edward sólo en el living. Llego hasta mi habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y con movimientos torpes me senté en el piso frente a ella. Se produjo un incomodo silencio de unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad. Estaba segura que estaba sudando por el miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar ante lo que tenía que decirle.

-Tienes algo que decirme- hablo por fin. Su voz sonaba dura y molesta. Su mirada me taladrada.

Respire hondo y conté hasta 20 en mi cabeza. No se produjo cambio alguno en la aviación.

-Esta noche saldré con Edward.- dije de forma rápida y en un susurro. No estaba segura de si me había oído, pero no quería levantar la mirada del piso y enfrentarla.

-Aja, ¿Por qué?- su voz no había cambiado.

Me estaba costando mi salud hablar con Alice, no quería ni imaginarme lo difícil que seria comunicárselo a Emmett. Él era el que mas enfadado estaba con su hermano, y no sabía el por que.

-Edward me pidió una noche, quiere explicarme todo- dije bajo mi respiración.- Dice que tengo derecho a sabe lo que realmente paso.

Después de eso lo único que se escucho fue mi pesada respiración. Estaba aterrada ante la espera de gritos por su parte. ¡Que torturador era esto!

-Bien- escupió la palabra.

Desde que habíamos entrado a la habitación me digne a levantar la mirada.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte con ilusión. No sabía exactamente porque de repente la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Edward se me antojaba tanto. Me sentía eufórica.

-Si, pero con tres condiciones- Oh, oh.- No le dirás nada a Emmett.

Eso me confundió.

-¿Por qué?

-Emmett se siente muy defraudado con Edward, esta furioso por lo que te hizo y es algo que tienen que arreglar entre ellos. No debes intervenir. El decirle ahora que saldrás con Edward hará que se sienta traicionado por ti. Por favor no le digas nada, yo me encargare de inventarme algo cuando llegue.

Asentí, sin saber que decir. Ahora entendía a Emmett. Solo un poco.

-Ok, ¿Qué mas?

-Me dejaras que te vista- gemí ante eso pero no me negué. Pensé que si Alice no estaba poniendo tanta resistencia era mejor aceptar sus condiciones- Y que me contaras todo lo que paso- me sonrió al final, y volvió a aparecer mi mejor amiga. La loca duendecillo que reparte felicidad.

-¡Gracias!- exclame y me lance a abrazarla. Me sorprendí de no haberme caído de boca ante tal movimiento.

Mi amiga se rió correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Bien ve a ducharte, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo- me palmeo la espalda.

Bese su mejilla eufórica por tener su aprobación. Tome ropa limpia y me encerré en el baño, mientras escuchaba como Alice habría y cerraba cajones de mi placard.

De repente la escena de Aladdín y Jazmín volando en la alfombra mágica con la canción de Un mundo Ideal de fondo, llego a mí.

Y pensar que en algunos momentos Edward y yo habíamos tenido ese mundo ideal de _Jazmín y Aladdín_.

.

.

.

.

**¡Holis, gente linda! Lamento mushio el retrazo, **se que es mas de lo que me tardo casi siempre. Pero es qe me fui de vacaciones y no hice escala como había tenido planeado, y no me he puesto a escribir en un largo tiempo, sin contar qe tengo en marcha como 7 historias y todas necesitan ser actualizadas, pero en fin aquí estoy :).

Qe les pareció? Personalmente amo el clásico de Disney _Aladdín_. Es una de mis películas favoritas, junto con su secuela _Aladdín y los 40 ladrones_ jeje, que infantil. Los recuerdos de Bella son muy tiernos, y me encanta como Edward sabe exactamente cuando decirlos jejej :P

Le he estado dando vueltas al hecho de **hacer un EDWARD POV**, pero es que no se. Así que les agradecería mushio si me dieran **su opinión**.

**Les quiero pedir un gran favor, como esta prohibido contestar los reviws en los chaps, por favor todos aquellos que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction y dejan rr, si quieren una respuesta a este dejen su mail o agréguenme asi les puedo contestar. **

Quiero qe sepan qe con respecto a mis otros fics bueno, con** "CASUALIDADES FUGASES" **voy a retrazarme aun mas. Todavía estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no podre ponerme a escribir todo el día.** "LA ÚLTIMA LÁGRIMA" **bueno eso es un tema aparte, pero vere si puedo actualizar para estas fechas. **"HASTA EL CREPÚSCULO" **actualice esta semana.

Con** "BREAKING THE HABIT" actualice la semana pasada, por favor pasen por ese fics, les aseguro que les gustara. **

Creo que no hay mas qe decir, conteste todos los rr qe lo requerías, y a los que no es xqe no tenian preguntas o asi. Pero qiero qe sepan qe los leo todos, ¡y se los agradezco mushio!. No los contesto por el simple hecho de falta de tiempo, pero sepan qe siempre los tengo presentes.

**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS Y SU PACIENCIA!!**

Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto para el proximo chap. Y en el proximo chap, la tan esperada noche. ¡Ahh! Qe emocion!! Qe creen que pasara?? ¡Chan, chan!

**Sea lo qe sea, criticas, opiniones, simplemente pasada, amenazas, cualquier cosita dejenme un REVIW …**

**Besop(L)**

_**Hasta el crepúsculo…**_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Agua con Gas

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo trece: Agua con gas.**_

'_Aunque el agua este llena de burbujas de gas, no se altera, el agua siempre mantiene su pureza'_

Sabía que ya no podía huir, que tendría que enfrentar, lo qué, al parecer, debí haberlo hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. Aún así, sabiendo que tendría que haberlo hecho antes, no estaba segura del todo – más de nada – pero no podía ni debía dar marcha atrás; esta situación se había salido de control. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Edward y yo ardiéramos en el fuego y arrastrásemos a nuestros amigos.

Esto, sencillamente, era ridículo. La situación no era tan grave, todo estaba exagerado. Nos estábamos lastimando mutuamente, todo por una estupida pelea que paso hace ya tiempo. Pero, lo peor de todo es saber que esa pelea me hizo abrir los ojos, aunque aún así no pude dejar de lado mi estupido enamoramiento por mi mejor amigo. ¡Era tan frustrante!

Di vuelta en la ducha y, deje que le agua caliente me empapara la cara. Medite brevemente todo lo que había vivido en este corto período. Desde que me encontraba en el avión de camino a casa – en donde, recuerdo que me estresaba el hecho de no saber como iba a soportar vivir junto a él – y como iba a superar la muerte de mis padres.

En cierta forma, estaba bien. Me encontraba bien. Podía pensar en su muerte como algo que paso hace tiempo, pero todavía me negaba a pensar en ellos con detalles. Cada vez que sus rostros se proyectaban en mi cabeza, un temblor recorría mi espina y mis ojos se llenaban de pequeñas y solubles gotas. Era fastidioso sentir que el corazón se achicaba y la presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte con el paso de los minutos. Aunque, a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de dolor. Durante mi estadía en Inglaterra me había prohibido a mi misma pensar en Edward, y cuando lo hacía sentía lo mismo que siento ahora por mis padres. Sinceramente, no lo veo justo. Se supone que mis padres tienen que ser más importantes que el amor de mi vida ¿Verdad? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta quitándole una parte de amor a mis padres y pasándoselas a un amor que sabía que no iba a ser correspondido? ¡Por Dios!

De pequeña amaba leer cuentos de hadas, de esos en donde el príncipe azul siempre se queda con la chica desafortunada, pero de un corazón enorme. Pensaba en que el chico ideal para mí llegaría a mi puerta y se enamoraría de mí sin mirar en mis defectos; que solo se fijaría en mi persona, en lo que había dentro de mí. Siempre soñaba con que Edward vendría a rescatarme en un gran auto, llevándome lejos del mudo y salvándome de mi propio abismo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, en mi mundo el lugar de príncipe perfecto siempre lo ocupo él, nunca hubo un reemplazo, nunca dude. Al final, termino hundiéndome en él; en mi abismo de donde jamás me rescataron. Pero aún así, sigo esperando que me rescate, aunque sea consiente de que nunca pasara. Edward, en mi mundo y el de todos los vivos, es la perfección encarnada, yo por el contrario soy un desastre. Es más que obvio que no encajamos, pero soy masoquista, y me gusta pensar que a veces se puede.

Faltaban exactamente, 45 minutos y 28… 27… segundos, para que el reloj marcara las 8.30 de la noche. Alice seguramente estaría en estos momentos maldiciéndome por tardar tanto en la ducha, pero es que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer esta noche. Estaba tan horrorizada.

Solté un suspiro.

El hecho de pasar tiempo a solas con Edward no me asustaba, lo había estado haciendo por 10 noches, pero lo que me aterraba era no poder escapar si la situación no podía sostenerla. Estaría lejos de la casa, de Emmett y Jasper, mis protectores, incluso de Alice y Rose. Nadie estaría a mi lado cuando necesitara ayuda, cuando mis lágrimas se derramaran – porque daba por hecho que eso iba a suceder - , cuando no tuviera palabras con las que responder… cuando todo se saliera de control como de costumbre.

Se escucho un ruido estridente de abajo. Alice estaba, seguramente, hablando con Edward y suplicándole poder vestirlo, quizás esa era la razón por lo que aún no había entrado al baño y sacado de la ducha de los pelos.

37 minutos 18…17…16 segundos. Y el tiempo parecía seguir avanzando con más rapidez, justo cuando por primera vez deseaba que se detuviera. Pero nunca tendría el poder, porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de lo que había llorado, y lo que mi corazón había parecido detenerse, el tiempo pasa, siempre lo hace. Aunque parezca que no.

Comencé a prepararme mentalmente. Apenas cruzaran la puerta del baño me encontraría a la merced de los hermanos Cullen. No sabía que era peor, si la ira de Alice al no poder dejarme perfecta en tan poco tiempo o pasar la noche con Edward. Ok, no había que pensar mucho, Alice era peor.

Finalmente, y sin mas opción, cerré la llave de agua. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo bajo ella y mi piel ya parecía la de una pasa. Rodé los ojos ante ese pensamiento, sin duda Alice acabaría conmigo.

Me seque con rapidez y me adentre en mi dormitorio. Sobre la cama había un conjunto, que debía admitir que era sencillo pero elegante.

Me puse el conjunto de encaje blanco que Alice me había dejado. Alce los ojos al techo, esto era inaudito, hasta la ropa interior me elegía. Ni que las fuera a mostrar.

Pase la mini de jean oscuro por mis piernas y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba segura que pasaría frío esta noche. Me puse la remera de lycra blanca con mangas ¾ que se ceñía a mi cuerpo marcando mis escasas curvas, y luego el suéter de hilo negro que también se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, y era un poco mas corto que la camiseta.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien. No era muy mi estilo, pero me gustaba. Después de todo era sencillo, pero elegante. Ahora venia la peor parte, solo tenia que bajar la mirada al suelo y dejar que me diera un ataque por los zapatos que habría elegido mi amiga.

Tome un suave respiro. Era gracioso lo que le temía a los zapatos. Baje los ojos y allí estaban. Un par de botas medias negras de un tacón de aproximadamente 8 centímetros. Dios mío. ¡Pero Alice intentaba matarme!

Las mire con odio, y sabia que ellas me miraban de la misma forma; bueno lo harían si tuvieran ojos. Sin remedio, me senté en la cama y me las coloque con desgana. No podía oponerme, le había prometido a Alice que me vestiría y no quería discutir con ella.

Cuando termine de subir el cierre, pensé en lo que iba a pasar. Nervios y ansiedad me invadieron de una forma casi insoportable.

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar por la habitación, en forma de práctica. Así al menos no haría tanto el ridículo frente a Edward – aunque él me había visto en peores condiciones-. Todavía la toalla estaba sobre mi cabeza para que mi cabello no mojara mi ropa, era un buen peso para usarlo de equilibrio.

Puse toda mi concentración en cada paso que daba y, milagrosamente logre no caerme en ningún momento.

Iba más o menos por la quinta vez que caminaba alrededor, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Pegue un grito y perdí el equilibrio cayendo de culo. La risita de atrás hizo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta. Alice había llegado.

-¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- grito Edward desde su habitación. Escuche la perilla de su recamara tratando de ser abierta.- ¡Diablos, Alice! ¡Estas loca!.- se oía furioso.- ¿Cómo vas a encerrarme?

-¡Cálmate, Edward!.- grito su hermana sin moverse. La mire y la fulmine. Se estaba sobrepasando con todo esto. Edward tenía razón, estaba loca.- Bella esta bien, sólo perdió el equilibrio cuando entre.

Iba a matarla.

Me levante enfurruñada, y me senté en la cama con los brazos cruzados al pecho. No iba a moverme de ahí ni dirigirle la palabra.

Al parecer supo entenderlo, ya que soltó un suspiro y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se arrodillo detrás de mí y comenzó su trabajo. Quito la toalla y seco mi cabello. Luego lo aliso, y recogió un par de mechones rebeldes atándolos en diferentes sitios de mi cabeza. Parecía que casi todo mi cabello estaba suelto.

Seguí inimputable. Alice se movió hasta colocarse delante de mi y comenzó a maquillarme. No le preste atención, no le hable, no la mire. Me había enojado. ¡¿Cómo podía ponerme tanto en ridículo?! ¿Tanto le costaba disculparse? De cualquier forma sabía que no lo haría.

Los gritos de Edward se escuchaba suaves desde su recamara a la mía. Sin duda Alice no sabía en lo que se había metido.

Cuando acabo, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta. Ni siquiera la mire.

-Cuando quieras puedes verte en el espejo.- dijo en un murmuro y salio de mi cuarto.

Espero hasta escuchar como abría la puerta de Edward para asegurarme de que estaría entretenida, y me moví hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero. Debía admitir que me veía bien.

Mi cabello había quedado casi suelto, como había predicho. El maquillaje no era cargado. Solo un poco de base y rubor en las mejillas, brillo e los labios, delineador negro en los ojos y me había arqueado y oscurecido un poco las pestañas.

Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar.

-¿Bella, ya estas lista?.- la aterciopelada voz de Edward hablo del otro lado.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y de repente no había nada más en mi mente. Todo estaba quieto en mi cuerpo, mis órganos habían dejado de funcionar, sólo podía respirar y mirar hacía la puerta como si fuera un objeto de muerte.

Trate de volver a la realidad.

-Enseguida- musite.

-Estaré abajo.- contesto y con eso se oyeron sus pasos alejándose.

Corrí por la habitación, nerviosa. Busque en mi placard un pequeño bolso negro charolado. Coloque las llaves, el móvil y un poco de dinero. Quería estar preparada por cualquier cosa.

Me eché una última mirada en el espejo y salí de mi habitación indecisa. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca. Tendríamos que salir de aquí en diez minutos, o Emmett llegaría de la universidad y todo sería un completo secándolo.

Cuando llegue al pie de las escaleras; apoyado en la baranda, tenso estaba Edward. Como de costumbre se veía hermoso… perfecto. Llevaba puesto un jean azul angosto, una camisa un tono mas claro que el jean metida adentro, adornada con un cinturón marrón. Tenía puestas unas zapatillas All-Stars blancas y negras. Su cabello estaba aún húmedo, y como siempre, despeinado.

Baje la vista a sus hermosos ojos y me sorprendí al notar como me observaba.

-Estas hermosa, Bella.- musito.

Mis mejillas no tardaron en colorearse. Alzo una mano ofreciéndome su apoyo. Quería tomarla, de verdad quería, pero me negué. Camine con cuidado pasando por su lado.

-¡Adiós Esme!.- grite.

-¡Adiós chicos, diviértanse!.- nos deseo desde la cocina.

_Diviértanse_. Sin tan sólo supiera que no íbamos a hacer eso…

Edward abrió para mí la puerta y salimos. Caminamos hasta el garaje, y nuevamente, Edward siempre tan caballero, me abrió la puerta. Me metí sin pensarlo. Sin lo pensaba sabía que me echaría atrás.

Ganas me invadieron de subir mis piernas y aovillarme como hacía siempre en el Volvo, pero no podía, la pollera me lo impedía.

Cuando salí de mi extorsionadamente mente, el auto ya estaba en marcha.

No hablamos en el trayecto. Para distraerme juguetee un poco con la radio, hasta que me aburrí de no encontrar nada bueno. Estaba a punto de volver a dejar todo en silencio cuando recordé los CDs de Edward. Rebusque en el equipo, hasta que halle el que buscaba: el CD de piano compuesto por él.

Note como Edward se sorprendió cuando su propia música invadió el tenso clima. S puso rígido en su lugar y apretó el volante. Me hecho una rápida mirada, siguió conduciendo hasta la autopista.

Su reacción me sorprendió, no lo entendía. Creí que le iba a agradar el hecho de que me gustara su música, pero al parecer me confundí. Voltee mi cuerpo y mire por la ventana. Inconcientemente subí mis piernas para abrazarlas, sin importar mi vestimenta, y comencé a tararear la melodía que se oía de fondo. Me sorprendí a mi misma, la melodía no la había escuchado en el período que había estado de vuelta en USA, no había a alcanzado a escuchar mas de dos canciones del CD, pero misteriosamente la conocía.

Busque en mi mente algún recuerdo donde la canción sonara de fondo, pero nada. Al parecer estaba demasiado escondido, quizás permanecía a alguno de esos archivos que intente eliminar.

Desde el reflejo del vidrio, pude ver como los ojos esmeraldas de mi acompañante se posaban en mí. Si yo estaba sorprendida, no quería saber como se sentía Edward.

-No puedo creer que la recuerde.- pensó en voz alta. Hice oídos sordos, sabía que estaba metido en su mundo. Aunque si supiera que en realidad no la recordaba… de acuerdo no iba a tener que enterarse de ello.

Seguí tarareando, cada melodía que sonaba la conocía. Cada una de ella le daban a mi cuerpo una descarga eléctrica y un apretón a mi corazón. Todo estaba tan enterrado, odiaba no saber porque las conocía, que había vivido con ellas.

El viaje no fue muy largo, aunque pareció eterno. Edward estaciono su Volvo en un garaje que pertenecía a un restaurante, aunque no preste atención al nombre.

-Llegamos.- suspiro inútilmente cuando apago el motor.

Deshice mi ovillo y quite la vista del frente. Me desabroche el cinturón, y la puerta ya estaba abierta gracias al caballerismo de Edward. Me ofreció una mano para poder salir, y la tome agradecida. No me sentía seguro con los tacones.

Cuando salí Edward no soltó mi mano, y aunque no me sentía cómoda gracias a la situación que estábamos pasando, me gustaba su calidez con mi piel, su presión con mi pequeña mano, el hecho de sentir que me pertenecía.

Subimos en un ascensor. Me estaba empezando a sentir mareada, la tensión entre nosotros se podía cortar en el aire con un cuchillo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, mostraron el cálido escenario. Sin duda era un lujoso restaurante, muy al estilo Edward Cullen, pero no era demasiado.

Un dependiente, vestido con un traje negro y bastante guapo, se acerco a nosotros con una amable sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a _Rodizio_, ¿Tenían reservaciones?

-A nombre de Cullen, Edward.

El dependiente tomo una carpeta de cuero negra que había en un mostrador a su lado y se fijo en una lista. Con su dedo iba señalando cada nombre, hasta que se detuvo. Edward le dio un suave apretón a mi mano.

-Sí, la mesa 78 para dos personas con vista al río.- me sonrío directamente a mí.- Estoy seguro que le gustará la vista que el joven escogió.- Le sonreí. Se veía tan simpático.- Acompáñenme, les indicaré donde se halla su reservación.

Les seguimos de cerca. El salón estaba lleno, pero aún así, se veía íntimo. Casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí estaban metidas en su propio mundo, pocas eran las que estaban en familia, muchas era parejas jóvenes. Me sorprendió ver la variedad, jóvenes, ancianitos que aún seguían luchando por su amor, de mediana edad, incluso adolescentes, casi como nosotros.

El dependiente corrió una silla para mí cuando llegamos a la mesa. Sin duda, y como había dicho él, tenía la mejor vista al río. Era hermoso. Muy a mi pesar, solté la mano de Edward e hice halago al gesto del empleado.

-Gracias.- murmure cuando me senté. Me regalo una sonrisa, y se dirigió en busca de nuestro camarero.

Cuando estuvimos solos, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía la mirada de Edward puesta en mí intensamente, y no estaba preparada para enfrentarla. Me concentre en la preciosa vista que nos agraciaba. En un gesto casual, coloque mis manos en la mesa, pero no esperaba nada de lo que paso. Edward tomo ambas y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Pegue un brinco cuando sentí su calor inigualable, y mire en dirección a Edward. Sus ojos verdes nunca habían transmitido tantas emociones como lo estaban haciendo en este momento. En todos los años que lo conocía, jamás había leído tanto en ellos. Estaba loca, unos ojos no podían decir tanto ¿Verdad?

Nos miramos fijamente, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, por tiempo indefinido. El mundo se congelo en aquel instante, en donde nuestros ojos se unían en un sin fin de emociones y todo lo que conocía dejaba de ser como creía.

Y como si de una aguja se tratara, el camarero llego y nos pincho la burbuja. Quise fulminarlo con la mirada, quise maldecirlo de todas las formas e idiomas posible. Quise… matarlo.

Dejamos de mirarnos intensamente, y al mismo tiempo volteamos a ver al camarero, que se sonrojo violentamente cuando fijamos su atención en él. Me reí en silencio ante aquello, me hacía acordar tanto a mí.

-Buenas noches, soy Jesse, y seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Conocen el sistema?.- negué con la cabeza inconcientemente. Me sonrío comprensivamente, parecía ser nuevo en el servicio.- Las bebidas deben de pedírmelas a mí, la mesa fría es libre, pueden pasar cuando gusten. Cuando estén listos para el plato caliente, me avisan e irán trayéndoles distintos platos para que escojan. Si quieren algo específico, sólo díganmelo.- Sonrió y nos tendí una pequeña carta de cuero negro.- Esa es la carta de bebidas…

-Yo quiero una _agua con gas_.- me apresure a decir y le tendí la carta nuevamente.

El asintió con la cabeza, en modo de que ya lo tenía y fijo su vista en Edward que seguía con la nariz metida n la carta. Parecía que en vez de elegir que quería para beber estaba escondiéndose de alguien.

-Otra.- contesto al fin, y le devolvió la carta.

-Muy bien.- dio vuelta las copas que estaban enfrente nuestro y acomodo su servilleta blanca en el brazo derecho.- Cuando quieras pueden pasar a servirse, y seguida les traigo las copas de champagne de bienvenida y sus bebidas.

Sin más preámbulos, dio la vuelta y se marcho al interior del restaurante. No quería ni imaginarme lo que le costaría todo esto a Edward, por más que no fuera uno de los más lujosos – como esos que hay en los hoteles de cinco estrellas – pero eso no quitaba que no fuera lujoso.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?- Edward parecía intimidado, quizás estaba tan o mas nervioso por lo que nos esperaba, que yo.

Asentí y juntos nos levantamos de la mesa en dirección en donde estaba la comida. Buscamos un plato y comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor de los mostradores en busca de algo que nos llamara la atención. Había cosas espectaculares, no podía negarlo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si iba a poder probar bocado.

Edward se mantenía cerca de mí, como si temiera que en el menor descuido saliera de allí corriendo. Idea que si se pensaba, no era tan errada, pero con mi fama de patosa no lograría llegar ni a la puerta antes de ser descubierta.

Sin mirar que me servía, comencé a llenar mi plato con saladas y canapés. Edward vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos con más atención de la debida, esta noche sería muy larga…

… camine hasta la mesa de vuelta con Edward pisando mis talones. En ella ya se encontraban nuestras bebidas más las dos copas de champagne que Jesse había dicho que traería.

Y el silencio nos invadió. No era tan incomodo como el de antes, este más bien se parecía a ese silencio que compartimos en mi cuarto por unas cuantas noches. Había tensión, pero algo se sentía bien. No podía describir que era, pero amortiguaba e ambiente.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?.- pregunto Edward tomándome por total sorpresa.

Levante la cabeza de mi plato y deje caer el tenedor en el.

Era tan extraña la expresión de su cara.

-Es…- Edward me miraba expectante, curioso.- hermoso. Pero Edward debe de ser muy…

-Bella.- me interrumpió antes de que acabará con mi reproche.- _Ese _es mi problema. Que bueno que te agrade, hace años que estoy esperando por traerte aquí.

Eso me confundió.

-¿Cómo que años?

Soltó un suspiro. Deje sus cubiertos en el plato y tomo un sorbo de Coca-Cola. Se removió nervioso en su lugar. Eso significaba solo una cosa: aquí empezaba la _conversación_.

-Hace tres años, había reservado esta misma mesa para tu cumpleaños…- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder ante aquella declaración.- pero todo se salio de control. Te fuiste antes de tu cumpleaños…- su voz se apago de apoco.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. La expresión de Edward en ese momento fue algo que no pude comprender.

-No tienes por que.- se apresuro a contestarme.- Bella esta noche necesito que aclaremos todo. No voy a influenciar en tu decisión acerca de lo que decidas sobre nosotros, pero quiero que al menos las cosas queden claras. Si después de esto decides seguir sin hablarme, no me opondré. Si quieres que volvamos a ser amigos, estaré allí. Si quieres que seamos más…- se callo de repente. ¿Iba a decir lo que creía? ¿Estaba a punto de decir 'Si quieres que seamos más que amigos'? ¿Tendría el mismo significado esa oración para mí que para él? De seguro, no.- Pero sólo te pido que me dejes explicar todo lo que sucedió, no sólo después de la pelea, sino desde que te conozco, Bella. Desde que apareciste en mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?.- tartamudee.

Tome mi vaso y lo lleve a mi boca para poder mantener mi boca ocupada.

-Sólo quiero que sepas, y que nunca dudes de lo que te amo, Bella.- deje de respirar. Me congele, aún con mi mano tomando el vaso, aún con él en dirección a mi boca. Esto no era lo que esperaba, esto no podía ser verdad. Lo mire, aunque me costo. Se veía seguro de sus palabras, de lo que decía, aunque por alguna razón estaba hablando demasiado rápido. Parecía como si quisiera que esto acabase pronto, terminar con nuestro dolor de una vez y acallar las mentiras. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco, y me estaba costando horrores seguir el ritmo de Edward, estoy segura que ni un superdotado podría entenderlo en estos momentos. Odiaba que se pusiera muy nervioso, ya que yo siempre terminaba peor que él. ¡Iba a darme un para cardiaco en el medio del restaurante!.- Que por más de todo lo que pasamos, mis acciones tienen un por qué, todo tiene un sentido. Mi excusa, aunque te parezca vana e insulsa, la respuesta a mis actos es que te amo. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo Hare. Estoy dispuesto a todo, Bella, a todo por ti. Seré lo que tu quieras: tu amigo, un desconocido, un compañero… sólo déjame contarte mi versión de la historia.

Y cuando acabo su hermoso discurso de ensueños; donde podía seguir con vida aún sin espirar, donde podía pensar aunque mi corazón no latiera…

… me ahogue. No había prestado atención en todo este tiempo que mi bebida seguía corriendo por mi garganta.

Baje con brusquedad el vaso de cristal y comencé a toser. Seguramente este debía ser el momento más embarazoso de mi vida, por fin oía las palabras con las que había soñado infinidades de veces, y simplemente yo me ahogaba.

¡Maldita _agua con gas_!

.

**.**

**.**

**¡Holis, gente linda! **Lamento mushio el retrazo, no voy a darles mis excusas, creo que ya los conocen y todas se emitan a una sola '**falta de tiempo**'.

¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? ¡A que no se lo esperaban! La noche no acaba aca ni mucho menos, como veran, y no den nada por sentado.

No es muy lindo Edward? Aunque fue un poco brusco en como de repente dijo lo que guardo todo este tiempo.

Bien, con respecto al **Edward POV**, lo hare en el **Epilogo**, ya que la gran mayoria voto por ello o porque no lo colgara. Pero creo que merece un cap para que entendamos que sintio exactamente durante toda la historia.

El restaurante **'Rodizio'** es muy conocido aca en Argentina. He ido un millon de veces con mi padre (y recientemente con mi novio que cumplimos **1 año y medio** juntos, jejeje). Les deje la **pagina oficial del lugar en mi perfil** para que pasen a ver como es el escenario para este chap **:)**

_**Con respecto al chap anterior… Gente, el**_ _**principio es un sueño de Bella, un recuerdo. Los padres de ella estan muertos… creo que era bastante obvio que era un sueño cuando la despiertan y vuelve a la historia que conocemos…**_

**PROPA!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡NEW!**

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB)

**Breaking the Habit** (Alice & Jasper) **Por favor pasen por esta, actualice hace poquito…**

**Aullidos de muerte** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Leyenda de San Valentín** _(Ganadora de un concurso literario de mi país y otros dos en Internet. __OneShoot ExB)_

**Living in a Word Without You** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Bijoy Wasurau** (Card Captor Sakura, SxS)

_**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS RR!!**_ De verdad, les agradezco todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz. Conteste todos los RR que querían una respuesta. Hay mushios anonimos que me hacen preguntas, sino dejan una **direccion **en donde pueda contestar sus dudas **(recuerden poner los espacios en la direccion de mail o lo que sea, ya que si lo escriben todo junto no se guarda)**, porque no se si lo saben, pero esta **prohibido** contestar los RR en los chaps.

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

11


	15. Chapter 15: Como Sheherezade

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**Importante leer la NOTA DE AUTORA al final del chap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo catorce: Como Sheherezade (1).**_

5...6…7… minutos.

Después de haberme ahogado con el agua había corrido hasta el cuarto de baño del restaurante. Había pasado la humillación de mi vida, y lo peor de ello es que había sido por tonta. Por soñadora. Por haber dejado que mi mente volara, y no haber escuchado a Edward. Por soñar despierta. Por… por ser idiota. Por creer que en ese momento Edward podría haberme dicho las palabras que había deseado toda mi vida.

Solté un suspiro cansador. Quería acabar ya con todo esto, pero no sabía como. ¿Sería necesario que le dijera que lo amaba sin importar que me rechazará? ¿O tendría que crear un mundo de ficción, como lo había hecho Sheherezade, para que el entendiera lo que sentía?

La segunda opción, me gustaba más. Si él no llegaba a corresponderme, podría decirle que sólo le había contado una historia bonita, sin otro significado.

Respire varias veces y junte las fuerzas para salir de mi refugio.

Cerré la puerta del baño tras de mí, y mis pies ya temblaban. Fije mi mirada en ellos para concentrarme en no caerme, y escondí mi cara detrás de mi cabello.

Me senté en mi antiguo lugar frente a Edward. Trate de evitar su mirada, aunque podía sentir la de él sobre mí.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto con voz extorsionada. ¡Cómo si él tuviese la culpa de que yo volara en sueños!

-Aparte del inminente hecho de que hice el ridículo frente a todo el mundo.- murmure para mí. Edward no me había oído, o al menos eso parecía. Por lo que seguía a la espera de una respuesta Pues, se podría decir que sí…

Edward no dijo nada más. Por un lado se lo agradecí, por el otro me desesperaba. Era algo muy contradictorio, pero eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Tomé el tenedor y comencé a jugar con la comida que aún estaba en mi plato. Ya no tenía hambre, además de que temía volver a ahogarme y humillarme más – si es que eso era posible. Estaba nerviosa, por un lado me gustaba que me diera un poco de respiro; por el otro quería saber en que estaba pensando.

Levante los ojos y fulmine a la copa que estaba frente a mí, aún le quedaba un poco de agua con gas.

Aunque la verdadera culpable de todo esto, era mi imaginación.

-Bella.- La voz de Edward titubeo al llamarme, estaba indeciso. Como si no supiera que era lo correcto hacer en esta situación. Asentí fugazmente con la cabeza, para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando, pero aún no me animaba a levantar la vista. Aún no podía enfrentarme a sus hermosas gemas verdes.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Alce las cejas sin subir la vista. Insegura murmure la respuesta.

-Ya lo estas haciendo.- intente parecer despreocupada.- Pero, si.

-¿En que pensabas antes de ahogarte?.- Supe que no se estaba burlando de mí, sólo tenía curiosidad. Estaba completamente serio. Me tense en mi sitio, y deje caer el tenedor en el plato ocasionando un ruido sordo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de nuevas tonalidades de rojos.- Se que no me estabas escuchando.- no parecía que me estuviese recriminando nada en absoluto, simplemente marcaba un punto. Y sabiendo eso, yo sentí que me estaba echando en cara que no le hubiese escuchado.

Aproveche ese sentimiento como una vía de escape.

-Lo siento.- me excuse bajo mi respiración.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?.- Edward se oía tan sorprendido por mi respuesta.

Cometí un error: levante la vista, tomándome así con sus hermosos y confusos ojos verdes. Edward se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña, por lo general en un situación como esta el me atacaría con preguntas y me exigiría que lo mirase a los ojos cuando me hablaba. Pero en esta situación, no me exigió nada ni me inundo de preguntas. Quizás lo estaba haciendo porque no quería una pelea, o quizás porque sabía que estaba muy apenada por haberme humillado públicamente; o quizás porque me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no soportaría una discusión o presión más.

Cuales quiera que fueran sus razones, se lo agradecía.

-Por no prestarte atención.- respondí a su pregunta, todavía atada a una tonta excusa. No soporte más sus ojos, y desvié mi mirada a los comensales de nuestro alrededor.

-Sabes que no estoy molesto.- su tono de voz era tan amable y aterciopelado, que olvide mi vergüenza y miedo, y lo miré nuevamente.

Me regalo una sencilla sonrisa, enfatizando sus anteriores palabras. Sin duda, Edward no podía ser más perfecto.

-Pero sigues sin decirme que es lo que paso.- Me fulmine mentalmente, creí que lo había despistado.

-Es sólo que me quede pensando…

-Ya, no quieres decírmelo ¿Verdad?.- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Y más Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre de esta forma? ¿Por qué siempre lograba lo que quería, y yo salía perdedora? ¡Esto era tan injusto!

-No es eso.- me excuse con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.- Es sólo que esta noche no era para hablar de mí, sino de nosotros…

-…creí que ibas a tratar de evitar eso.- dijo notablemente confundido. Y lo entendía, la verdad era que ni yo sabía lo que quería.

-He entendido que si sigo huyendo esto siempre va a ser un drama.- dije lo primero que se me había ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo del todo, no era verdad que estaba preparada para enfrentarlo pero tampoco quería decirle que no lo había estado escuchando porque soñaba que se me declaraba ¡Que ocurrencias las mías!

-Esa respuesta, sin duda, era algo que no esperaba.- se sorprendió Edward. Me reí por lo bajo de la cara de Edward. Sin duda estaba más que sorprendido. Escéptico era la palabra correcta. Edward estaba escéptico.

Tardo en recomponerse. El camarero pasó a retirar los platos, nos ofreció la carta, pero tanto Edward como yo nos negamos. Edward le pidió la cuenta, después de que le pidiese que quería irme. Fue sorprendente, que accediera. Al fin y al cabo pensé que quería hablar, cosa que no habíamos podido hacer. Sonreí mentalmente, ante la euforia de haber ganado.

Diz minutos, y ya nos encontrábamos dentro del Volvo. Edward conduciendo a su escalofriante velocidad, pero por una vez no me queje. Quería llegar pronto a casa.

Apoye mi cabeza en la ventana, mientras una melodía de piano inundaba el ambiente. Era sin duda relajante. Miré sin atención el paisaje.

Pasto. Pasto. Pasto ¿Pasto?

Me senté de forma erguida, y preste atención a mi alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Este no era el camino a casa, es decir ¿Qué hacíamos en el medio del campo?

Mire a Edward interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Creí que nunca ibas a darte cuenta.- se burlo. Estaba relajado, algo que no veía en el desde que había llegado a USA.- Me preguntaba que tan despistada podrías llegar a ser.

-¿De que hablas?

-Bella, hemos estado viajando por más de media hora y no te habías dado cuenta. Es decir, siempre supe que eras despistada, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto.

¡Dios mío! ¡Media hora!

-¿A dónde estamos yendo? ¿Por qué no estamos ya en casa? ¿Qué planeas, Edward?.- Estaba histérica, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes. Había pensado, ingenuamente, que al fin Edward me había dejado ganar por una vez, pero me había equivocado. Él nunca me dejaría ganar.

-Bella, cálmate.- Su humor había cambiado notablemente. Ahora se encontraba tenso y serio, apretaba con más fuerza de la debida el volante y su mirada era oscura.- No voy a hacerte nada malo.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué? ¡Pero si jamás esa idea había cruzado mi mente! A veces Edward podía ser más sensible que yo. Es decir, conocía lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que jamás le podría una mano a ninguna mujer a la fuerza, y mucho menos a mí. A pesar de todo, nosotros habíamos sido mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que desconfiara tanto de él? Era cierto que ya no confiaba como antes en sus palabras, pero pensar que me estaba secuestrando ya era algo absurdo. ¡Dios estábamos hablando de Edward!

-Nunca pensé eso.- le explique.- Es sólo… ¿A dónde estamos yendo? Se suponía que volveríamos a…

-Tú lo diste por hecho, pero cuando nos fuimos del restaurante en ningún momento dijiste de volver. De cualquier forma, no hubiera aceptado.- hizo una pausa, me miro de reojo y luego volvió la vista a la solitaria y oscura carretera.- Vamos a un lugar especial, hace mucho que no vamos allí.

-¿Ya he ido?.- pregunte pasmada.

-Si.- no dudo al afirmar.- Aunque dudo que te acuerdes de él.- lo mire directamente a la cara con el ceño fruncido.- Fuimos hace mucho tiempo, pero es un lugar hermoso.

-No recuerdo haber viajado tanto.- me queje.

-Y no lo has hecho. Desde casa es bastante cerca, pero desde el restaurante nos desviamos.

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber que responder a ello. Me senté correctamente, fijando mi vista en la carretera frente a mí. Si no fueran por los faros del auto del Edward, estaría completamente a oscuras. No había nadie más en ella, no se oían ruidos de afuera excepto por los golpes del viento contra los vidrios del Volvo.

-La carretera asusta.- murmure más para mí que para él, aunque sabía que podía oírme. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, y me concentre en pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la carretera.

Por desgracia mi mente no era muy imaginativa cuando lo necesitaba y las imágenes que se empezaron a reproducir en mi mente.

Lluvia. Una carretera con muchos autos conducidos a una gran velocidad. Un auto del 2001 en el centro de toda la carretera. Dos pasajeros en el. Una camioneta, a una velocidad que sobrepasaba los limites. Un resbalamiento. Un accidente. Dos muertes. Sangre…

… mi respiración empezó a hacerse irregular. Era insoportable. El aire no me llagaba a los pulmones. Mis ojos, se estaban nublando.

En un descuido, jadee en busca de aire. Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, mi corazón no me estaba ayudando.

-¿Bella?.- Edward se había dado cuenta. Trate de contener la respiración.

Esa no fue una idea muy inteligente. Solté un jadeo de golpe, y luego sentí la desesperación de conseguir aire.

-¡Bella!.- se alarmó.

Maniobro para un lado, que no pude identificar cual, y frente el Volvo. Apago el motor y todo se volvió silencioso exceptuando mis sollozos. De algo estaba segura, esto no era normal. Es decir, yo no había visto como mis padres había muerto y aún así mi mente era capaz de reproducir un situación similar. Estaba loca, y desesperada.

-¡Bella! ¡Por favor, Bella! ¿Qué te sucede?

Seguí sin responder. Mi cuerpo se zarandeaba violentamente a causa de los temblores. Mi boca estaba luchando por conseguir aire, eran como si mis pulmones se cerraran y no me dejarán respirar. Se parecía a un ataque de asma, pero yo no padecía de esa enfermedad. Lo mío más bien, era un ataque de nervios **(2).**

De repente, deje de sentir el asiento bajo de mí, unas manos fuertes estaban en mi cintura. Por unos segundos, creí volar. Pero esa sensación fue remplazada rápidamente por una de confort. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward. Me aferré a su camisa con mis manos temblorosas, y apreté los ojos.

-¡Bella no cierres los ojos!.- sin duda Edward estaba desesperado. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que en unos minutos estaría bien – o al menos eso era lo que esperaba – .- ¿Qué sucede?

-N… n… no… res… spiro.- tartamudeé.

Después de eso, unos labios que conocía a la perfección se posaron sobre los míos. Me tense. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me besaba justo _ahora_?

Mágicamente el aire llego a mis pulmones. Entonces lo entendí, Edward no me estaba besando sino que me estaba salvando. Él era el causante de que el aire volviera a mi sistema.

Mi cuerpo, respondiendo a los estímulos, se relajo. Edward siguió pasándome aire, hasta que se secciono que volvía a respirar. Entonces, con una delicadeza extrema, se separó de mí. Abrí los ojos cuando esto paso, pero no me encontré con su mirada como esperaba. No, no. Edward estaba inclinado sobre mí. Beso mi frente tiernamente, y me abrazó.

-Gracias, Edward.- mi voz salió más suave de lo que esperaba. Había gastado demasiadas fuerzas en estos minutos.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- me rogó.- Jamás dejaré que algo te pase, Bella. No vuelvas a hacer esto.

Sin saber que decir, asentí con la cabeza. No estaba convencida de poder cumplir con su petición, pero lo intentaría.

-Tengo miedo.- admití después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, pero jamás permitiré que te pase algo, Bella.- acarició mi cabello, y me sentó más derecha sobre su regazo.- No vas a tener el mismo final que tus padres.

Me quede sin aire. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en ellos?

-Yo… no quise…

-Bella.- me interrumpió.- Yo te protegeré.

-Distráeme.- le ordene, de repente.

Ya no quería huir de esta noche, ahora tenía curiosidad de saber a donde íbamos, pero no iba a soportar el pensar en la carretera.

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntame algo, haz que no imagine.- suplique.

Edward me miro como si estuviese loca.

-Volveremos a casa…

-¡No!.- mi grito lo hizo saltar.- Quiero ir a ese lugar, llévame allí.

Sin duda pensaba que había enloquecido.

-No creo que sea…

-¿Por favor?.- lo mire a los ojos con suplica.

Edward soltó un suspiro de resignación, y mis labios formaron una sonrisa de victoria.

-No puedo creer que te haga caso.- se lamento.

-Alguna vez tenía que ganar.- me burlé. Edward me sonrió de forma torcida.

Con cuidado me dejo en mi lugar. Odie ese cambio, me había gustado estar con él. Se sentía bien, como si fuera lo correcto.

Edward encendió el motor, y volvimos a la carretera.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Me quede pesando, necesitaba algo que me hiciera escapar de la realidad.

-Mmm, cuéntame un cuento de hadas.

Edward se quedo sin habla, y me reí de él.

-Bella, sabes que ese no es mi fuerte. ¿No quieres… no sé, una canción?

Hice un puchero, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, y Edward me miró de reojo.

-De acuerdo.- refunfuño.- Pero no puedes quejarte…

-… No lo haré.

Suspiro agobiado, y yo sonreí. Esta noche estaba ganando bastante.

- ¿Conoces _la historia del príncipe y la vampiro_ **(3)**?

Negué con la cabeza. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Qué extraño.- se burlo de mí.- Creí que te sabías de memoria cada historia de _las mil y una noches_.

Me reí por su revelación.

-No todas, pero acá el punto es ¿Cómo sabes de esos cuentos? Pensé que odiabas ese libro.

-Mis gustos cambiaron bastante desde que te fuiste.

Después de esas palabras, sólo la tensión nos envolvió.

-Cuéntamela.- le pedí silenciosamente.

-Soy malo parta esto, asíque tenme paciencia.- asentí y Edward comenzó con su relato.- Había un príncipe, que le había asignado un visir que iba con él a todos lados.- la voz de Edward se hizo suave, y me sumergí en su relato.- A este príncipe le gustaba cazar, por lo que un día junto a su visir, fue al bosque. Estaba detrás de una criatura terrorífica, pero al fin la pudo vencer. Pero se había alejado del visir, por lo que tenía que encontrarlo. En su camino si topo con una esclava que sollozaba en la oscuridad… el príncipe se acerco a ella, y le pregunto que le pasaba. Ella le contó que se había perdido, el príncipe sintió pena por ella y trato de ayudarla. A medida que se van internando en el bosque, el príncipe siente desconfianza. En un momento, la esclava se excusa de que necesita estar sola. El príncipe no muy convencido la sigue a escondidas, descubre que la esclava es una vampiro y que le dice a sus hijos de que ha encontrado alimento. El príncipe se asusta, y cuando la esclava regresa con él, el príncipe le manifiesta su miedo…

Edward saco la llave del contacto. Me quede mirándolo a la espera de que lo continuara. Él me miró y me sonrió.

-Hemos llegado…

-¡No, espera!.- le detuve antes de que se bajará del Volvo.- ¿Qué paso?

Edward sonrió satisfecho.

-No lo sé, hasta ahí Sheherezade le cuenta al sultán la quinta noche, y aún no he leído la sexta.

Es respuesta me dejo congelada. Edward salió del Volvo, y en segundos se encontraba a mí lado, abriendo mi puerta.

Baje del auto enfurruñada, me había dejado con la duda.

Edward cerró el auto, y después se colocó detrás de mí. Antes de preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo me topo lo ojos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Edward?! ¡Voy a caerme!

-Yo te sostendré, no te caerás.

Sabía que no había discusión posible por lo que me deje llevar. El camino estaba peligroso para mí. Había pozos, ramas, el suelo no era fértil, y aún así Edward cumplió su promesa. No me dejo caer.

Habremos caminado al menos unos cinco minutos, hasta que nos detuvimos de golpe.

Edward quito sus manos, y pude abrir los ojos. Mi vista tardo en acostumbrarse, pero cuando lo hizo me dejo shokeada.

Sin duda el paisaje que se montaba frente a mi era maravilloso. Hermoso. ¿Cómo podía no recordar este sitio? ¡Era un delito olvidar este lugar!

A pesar de la oscuridad se podía admirar su belleza.

Los robles viejos con sus copas enormes, el césped que por más de la estación en la que estábamos viviendo, se encontraba verde. La luz de la luna, lo iluminaba todo dándole un toque más especial.

Edward debió de haberle pagado al cielo para que esta noche las nubes se hicieran a un lado y dejarán paso al brillo de las estrellas y la luna.

Me volteé a ver a Edward que ya me estaba observando con una sonrisa. Me ruborice ante su intensa mirada.

-Es hermoso.- musite.- ¿De verdad que ya lo conocía?

Edward asintió sin emitir palabra. Se acerco a mí y tomó una de mis manos entre la suya y me tiró con él. Nos internamos en el precioso prado. Edward se dejo caer en el centro, y yo lo imite. Ambos nos recostamos en el mullido césped uno al lado del otro. Disfrutando de la paz y de la compañía del otro.

-Se que te debo más de una explicación.- comenzó Edward. No me volteé a mirarlo, fije mi vista en las estrellas. Sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, de esta forma era mucho más fácil.- Pero quiero empezar con lo de Lauren.

-¿Sabes? Ella no me interesa.- dije mordazmente.

-Lo sé, pero te debo una explicación. No quiero excusarme de nada de lo que he hecho en tu ausencia, aunque me arrepiento de mucho. Pero siento la obligación de decírtelo todo. Cada cosa que ahora no entiendes…

-No me debes explicaciones.- interrumpí.

-Sí, las debo. O al menos eso siento. Quiero hacerlo. Pero necesito que me escuches, no pido que me perdones, pero sería genial que al menos me escucharas ¿Lo harás?

Asentí con mi cabeza, pero al no estar segura de si me había visto, manifesté la respuesta con palabras.

-Gracias.- hizo una pausa. Lo escuché removerse a mí lado.- Después de la pelea, termine con Lauren. Creí que de esa forma arreglaría las cosas contigo, pero al irte quede devastado. Me tomo un año en volver a recuperar el ritmo de mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que allá vuelto a ser el mismo.

Trate de comprender sus palabras, pero por el momento no podía describir a donde se dirigía su monologó. Quizás si quería saber que había pasado entre él y Lauren, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que me doliera más de lo que tenía planeado.

-El día de tu cumpleaños, me deprimí en la fiesta de Lauren.- parecía avergonzado por esa confesión.- Alice no me decía como localizarte para llamarte, y los recuerdos me volvían loco. Empecé a tomar, creí que de esa forma ahuyentaría los recuerdos y dejaría de tomar. Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo mucho. Sólo se que desperté con Lauren a mí lado.- Ahogue un grito antes eso. Lo esperaba, pero no de esa forma. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, pero no me moví.- Cuando volví a la escuela.- continuo.- no podía quitarme a Lauren de enzima. Ya todo el colegio sabía lo que habíamos hecho, y con ayuda de Lauren y su grupo creían que estábamos juntos. Recuerdo que Emmett no me hablo por al menos dos meses. Por eso es que se enfado tanto…- no acabo la frase, pero yo lo entendí. Ahora entendía la reacción de Emmett con Edward, porque él era el que más se negaba a perdonarlo.

Alice no estaba orgullosa de mí, pero no me dijo nada. Rose… en fin, es Rose.- trate de no reírme de eso. Pero una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Sabía que no era para reírse, pero quería sacarle un poco de drama.- El hecho, es que quiero que entiendas que jamás he estado con Lauren de una forma… romántica. Siempre que estaba con ella era cuando pensaba en ti.- ante esas palabras me quede sin aire.

Edward no dijo nada aunque espera, asíque decidí atacar.

-¿Qué tiene ella, que se parezca a mí?.- pregunte, con ira. No me había gustado esa comparación. Lauren y yo no teníamos _nada_ en común.

-Nada.- contesto como si me hubiese leído la mente.- Absolutamente nada. Siempre que estaba mal comenzaba a tomar, tanto que he llegado a perder el conocimiento. Y Lauren siempre estaba ahí. No era conciente de mis acciones, y siempre terminaba acostándome con ella.- su tono de voz bajo, y mis ojos se llenaron de agua.- La use, sin más. Pero en la última fiesta, hará 5 meses… Antes de que todo pasará.- Sabía que se refería a la muerte de mis padres.- Caí en un coma alcohólico. Desde allí, no he vuelto a tomar y mucho menos acercarme a Lauren. Siempre la había despreciado, pero ella antes contaba con la ventaja de que sabía que en alguna fiesta volvería a estar conmigo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era como antes se desespero. Sé que he cometido un gran error, Bella. Me odio por ello, pero no manejaba la situación.

-¿Por qué?.- masculle.

-¿Por qué, qué?.- pregunto confundido. Sin duda esperaba otra cosa.

-¿Por qué todo esto fue por mi culpa?.- solloce. Al fin y al cabo había entendido que Edward había estado con Lauren. Él no lo había dicho con esas palabras pero lo había dado a entender.

-¡No!.- Edward se acerco más a mí. Se inclino posando todo su peso en el costado derecho de su cuerpo.- Nada es tu culpa, Bella. Yo fui el idiota que se emborracho para alejarte de mis pensamientos, fui yo el que no tomo las precauciones adecuadas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora.- musito. Acarició mi cabello de forma dulce.- Trató de enmendar los errores, aunque no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con eso.

-No digas eso…- trate de que tragarme las lágrimas. Ya no estaba llorando, pero ellas seguían en mis ojos, esperando por ser descargadas.

-Es la verdad, Bella. Desde que llegaste no he hecho más que causarte daño. Esa no era mi forma de arreglar las cosas. Sólo quiero que te quede claro una cosa.- me miro intensamente a los ojos.- Lauren fue y será siempre un error del que estoy arrepentido. Pero no puedo borrar el paso, aunque quiera. Lo que puedo hacer es camiar el futuro, y eso es lo que intento. ¿Me crees?

-Más de lo que me gustaría.- dije sin pensar. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín, y la sonrisa de Edward se hizo grande.

Ala verdad es que yo no podía recriminarle nada, yo me había ido. Él había hecho su vida… pero sus palabras me habían convencido. No estoy segura del por qué, ni quiero saberlo. Pero lo que sabía era que Edward me había contado su verdad, no estaba escapando del destino como Sheherezade lo había hecho, él lo estaba enfrentando.

Edward beso mi mejilla, y se puso de pie. Se paro frente a mí y me tendió una mano.

Lo miré incrédula.

-¿Confías en mí?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Moví mi cabeza de lado.

-¿Qué?

Estiro un poco más su mano.

-¿Confías en mí?

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo, y tome su mano. Esto estaba bien, así tendría que haber sido desde un principio.

-Aún hay cosas que debo contarte, pero es tarde.- me miro cuando refunfuñe. Ahora que quería quedarme, no podíamos.- Pero…- lo miré con esperanzas.- la noche aún no acaba.

Lo miré cuestionándome su salud mental. ¡Se estaba contradiciendo así mismo!

-No te habrás vuelto loco, ¿verdad?

Edward se rió de mis palabras. Apretó más fuerte la mano, y caminamos hacía el lado de la carretera.

-Debemos volver a casa, pero tengo algo preparado allí.

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes curiosidad de saber que paso con la historia de Sheherezade? ¿Qué paso con el príncipe y la vampiro? ¿Cómo esa noche Sheherezade logró sobrevivir otra noche?

-No entiendo.- admití.- Tu odias esas cosas.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado.- Me abrió la puerta del Volvo y entre. Edward corrió hasta su lado y encendió el auto.- Por alguna razón, ahora admiró a Sheherezade.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede morir, ella lucha por sobrevivir.- Edward encendió la música, y el piano nos volvió a inundar.

-¿Y a que se aplica lo de Sheherezade con nuestra situación?

Me estaba divirtiendo con todo este trabalenguas. Era increíble como con una confesión todo podía volver a ser como antes.

-Qué con contar una historia, por más verdadera que fuese, arregle un poco nuestra situación. De la misma forma…

Lo interrumpí.

-Sí, lo sé.- sonreí y tomé la mano de él que estaba en la palanca de los cambios. El me sonrió feliz.- Igual, que como Sheherezade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Holis, gente linda! **Lamento mucho el retrazo, no voy a darles mis excusas, creo que ya los conocen y todas se emitan a una sola '**falta de tiempo**'. Aunque este chap ha sido largo ¡Doce hojas de Word! Además de que se que a muchos este chap les ha gustado **:)**.

**(1)Sheherezade o Sheherezada, es la que relata las 'Mil y una noches'. Ella es la hija de uno de los consejeros del sultán, y que se presta voluntariamente a casarse con el sultán aún sabiendo que este después de haber encontrado a su primera esposa con otro, se había casado ya tres mil veces y había matado a cada una de sus esposas en la misma noche de su boda. Sheherezade, al entrar al palacio logra sacar a su hermana de allí, y ella se queda en su lugar. Esa noche Sheherezade le empieza a contar una historia al sultán, que hace que este se olvide de que debía matarla y no puede dejar de escucharla. Cuando llega el amanecer, ella le dice que esta muy cansada y que necesita dormir para poder continuarla, el sultán le concede una noche más para que acabe su relato. Así pasan mil y una noches. El sultán y Sheherezade ya tienen tres hijos, y el sultán ya no quiere matarla. La ama, y aprendió de sus relatos lo que ella profesaba: bondad, nobleza, amor, entre otra cosas.**

**(2)Es una enfermedad psicológica. Como dice Bella, es parecido a un ataque de asma. Se cura con terapia, o con medicamentos. Lo puse porque con el contexto iba, sin contar de que se de esto por que yo lo padezco. Pero suelen ser ataques, aislados, y no es nada peligroso.**

**(3)La historia del Príncipe y la vampiro, es un relato que esta dentro de las mil y una noches. Es exactamente, el 15 relato, y Sheherezade lo cuneta la quinta noche.**

**Sin duda este fue un resumen de lo que trata 'las mil y una noches'. Les soy sincera, no lo he leído, pero al igual que ustedes conozco algunos de sus cuentos y la historia la sabía :P. Algunos cuentos (para los que no saben o tienen curiosidad) son: 'Aladdín', 'Alibaba y los 40 ladrones', 'Simbad', entre otros cuentos árabes, y desde ya 'La historia del príncipe y la vampira'.**

¿**Qué les pareció el chap? **Como se que a muchos les gustará, se que muchas me van a matar, pero sólo les voy a explicar una cosita: soy de las personitas que ama que el chico siempre de él primer paso, pero en esta historia creo que Edward ya ha hecho bastante, y que es el turno de Bella. A lo que voy, que cuando lean una declaración de parte de los dos o de Bella esa será la verdadera (y sepan que no falta mucho para que eso suceda)

Un **comentario fuera de lugar**.. ¿Vieron el **trailer de New Moon**? ¡Oh my God! La verdad es que la pelicula de Twilight no me gusto, pero New Moon se ve diez veces mejor, ¡Ya quiero verla! De seguro que esta muy buena **xD**

**PROPA!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Últimos Capítulos!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡NEW!**

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB) **¡Actualice hoy! ¡Se acerca el final!**

**Antes del Primer Aullido** (OneShoot, ExB) Es un OneShoot independiente, pero que al mismo tiempo se lo puede adaptar a **'Aullidos de Muerte'**, como una explicación al porque ella decide tal cosa durante **'New Moon'**… ¡Pasen y déjenme su opinión!

**Aullidos de muerte** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Leyenda de San Valentín** _(Ganadora de un concurso literario de mi país y otros dos en Internet. __OneShoot ExB)_

**Living in a Word Without You** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Bijoy Wasurau** (Card Captor Sakura, SxS)

_**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS RR!!**_ De verdad, les agradezco todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz. Conteste todos los RR que querían una respuesta. Hay mushios anonimos que me hacen preguntas, sino dejan una **direccion **en donde pueda contestar sus dudas **(recuerden poner los espacios en la direccion de mail o lo que sea, ya que si lo escriben todo junto no se guarda)**, porque no se si lo saben, pero esta **prohibido** contestar los RR en los chaps.

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

14


	16. Chapter 16: El genio de la lámpara

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**Importante leer la NOTA DE AUTORA al final del chap.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo quince: El genio de la lámpara perdida.**_

Cuando llegamos a la casa, entramos de puntas de pies. Alice y Emmett seguramente habían salido con los Hale, y Esme y Carlisle deberían de estar durmiendo ya.

Todo estaba apagado, no había ruidos a excepción de nuestros pasos y respiraciones. Edward cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta y camino hasta mí. Tomo mi mano, sabiendo que no era una buena idea dejarme caminar sola por la oscuridad, y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. Edward camino detrás de mí, cambiando sus manos a mi cintura para sostenerme. De vez en cuando la baranda de madera chillaba cuando ponía demasiada presión en ella.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, Edward me condujo hasta su recamara, cerró la puerta tras nosotros y encendió la luz.

Le sonreí cuando saco sus manos de mi cuerpo, aunque eso no era lo que quería. Camine por su habitación y me deje caer en el centro de su cama. Me senté y cruce mis piernas, mientras él se acercaba para acomodarse frente a mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos el uno con el otro, disfrutando de la compañía. Era extraño, me sentía como hace tres años atrás, cuando con la simple compañía nos bastaba.

-Así que…- empecé bajo su curiosa mirada.- ¿Vas a acabar el relato que estabas contando?

Edward se rió y se bajo de la cama. Lo seguí atenta cuando se inclino a abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías.- se rió.- Pero lamente desilusionarte.- fruncí el ceño. No vi lo que saco del cajón, pero lo cerro y volteó a verme apoyando su cuerpo en el escritorio.- No se el final…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?.- cuestione confusa.

-Ese junto a tres más son los únicos que Sheherezade no acabo de contarle a el sultán, pero siempre quise saber que pasaría. Pensé que si te lo contaba, tu pensaría como podría continuar.

Me reí sarcásticamente y le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-No se me ocurrió nada, además dudo que te agrade mi imaginación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Se veía confundido, camino hasta la cama y se sentó en su anterior lugar. En sus manos había un sobre azul bastante ancho. Trate de no darle mucha importancia, si lo había tomado es porque me lo iba a dar ¿O no?

-Por que nunca te gustaron mis finales.- mi voz sonó una tanto obvia, como queriéndole hacer recordar como se burlaba de cómo le solía cambiar los finales a varias historias. Es decir, estaba conciente de que el era un hombre, pero siempre esperé que le agradasen mis finales cursis.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos, Edward. Sé que nunca te gustaron mis finales alternativos. Según tu: eran cursis e irreales.- estaba relajada. No le estaba pasando factura de nada, sólo le estaba remarcando un punto. Su punto.

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta que había cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Que ya no soy el niño que era antes.

Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros, y deje que mi espalda cayera hasta recostarse sobre las almohadas de Edward.

-Ok, veo que no me dirás nada.- sonreí negando con la cabeza.- Hagamos un trato.- propuso con la seguridad de que aceptaría.

-¿De qué va?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo preparado para ti?.- asentí con la cabeza incitándole a que continuará con la explicación.- Bueno, es un juego. Es sencillo. Pero, para que yo te de esto.- sacudió el sobre que llevaba en su mano.- Debes escribir tu final de la historia de _El príncipe y la vampira_.

-No comprendo porque lo haría.- admití. De cualquier forma sabía que él iba a darme el sobre sin que yo le diera el final.

-Por el sencillo hecho de quererme hacer feliz.- sonrió de forma torcida. Relajo sus hombros y sus manos comenzaron a jugar entre ellas. Ya había ganado.- Yo obtengo un final y tu tienes la satisfacción de haberme hecho feliz y de obtener la sorpresa que te he hecho.

-¡Lo habías planeado todo!.- le acuse de forma recriminatoria.

Edward se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Era más que obvio que iba a seguirle el juego igual, pero no me costaba nada intentar salir de esta.

-La verdad es que no.- Achique mis ojos tratando de descubrir si me estaba mintiendo o no. De cualquier forma, era inútil. Edward era un maestro del engaño, no dejaría que se le escapará nada a no ser que así lo quisiera.- Te iba a dar el sobre sin nada a cambio, pero después recordé que quería un final, y todo encajo.

Su sonrisa soñada hizo que las luces de mi cerebro y mi resistencia se apagarán. No había forma de resistirme a su poder encantador.

Gran suspiro. El era el ganador.

-No quiero reclamos por el final.- farfulle.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo que con esas palabras aceptaba el reto. Más bien, había sido obligada disimuladamente, ya que con sus orbes esmeraldas y su hermosa sonrisa torcida, me había comprado.

Me paso una libreta y un lápiz. Levante una ceja, cuestionándole.

-Prometo leerlo más tarde…- se apresuró a explicarme temiendo que me arrepintiera.- Si quieres, también puedo esperar a leerlo cuando no estés.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno carmín pálido. Se veía muy tierno de esa forma.

Sonreí por inercia.

Tome lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Me incline sobre mi misma, despejando mi espalda del respaldo de la pared, y comencé a escribir su final. La verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguno. Ese cuento, era sin duda, algo que debía tener un final que escuchar.

Pero no lo había. O al menos eso quería hacerme creer Edward.

Garabateé una simple idea con mi inteligible letra. Me mordí el labio, al releer la tontería que estaba poniendo. Es que, simplemente, no sabía que hacer. Lo típico viniendo de mí sería un final romántico, y quizás hasta feliz, pero recordé las burlas de Edward de cuando éramos pequeños.

Suspire, enfurruñada.

Arranque la hoja del anotador, y la hice una pelota. Edward me miraba atento. Levante el brazo, dispuesta a arrojarla en alguna dirección de la habitación. Tomé la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, y apenas salió de mis manos, Edward la atajo.

Me quede de piedra. ¡Diablos!

Le cuestione con la mirada, aunque ya sabía lo que planeaba. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Edward siempre había sido una persona muy curiosa.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto en un tono fingiendo ser inocente de mi acusación- Sólo me lo quedaré.- sonrió de forma angelical.

Rodee los ojos.

Volvía a agarrar el lápiz, para escribir algo mejor…

… sonreí ante la repentina idea. Si el iba a burlarse de mí, yo también jugaría con él.

Tracé las palabras correctas, y esta vez le di el papel en la mano.

Al principio, Edward vacilo, no creyendo que se lo estuviese dando de buen modo. Lo abrió para comprobar que había escrito, y lo volvió a cerrar. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias. Ahora aquí esta tu sorpresa.

Fruncí los labios cuando agarraba el sobre celeste. Odiaba esta manía de Edward de querer darme sorpresas, lo hacía desde pequeño. Era como si se hubiese empeñado a que cambiara de parecer, pero por el momento no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Lo abrí de forma brusca, rompiendo la parte de arriba de forma irregular, pero con cuidado de no romper la hoja que había dentro. Arrugué el papel para sacar la carta, y luego lance l sobre al suelo.

Edward registraba cada uno de mis movimientos, y era algo que simplemente, me ponía los nervios de punta.

Estire la punta de las mangas del suéter cubriendo mis manos sin soltar el papel de mis manos. Lo abrí sin prestar atención a como lo estaba haciendo. Al principio solo me deleite con la perfecta caligrafía con la que estaba decorada. Sin duda alguna, era la letra de Edward. Perfecta, masculina y antigua. Digna de admirar.

_Sé que estas pensando seriamente con atentar contra mi vida por todo esto._

Deje de leer al reírme de lo que Edward había escrito en la primera línea. Al fin y a cabo no era una idea muy errónea.

_Pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, y terminarás por divertirte con él. Sino es así, por favor miénteme. _

Levante la vista y alce una ceja. Edward se encogió de hombros a respuesta, y se dejo caer de costado en la cama quedando recostada, y jugando con los papeles en donde yo había garabateado anteriormente.

_Lo primero que debes hacer, es recordar que fue lo que te dí para el último Día de San Valentín. No me mires así, tienes que buscarlo y allí encontrarás la otra carta. _

_No me mates Bella, te quiero. Edward._

Me reí sola. Sin duda Edward estaba loco.

-¡Esto es la búsqueda del tesoro!.

Exclame como si de una niña se tratara. A decir verdad, así me sentía en esos momentos, porque Edward lograba volverme al pasado. El me transportaba a los viejos momentos, y esta vez eran buenos momentos.

-No es una búsqueda cualquiera, Bella.- me explico.- Esta es la búsqueda de la lámpara perdida. Cuando la encuentres tendrás un deseo.

Gire la cabeza, como si estuviese loca, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Edward. ¿Deseos? ¿Una lámpara? Este no era el Edward que conocí tres años atrás.

Respiré y me volví a poner recta.

-¿Un deseo? Creí que tendría derecho a tres, mínimo.

Edward se rió conmigo, o de mí, no lo sabía. Rodó por la cama y se dejo caer en la punta de esta, para después ponerse de pie. Envidiaba esa coordinación perfecta que poseía. Si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que él, obviamente habría acabado en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Bella!.- se veía realmente emocionado. Como un niño que acaban de regalarle una bolsa de golosinas.-¡Se que los descubriste! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Salte de la cama. Salí corriendo del cuarto de Edward y entre al mío, casi llevándome la puerta puesta. Edward me seguía, aunque el seguramente estaba más preocupado por mi estabilidad que por otra cosa.

Me acerque al sofá que había bajo la venta. Me deje caer de rodillas frente a él para estar a su altura, y agarre el osito de peluche con el corazón en la mano que Edward me había regalado. Lo revisé por todos lados, pero no estaba la carta. ¡No me había confundido! Edward me había regalado este osito en el último San Valentín, ¿Dónde estaba el sobre?

Gire la cabeza, encolerizada, y fije mi vista en Edward, que estaba sentado de forma casual en mi cama. Me sonrió de forma amable y negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que quería saber.

Bien. El osito no era. Lo deje en su lugar. Gire mi cuerpo y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, pensando en que más me había regalado. ¿Era la carta? ¿Esa carta que había arruinado el momento? No. Era tonto dejar un sobre, sobre otro ¿No? Además Edward no tenía idea de en donde lo guardaba. La única que lo sabía era…

¡Alice!

Quise golpearme la cabeza con la mano. Sin duda, Alice lo había ayudado con todo esto. De otra forma, Edward no podría haberlo hecho ¿No?

Esperaba estar confundida… Sino Alice iba a morir.

Me arrastre por le piso, sin ganas de ponerme de pie, hasta la meza de noche que estaba junto a la cama. No muy lejos de en donde me encontraba. Bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante, abrí el cajón de esta. Metí la mano hasta el fondo, y con cuidado tome con mis manos de mantequilla la cajita de plata.

La termine de sacar, y cerré el cajón. Mire a Edward se reojo, ya no estaba relajado, lo notaba tenso en su posición.

La abrí, con miedo de que se rompiera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la abría que temía que la tapa se hubiese oxidado o algo por el estilo.

Jadeé. Había tantos recuerdos allí. Había fotos: con mis padres y con Edward. Regalos de Jacob. Cartas mías, y otras que me habían regalado. Todo estaba allí. Como si todo este tiempo no hubiera pasado. Todo estaba _exactamente _en su lugar.

Quite las fotos y allí, había algo que no era mío. O al menos, todavía no. Junto al anillo que Edward me había regalado y sobre la carta de San Valentín estaba el sobre celeste.

Lo quite con cuidad, tratando de no mover nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Apoye el sobre en el suelo, a mi lado, y volví a colocar todo en su lugar dentro de la cajita añadiendo el sobre que Edward me había dado anteriormente. La cerré con sumo cuidado, y la coloque sobre la mesita. Sabiendo que tenía que buscarle un nuevo escondite.

Edward seguí en silencio.

Abrí el sobre y saque la carta. Se la di a Edward, que levanto una ceja en respuesta, pero aún así la agarro. Apoye mi mano sobre la esquina de la cama, y pasando mi peso allí, me levante del suelo y me deje caer sentada junto a Edward.

-Léela.- le ordene, de forma desesperada. Por alguna extraña razón me habían entrado unas inexplicables ganas de oír la voz de Edward. Esa voz de soprano y aterciopelada, que solo un hombre como él podía ser digno de utilizarla.

_-"¡Muy bien! Ahora es más sencillo. ¿Recuerdas esas noches de películas? Bien, tienes que ir a buscar que era lo esencial para esas noches. Es sencillo, ¿Te acuerdas? No podíamos empezar esas noches si _esto_ en concreto nos hacía falta"._

Suspiro y me dio la carta.

Trate de hacer memoria. No recordaba mucho de lo que teníamos en esas noches, sólo recordaba las películas y las charlas.

Lo mire suplicante a los ojos, tratando de que se apiadara de mí y me diera una pista.

-¿No lo recuerdas?.- ya estaba más relajado. Ahora una sonrisa torcida decoraba su rostro de forma angelical.

Negué con la cabeza. Mi ceño se frunció, tratando de recordar algo. No había mucho. Es decir, en una noche de películas siempre teníamos una manta, una película y…

¡Dios no podía ser tan idiota! ¡Palomitas!

Le sonreí abiertamente, y volví a salir corriendo. Edward se quedo un poco atrás, ya que lo tome por sorpresa. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, algo realmente peligroso para una persona tan patosa como yo. Pero logre no caerme… ni siquiera hice mucho ruido. Esme y Carlisle jamás se enterarían de esto.

Ahora le agradecía a Alice que nuestros cuartos estuvieran en el último piso, de otra forma todos se abrían enterado que yo estaba con Edward. Estaba segura, de que por el pasillo del tercer piso se oían nuestras risas, era una suerte que solo nosotros dos estuviéramos allí.

Mi suerte ya había sido mucha. Cuando llegue al living me golpeé con el sofá, ya que la sala estaba completamente a oscuras. Gemí. Me había dado un buen cardenal, pero seguí con mi destino: a la cocina.

Escuche la risa de Edward detrás de mí. Cuando hubiera luces lo fulminaría con la mirada.

Tropecé nuevamente con una silla del comedor, pero no fue un golpe tan seco como el anterior.

Entre en la cocina y a tientas, toque la pared hasta encontrar la perilla de la luz. La prendí. Corrí hasta la mesada, y me subí en ella para llegar a las alacenas de arriba.

Edward se colocó detrás de mí, listo para tomarme en sus brazos en un descuido. Me arrastre por la mesada, hasta llegar a la alacena del centro. La abrí y saque una lata decorada con dibujos de palomitas. La cerré, inclinando mi cuerpo un poco hacía atrás. Edward en ese momento, ya había colocado las manos sobre mi cintura. Me bajo de la mesada como si de una bebe me tratará, y no me soltó hasta que mis pies se apoyaron firmes en el suelo.

Corrí hasta la redonda mesa de la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas. Para ser pasadas las 3 de la mañana estaba muy inquieta, y Edward parecía poder seguir mi ritmo sin problema.

Abrí la lata, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sobre.

Lo quite y se lo volví a dar a Edward. Él rodó lo ojos, pero aún así lo agarro y lo abrí con una prolijidad impecable. Me miro, y yo le sonreí abiertamente. Cruce las piernas sobre la silla, y me puse atenta a escucharlo.

El se rió musicalmente.

-Vaya este juego de verdad te afecta.- se burlo. Estiro una mano hacía mí y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Pareces una niña pequeña, como en los viejos tiempos.- su voz sonó nostálgica.

No quería deprimirme, por lo que sólo le sonreí más ampliamente, evitando el tema y sin pensar en el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Esta noche se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores de mi vida, a pesar de toda la vergüenza que había pasado.

_-"Te dije que era sencillo. De acuerdo, solo quedan dos estaciones más. Este quizás no sea tan sencillo, aunque si tienes memoria lo resolverás. Cuando éramos chicos coleccionábamos la serie de _Tom y Jerry_. El punto, es que siempre discutíamos porque a ti te gustaba el capitulo en donde llegaba un gato a la casa de Tom disfrazado de bebé para quitarle la comida, y a mi me gustaba… . Te quiero, Edward"_

La verdad es que esa posta me dejo de piedra. Lo había olvidado. La última vez que habíamos visto la serie completa fue cuando tenía 10 años. Ya habían pasado más de siete años de aquello. ¿Cómo podía acordarse de eso? No cabía duda que su cerebro era más extenso que el mío.

Me levante de la silla, tratando de hacer memoria. Si Edward no hubiese nombrado mi episodio favorito, tampoco lo hubiese recordado.

Camine fuera de la cocina. Me detuve frente al televisor del living. Me senté en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, y me incline hacía adelante para abrir las puertas del mueble debajo del televisor.

Sonreí cuando vi que allí estaban todas nuestras colecciones. No solo la de _Tom y Jerry_, sino también las de los _Padrinos Mágicos_ y la de los _Teen Titans_. Estaba la colección de _Las Chicas Súper Poderosas y Bratz_ de Alice y la de _Dexter_ de Emmett.

¡Cuantos recuerdos!

-¡No puedo creer que aún guarden todas las colecciones!.- exclame emocionada.

Ni siquiera había polvo en ellas, es decir que de vez en cuando la sacaban o al menos las limpiaban.

Edward se rió.

-Aún las seguimos viendo. Las descubrí cuando te fuiste, fueron otra de las cosas que me ayudaron a dormir un poco el dolor.- hice una mueca, y Edward se apresuro a hablar.- ¡Mamá aún regaña a Emmett de quedarse hasta tarde viendo _Dexter_!

Me reí sonoramente, Emmett siempre sería Emmett.

-En su defensa debo admitir que era un buen dibujito.- defendió Edward a su hermano mayor.-¿Cómo lo recuerdas? Yo ni siquiera sabía que aún estaban en la casa hace tres años atrás. Las descubrí de suerte cuando a Emmett se le cayo una pulsera para Rosalie bajo del mueble…

Me encogí de hombros. Ni yo estaba segura de cómo era que lo recordaba. El punto es que sólo tenía eso, ya que no recordaba cual era su episodio preferido. Esto sin duda era algo demasiado frustrante.

Empecé a sacar los episodios que recordaba. No eran muchos a decir verdad. Estaba el que Tom trataba de dormir y Jerry no lo dejaba. El que Tom debía dejar toda la casa ordenada, y Jerry le hacía la vida difícil; cuando Jerry lleva a su sobrino. Obviamente el mío, donde un gato se disfrazaba de bebé; y el que Tom quiere conquistar a una gatita blanca…

Este último me sonaba un montón, pero no podía estar segura. Descarte el mío, ya que obviamente ese no era el favorito de Edward, por lo que solo me quedaban cuatro opciones. Si ninguna de ellas era la de Edward, estaba perdida. Así que abrí la caja del primer episodio que saque.

Nada.

Suspire, desilusionada. Le pase la caja a Edward para que la volviera a poner en su lugar.

Tome la segunda, y nuevamente nada. La tercera, tampoco.

Edward se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no reírse de mí. Seguramente le causaba gracia el hecho de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, o de algún chiste privado.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

Tome la última caja. El episodio del gato disfrazado de bebé. Lo abrí, y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de emoción. ¡Lo había logrado! Después de todo no había estado tan desorientada.

Saque el sobre y lo abrí. Me reí cuando Edward me lo quito de las manos antes de que yo se lo diera.

Cerré la caja, y la guarde en el lugar vacía que quedaba de la colección. Un día de estos iba a ponerme a ver esas sagas. Jerry sin duda era mi personaje favorito. ¡Teen Titans! Esa serie era hermosa, Edward me había regalado la película. Iba a convencerlo de que la viera conmigo. Amaba la pareja de Robin y Starfire. Era la única pareja que Edward no criticaba, al parecer a él también le agradaba.

Una sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro. ¡Tantos recuerdos lindos!

Cerré el placard, y coloque toda mi atención en Edward.

Suspiro, y desdoblo el papel, para leerlo.

-"¡Ya llega la última! Necesito que pienses en esa noche".- su voz se fue apagando. Mis ojos dejaron de brillar. Sabía a que noche se refería. Me prometí no deprimirme, así que no iba a recordar mucho. Sólo lo que el me pidiera.-"Necesito que recuerdes esas palabras que me gritaste antes de que yo respondiera. Se que las conoces, busca de donde las sacaste y allí estará el premio. Lo siento. Te quiero, Edward"

Silencio.

Eso fue lo que nos invadió. Un potente silencio. Aunque no era incomodo. No. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, seguramente en el mismo recuerdo: esa noche.

Intente recordar simplemente lo que él me pedía. Pero cada vez que los recuerdos querían llegar, los quitaba inmediatamente de mi cabeza. En este momento odiaba a Edward. Me había prohibido a mi misma ponerme mal esta noche, pero Edward me estaba haciendo el trabajo difícil ¿Es que le gustaba ver como me derrumbaba frente a él? Ok, era un pregunto estándar. Era obvio que no, ¿No se le había ocurrido otra cosa?

Intente nuevamente, y trate de congelar a mi corazón, para no arruinarme la noche. Edward a mi lado estaba con la vista perdida, el rostro contorsionado y sus manos estaban hechas un puño. Esto también le afectaba a él.

-¡Por qué estas con ella, maldita seas! ¿Cómo quieres que seamos amigos sino eres capas de controlarte por una falta corta?.- mis gritos podían oírse por toda la casa, de eso estaba segura.

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mi rostro libremente. Estaba de pie acusándolo, mientras Edward se mantenía haciendo presión con la mandíbula y estaba apoyado contra la pared cerca de la ventana. Todavía no lo había dejado hablar. Después de que me había contado sobre su noviazgo con Lauren y lo que pensaba al respecto. Entonces me había dejado llevar por la ira y los celos.

-¡Creí que querías ese mundo ideal, aunque no creyeras en él!.- la frustración hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Bella? ¡No creo en ese mundo ideal! ¡Esto que estamos viviendo nos lo demuestra!...

… Deje de recordar, me obligue a poner una pared blanca allí. Aunque había manejado muy bien cuanto del recuerdo quería ver, no pude evitar que una presión se apoderara de mí. Me tragué un sollozo, y me sorbí la nariz. Odiaba ese recuerdo. Mis ojos estaban inundados, pero no los dejaría desahogarse.

¿Eso era lo que Edward quería que recordará? ¿Un mundo ideal? Había millones de formas de hacerme pensar en ello, ¿Y tenía que haber elegido la más dolorosa para ambos?

Suspire, y me puse de pie. Edward ya me estaba mirando con atención cuando baje mis ojos hacía su figura. Se puso de pie, y con pasos lentos subimos las escaleras. Mire con atención cada escalón que subía, era una forma sencilla de mantener mi mente ocupada.

Camine por el pasillo, y doble a la izquierda entrando en la habitación de Edward. Al parecer iba bien orientada hasta el momento, porque Edward no había hecho ningún signo alguno de emoción.

Cuando entre, me pare en el centro, escaneando la habitación con la mirada ¿Dónde guardaba los videos? No lo recordaba.

Me dirigí la estantería de la pared, donde Edward apilaba su colección de CD's y sus películas. Escuche como mi compañero se dirigía al sofá mientras yo buscaba la película de '_Aladdín_'.

Revise dos veces las estanterías. Una por una. Incluyendo los CD's. Había de todo, ordenados por año y preferencia, los más feos y los mejores. Con los DVD's era lo mismo, y aún así no la hallaba.

Me di la vuelta. Ya me había cansado de buscar una película que evidentemente no se encontraba allí. Trate de hacer memoria de en donde Edward podría guardar un DVD, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada.

Camine hasta Edward, y me quede mirándolo fijamente. Él estaba recostado en el sofá con la vista perdida, no quería sacarlo de su ensoñación, pero empezaba a impacientarme. Lo mire fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta, y se digno a levantar la vista. Alzo una ceja cuando me vio tan quieta y observándolo con atención.

-¿Dónde esta la película de Aladdín?.- exigí sin rodeos.

Edward sonrió. Eso era un buen signo.

-¿Dónde puede estar un DVD?.- pregunto con un doble sentido en su pregunta.

Me enfurruñe, y trate de pensar otra vez. ¡No se me ocurría nada!

-La verdad, es que no lo sé. Una persona normal, los guardaría junto con los otros DVD's, pero tú no eres normal.- le acuse con el dedo en su pecho.

Edward se rió. Amaba su risa, me hacía recordar a un grupo de sopranos…

…sacudí la cabeza recordándome que tenía que poner atención. No era el mejor momento para deleitarme con la belleza de Edward. Él me miraba con curiosidad mientras pensaba en cosas que no debía. ¡Era la última posta y ganaba mi premio!

Edward se sentó en el sofá.

-Piensa en donde podría dejar una persona _rara_, un DVD.- puso mucha énfasis en la última palabra y rodé los ojos.

¡Que tonta había sido!

Con pasos fuertes y grandes camine hasta el televisor de Edward, me agache y abrí el DVD. Rodé los ojos. Sí, ahí estaba el DVD. Lo saque, y atrás tenía pegada un notita.

Edward jamás se aburriría de torturarme. ¡Se suponía que esta era la última posta!

Le quite con desgana, mi humor no estaba de lo mejor. ¡Era culpa de Edward! Si él no me hubiera hecho recordar esa noche, yo ahora, quizás, estaría disfrutando más de la última parte del juego.

Deje el DVD en su lugar, y cerré el reproductor de DVD. Camine con la notita pegada a mi dedo, y me senté en el lugar que Edward me estaba ofreciendo junto a él en el sofá.

Como había hecho con las otras notitas se la dí a Edward. Con esta no hizo ninguna mueca. La leyó en voz alta y puse toda la atención posible en ella.

-"Gracias por perdonarme, Bella".- hizo una pausa, y yo trate de respirar.-"y por seguirme la corriente. Tu premio esta en tu habitación. Te quiero, Edward"

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me levante y lo tome de la mano para arrastrarlo a mi habitación conmigo.

Entramos, y cambiamos de papel. Ahora Edward era el que me dirigía, y yo me dejaba llevar.

Caminamos hasta mi armario, y Edward lo abrió. Se agacho, y tiro de mi mano para que yo también lo hiciera. Edward metió su cabeza en donde estaban mis zapatos y rebusco entre ellos. Yo intentaba ver algo desde arriba de su cabeza, pero la verdad es que me hacía un trabajo difícil.

Salió de allí un minuto después. En su mano sostenía una caja dorada con un lazo celeste. Mis mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente cuando el me la ofreció. ¡Me estaba derritiendo de amor! Estaba siendo demasiado atento.

La agarre, y la apoye en el suelo. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas, y Edward, sin soltar mi mano, me imito moviéndose hasta mi lado.

Con la ayuda de Edward, deshicimos el moño celeste sin romperlo. Después de eso no me ayudo más.

Abrí la tapa con ansiedad. Me moría de ganas por saber que había allí adentro.

Cuando la abrí deje salir un grito de exclamación. Allí dentro, entre papeles de ceda colores celeste, había una lámpara. La quite con cuidado. Estaba segura de que mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de orbita. Mi corazón latía a mil, y en mi rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

En el centro, con letras similares a las de _Aladdin_, estaba garabateado mi nombre. La lámpara era dorada, y exactamente igual a la de la película. La agite, imitando lo que _Aladdín_ había hecho cuando lo encontró. Me quede de piedra cuando oí que adentro algo se movía. Edward se rió, y me acarició la palma de mi mano con su dedo pulgar. Quite la tapa con delicadeza y quite la cajita que había dentro. La abrí con cuidad. Adentro había una anillo, similar al que Edward me había regalado años atrás. Lo observe con atención, y leí lo que había gravado.

Este es nuestro mundo ideal.

Una lágrima cayo de mi ojo derecho. Edward, sin lugar a dudas, era el hombre más atento y dulce que había conocido. ¿Cómo podía no estar enamorada de él? ¡Era simplemente imposible!

Edward me quito el anillo de la mano, y como si me estuviese pidieron matrimonio, lo deslizo por mi dedo anular con infinita lentitud. Mientras lo hacía, no separamos los ojos del uno con el otro.

-Sí creo en tu mundo ideal, Bella.- murmuro Edward.

Se inclino y beso tiernamente mi mejilla. Me sonroje aún más.

-Amo ese sonrojo singular.

Sin poder evitarlo, después de ese comentario, me lance a sus brazos dejando a un lado la lámpara y refugiándome en el abrigo que Edward me brindaba.

-¡Gracias, Edward!.- Solloce.- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Todo!

Edward me abrazo y beso mi cuello, mientras dibujaba sin sentido con su dedo en mi espalda.

Acerco su boca a mi oído, y me susurro.

-Aún tienes un deseo que pedir.

-Mañana.- demande.

-Mañana.- repitió.

Cuando nos separamos, refunfuñe. Edward se río de mi expresión y m acaricio la cara.

-Es tarde, Bella. Será mejor que te vayas a acostar.- me beso la frente y se puso de pie.

Me ofreció la mano y yo la mire con disgusto.

-No quiero.- proteste como una niña berrinchuda.

Edward volvió a reírse. ¡Jamás se había reído tanto desde que había vuelto!

Se agacho y me alzo en sus brazos. Pataleé jugando, para que me bajara. Me deposito, con sumo cuidado como si de una muñeca de porcelana, en la cama. Me senté contra el respaldo. Edward me ayudo a quitarme el suéter y abrió las sabanas para mí.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Me beso en la frente.

Sin dejarme decir nada salió de mi habitación. Suspire, y me levante de la cama. Camine hasta el armario, y saque mi pijama. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de lycra. Lo cerré, y cuando baje la vista mis ojos se iluminaron al ver la lámpara allí. Me agache y cerré la caja dejándola a un costado. Tome la lámpara y camine con ella aún en mis manos hasta el baño. La apoye en mesa y me cambié.

Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, observe el anillo que Edward me había dado. Este era mucho más importante que el anillo que me había regalado por San Valentín. No sólo por la noche que había vivido, sino porque en ningún momento especifico que me lo regalaba como amigos. Por primera vez Edward no había arruinado el momento.

Salí del baño y me metí en la cama. Abrace a la lámpara y apague la luz. Me acurruque entre las sabanas.

Mi mente viajo a todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche.

Había arruinado la cena ahogándome con el agua con gas; Edward me había consolado mientras me daba un ataque; había ido a un prado hermoso. Edward me había aclarado mis dudas, aunque trataba de no pensar en ello. Me había contado una historia, y yo había jugado con él. Me había preparado una hermosa sorpresa, y me había dado los mejores obsequios.

Sin duda, a pesar de todo, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mire la lámpara en la oscuridad. La acaricié, estaba helada. Eso me sorprendió. La mire atentamente y al darme cuenta del porque, gemí. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora me daba cuenta. Edward se había salido con la suya. Había gastado una fortuna en esta noche.

Conté en mi cabeza 30 ovejas, y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar muerta del cansancio.

No pensé mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Me levante de la cama, tome una almohada y abrace la lámpara en mi pecho. Camine hasta la puerta, y sin titubear salí de mi recamara. Sin preguntar, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Todo estaba a oscuras, y él ya estaba recostado de lado en la cama. Había espacio para mí, como si él hubiese sabido que yo iría.

-Bella.- gimió.

Camine hasta la cama, y me recosté a su lado. Edward giro sobre sí para verme a los ojos. Se arrimo más a mi lado, y me cubrió con la mantas.

-Esto no esta bien.- murmuro más para sí que para mí.

No conteste y deje que me abrazara mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Yo lo hemos hecho. No podía dormir.- me excuse.

Edward beso mi cabeza.

-Ni yo.- confeso. Luego, inesperadamente, se rió y su pecho tembló.- ¡Me mentiste!

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿En qué?

-¡No me escribiste mi final!

Me reí de ello, y agarre con fuerza la remera de Edward dejando la lámpara entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Tu también me mentiste.- me defendí rápidamente.- Además, si lo escribí.

-Poner fin en el papel, no se cuenta como escribir un final. Pero te lo dejará pasar, porque me gusto lo que había empezado en la otra hoja.- me sonrojé ante ello.- No lo mato, porque al final la vampira se enamoro del príncipe.- cito de memoria.

El silencio nos envolvió. Después de dos minutos, ya me estaba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿En que te mentí?.- medito de repente.

Sonreí.

-Me había dicho que no gastarías mucho dinero esta noche.- le acuse.- ¡Sólo el anillo debió de salir una fortuna…!.- me queje, aunque mi mano se hizo un puño inconscientemente.- ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que salió la lámpara! No me lo merezco.- mi tono de voz se hizo casi inaudible, aunque seguramente con la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, Edward me había oído igual.

-Son regalos, y ya los aceptaste.

-Pero esta mal.- contraataque.- No debiste gastar tanto dinero.

-De acuerdo.- dijo para mi sorpresa. Me separo un poco, y soltó una mano de mi cintura.-Entonces me quedaré con la lámpara.

Hizo un amago de agarrarla, pero no se lo permití. Aparte la lámpara de él lo más rápido que pude.

-No te atrevas a sacármela.- le rugí.

Edward se rió y volvió a acocarme a él. Me acomode en su pecho como lo había estado anteriormente, pero esta vez abrace la lámpara como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Edward me beso en la frente, y acomodo su cabeza sobre la mía.

-Que descanses, cariño.

Suspire contenta y deje que mis parpados se cerrarán.

-Eres mí genio de la lámpara perdida.- fue lo último que dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció el chap? ¡No quiero quejas! ¡**15 hojas de World**! ¿No es muy dulce lo que hizo Edward en esta noche? Es oficial, acá se acaba la noche de Edward. Ahora hay que ver como continua la relación.

He pensado que el** Epilogo **será desde el punto de** Bella, **ya que ya comencé con la idea de la** SECUELA de JCF,** y esa será desde el punto de vista de **Edward. **Así no es todo tan monótono, y no nos desesperamos tanto con los pensamientos de Bella** :). Opinen que piensa:**

**A)El Epilogo con un Edward POV, y no hay SECUELA de JCF**

**B)El Epilogo con un Bella POV; y CON SECUELA DE JCF.**

**¡USTEDES TIENEN LA ELECCION!**

_Tom y Jerry_, _Los_ _Padrinos Mágicos_, _Teen Titans, Las Chicas Súper Poderosas, Bratz_ y _Dexter_, quiero pensar que la gran mayoría de estas caricaturas las conocen xD. En especial _Tom y Jerry, Las Chicas Súper Poderosas y Dexter_. ¡Son clásicos! Me pregunto si estarán en **FF**, ustedes que piensan?

Con respecto a_ Teen Titans, Bratz y Los Padrinos _Mágicos puedo entender que no los conozcan porque son más 'nuevos'. Aunque menos_ Bratz_, los otros dos son muy populares. ¡Y esos si están en **FF**!

**La verdad es que estoy **_**muy**_** desilusionada. Podría haber tardado menos en subir, ya que ya empecé las vacaciones… Pero la verdad es que decidí esperar más. Tengo en total, 1134 Favoritos y Alerts. Lo cual es maravilloso y se los agradezco mucho, pero no entiendo como puedo tener esa cantidad de gente que me lea y los RR cada vez bajen más. Me parece que no es justo ¿O no?. No estoy pidiendo que todos me dejen RR, ni mucho menos. Pero la mayoría que me tiene en Favoritos no me dejan RR. Antes casi llegaba a los 100 RR por chaps, y ahora solo a los 50 y pico. No lo encuentro justo, ya que los Alerts y los Favoritos aumentan, y los RR diminuyen. **

**No voy a dejar el FIC ni mucho menos por esto, pero sepan que cuantos más RR más rápido puedo actualizar, sin contar que me inspiran a ponerle más ganas al FIC.**

**En fin, espero que lo piensen. Se que a muchos esta nota no les gustara, pero si se ponen en mi posición a ustedes tampoco les gustaría eso de que van bajando los RR. ¡Los RR son los alimentos de los escritores en esta page!**

**PROPA!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Finitte!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Hasta el Crepúsculo** (ExB) **¡Finitte!**

**Antes del Primer Aullido** (OneShoot, ExB) Es un OneShoot independiente, pero que al mismo tiempo se lo puede adaptar a **'Aullidos de Muerte'**, como una explicación al porque ella decide tal cosa durante **'New Moon'**… ¡Pasen y déjenme su opinión!

**Aullidos de muerte** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Leyenda de San Valentín** _(Ganadora de un concurso literario de mi país y otros dos en Internet. __OneShoot ExB)_

**Living in a Word Without You** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Confesión** (OneShoot, Damon, Vampire Diaries)

**Bijoy Wasurau** (Card Captor Sakura, SxS)

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

18


	17. Chapter 17: Pétalo de Fuego

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**Importante leer la NOTA DE AUTORA al final del chap.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**Recomendación: **¡Gente linda! Bueno quiero recomendarles una muy buena historia de **Mariona Beckett**, que realmente vale la pena leer y me gustaría que se dieran una vueltita **http:// www. fanfiction. Net /s / 5283282 / 1 / De_ hoy _en _adelante **(sin espacios) Cualquier cosita, la historia esta en **mis Favoritos** 'De hoy en adelante'.

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo dieciséis: **__**Pétalo de fuego*.**_

.-**Fragmento **del Poema 6 'Te recuerdo como eras' **del libro** _20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_ de Pablo Neruda.

_Te recuerdo como eras en el último otoño._

_Eras la boina gris y el corazón en calma._

_En tus ojos peleaban las llamas del crepúsculo._

_Y las hojas caían en el agua de tu alma._

**.**

_**Tj Hill: Her (piano)**_

**.**

_-Damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles a los últimos concursantes del día. Han ganado cuatro años consecutivos el primer premio del Concurso Choise Kids. ¡Con ustedes, Bella Swan y Edward Cullen!_

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras escuchaba los aclamos del público. Mire por enzima de mi hombro, Edward estaba relajado, acomodando su boina gris en la cabeza, frente a su piano de cola.

Un minuto después, sus manos descansaban pacíficamente sobre las teclas blancas. No me sorprendía que estuviese tan tranquilo, él era magnifico en el piano y no tenía que preocuparse por hacer el ridículo.

Por desgracia yo no tenía esa suerte. No, claro que no. Yo estaba arriesgando mi reputación (aunque no era mucha), y atentaba contra mi vida.

Edward me miro con una sonrisa en la cara. _'Lo harás bien'_ vocalizo en silencio, dándome ánimos.

No conteste y volví a fijar mi vista en el frente. El telón se estaba corriendo y seguían escuchándose los aplausos y los gritos del público. ¿Es qué no sabían que de esa forma me ponían más nerviosa? Obviamente, no.

El telón se abrió por completo mostrando un panorama bastante escalofriante. El teatro estaba completo, a todos lados donde mirase había personas.

Respire, llenando mis pulmones con aire de forma exagerada. _Imagina que todos están en ropa interior, y que tu eras la única cuerda_, recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho antes de dejarnos en el teatro.

Así lo hice. Ahora todos estaban en ridículo frente a mí. Pero, aún así, seguía nerviosa. Era tonto, había hecho esto millones de veces. Lo único que cambiaba en esta situación era que las cosas entre Edward y yo no estaban del todo bien. Cada vez estábamos más alejados, y eso no me hacía nada bien.

Las primeras notas sonaron inundando el teatro con la pasión de Edward y el piano. Todo se quedo en silencio a excepción de la música.

Conté mentalmente hasta veinte, y empecé a moverme. Me incline hacía abajo, con mis pies posicionados de forma correcta, y me levante con movimientos delicados parándome sobre mis puntas.

Había empezado el baile. Cada movimiento lo asimilaba con algún buen ensayo con Edward o con los concursos anteriores. Deje que el presente se guardará y fije mi mente en el pasado. No prestaba atención a lo que bailaba, simplemente me dejaba llevar.

La música de Edward, iba perfecta con mis pensamientos. Eran felices, dulces y lo más importante él siempre estaba en ellos.

Y, después de tres minutos y medios, la canción llego a su fin al igual que mi baile. Abrí los ojos, que hasta ese momento no sabía que los tenía cerrados, y me encontré en el medio del escenario con el público aplaudiéndonos de pie. Sonreí al mismo momento en el que Edward se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo derecho. Nos inclinamos en una reverencia hacía el público, y salimos de allí.

Edward no soltó mi cintura hasta que llegamos a los camarines. Desde allí seguían oyéndose los aplausos y gritos del público.

Estaba feliz. Demasiado. Todo había salido bien, y ahora me reía mentalmente de mis anteriores preocupaciones.

Edward me acompaño hasta mi camarín. Aún seguíamos sin mediar palabra. Abrí la puerta, pero antes de completar con la tarea, Edward tiró de mi cintura logrando que mi cuerpo girase hacía él. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, agradecí estar ya colorada por la agitación del baile.

Edward sonreía de forma torcida. Él también estaba feliz.

-Haz estado de maravilla, Bella.

Literalmente, deje de respirar. Edward pasó su otra mano por mi cintura y me aplasto contra su pecho. La sensación era perfecta.

Busque un poco de la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

-Tu también.- musite.

Edward se rió de mí.

-La protagonista haz sido tú, Bella.- susurro en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.- No sabes lo hermosa que te veías bailando.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que sus palabras causaron. ¡Dios mío! ¡Edward me había llamado hermosa! La distancia que había entre nuestros rostros cada vez era más escasa, tanto que hasta podía respirar el aire que él exhalaba.

Notaba más brillantes sus orbes esmeraldas, algo así como el brillo de una estrella recién nacida. Era intenso, algo más que la emoción de habernos ido bien en el concurso.

Su rostro dejo la traviesa sonrisa, crispándose en una seria. Su vista se clavo en mis labios, y sus brazos se volvieron más pesados alrededor de mi cintura.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Iba a suceder!

Inclino su rostro haciendo que nuestras narices se rozarán. Mi mente estaba lejos de toda razón lógica. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que él diera el movimiento final. Sencillo, pero significativo.

No estaba segura de cómo aún no había colapsado.

Sentí como su nariz se corría hacia el centro, con lentitud. Realmente me estaba torturando.

Se quedo allí unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Nuestros alientos se chocaban, podía sentir el calor de su aire.

Pero, todo cambio. Su nariz se deslizo más, acariciando la mía hasta llegar a mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, intentando no híperventilar. Beso mi mejilla con dulzura, soltó mi cadera. Sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, se dio la vuelta y camino, con las manos en sus bolsillos, por el pasillo que conducía a su camarín.

Me quede con la vista perdida en la dirección por la que él se había marchado. ¡Tonta ilusa! Edward no quería nada conmigo, estaba claro. ¿Es qué ni siquiera se animo a besarme? ¡Me había rechazado!

Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. ¿Acaso no era una chica besable? Al parecer para Edward no lo era.

Gire sobre mis pies, y me metí en el camarín azotando la puerta tras de mí. El pensar que no podría evitarlo, ya que teníamos que subir en unos minutos al escenario para saber los puestos, me hizo recordar mis miedos anteriores. Eran iguales, la diferencia era el por qué.

**.**

Estaba sumamente cómoda entre lo brazos de Edward. Se sentía tan calido, tan correcto. Era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si hubiésemos retrocedido tres años y siguiésemos manteniendo nuestra relación de amigos. No era que eso no me doliera, pero era mucho mejor a lo que habíamos vivido en este tiempo.

No estaba segura de cuanto habíamos dormido. Tenía la sensación de que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que me había metido en su cama, y aún así me encontraba completamente descansada.

Mi sueño se había perdido en mi memoria. Sabía que algo había soñado, pero al llevar mis pensamientos a Edward, lo había olvidado.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada comprometedor. Tenía las mejillas húmedas, ¿Había soñado con mis padres? Quería pensar que eso había soñado. No encontraba otro justificativo a las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado.

No quise abrir los ojos; tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, Edward dejaría de estar a mi lado y todo volvería a ser como antes. La idea no me agradaba. Me gustaba volver a estar con Edward sin una pelea de por medio.

La noche pasada, había sido sin duda la mejor de toda mi vida. Al principio había sido caótico, y bastante incomodo. Pero todo mejoro. Por más que habíamos movido cenizas que creía barridas, fue sencillamente hermosa. Edward había logrado que volviera a sonreír de verdad después de mucho tiempo. Desde que me había ido no había sido completamente feliz, y con la muerte de mis padres todo había empeorado. Aún me preguntaba como era que seguía con vida y, sin siquiera, haber atentado contra mi vida ante tanta depresión.

Edward había borrado esos sentimientos, y me había hecho sentir por esa noche que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo había sucedido realmente. Que mis padres aún estaban aquí, sólo que uno de esos viajes largos y que nosotros nunca nos habíamos peleado. Todo seguía siendo igual a hacía tres años.

Pero por desgracia, Edward no me podía mantener alejado de la realidad tanto tiempo; y al recordar a mis padres, viejas heridas volvieron a abrirse. No es como si se hubiesen curado alguna vez, pero por un noche habían tenido un venda. No había sido cerradas, pero si tapadas por un tiempo. Al parecer, el tiempo ya había caducado; y la venda se había salido.

Apreté un poco más mi cuerpo contra el de Edward, dejando que mis lágrimas y los sollozos silenciosos se apoderasen de mí. Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, mojando su camiseta. Deseaba de verdad que estuviese dormido. Aferre mis manos a su ropa tirando de ellas, como si mi vida dependiera de esa acción.

No entendía muy a mis emociones. Es decir, me había levantado de un humor excelente, y ahora me encontraba igual a una Magdalena*.

El pensar en mis padres fue un error. Tendría que haber aprendido a poder pensar en ellos sin necesidad de llorar, pero no podía. El accidente había sido cercano, y no me acostumbraba a la idea de que no estaban allí. A veces podía correrlos a un costado y pensar que ellos estaban, y de esa forma seguir con una vida normal. Pero esa tampoco era la solución, lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era cuál era la solución.

Unos circulitos en mi espalda hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensara. ¡Mierda, diablos, mierda! Edward si estaba despierto. ¿Lo había despertado, yo? ¿No había sido tan silenciosa como creía, y mis sollozos lo despertaron? Sinceramente, no era algo que me preocupase del todo en ese momento.

La mano de Edward jugaba a dibujar formas sin sentido en mi espalda, tratando de relajarme. No era como si estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo. Saber que estaba despierto, me dejo soltar un sollozo más fuerte. Mis puños ejercieron más fuerza, retorciendo su ropa.

Quizás si lloraba acabaría con esto más rápido. Ok, esa teoría psicológica no iba conmigo, pero el hecho de que Edward estuviera allí consolándome me agradaba.

Tiro de mi cintura para que mi cara quedara junto a la suya. La escondí entre la almohada y su cabello. Me abrazo más fuerte, apretándome contra su costado.

Acaricio mi cabello de arriba a bajo, más de una vez. Los sollozos empezaban a calmarse, aunque los jadeos no. El hecho de haber tratado de reprimirlos al principio y luego haberlos soltado de golpe, había hecho que mi respiración se irregulara.

-Shh, vamos cariño.- susurro con preocupación en mi oído.- No llores, no sabes lo mal que me pones.

Trate de reírme, pero me ahogue en el intento. Edward se rió de mí.

-Eso esta mejor.- siguió acariciándome.- Aunque hay que lograr que no te ahogues.

Sonreí y apreté más mi cara contra su cuello. Me gustaba como estábamos. El hecho de sentir su calor contra el mío, y saber que se preocupaba por mí me estaba gustando más de lo que debía.

Poco a poco el recuerdo de mis padres se fue borrando. Trate de concentrarme en el presente. En como haríamos para salir de aquí sin que nos encontrarán; como debía evitar las intimidantes preguntas del duendecillo loco. Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo haría para explicarle a Emmett que nos habíamos amigado?

-¿Qué te paso, Bella?.- pregunto Edward sacándome cruelmente del mar de mis pensamientos.

Separe un poco mi cara de él. Al darme cuenta de que ya estaba tranquila, quise correr mi cuerpo del de Edward. Seguramente él lo había hecho sólo porque estaba llorando, y ahora que estaba mejor no estaba segura de si no le molestaba. Pero cuando intente hacerlo, Edward me tomo con vehemencia. Me gusto. Edward me quería en sus brazos.

-No te alejes.- suplico.

Sonreí aún con más énfasis. Coloque mi brazo izquierdo en su pecho, mientras con el dedo índice jugaba de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo con mi espalda.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Era extraño que en Forks estuviese soleado, lo más irónico que era un día de los que no había y nosotros seguíamos en la cama. No era que tuviese intención de moverme, pero la situación era extraña.

-¿Qué hizo que te pusieras tan mal, Bella?.- volvió a preguntar Edward.

Suspire. Me incline, dejando mi cabeza en su pecho junto a su mano. Edward permitió el movimiento, y se adapto a mí. Seguí jugando con mi dedo y su pecho. Mi respiración era acompasada, pero temía que al responderle volviera a ser pesada y cansadora.

-Quiero ayudarte.- insistió.

Rodé lo ojos. No iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Es que no puedes, Edward.- mi voz sonó lo suficiente alto para que él pudiera oírme.

-¿Fue por algo que paso entre nosotros?.- indago.

-No.

-¿Por el instituto?

-No.

-¿Por la familia?

No conteste. Edward no volvió a hablar tampoco. El ambiente se torno incomodo, mientras Edward trataba de comprender el porque de mis anteriores lágrimas. Para ser Edward, se estaba tardando bastante en averiguarlo. Mis nervios no estaban para esperar tanto, pero tampoco quería que saliera de mi boca.

Concentre mi vista en mi dedo y en su camiseta. Era una distracción muy buena si se tenía en cuenta en como esa camiseta remarcaba sus abdominales.

-¡Oh!.- exclamo sin previo aviso. Me reí.- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Lo sé.- respondí quitándole importancia. En que en realidad, ya no la tenía.

-Sabes que siempre puedes decírmelo, ¿No?.- la conversación había tomado un giro bastante serio.- Siempre estaré aquí por si quieres hablar. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Se oía muy tierno tratando de convencerme de que él siempre estaba. Yo lo sabía. Ahora, sí. Es decir, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo después de la noche pasada?

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?.- se rió seco un segundo.- Ok, estaba despierto, pero tu no lo sabías.- es confesión me dejo de piedra en mi lugar.- Sí hubiese sido por ti no me habrías dejado ayudarte.

-No quería molestarte.- masculle, no muy segura de mi respuesta. La verdad era que no se me había ocurrido despertarlo. Iba más allá de la confianza.

-Jamás me molestas, Bella.

-Sólo… sólo no lo pensé.- confesé.

Edward dejo el tema en suspenso. Seguramente lo iba a sacar a colación en otra ocasión, pero al parecer para ahora tenía otros planes o simplemente sabía que no debía arruinar el momento.

Se inclino hacía adelante sentándose en la cabecera y me llevo con él. Se rió cuando me aferre más a su camiseta, negándome a levantarme de esa cama.

-¿No era que te gustaban los días soleados? ¡Hay que aprovecharlo! Además comenzaran a preguntarse en donde estamos.- me explico con sorna.

Refunfuñe ininteligibles maldiciones y me levante con exagerada lentitud. Rodé hasta quedar en la esquina de la cama, y espere allí hasta que Edward se pudiera de pie. Él tendría que salir primero si queríamos que no sospecharan.

Edward se dirigió al baño con una muda de ropa, y aproveche ese tiempo para poder escabullirme.

Me levante de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sonreí, me estaba comportando como una niña. Abrí la puerta lo más lento posible, chirrío un par de veces pero estaba segura que nadie nos oiría. Mire a ambos lados antes de salir del cuarto de Edward y correr al mío. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, e inmediatamente comencé a reírme de forma histérica. De verdad que había parecido una demente, es decir sólo Edward y yo estábamos en el tercer piso, era obvio que nadie me vería salir.

Camine hasta mi cama que se encontraba igual a como la había dejado la noche anterior.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado la lámpara en la cama de Edward. Un sonrojo se apodero de mí en ese instante. Pensar que había pasado la noche con el hombre que amaba, una acción demasiado íntima y que no había tenido en cuenta.

Si seguía pensando en Edward tendrían que llamar a los bomberos para bajarme de las nubes.

Estire la cama, para no tener que hacerme cargo de ella más tarde y tratar de fijar mi mente en algo que no fuera Edward. Levante la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo y acomode un par de libros que estaban por la habitación.

Suspire.

Camine hasta el armario para quitar la ropa que me pondría para el día. Tome una remera de lycra color crema, el suéter negro que había usado la noche pasado y tome unos _jeans_ ajustados hasta los tobillos. Encontré unas zapatillas _Nike_ blancas y la ropa interior. Satisfecha por mi elección me metí en el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha.

El agua caliente de la ducha había logrado relajar todos mis músculos y dejar a mi mente en blanco. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba bañarme.

Me cambie lo más rápido que mi torpeza me permitió y cepille mis dientes. Sabiendo de antemano que mi cabello era un caso perdido, lo cepille y lo sujete en un moño negro.

Sin más salí de la habitación sorprendiéndome al encontrar a Edward sentado a mitad del pasillo. Era imposible no apreciar lo bien que se veía. Sin duda le tenía demasiada envidia, simplemente llevaba una viejos _jeans_ y una camiseta de manga larga color beige. Y así, tan sencillo como sonaba, se veía increíble.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?.- le pregunte mientras caminaba hacía él.

Levanto la vista y me sonrió de mi forma favorita. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Respira e inhala, Bella!

-Simplemente te esperaba para bajar.- respondió de forma inocente.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿No se suponía que tu tendrías que haber bajado primero?

- Y lo he hecho, y volví a subir. Creo que no es un pecado.- se burlo.

Le saque la lengua con un gesto infantil. Pronto recordé lo quería pedirle.

-Edward, deje la lámpara…- me calle cuando Edward la quito de detrás de su espalda. Sonreí sonrojándome.

Me la tendió y la tome. La abrace como si me la hubiesen arrebatado por años. Le hice una seña de que iba a dejarla en mi recamara y Edward me aseguro que me esperaría.

Corrí a mi habitación, con cuidado de no matarme en el proceso, y deje con exagerado cuidado la lámpara en el cajón donde estaba mi caja de las pertenencias más importante.

Edward seguía sentado con la mente en quien sabe en que mundo, cuando volví a salir al pasillo. Me sonrió y no pude evitar devolvérsela. Me pare frente a él, mirándolo desde arriba. Edward levanto los brazos pidiéndome, sin palabras, que lo ayudará a ponerse de pie. Tire de sus brazos utilizando toda la fuerza que poseía. Edward soltó una carcajada al ponerse de pie. Sabía, sin necesidad de que él me lo dijera, que mi fuerza no había servido de nada y que se había parado por cuenta propia.

-Así que-empezó Edward mientras bajábamos las escaleras-, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¡Es un día precioso!

Me reí.

-La verdad es que esperaba que tú pensaras en algo.- le confesé. Con todo lo que había pasado no me había tomado ni un segundo en fijarme en como estaba el clima, y mucho menos en hacer planes para el día.

Edward me saco la lengua, devolviéndome mi anterior gesto infantil.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Emmett estaba colocando la meza y Esme estaba cocinando. No podía creer que ya fuera la hora de almorzar. Me sonroje al pensar lo tarde que era.

-¡Hola, Bella Durmiente!.- me saludo Esme desde su lugar frente a la ornalla.

Mi sonrojo aumento más.

-Hola, Esme. Lamento la hora.- me disculpe viendo como Edward caminaba hasta la puerta para salir al jardín.

-Cariño, no tienes porque disculparte.- me sonrió Esme. Camine hasta ella y le bese en la mejilla.- Además, no has sido la única. Los únicos que hemos madrugado, fuimos Carlisle y yo.

Le sonreí, y volteé a Emmett. Se veía molesto, la forma de cómo estaba poniendo los cubiertos me lo advertía. Camine hasta él y lo abrase por la espalda, logrando que se tensara bajo el gesto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Qué te preocupa, Emmett?.- le susurre.

-Tu.- soltó sin más.

Torcí el gesto ¿Yo? ¿Qué había pasado para que le preocupara? Hasta donde sabía nada malo había pasado en el día.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Perdonaste a Edward?.- soltó de repente, en un susurro.

Giro su cuerpo, chocando nuestros pecho. Rodeo mi cintura, y yo recargué mi mejilla en su cuerpo. Sin dudar él era el hermano mayor que toda mujer quería; y aunque no fuese mi hermano oso de sangre, lo era de alma.

-Emmett no quiero que estés mal con tu hermano. Lo que sucedió no tiene que interferir entre ustedes.- murmure. Por alguna razón sabia que mis esfuerzos eran tontos, Esme nos estaba escuchando y seguramente estaba al tanto de todo.

-No me cambies de tema, Bells.- me regaño.- Sólo quiero que deje de ser tan idiota, y sobre todo no quiero que te lastime más.

Las palabras de Emmett fueron tan sinceras, no estaba bromeando como siempre lo hacía. No, estaba hablando en serio. Mis ojos se aguaron al sentirme tan querida. Las palabras de Emmett causaron más efecto de lo que él esperaba, y quizás hasta lo que yo esperaba. Pero últimamente estaba muy sensible.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- pregunto alarmado, se separo de mí para observar mi rostro.

Me reí, y lo atraje de vuelta a mí.

-Te quiero mucho, hermano oso.- masculle. Como extrañaba esta relación…

-¡Y yo más, Bells!.- se acerco a mi oído y fingió contar un secreto.- Eres mi hermana favorita, pero no se lo digas a Alice.- fingió fingir pánico.- ¡La duendecillo me tortura!

No pude contener las carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de Emmett. Me solté del abrazo y me sonroje al darme cuenta que Esme había estado presente durante todo este tiempo.

-Es lindo que se lleven tan bien.- se limito a decir Esme, logrando que mis sonrojo se pronunciara y que Emmett comenzará a burlarse de mi.

Le saque la lengua a Emmett y me dirigí a las alacenas para ayudar a Emmett a terminar de poner la meza.

El almuerzo paso rápido, la tensión entre Edward y Emmett se sintió en todo momento. Cada tema que sacábamos de conversación, Emmett lo utilizaba para mandarle a Edward una indirecta. Sin duda era momentos incómodos para todos. Esme repitió más de una vez que esta situación no podía continuar, mucho menos para la cena; a Carlisle no iba a gustarle nada.

Recién a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Emmett dejo la casa con la excusa que iba a estudiar a la biblioteca para un parcial de la facultad y que no volvería hasta tarde porque pasaría la noche con Rosalie.

Alice anunció que en la noche haríamos algo, por lo que no programásemos planes ¡Cómo si yo tuviera una agenda ocupada! Después de varias ordenes, Jasper por fin la recogió.

Así que sólo estábamos Edward, Esme y yo en la casa. Edward estaba en su recamará, podía oír la música. Esme estaba en su estudio organizando ciertas cosas de su trabajo como decoradora. Y por último yo. No estaba haciendo nada, por lo que decidí que debía aprovechar el bonito día y un poco de soledad no me vendría nada mal.

Me deje caer en el jardín con un libro que había encontrado en la habitación de Edward. Al fin respiraba un poco de paz. El sol parecía más de primavera, que de mediados de invierno. Era extraño, pero relajante. El olor de la hierva húmeda era típica de Forks, pero ahora estaba combinada con un aroma dulzo característico de la primavera.

El jardín de los Cullen era tan hermoso, que cualquier persona era capaz de olvidar hasta su propio nombre allí. Esme lo había dejado excelente.

Abrí el libro, y trate de concentrarme en el tema. Algo difícil, he de añadir. Nunca había escuchado de él; un libro que hablaba sobre el punto psicológico de los cuentos de hadas. Era, sin más palabras, algo de verdad interesante.

Bruno Bettelheim*, el autor psicólogo del libro, había detallado cada uno de sus puntos de vista. Era un libro que hablaba sobre la importancia moral e intelectual que los cuentos de hadas provocaban en la etapa de crecimiento de los niños. Como ellos, por medio de éstos, podía aprender valores y salvar sus temores.

Estaba concentrada en el análisis de _Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos_, cuando escuche que la puerta que daba al jardín era abierta.

No necesitaba ver para saber quien era ya que estaba segura que por la forma de caminar no era Esme. Por lo tanto, el único que podía ser era mi amor platónico.

Marque la hoja en la que había quedado, y deje el libro sobre la manta para que no se manchase con el césped. Me tome mi tiempo para cada movimiento, la hora no era un problema en estos momentos. Acomode con disimulación mi ropa, y me senté.

Aunque esperaba que Edward estuviera aquí, no pude evitar quedarme sin aire. Allí, parado de forma casual con los cabellos despeinados y con la ropa de la mañana, se veía como Narciso*. Estaba parado tapando el sol de mi cara, pero los rayos del Rey Astro se encargaban de alabarlo. La luz lograba que su perfecto cuerpo brillase, y que su cabello pareciera oro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como un diamante.

Estaba segura que mi boca estaba abierta, pero no podía evitarlo. Edward se veía, en resumidas palabras, totalmente perfecto. Odiaba pensar que desentonaba a su lado. Yo no era especial, era una chica común sin ningún encanto, pero Edward no. Aún no comprendía como era que seguía a mi lado sabiendo que estando juntos opacaba su belleza.

La melodiosa risa de Edward me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, y sin pensarlo me sonroje en todas las tonalidades posibles.

-Al parecer no me esperabas.- hablo primero, y aprovecho su comentario para salir de mi estado embarazoso.

-Me sorprendiste.- dije, trabándome con las palabras. No estaba mintiendo, en verdad me había sorprendido.

Me hice a un lado, invitándole a sentarse a mi lado. Edward me sonrío de forma dulce y se dejo caer en donde le indique.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?.- pregunto de repente, con un fingido tono de reproche. Seguí la dirección de su dedo índice, aunque sabía que estaba hablando del libro.

Sonreí y le seguí el juego.

-De tu biblioteca.- admití sin vergüenza.

Edward cruzo los brazos al pecho, y me miro con el ceño fruncido. Su frente estaba arrugada, y su mandíbula estaba dura ¿Estaba jugando?

-¿A sí sin más? ¿Cómo es eso?.- su voz le fallo un poco, pero aún así no podía asegurar si estaba jugando o estaba enfadado de verdad. Decidí probar mi suerte.

-Bue… bueno, tu sabes.- aunque estaba fingiendo estar nerviosa, una parte de mí no estaba actuando.- Él estaba allí, y yo enfrente. Tú sabes, él me llamo y yo no me resistí.

Edward dirigió su cara lejos de mi vista para que no pudiera ver su expresión. ¡Oh, Dios! Lo había arruinado. Lo único que me faltaba era que ahora, que por fin estaba bien nuevamente con Edward, lo echara a perder. ¡Y por una tontería!

¡No!

No iba a permitirlo. Ahora que al fin, estábamos bien, no iba a dejar que todo se arruinara. Estaba dispuesta a suplicarle perdón y a hacer lo que fuera para que se volviera a ir de mi lado.

Estaba segura que sí había un ser poderoso, le encantaba torturarme. Primero me quitaba a Edward, después a mis padres, y luego nuevamente a Edward. ¡Debía ser un gran entretenimiento para él!

Descarte esos pensamientos antes de que se salieran de control. Puse toda mi mente en el presente, tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de que Edward volviera a alejarse de mí. Y estaba segura que no iba a soportarlo otra vez.

-Edward.- lo llame insegura, el volteo a verme. Su expresión era tranquila, pero no podía fiarme de ella.-Si te molesto que lo tomará sin permiso… lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención.

Baje la mirada, fijándola en la hierba.

-¡Claro que no!.- exclamo rápidamente, y tomo una de mis manos. Ese gesto hizo que subiera la mirada. Su rostro se veía desesperado, al parecer él tenía el mismo miedo que yo.- Todo lo que es mío, es tuyo Bella.- sus palabras sonaron tiernas y me derretí con ella.- No tienes que pedir permiso, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Le sonreí más tranquila cuando lo escuche. Edward sabía, a veces, decir las palabras correctas. Aún así, siempre sabía cuando regarla, aunque hoy no era el caso.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura, arrimándome más a su cuerpo, y yo deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho.

Por un tiempo no dijimos nada, nos dedicamos a observar el jardín y a apreciar el clima primaveral que seguramente mañana perderíamos.

Seguramente habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, pero a mí me parecieron perfectos. En ese corto tiempo, deje que mi cuerpo se desestrezara y aprovechará la cercanía de Edward.

-¡Me olvide!.- hablo de repente, haciendo que saltará de mi lugar. Edward se rió de mi acción, y volvió a empujarme a mi anterior lugar. No había espacio entre nosotros, y eso me agradaba.

-Aparte de querer sacarme el corazón ¿Qué es lo que has olvidado?.- inquirí. La curiosidad me estaba matando ¿Se tenía que ir, y me dejaría sola durante toda la tarde?

-Vine aquí a decirte algo, y aún no lo he hecho.- se rió de si mismo.

Sus brazos abrazaron con más fuerza mi cintura, como si me estuviese reteniendo. ¡Cómo si fuera capaz de volver a huir de él!

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Quieres que salgamos?.- abrí los ojos, sin entender.- Sé que amas estos días, y hay mejores formas de aprovecharlos que estando en el jardín.

-Lo dudo.- repliqué. Edward no entendía lo relajante y hermoso que era su jardín.

Se rió, y beso mi cabello. Eran gestos inocentes, pero en mi lograban que mis sentimientos se fueran de control.

-Quería llevarte a caminar por el bosque, pero si quieres…

-¡No!.- salte de repente, cortando lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Es una bonita idea.

Gire la cabeza y le sonreí. Edward se inclino, y beso mi frente antes de soltarme y ponerse de pie. Extendió una mano hacía mi y la tome, gustosa de la ayuda que me estaba brindando.

Tome el libro y nos dirigimos a la mansión. Edward le aviso a Esme que salíamos mientras yo dejaba el libro en la mesa de la cocina.

Aunque la casa de Edward estaba en medio del bosque, él decidió ir más cerca de Forks. No tardamos en llegar, y estando allí perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Hablamos y caminamos sin presentar atención adonde estábamos yendo. Edward tuvo que sujetarme varias veces, ya que mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia.

Durante todo el camino, Edward me aseguro que no estábamos perdidos. Le creí, aunque me gustaba preguntárselo de vez en cuando.

Pasamos todo el tiempo disfrutando del día y removiendo viejas anécdotas. Edward fue el que más hablo, y se lo agradecí. Amaba oír su voz, en especial cuando se dirigía a mí.

Todo iba maravilloso, quería quedarme de esa forma por siempre. Con Edward tomando mi mano, con el Sol bajando sobre nosotros, y hablando de lindos recuerdos que vivimos juntos. Pero sabía que no podíamos, y el timbre del celular de Edward me lo confirmo.

Era Alice, quién paso más de 15 minutos tomados por reloj regañando a Edward por el hecho de que aún no habíamos vuelto a casa. Parecía más su mamá, que su hermana. Por lo que había oído, debíamos de haber llegado hacía hora y media, ya que Ángela y Ben ya habían llegado para pasar la noche que Alice había planeado. Sabía que los había invitado para suplantar a Emmett y a Rosalie, pero temía lo que podía haber planeado. Ahora era libre de hacer cosas que con ellos no podía.

Una vez que Alice corto, no nos quedo otra que volver. No nos habíamos dado cuenta cuanto nos habíamos alejado, hasta que lo tuvimos que hacer todo sin descanso. Llegue agotada, y eso que mitad de camino Edward me había llevado en su espalda ya que decía que era un tramo peligroso para mí si lo hacía rápido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Alice salto sobre nosotros. Mientras ella nos gritaba, me dedique a observar a Edward. Al parecer estaba tan agotado como yo. Cada tanto ambos asentíamos con la cabeza, o contestábamos con unos simples 'No volverá a suceder' o 'Lo sentimos'. No estaba segura de sí Alice se había percatado del hecho de que ninguno de los dos la estábamos escuchando, pero ella seguía gritándonos. Después de conocerla de toda la vida, seguía preguntándome de quién había heredado ese carácter. Ni Carlisle ni Esme eran tan autoritarios. Quizás se debía a que era la menor y la única mujer, pero seguía siendo un misterio.

Tanto Jasper, como Ben dedicaron atención a los videos juegos. Ángela al principio nos había prestado atención, y reído de nosotros, pero luego se concentro en los chicos.

No estaba segura de cuanto llevaba Alice gritándonos, pero al fin nos ordeno que subiéramos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos porque éramos un asco. No me queje ya que no quería volver a quedarme allí parada mientras ella me gritaba. Al parecer, Edward pensó lo mismo.

Ángela y Alice subieron conmigo, y una vez que nos encerramos en mi recamara los chicos subieron.

Mientras ellas se dirigían a mi placard yo me metí en el baño. Prendí la ducha y me metí bajo ella. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba. El agua calienta cayendo por mi cuerpo logro que mis músculos se relajasen. Oí que la puerta era abierta, seguramente era alguna de mis amigas dejando mi ropa.

Suspire, sabiendo que era hora de salir de la ducha. Envolví mi cabello en la toalla, y seque mi cuerpo, antes de meterlo dentro de la bata.

Al salir de la ducha, casi me caigo para atrás. Allí, frente a mí, estaba mi peor pesadilla. ¡Estaban locas! Es decir, ellas podían ponerse aquello ¿Pero yo? ¡No podía! Ambas podían vestirse de esa forma para sus novios, pero yo no tenía a nadie a quien mostrarle aquello.

Levante con manos temblorosas el conjunto. Un camisón muy corto de ceda color azul; tenía un escote muy pronunciado y la parte de arriba era de encaje. El encaje y la ceda frisada se unían con un lazo fino. Me había dejado la ropa interior, haciendo juego del mismo color y toda de encaje.

Mis ojos estaban desorbitados ¿Qué había pensado Alice cuando me compro el conjunto en Victoria's Secrets*****? ¡Seguramente había bebido de más!

Tome la ropa con fuerza entre mis manos, y salí dando tropezones. Me quede de piedra en la puerta. En mi recamara, ambas sentadas en la cama, estaban vestidas de la misma forma. Al parecer Alice había pensado en ellas también o había habido una liquidación de 3x1. La única diferencia entre cada camisón era los colores. Ángela lo llevaba en negro, y Alice en un bordo.

-¿Qué haces todavía, que no te has cambiado?.- la pregunta de Alice me descoloco.

-Sólo tengo un duda.- trate de que mi voz no demostrará demasiado lo histérica que me encontraba.- ¿Cómo es qué todavía estas en libertad?

Alice y Ángela se perdieron con la pregunta.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Estas loca de remate!.- explote.- ¿Cómo pensaste que iba a ponerme esto? ¡No soy una puta!

Ángela se tenso en su lugar, y Alice me fulmino con la mirada. Se levanto, desafiante, de su lugar y camino de forma intimidante hasta mí. No me eche hacía atrás, estaba decidida.

-¡Eso te vas a poner esta noche, y no hay discusión!.- chillo, aún más fuerte que yo.

-¡No! ¿Es qué no piensas, Alice? ¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no, Bella?.- interrumpió Ángela, antes de que Alice me mandará a freír churros a la plaza.

-Porque…- empecé dándole un tono obvio a mi voz.- Yo no soy _sexy_.- me apresure a hablar cuando vi que ambas querían opinar.- Y sí lo fuera, no tengo a quién parecerle _sexy_. No puedo andar por la casa tan provocativa como ustedes, por el simple hecho de que no tengo a quién mostrárselo.

-¡Eso es absurdo!.- dijo Alice alzando los brazos, frustrada.

-La verdad, Bella. Es que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza tu excusa.- hablo Ángela con un tono más conciliador. Aún así no me gusto que estuviera en mi contra.

-¡Si lo tiene! Yo no tengo un novio al que le pueda mostrar esto.- dije refiriéndome a los pedazos de tela que llevaba en mis manos.- Ustedes.- las señale con el dedo.- Tienen a Jasper y a Ben para enseñarles su vestuario, y a quienes puedan parecerle _sexys_. En cambio, si yo salgo así pareceré una puta y desesperada. ¡No quiero!

Ángela se mostró comprensiva, pero los ojos de Alice flamearon. Se acerco a mí y empezó a empujarme dentro del baño. Intente deshacerme de su agarre, pero no pude. Era chiquita pero con fuerza.

-¡Te pones eso en cinco minutos, o entro y bajas desnuda!.- grito y después de eso cerro la puerta con exagerada fuerza.

Me quede de pie frente a la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Estaba más que enfadada. Alice me estaba haciendo la vida imposible, y dudaba que fuera a perdonarla después de esto.

-¡Te odio, Mary Alice Cullen!.- chille mientras me vestía.

Cada movimiento que hacía, lo daba con bronca. No me importaba si me lastimaba en el camino o no, simplemente no podía controlarme.

Salí sin dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada a las dos intrusas que estaban en mi habitación. Me cepille el cabello rápidamente, me coloque la crema en mi cuerpo y un poco de perfume. Sin más sale de allí, sin dejar que dijeran algo o que me siguieran. Me daba igual, no las quería ver, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Recosté mi cuerpo en la pared de enfrente a mi habitación y espere a que salieran. Tardaron su tiempo, cuando lo hicieron gire mi cabeza a otra dirección. Bajaron las escaleras, y una vez que estuve segura de que habían llegado al último piso, me acerque al pie de ellas.

Incline un poco mi cuerpo, y tratando de no caerme, llame a Edward. No tarde en escucharlo subir las escaleras, venía corriendo.

Camine hasta quedar junto a su puerta. Cuando termino de subir el último escalón, levanto la mirada y se quedó parado allí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y me escanearon sin pensarlo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron cuando su boca se abrió un poco.

Carraspeé mi garganta para llamar su atención. Dirigió sus ojos a mi cara, y pode ver como él también se sonrojaba.

-Bella, estás…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra!.- le advertí, irritada.

Supe que estaba sorprendido por mi actitud, pero no dijo nada. Con pasos vacilantes, camino hasta mí. Se puso a mi lado, y me miro con preocupación. Me pegue mentalmente por involucrarlo con mi mal humor, pero era algo que estaba fuera de mis manos.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Bella?.- su pregunta se escucho neutra, formal. Pero sus ojos hacia que sus esfuerzos no valieran la pena.

-Necesito que me prestes algo de ropa.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y paso delante de mí para poder abrirla. Puso la llave en la herradura y la abrió. La sujeto para que pudiera pasar, y él camino detrás de mí.

Camine directo a su armario. Edward se sentó en el sofá y me observaba desde su dirección. Con cualquier otro chico me hubiese dado pudor inclinarme con esta prenda, pero sabía que Edward era un caballero y respetaría eso. Prácticamente me metí dentro del placard, y rebusque entre él.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió para que te pusieras de mal humor?.- indago desde su lugar.

Saque la cabeza de mis escondite, y vi que su rostro estaba fijo en la puerta. Como había dicho anteriormente, Edward era un caballero. Volví mi cabeza a su anterior escondite.

-No estoy de mal humor.- gemí.

-No, claro que no.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Debí de confundirme con otra persona.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Encontré un buzo de una la Universidad de Seattle, seguramente Emmett se lo había obsequiado. Salí del armario, orgullosa de mi elección. El buzo era lo suficiente grande como para cubrir mi el camisón y poco más de mis piernas.

Me gire, y Edward se arrastro por el sofá haciendo espacio para que me sentase junto a él.

Mientras me colocaba su ropa, camine hasta él. Me deje caer de forma zarrapastrosa. Edward se acerco un poco más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron.

-Sí no quieres contarme lo que te molesta, lo entenderé.- Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros y deje caer mi cabeza en el suyo.- Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa.- declaró.

-Es sólo…- quería que supiera que confiaba en él. Lo único que me impedía contarle lo que me pasaba era el pudor, y el simple hecho de que él era un hombre y yo una mujer.-, que me de vergüenza.

-No voy a juzgarte.- Sabía que no lo haría, nunca lo hacía.

-Lo sé.- me sinceré.- El problema es que vas a reírte de mí.

-Sabes que jamás tus problemas van a causarme gracias. No me gusta que estés mal.- Dejo caer su boca en mi cabeza y la dejo allí, en un largo beso. Luego, sin moverse de esa posición, continúo hablando.- Por más que sea una tontería.

Suspiré, era increíble lo que lograba con palabras. Me derretía por él en menos de lo que era considerable; caía en sus redes como los insectos lo hacen con las telarañas.

-Es sólo que odio que Alice crea saber lo que es bueno para mí o no. Se supones que yo soy la que puede opinar sobre lo que es mejor o no.

-Pero eso siempre fue así, ya la conoces. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió hoy?

Edward realmente se veía interesado en mis problemas. No estaba segura de si iba a poder explicarle exactamente mi punto, ya que parte de mi problema era por él. Aún así, empecé a soltar las palabras sin querer pensar en lo que de verdad estaba diciendo.

-Ella cree que puede hacer de mí lo mismos que es ella, Rose o Ángela. Me molesta que no sé de cuenta de la diferencia. ¡No estoy a la altura de ellas!

-Claro que no.- Aunque yo misma me lo decía muy seguido, el hecho de haberlo oído de los labios de Edward se sintió mucho más hiriente. Intente apartarme, pero Edward se aferro a mí como un niño a su madre.- Déjame acabar, Bella. Tu no estas a la altura de ellas, tú vas mucho más allá.

-¡Oh, vamos, Edward! Sabes que no es así. Las tres son hermosas, tienen novio, personalidad… Yo no le llego ni a los talones a ninguna. ¡Es frustrante!

-¡Eso es lo que tu te quieres creer!.- contraataco Edward. No me estaba gustando la dirección de esta conversación.- Eres mil veces mejor que ellas. Eres hermosa, Bella. En todo sentido.

-No sé por que haces esto. De cualquier forma ese no es mi mayor problema en estos momentos.

Edward pareció desencajado, pero no continuo. Supo que le había dado fin a la conversación, y retomarla, sería un error.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

A veces era dulce lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser. Casi como un niño inocente.

-El hecho es que Alice me vistió como si estuviera gritando a los siete vientos, que estaba desesperada. Tanto Alice como Ángela podían ponerse el camisón porque tienen a quien parecerles _sexys_. Yo, no. En mi situación era humillarme sola y parecer desesperada por el hecho de no estar con nadie.

-Es ridículo.- sentencio. Sabía que no quería cabrearme más, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ello.

-No, no lo es. Yo no soy _sexy_, y ese camisón me hacía ver como una puta. Nadie iba a apreciar como estaba de _sexy_, por el simple hecho de que no estoy con nadie. Odio que Alice no piense en mí cuando se le ocurren esas cosas. Ella piensa que puedo ser igual de _sexy_ que Rose, o incluso ella misma. Pero no es así. Yo no soy _sexy_.

-Entonces, haber si entendí.- No había sido la mejor idea abrir este tipo de sentimientos con un hombre.- ¿El problema es qué no te consideras _sexy_?

Rodé los ojos. Al parecer no sabía como exponer mi punto, ya que mis _amigas_ habían entendido lo mismo.

-No, al menos no todo. El problema es que no tengo a _quién_ parecerle _sexy_.

Edward no dijo nada, parecía estar meditando mis palabras. Mis nervios estaban floreciendo, y no ayudaban en nada al hecho de que aún seguía enfadada. ¡¿Es qué nadie podía entenderme?! ¡¿Tan complicada era?! Ok, no necesitaba una respuesta a la última pregunta, la sabía muy bien. Sí, era demasiado complicada.

-Bella, no parecías una puta. Te veías realmente genial.

Su respuesta logro que no lo soportara más. ¡Creí que él me entendería! Me deshice de su agarre con brusquedad, y me levante. Iba a pasar una velada realmente estresante ¡Pero, es que todos estaban en mi contra!

-¡Creí que tú, de entre todos, me entenderías!.- solté mientras daba pataletas en dirección a la puerta.- ¡Pero al parecer me equivoque!

Antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación, me tomo de la muñeca y jalo de mí. Mi espalda golpeó con su pecho, y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. No forcejé, parte de mi no le importaba perder la dignidad y el orgullo que me quedaba. Edward nos movió hasta nuestro anterior lugar.

-Por favor, Bella. No quiero que nos volvamos a pelear, sólo quiero entenderte.

Suspire. Me había comprado, con simplemente susurrarme al oído y tenerme envuelta en sus protectores brazos.

-Edward, lo que me molesta es vestirme de una forma con la que me siento incomoda y ni siquiera poder pensar, que por más de no estar a gusto, alguien lo va a apreciar. Sí Alice o Ángela no están del todo cómodas, tienen el incentivo de que sus novios siempre las verán sexys y las halagaran.

Edward puso más fuerza en sus brazos. Me sentí avergonzada por lo que había dicho, aunque Edward no lo notaba. Parecía como si estuviésemos hablando de las carreras de autos, en vez de mi poca autoestima y mi falta de vida amorosa. Mis mejillas no tardaron en teñirse, y fije mi vista en mis manos, que estaban entrelazadas en mi regazo.

Me corrí un poco de los brazos de Edward, y él lo permitió seguro de que no iba a escabullirme de nuevo.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, y tuve ganas de matarme por haberle dicho todo lo que me pasaba a Edward. ¡Necesitaba un psicólogo! Edward no iba a poder cargar con mis tontas penas. En especial cuando era un tanto _femeninas_.

De repente, volví a sentir un brazo de él en mi cintura. Hizo fuerza de forma que mi cuerpo volteará un poco, quedando frente al de él, y con su mano libre tomo mi barbilla y la levanto. Me sonroje más cuando nuestros ojos se chocaron.

-Bella, quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas.- Ni siquiera me dejo asentir, y continuó con su discurso.- Entendí tu punto, pero quiero que veas también el mío.- Tomo aire. Mis ojos estaban conectados a los de él, no podían apartarse aunque los obligase.- Eres hermosa, y no estoy seguro por qué no lo crees.- Abrí la boca para, pero el puso un dedo en mis labios. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había entendido el punto, bajo la mano de nuevo a la cintura.- No te veías como una puta, ni mucho menos Bella. Eres sexy, con ese o sin ese camisón. El punto de que sintieras incómoda con él puedo entenderlo. Lo demás, no. No puedes comparte con mi hermana o las demás mujeres.- mis ojos se estaban aguando por sus palabras. ¿De verdad Edward me estaba diciendo todo esto?.-Eres como _un pétalo_ _de fuego_ ¡Eres mejor que ellas! Eres hermosa, pasional, inteligente. Y sí, también eres muy sexy. No estoy seguro como demostrarte lo que causas en los demás…

-Edward no es neces…

-No, déjame acabar.- su voz autoritaria hizo que le hiciera caso.- Quiero que sepas, Bella, que si hubieses bajado sin mi buzo esta noche nadie te hubiera juzgado. Te hubieran dicho lo hermosa y sexy que estabas. Por es lo que eres, yo lo pienso así. No conozco a nadie que se compare a tu belleza.- Su voz fue perdiendo volumen al final.- Eres _mi_ pétalo de fuego, Bella.

Su rostro se había acercado considerablemente durando su monologo, tanto que nuestras nariz se podían rozar. Mi ojos estaban aguados, pero de felicidad. ¡No podía creer todo lo que Edward me había dicho! Estaba alucinada. No podía ser más dulce y tierno.

Nuestra cercanía no me ponía nerviosa, más bien la anhelaba. Su mano en mi cintura me había acercado más a él con delicadeza y su mano en mi barbilla estaba firme, como si temiera que corriera la cara en cualquier momento. ¡¿De verdad me creía capaz de ello?!

Corrió un poco su cara hacía la derecha, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozarán de costado. Los ojos de Edward empezaron a cerrarse, y yo deje que mis parpados lo imitarán.

Su calido aliento se mezclaba con el mío nervioso. Esta vez nada podía arruinarlo, no estaba Lauren aquí para que Edward me usara para darle celos, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo iría mal. Quizás era simplemente por el hecho de que así siempre era entre nosotros, pero en este caso el ambiente era más íntimo que los anteriores. No estaba segura del por qué, seguramente por la conversación que anteriormente habíamos mantenido o por el hecho de que nos encontrábamos solos.

Su rostro se acerco tanto a mí que nuestros labios llegaron a rozarse. Un roce simple, una tanto lejano e inocente, pero era un gran paso.

-¡Sí no son capaces de bajar en este instante los matare!.- ¡Diablos!

Ambos nos separamos con la mayor rapidez de la que éramos poseedores. Salte ante aquel grito de tal forma que me aleje de Edward tanto como el sofá me lo permitía. No podía estar más avergonzada ¡Quería morirme! Mis mejillas ardían y mi cuerpo temblaba. Pero lo peor era como estaba mi corazón.

Edward miraba fijamente algún punto de la habitación, dándome la espalda. Su rechazo me dolía, el hecho de que se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que casi paso me destrozaba. Pero no paso, y debería de estar bien él de esa forma.

Aunque me dolía el alma su rechazo, no quería que por esto nuestra amistad se acabara. ¡Tres veces en un día había estado a punto de echarlo a perder! Al igual que en las otras situaciones estaba dispuesta a arrodillarme y suplicar si fuera necesario para que no volviera a alejarse de mí. Sabía que esta vez la situación era más delicada, pero no me importaba.

Le diría a Edward que no se sintiera mal, que nada había pasado y que no estaba molesta con él. Le suplicaría que olvidase esto y volviéramos a estar igual que antes. Cualquier respuesta negativa de su parte, trataría de convencerlo de que todo estaba bien.

¡Sí! Por más que odiaba que sólo estuviésemos juntos como amigos, era mucho mejor que estar nuevamente separados. Odiaba cuando entre nosotros había distancia e incomodidad.

Respire varias veces, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi agonía no se trasmitiera en mis palabras. Tenía que sonar convincente, por más que me estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, fije la vista en el techo y deje que se secarán las lágrimas que nunca cayeron.

Una vez que estuve segura de que estaba relativamente calmada, gire mi cuerpo enfrentándome a la espalda de Edward. Sentí un flechazo, no quería mirarme siquiera de reojo.

Suspire nuevamente, descartando ese pensamiento, por el momento era lo que menos necesitaba: pensamientos negativos.

Abrí la boca para hablar, y saber que una vez que mi monologo comenzará no habría forma de volver el tiempo atrás…

… como siempre deseaba que sucediera.

-¡Si no son capaces de bajar solos los buscaré yo misma, y los traeré de los pelos! ¡He dicho que bajarán ahora!

Salte de golpe, poniéndome de pie al mismo tiempo que Edward.

Una lágrima.

Ya no era un_ pétalo de fuego_.

Alice.

Iba a morir.

**.**

**.**

***Pétalo de Fuego: **se llama así a los pétalos de las rosas. Se suponen que son los pétalos más hermosos, y al igual que a la rosa se los asocia a la belleza y a la pasión.

***Magdalena: **no sé si todos usan esta expresión, por eso la explico. Una magdalena es una persona que se la pasa llorando.

***Bruno Bettelheim:** como Bella lo explica, es un psicólogo que vivió entre la segunda guerra mundial. Sus análisis se basan en los problemas que tuvieron los niños que vivieron en los campos de concentración. El libro se llama Psicoanálisis de los Cuentos de Hadas, y en mi opinión es muy bueno. Explica las distintas moralejas de los cuentos, lo que cada uno enseña y lo que hay detrás de ellos. De verdad es muy bueno e interesante.

*******Narciso**: era un joven conocido por su gran belleza. Tanto doncellas como muchachos se enamoraban de él a causa de su hermosura, mas él rechazaba sus insinuaciones. Narciso era el Dios más hermoso dentro de la mitología griega.

***Victoria's Secret:** Estoy segura de que todos saben que es, pero por si acaso. Es una marca de lencería de USA. Además les quería decir, que hay una imagen del camisón en mi perfil.

**.**

**Aviso: **Bueno me han** nominado **en varias** categorias **de los** Spanish Twilight Adwards **y me encantarían que se pasarán por allí y me den algo de apoyo (claro si es que me lo merezco **:P ) **Link** (**sin espacios**):**** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / forum / Spanish _ Twilght _ Adwards / 57150 /**

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? ¡**Lamente la tardanza**!** Pero fue un mes largo, empecé el cole, fue mi cumple, tuve problemas personales… En fin, realmente no he tenido tiempo. **¡**Además me atrase porque se me **hacía largo** el chap, y se **me borro la mitad!** No sé que me esta pasando últimamente, pero los chap de este fic no me salen cortos. La idea original para este chap la tuve que cortar, porque sí no los haría esperar más y no lo acabaría nunca**. ¡Veintiún hojas de Word! Sin duda mi record.**

El principio del capitulo es un sueño, un recuerdo. Lo aviso para el que no se dio cuenta, como paso en un capitulo anterior.

**Ganador:**

**B)El Epilogo con un Bella POV; y CON SECUELA DE JCF.**

**Aviso 1:** AÚN FALTA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC. PERO LO PREGUNTE PORQUE TENIA IDEAS.

**Aviso 2: ** **(**está en mis favoritos**)** Empezó con _**la adaptación**_ de **'Casualidades Fugases'** en el mundo de **HP,** también ha** traducido** mi OneShoot **'Living In A World Without You'** al ingles. **¡Me harían muy feliz si se pasarán por alguno de ellos, y a ella mucho más!**

**Aviso 3: Emmett McCarty Cullen **está en el proceso de _**traducción**_ de mis OneShoot**s** '**Aullidos de Muerte'**, los subira juntos,** al ingles**. Cuando suba alguno lo avisaré, pero también me gustaría que pasarán por él.

Ambos **(**, y Emmett McCarty Cullen**)** son **nuevos** en FF, y un poco de apoyo les caería muy bien.

**.**

**PROPA!**

_**Bella y El Cascanueces (**_OneShoot, ExB, Absurdo y Cursi :) **) ¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**The Night Before Saint John **(OneShoot, ExB)**¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Aullidos de muerte** (OneShoot, ExB)

**Leyenda de ****San Valentín** _(Ganadora de un concurso literario de mi país y otros dos en Internet. OneShoot ExB) _http:// www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 4933755/ 1/ Leyenda_de _San _Valentin (sin espacios)

**Adiós, Elena **(OneShoot, Matt, **Vampire Diaries**)** ¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**Confesión **(OneShoot, Damon, **Vampire Diaries**)** ¡Pasen por favor! NEW!**

**.**

**PROXIMAMENTE!**

**Edward's Song** (Continuación de **Aullidos de Muerte**. OneShoot) **Porque Edward también sufrió cuando se alejo de Bella en NM.**

**.**

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen RR :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

24


	18. Chapter 18: La vida es sueño

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo dieciocho: **__**La vida es sueño*.**_

**.**

_***Clotaldo: **__En fin, ¿Qué me das, licencia para que lo diga?_

**.**

**-**¿Qué rayos llevas puesto, Bella? ¡Sácate ese buzo!.- ni siquiera me digne a mirarla a los ojos.

Sentía que quería morirme, estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de tragar mi enojo hacía Alice y el dolor del rechazo de Edward. ¡Quería llorar! Era estúpido el no poder controlar mis emociones y que siempre tuvieran que descargarse por medio de lágrimas.

Baje el último escalón, y sin mirar a nadie me dirigí a la cocina. Podía escuchar los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.

-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, maldita sea!.- chillo Alice, y estoy segura que Jasper la estaba sosteniendo. Ya que _milagrosamente_ ella no iba tras de mí.-¡Ambos tienen que escucharme!

-¡Basta, Alice!.- le freno Edward y yo frene de golpe, antes de entrar en la cocina. La impresión de la situación me abrumo. Gire para observar lo que estaba pasando. Ángela sostenía a Alice, y Jasper con Ben se mantenían al margen. Edward estaba a tan sólo unos pasos delante de mí. Jasper observo mi rostro e hizo una mueca. Rápidamente escondí mi rostro con mi cabello.-¿Qué, diablos, te sucede Alice? ¡Estas histérica! Cálmate.- las palabras de Edward eran serias, como una orden.

La habitación se sumió en un incomodo silencio. Mi respiración era pesada y se oía sobre las demás. Me sonroje cuando no sólo Jasper se fijo en mi persona. Quería correr, pero al mismo tiempo quería ver que sucedía entre los hermanos.

Ángela soltó a Alice, y esta dio unos amenazantes pasos hacía su hermano. Se detuvo a unos cuatro pies y lo acuso con el dedo.

-¡No me des ordenes!.- ¡Dios mío! Edward tenía razón: Alice estaba histérica. En mi opinión estaba en uno de _esos_ días.- ¡Todo es tú culpa!.- lo golpeo en el pecho con su dedo índice.

Mi entrecejo se frunció. ¿Qué era culpa de Edward? Al parecer todos allí nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

-Disculpa. ¿Qué?- el tono incrédulo de Edward hizo saltar a Alice de rabia. Sus ojos flameaban.

**-**¡Qué es tu culpa, Edward! ¡Todo!.- estallo.- Siempre que algo sucede con Bella es tu culpa.- me quede de piedra en mi lugar ¿En qué entraba yo en este lío? Me sonroje ante las palabras de Alice.- ¡Deje que salieran a…!

-¿Dejaste?.- interrumpí su discurso encolerizada. ¿Pero quién se creía?.- ¿Desde cuando es a ti la que le debo rendir cuentas? Hasta donde sabía los únicos que pueden permitirme salir o no son tus padres, Alice.

Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a Alice, y no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo correcto. Habíamos sido amigas desde siempre, ella me había apoyado en todas mis decisiones al igual que yo a ella. Pero realmente las cosas habían cambiado. De un día para otro Alice se creía ama y señora de mi vida, y no estaba segura del por qué.

-¡Oh, vamos Bella! No te hagas la enfadada ahora, siempre ha sido así.- mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de la superioridad de Alice ¿Quién era? Ella no era mi mejor amiga.- ¡No puedes hacer nada sin mi!

Mis ojos se cargaron de lágrimas de fuego.

-¡Y un cuerno, Alice!.- estalle con voz ahogada.- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? ¡Jesús ya ni te reconozco!- Jasper intento acercarse a mí y yo retrocedí un paso, haciendo que él se detuviera en seco. No quería la compasión de nadie. Esto era algo entre Alice y yo, que desgraciadamente había explotado en público.- ¿Sabes, Alice? Quizás sí tengas razón y yo sólo soy una muñeca de trapo ¿No? Siempre yendo bajo tu sombra, haciendo lo que tú quieras. Sí, sin duda tienes razón.

Por primera vez desde que Alice nos había llamado, Edward volteo y fijo sus ojos en los míos. No me quise detener a leer sus emociones, quizás era egoísta, pero en estos momentos sólo me importaban las mías.

Todos estaban en silencio. Era hora de mi gran salida de escena antes de que Alice volviera al ataque. Gire sobre mis talones y dí un paso. Sólo uno fui capaz de dar, ya que una mano me sostuvo la muñeca derecha. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba, conocía ese tacto mejor que el mío propio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y con un movimiento poco amable me solté del agarre.

Podía sentir las miradas detrás de mi espalda hasta que cerré la puerta de la cocina, y puse la traba. Conté tan sólo seis segundos, hasta que Edward empezó a insistir a que la abriera. No lo hice. ¿Acaso era idiota? Hacia tan sólo unos minutos él me había rechazado y ahora acababa de pelearme con su hermana ¿Iba a salir algo bueno si lo dejaba entrar?

Un fuerte remordimiento me invadió por haberle gritado a Alice frente a todos. Ella también se había sobrepasado, pero el punto era que ninguna de las dos debimos haberlo hecho. Solté un sollozo y una frase paso por mi cabeza.

_"Reprende al amigo en secreto y alábalo en público."__*****_

Quizás no era el mejor momento para recordarla. Me hizo sentir aún peor. Había tanta verdad en esa frase, pero era demasiado difícil de llevar acabo en estos momentos. Me deje caer al suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta. Estire las piernas en el suelo, sin importar el frío que sentí al hacerlo, y eche la cabeza hacía atrás. Tome varias bocanas de aire intentando calmarme.

No oía nada detrás de la puerta. Seguramente estarían en la habitación de Alice. Agradecí que Edward se cansara de golpear la puerta en vano. En estos momentos el debía estar con su hermana igual que los demás.

Mi mente viajo otra vez a Alice. ¿Qué le había pasado hoy? Realmente no la reconocía. Quizás, como había dicho en la sala sí me dejaba manejar por ella. ¿Pero era necesario dejarme como una idiota delante de todos? ¿Delante de Edward? Seguramente él también lo habría notado, pero no era lo mismo a que me lo dijeran allí.

Las palabras de Alice me habían herido, jamás había pensado que ella fuera capaz de decirme aquellas cosas. Seguramente ella tampoco habría pensado que yo podría llegar a hacerle tanta frente. Pero supongo que las cosas cambian.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que salir de la cocina y llegar a mi habitación. No quería echarles a perder la noche a los demás. No sería justo que por mi sensibilidad ellos no pudieran pasar una noche agradable.

Jasper debía de estar pasándolo realmente mal. Generalmente él era ese amigo que estaba allí para calmarme, pero ahora estaba dividido. Su amiga por su novia. Era obvia cual era su elección, y no lo juzgaba. Lo que sabía con seguridad era que se estaba sintiendo realmente mal por algo que no lo involucraba. _Podía sentirlo_.

Suspire.

Tenía que intentar calmarme antes de emprender una carrera hasta mi recamara.

Cambie de posición, flexionando mis piernas para abrazarme a ella y esconder mi rostro allí.

De repente el hecho de estar sola me golpeo. Necesitaba consuelo. Quería que alguien, no importaba quien, viniese y me abrasase. Quería que trataran de levantarme el ánimo y que me acariciaran.

Un golpe de la ventana me hizo temblar, pero estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que pensé que podría haber sido obra de mi imaginación o del viento.

En el momento en que escuche unos pasos, me asuste. Era obvio que ya no era efecto de mi retorcida imaginación o de la naturaleza.

Sorbí mi nariz y subí la cabeza. Mis ojos, aún ahogados de lágrimas que todavía no terminaban de caer, me ardían. Aún así pude distinguir con facilidad la figura que estaba, casi, frente a mí.

Solté un jadeo. Que estupida que había sido al pensar que él me dejaría. Quise sonreír, pero no tuve fuerzas para tal acto.

Lo deje acercarse a mí, en ningún momento deje de mirarlo. Se agacho a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos. Deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho y mis manos se aferraron a su remera.

Allí estaba el consuelo que necesitaba. Y como siempre, allí estaba él. Edward. Siempre estaba, nunca me dejaba sola. Debía dejar de ser tan desconfiada y juntar las fuerzas necesarias para que supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Ya no me importaba el hecho de haber quedado como una maldita estupida frente a él, últimamente eso se me daba muy y seguramente no sería ninguna novedad para Edward.

-Sh.- murmuro sobre mi cabello.- Alice lo siente, cariño. Tienes que calmarte así pueden arreglar las cosas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué dijo todo aquello? ¿De verdad es así?.- hipe.

Yo también me había sobrepasado con las cosas que le había gritado a Alice, pero no ese momento no necesitaba que nadie me reprochara nada. Lo único que buscaba era una respuesta para los repentinos ataques de Alice. No estaba siendo ella misma. Al menos, no lo había sido el día de hoy.

-Solo esta pasando por un mal momento.- de no haber tenido lo ojos cerrados, los habría dejado en blanco.- Por lo que escuche que le decía a Jasper, cree que te esta perdiendo como amiga y eso la esta estresando.

-Es obvio que con lo que dijo va a perderme.- solloce.- No quiero, Edward.

-¿Qué cosa, amor?

-No quiero perder la única familia que me queda.- confesé con el corazón encogido.

-¡Oh, Bella! Es no va a suceder. Solo fue un mal momento. Los amigos pelean constantemente…

-…pero no siempre se arreglan.

-Si, si lo hacen.- dijo convencido.- Míranos a nosotros.

-Edward.- tome aire antes de volver a hablar.- Nosotros tardamos tres años.

Después de mis palabras el silencio nos invadió. Fue incomodo e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por ello.

-Lo siento.- suspire.

Esas palabras tenían más significado

Edward pareció confundido. Me separo de su pecho, deslizo un dedo bajo mi mentón y lo guió para que mi cara girara y lo enfrentara. Sus ojos mostraban su desconcierto.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No debí decir aquello.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, no dijiste nada malo, Bella.

Mordí mi labio inferior y mire para otro lado. Edward volvió a dirigir mi rostro al suyo.

-¿Hay algo más, verdad?.- me ruborice instantáneamente.

Edward acaricio con ternura mi mejilla con la misma mano que sostenía mi mentón, y con la otra me sostenía la cintura.

Odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

Negué con la cabeza velozmente. Me reproche a mi misma por delatarme sola. Edward se rió, y llevo la mano de mi mejilla a mi cabello para acariciarlo.

-Lo dejaré pasar, solo por hoy.- me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí en respuesta.

Edward me beso la frente y luego se removió un poco bajo de mí.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a la sala. Sé que será algo incomodo, pero Alice de verdad quiere disculparse.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme, y una vez que estuve de pie él me siguió.

No estaba segura de lo que haría cuando tuviera Alice frente a mí. Estaba dolida por sus palabras, pero tampoco quería seguir peleando con ello. Era todo un problema.

Me refregué los ojos e intente arreglar un poco mi ropa. Edward se acerco por atrás y acomodo mi cabello. Sonreí, sin que me viese, por el detalle. Cuando acabo se inclino y beso mi mejilla. No estoy segura de que tonalidad de rojo tuve en ese momento, pero estaba segura que era una suerte no tener un espejo cerca.

Rodeó mi cintura y me dirigió a la puerta. No estaba segura de querer cruzarla…

…Ok, no quería cruzarla. Tenía miedo. Todos estarían allí mirándome con lastima y sería algo realmente incomodo. No estaba preparada a enfrentarme a ellos tan pronto. Aún quedaba la posibilidad de correr escaleras arriba y refugiarme en mi recamara. Eso, claro esta, si no tropezaba en el camino.

-No te escaparás.- murmuro Edward en mi oído.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No puedes leer las mentes.- le acuse, frustrada de que me hubiese descubierto.

Edward se rió en silencio.

-Y no puedo. Pero llevo años leyéndote a ti. Vamos, pequeña cobarde. Es mejor ahora que tarde.

-Prefiero tarde.- masculle enojada.

Edward se rió, pero no dijo nada más. En cierto modo se lo agradecí, por otro lado no.

Abrió la puerta y al ver el living, temblé. Aún no se habían percatado de nosotros, seguían sentados frente a la TV, hablando entre ellos.

-Creo que tengo sueño.- murmure, para que sólo Edward me escuchara.

-Oh no, señorita.

Suspire, no había forma de que huyera.

-Me las pagarás.- le amenacé tratando de sonar malvada.

-Eso espero.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que me hiciera esto. ¡Uf! Quería matarlo por no ayudarme. ¡Esto era tan injusto!

Edward me arrastro hasta los sillones, donde nos dejo caer. Jasper me miraba con preocupación, era el único que no sentía lastima por mí. Se lo agradecí interiormente.

Alice tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que sus mejillas a causa de haber llorado anteriormente. Me sentí mal por ella.

De repente todo se sintió… muerto. La tensión se incrementaba y nosotros cada vez estábamos más incómodos.

Me incline cerca de Edward para susurrarle al oído.

-Al parecer mi idea de correr a mi habitación ahora se ve muy buena.

-Si, la verdad es que sí.- respondió en el mismo tono que yo había usado.

Alice se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el sofá. Se sentó a mi lado y me tense inmediatamente. Era obvio que no era que le tenía miedo ni mucho menos, simplemente era extraño tenerla tan cerca después de lo que había pasado entre nosotras minutos antes.

-Bella.- su voz parecía tener miedo. La mire de reojo y vi que había clavado su vista en sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.- Lo siento mucho. No sé que me paso, de verdad. No quise decir todas esas cosas, Bella.- Alice levanto la vista y asentí con la cabeza.

La perdonaba, al menos eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Aún así no la justificaba y mucho menos se había curado lo que me había partido.

-Yo también lo siento.- fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar.

No estaba muy segura de que Alice hubiese entendido todos los sentidos que abarcaba esa frase. Al juzgar por su sonrisa, no. No lo entendía. Suspire, no iba a echar a perder también la amistad con Alice. Ya había hecho demasiado en su momento con Edward.

Alice me abrazo rápidamente y beso mi mejilla. Me quede estática, todavía pegada a Edward.

Salto del sofá aplaudiendo y se dejo caer junto a Jasper.

Quizás no había sido lo mejor, pero no iba a hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado frente a todos. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, en algún momento tendría las fuerzas para juntarnos y aclarar todo.

Jasper me miro y me sonrió tenuemente. Él sí lo había entendido. Le sonreí haciéndole saber que estaba todo bien. Ya había sido suficiente drama. En realidad, para mi vida, solo había sido la dosis diaria. Pero cansaba.

-¡A jugar!.- Alice salto en su lugar aplaudiendo.

Volví a suspirar, esto no cambiaba.

Sentí el aliento de Edward rozar mi cuello y temblé ante la sensación.

-¿De verdad estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y me deje caer del sofá al suelo. La roda se abrió haciéndonos lugar a los dos.

-¿No íbamos a ver películas?.- indague recordando los planes de esa noche.

-Sí,- contesto Ángela feliz como Alice.- Pero mientras estabas con Edward antes nos acordamos de un juego que jugábamos en la primaria.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Y si yo te besara!*- gritaron Alice y Ángela en coro.

Los chicos se rieron, por el contrario yo me sonroje. La única vez que había jugado a ese juego había besado a medio Forks. Entre ellos, a Jasper y a Ben. Recuerdos que debí besar a Emmett también, pero él se excuso diciendo que era su hermana y era poco ético. Esa noche había tenido que besar a Tyler, a Eric y a… Mike. Edward lo había golpeado esa noche cuando intento que un simple roce de labios pasará a mayores.

Me sonroje aún más fuerte y todos se carcajearon de mí. Los fulmine con la mirada, eso no ayudaba.

-Como somos pocos, pienso que es obligatorio que todos pasen por todos.- quise tener en mis manos un arma de destrucción masiva para matar a Ángela.

-No es por nada, Ang.- intervine poniendo cara de asco para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.- No es que no crea que eres atractiva, pero no te besaría.

Todos los chicos se rieron de mis palabras.

-¡Uy, Dios, no!.- chillo Alice, escandalizada.- ¡Ni besaré a un chica, ni a mi hermano!.- declaro.

¡Uf!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!.- agito los brazos Ángela. Los chicos seguían riéndose de nosotras.- ¡Nada de cosas raras! Nos mantendremos en lo normal. Chicas con chicos. Menos Alice y Edward.- término rascándose la cabeza. Me reí de ella, realmente estaba confundida por las preguntas bobas que habíamos hecho.

El juego era sencillo. Debías de escoger a alguien para besar y antes de ello decir él porque de la elección. Era sencillo, y sólo era un beso pequeño. Nada comprometedor.

Abrimos mejor la ronda, mientras Alice corría por la sala en busca de una hoja y una lapicera. Las parejas se podían repetir sólo dos veces, una vez elegida por el chico y otra por la chica. Alice estaba anotando nuestros nombres para que nosotros no hiciéramos trampa.

Cuando volvió a sentarse comenzó el juego. Estaba segura que las primeras rondas serían entre las parejas, por lo que no me preocupaba.

Me relaje, apoyando mi espalda en el sofá y me prepare para una dosis de risa.

-¡Yo empiezo!.- grito, obviamente, Alice.

Mire a Edward que estaba muy silencioso en su lugar. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho y su vista perdida. Me encogí de hombros, no quería molestarlo.

-¡Jasper!.- escogió Alice.- Si yo te besará sería… Mmm…- Jasper frunció el ceño cuando Alice comenzó a hacerse la que pensaba.- Besas bien.

Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no reírme cuando la quijada de Jasper se cayó.

-Alice,- hablo Edward que estaba tratando de no explotar en la risa como ya lo habían echo Ángela y Ben.- Se supone que no puedes opinar como besa. Sí no das una buena excusa a prenda.

Alice sonrío con suficiencia. Le saco la lengua a su hermano y se volvió a su novio que todavía parecía congelado.

-¡Porque lo amo!

Todos volvimos a respirar, inclusive Jasper. Alice saltó a él y lo beso. Edward empezó a toser exageradamente para llamar su atención cuando el beso empezó a intensificarse.

Jasper se separo colorado y Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo bien contigo, Jasper. Pero Alice sigue siendo mi hermana menor… y como que no es muy agradable verla de esa forma. Creo que comprendes ¿Verdad? Supongo que sigue sin gustarte las pruebas de amor de Rose y mi hermano.

Jasper se sonrojo más. Asintió y todos estallamos en risas.

-¡A Jasper!

-Esto no acabará más.- mascullo Edward.

-Sólo es la última vez para ellos.- le sonreí.

-Alice.- todos en la sala rodamos los ojos.- Porque la a…

-¡No puedes dar la misma excusa que ella!.- saltó Ángela.

Jasper la miro confundido, luego asintió y volvió la atención a su novia.

-Porque es la persona más hermosa.

Y con solo esas palabras la compro. Aunque supuestamente Jasper tendría que besarla, fue Alice la que tomo su lugar. Quise gritar que estaba mal ello, pero no quise meterme. Por el contrario, Edward si.

-¡Alice, prenda!.- grito cuando volvían a tardarse demasiado en separarse.

Alice se soltó de Jasper con un gritito. Saltó a su lugar con una expresión de horror, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡No!.- sentenció.

-Claro que sí, Alice.- intervino Ben.- Jasper debía besarte, no tu a él.

Alice refunfuño sin que nadie la entendiera, antes de levantarse y encerrarse en la cocina para darnos tiempo de pensar en una prenda buena. La verdad es que ellos pensarían, yo no era buena para ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Un día lejos de Jasper!.- propuso Edward.

Jasper palideció. Golpeé a Edward con mi codo.

-No seas malo, Edward. Tu no eres celoso.

Edward me sonrió.

-No de ellos. Además sólo quiero divertirme.

-Eres malo.- lo acuse en broma.

-¿No ir de compras?.- pregunto Ang en un murmuro, parecía insegura.

Todos la miramos como si estuviese loca. ¿De verdad se atrevería a proponérselo? Si lo hacía, yo no sería parte de ello, eso era seguro.

-Si de verdad piensas correr ese riesgo, va por ti sola.- Jasper, al igual que todos, pensaban como yo.

-Cobardes.- dijo Ang, en un claro síntoma de echarse atrás.

-¿Por qué no estar un día a dispocion de Bella?.- dijo Jasper, y lo mire mal.- Ella se porto mal contigo y estoy seguro que esa forma podría remediar algo. Llévala a que te ayude a practicar danza. Sé que extrañas bailar y ella podría ponerte la música y demás.- la idea no sonaba mal, la verdad

Jasper tenía razón, extrañaba bailar, y no podía hacerlo sola. Sí Alice venía conmigo podíamos aprovechar para hablar en el camino y luego ella me ayudaría.

Le sonreí.

-Siempre sabes lo que me pasa.- lo acuse.- Pero gracias, no seria mala idea. Claro, si todos están de acuerdo.

Mire a mis amigos, y asintieron. Edward también, aunque parecía perdido. Se inclino cerca de mí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que extrañabas bailar?.- parecía preocupado y… ¿herido?- Podríamos haber ido cualquier día, sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte.

-Sólo… sólo no lo pensé. Pero no es nada del otro mundo, puedo vivir sin bailar, lo he hecho por tres años.

-Pero deberías de habérmelo dicho.

-Edward, no es tan importante. Relájate.

No pareció convencido, pero no quise insistir más. Al fin y al cabo a Jasper tampoco se lo había dicho simplemente él era muy observador. Edward también solía serlo, simplemente se le había pasado. No entendía porque se ponía tan mal.

Ben fue a buscar a Alice a la cocina y le contaba su prenda. No tardaron en volver con nosotros y sentarse en su lugar.

-Ok, es el turno de Alice.- anuncié para continuar rápido.

-Supongo que sólo tengo una opción.- sonrió.- Ben.

-Nada de emocionarse, Alice.- jugo Ángela, guiñándole un ojo.- Aún sigo en la habitación.

-Si yo te besará sería porque eres el único hombre que queda que no es de mi propia sangre.

-¡Así se habla!.- le festejo Jasper.

-¿De verdad, Alice?.- le pregunto Ben, y ella asintió.- Debería de sentirme herido por ello, pero son cosas que pasan.

Alice gateó hasta Ben. Se detuvo frente a él y lo beso fugazmente, antes de volver a su lugar. No podía creer que Alice estuviese roja y nerviosa, esto era único.

-¡A Ben!.- aplaudió Ang.

-¡Bella!.- me quede como una estatua.

-¿Qué?.- gritamos Ang y yo.

Es decir, sabía que debía besarlo en algún momento, pero esperaba que primero pasará Ang y luego yo.

-Sí, Bella.- sonrió y miro a su novia.- Lo siento, Ang. Pero si lo dejamos en parejas Bella y Edward nunca jugaran, y además no es divertido.

Se inclino y beso su mejilla. Con eso ya la había convencido. Ángela asintió y me miro divertida.

-En fin, si yo te besará Bella sería porque eres la sexy amiga soltera de mi novia desaparecida por tres años.- Mis ojos se abrieron ante la excusa de Ben, era un halagador por naturaleza.

-Si no tuvieras a Áng, supongo que Bella sería la próxima en la lista.- lo molesto Jasper.

Ben, paso sobre Ángela para llegar a mi y me beso. Sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y estampo sus labios con los míos. No había que hacer nada. Ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, aunque él lo había hecho. Sólo debía esperar a que me soltará y ya estaba.

5…6…7…8… y los segundos pasaban y nada.

-¡Bueno, creo que ya esta!.- seguido de ese gruñidos, fui jalada lejos de Ben y acomodada en los brazos de un molesto a Edward. Los mire confundida, parecía querer echar humo.

Ben se volvió a acomodar en su lugar y Ángela lo golpeo de forma juguetona en el brazo. Me gustaba su relación, siempre había confianza.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- exigió saber Edward.

Ok, la respuesta era obvia. El juego. Eso era, simplemente. La consecuencia del juego. Nada del otro mundo.

-Vamos, Edward.- le golpeó Jasper en el hombro.- No te pongas posesivo. Este es el momento en el que podemos besar a otras mujeres sin que sea un engaño. Sólo estaba disfrutando.- Alice y Ángela miraron mal a Jasper, y este solo se encogió de hombros.- No se enfaden, para ustedes se aplica lo mismo. Es sólo un juego. Además,-volvió su atención a Edward.- espero que no vuelvas a hacer lo de hace años.

-¡On, no, claro que no!.- dijo Alice imponiendo respeto.- Edward no lo hará otra vez.

Edward bufo.

-No hice nada.- trato de defenderse.

Levante una ceja, ¿Hablaba enserio? La única vez que jugamos, Edward se había encargado de golpear a al menos diez chicos de los que había besado. ¿_Eso_ era no hacer nada?

-Olvídenlo.- murmuro furioso ante nuestras miradas.

-Bueno, en fin Bella es tu turno.- me aviso Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros y lo señale con el dedo. Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Sabía que era irresistible.- jugo conmigo.

Le sonreí, esa sería mi excusa.

-Si yo te besará sería porque eres… irresistible.

Todos rieron en la sala, menos Edward que seguía molesto.

-Eres lista, Bells.- me halago Jasper.

Me costo poder soltarme del agarre de Edward ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Sólo estábamos jugando! Gateé hasta él de la misma forma que lo había hecho Alice, me detuve frente a Jasper. Incline mi cabeza y lo bese. Él sostuvo mi cuello para acercarme más ¿Qué les pasaba? Ben había hecho lo mismo. Algo tramaban.

Un golpe se escucho a lo lejos, y Jasper por fin me soltó. Cuando lo mire me sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Suspire y negué con la cabeza antes de volver a mi lugar de la misma forma en la que había ido.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que Edward no estaba. Me senté y lo busque con la mirada. Apareció de detrás de la pared que separaba el pequeño baño de servicio de la planta baja. Su cara estaba roja, y de verdad parecía molesto. Corrí mi mirada antes de que me viera y decidí intentar ignorarlo.

Se sentó a mi lado en segundos. No me anime a mirarlo.

-Ok.- dijo Jasper, incomodo.- Ángela, eres mi chica.

-Si supongo que lo soy.- le siguió el juego.

-Sí yo te besará sería porque Ben beso a Alice.

-¡Oh, por despecho! Me gusta.- Alice abrazo a Jasper antes de que él fuera a por Ángela.

La beso rápidamente y volvió a su lugar. Me miró antes de volver a sentarse y le saque la lengua. Él frunció los labios como si le importará mi reacción. Sabía que algo estaban tramando Ben y Jasper, pero no comprendía qué.

-¡Ben!.- chilló Ángela.- Aunque no te lo merezcas.- le regaño como si fuera su madre y no su novia. Ben hizo una cara de perro mojado e instantáneamente la mirada de mi amiga se lleno de dulzura.- Supongo que si yo te besará sería porque te quiero, pero ahora es porque tengo ganas.

Había parecido una niña diciendo aquello. Tal fue la reacción que en vez de ella besar a Ben, este se adelanto. Lo que significaba ¡Castigo!

No podía creer que estuviese disfrutando del juego. Es decir, era cosa de niños y generalmente yo era la dramática que le daba vueltas a todo. Pero ahora simplemente lo estaba disfrutando y me gustaba.

-¡Ben, prenda!.- aplaudí separándolos.

Ben levanto una ceja de interrogación ante mi emoción, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de entrar volteo a vernos.

-¡Sepan que valió la pena!.- logro sacarme unas carcajadas y entro en la cocina.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué castigo?

-No lo sé, Alice. Siempre que elegimos algo no lo intimida.

-Sí, Jazz tiene razón.- intervine.- Pero al menos algo para reírnos un poco.

-¡Wow, Bella! Estas de muy buen humor.- noto Jasper, mirando a Edward mientras hablaba.- ¿Será por qué te bese?.- Alice rodó los ojos y escuche un suspiro de Edward.

Le sonreí burlonamente.

-Ya quisieras, Jazz.

-¿Qué hacemos?.- repitió Alice.

-Supongo que lo sencillo. Que se quite la ropa, menos el pantalón, y que baile en el centro cantando una canción.

-¿Qué canción?.- inquirió Ángela.

-Que escoja él, alguna graciosa debe de saber. De cualquier forma por más que cante la opera, por como canta será bochornoso.

-¡Que amigo eres, Jazz!.- le jugo Alice.- Iré por la cámara. Áng, ve a buscarlo y a decirle.

Ángela se levanto e hizo lo que le ordenaron y Alice corrió a su recamara. Me acomode en contra el sofá. La tensión entre nosotros era incomoda. Jasper trataba de distraerse con un cojín, evitando hablar con Edward. Los mire a ambos. ¡Jesús!

Edward estaba con los puños cerrados, mirando a la nada. Quería decir algo para calmar un poco las cosas, pero no se me ocurría nada, por lo que tuve que soportar la incomodidad. Jugué con mis dedos hasta que Alice bajo con la pequeña y plateada cámara filmadora. Se sentó en su antiguo lugar y la preparó para empezar a filmar rápidamente.

Ben entro en la sala ya sólo en jeans, y se paro en el centro. No empezó hasta que Ángela se sentó.

Realmente no tenía vergüenza. Eran graciosos sus movimientos, y sobre todo su canto. Ok, lo que hacía no era cantar, más bien vociferaba la canción "Polvos Pica Pica".

Alice simplemente se reía através de la cámara. No se perdía nada. Estaba con la cámara fija en el punto de Ben, de vez en cuando se movía alrededor, pero generalmente en él.

Cuando acabo, simplemente le quito sus ropas de la mano a Ang, se las coloco frente a todo – no es como sí se hubiese quitado algo de suma importancia – y volvió a sentarse para continuar con el juego.

Tardamos en calmarnos al menos diez minutos. Alice se seguía riendo con la grabación, de hecho hasta Ben se reía de sí mismo. Llego un momento en donde tuve que sostener mi barriga de tanto reírme, Edward que me sujetaba en sus brazos trataba de controlarse escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Respiramos profundamente cuando Alice apago por fin la cámara. Sí no lo hacía a tiempo estaba segura de que iban a tener que llamar a la ambulancia a recogernos por un ataque de risa. ¡Podía llegar a ser mortal!

-¿Quién va?.- pregunto con dificultad Alice.

Todos miramos en dirección a Ben y él se sonrojo ¡Ahora se sonrojaba! Ese chico era de lo que no había. Sé había parado frente a todos, cantando y bailando como si estuviese en la ducha sólo y no le había importado. ¡Pero claro! Que todos tus amigos te miren serios sí debe ser algo vergonzoso.

Rodee los ojos sola ante mi pensamiento irónico.

-Estoy con antojo, Ángela.- la miro y se pego más a su novia.- Si yo te besará sería porque… estoy con antojo.

Nos reímos de él, mientras la besaba. Jasper le pego un manotazo en la espalda, que se oyó en toda la sala, para que se separaran cuando ya se estaban demorando. Ben casi lo mata con la mirada, pero Jasper ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Supongo que es mi turno, otra vez.- puso los ojos en blanco y miro detrás de mi.- ¡Edward!

-¡Ugh!.- se quejo para que sólo yo lo pudiera oír.

Le acaricie la mano para que no se alterara.

-Sí yo te besará sería, por razones obvias.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es no es una razón, Áng.- le señale.

-Ok. No quería ser tan descriptiva pero si la audiencia lo pide.- soltó un suspiro como si la idea le resultase cansadora. Levante una ceja.- ¡Es obvio el porqué lo besaría! ¡Por Dios, Bella, no soy ciega! ¡Edward esta bárbaro!.- exclamo como si Ben no estuviese a su lado.

A él no pareció importarle, pero de mi parte no podía decir lo mismo. Estaba seguirá de que mi boca no podía estar más abierta. Estaba atónita por el atrevimiento de mi amiga. Es decir, no es como si no supiera que Edward era muy guapo y sabía que no era la única en notarlo, pero ¡Dios! Jamás pensé que mi tímida amiga se animará a decirlo sin vergüenza.

-¡Ángela!.- chillo Alice, fingiendo taparse los oídos.-¡Es mi hermano! Podrías ser menos descriptiva.

-Vamos Alice, no es como si no lo supieras. Incluso, aunque sea tu hermano, tienes que admitir que está bueno.

Alice volvió a chillar teatralmente y se refugio en los brazos de Jasper, que la acogieron de inmediato.

Mire a Edward y estaba como si nada. Me incline más cerca y decidí ponerlo nervioso, sólo por el hecho de que yo lo estaba.

-Al parecer Ángela tiene fantasías contigo, fortachón.

Quise aplaudir cuando vi que Edward se puso colorado. Me separe un poco de él cuando Ángela se acerco. Lo agarro de la remera y lo acerco a ella para estampar sus labios con los de él. Edward tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que ella los mantenía cerrados. Miré para otro lado, por alguna razón estaba celosa.

-¡Hey, mucha emoción, cariño!.- intervino al fin Ben ¡Pero que novio más paciente! Rodeo la cintura de su novia con sus brazos y la jalo lejos de Edward, quién aún estaba sorprendido.- ¿Áng, quiere meterme los cuernos con Edward?.- pregunto medio en broma medio en serio.

-¡Que va!.- ella alzo las manos al cielo.- No. Pero era mi oportunidad para besarlo y no la iba a desaprovechar. Tu me entiendes, es decir besaste a Bella más tiempo del debido.- me señalo y me sonroje al instante.

-Sí, supongo que es justo.- le contesto simplemente y le beso en la mejilla.

Sinceramente ellos eran algo que estudiar. Yo ardía en celos de que Ángela hubiese besado a Edward en un juego y él ni siquiera era mi novio. Y ellos, que estaban juntos, no les importaba que se fueran besando con cualquiera. ¡No importaba si era un juego! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ángela había dicho que Edward estaba fuerte!

-Bella, parece que viste a un fantasma.- me saco de mi locura la dulce voz de Jasper. Lo mire, y note que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo que él.

Me sonroje.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comida, y luego continua el turno de Edward? ¡Realmente me muero de hambre!.- sugirió Alice.

Escuche a Edward maldecir, pero cuando volteé a verlo su rostro permanecía sereno. Me sujeto más fuerte contra él. Me reí, y me apoye en él. Casi estaba sobre su regazo.

-No voy a escaparme.- le asegure.

El beso mi frente y luego tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en los cojines del sofá.

-Sólo quiero estar seguro.

Alice y Ángela fueron a la cocina a buscar las botanas y Jasper con Ben se habían levantado para buscar un mantel en el placar de servicio. Estaba segura de que querían manchar la pequeña mesa de café de Esme.

Deje caer mi cuerpo en el pecho de Edward y deje mi cabeza en su hombro. Mis ojos querían cerrarse, pero lo evite. No quería dormirme, lo estaba pasando bien.

Ben y Jasper volvieron en segundos con un mantel en sus manos. Movieron la mesa al centro, así nosotros no nos debíamos mover, y de paso poder estar todos más cómodos. Cuando desplegaron el mantel me reí de la cara de eseptismo que pusieron ambos. Al aparecer habían escogió mal y habían tomado uno para la mesa grande.

Parecieron meditarlo antes de encogerse de hombros y doblarlo por la mitad y lanzarlo sobre la mesa. Sonrieron satisfechos al ver su trabajo. Rodé los ojos ¡Hombres!

Alice y Ángela entraron a la sala con dos bols cada una. Era gracioso verlas vestidas con esos provocativos camisones y las botanas en las manos.

-¡Jasper ve por las gaseosas!.- ordeno y él fue corriendo a la cocina, luego miro a Ben.- ¡Los vasos!.- fue todo lo que dijo y él siguió a su amigo.

Sin duda Alice tenía el don de mandar a todo el mundo. Eso, o infundía demasiado miedo como para contradecirla.

Dejaron las botanas en la mesa y se desplomaron, literalmente, en el suelo.

-¡No saben el hambre que tengo!.- chillo Alice cuando ya estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa con nuestras gaseosas frente a nosotros.

Aunque nos habíamos sentado correctamente, Edward aún no había soltado mi cintura. Me gusto que no lo hiciera, se sentía genial estar entre sus brazos.

Alice casi se abalanza sobre el recipiente que contenía los _Cheetos_. Por suerte Jasper, logro sacárselo antes de que se lo acabara y me lo paso sabiendo que amaba esa comida chatarra. Alice protesto un rato hasta que Jasper colocó frente a ella el bol con los _3D _y se cayó. Parecía una niña pequeña.

Me pelee un rato con Edward cuando intento sacarme un _Cheeto_, pero termine ganando y tuvo que conformarse con las_ Lays _y los _Palitos_.

No habíamos acabado cuando Alice sugirió que siguiéramos con el juego. Edward se tomo su tiempo para seguir aquella orden. Bebió un poco de su Coca-Cola, luego bostezo y se estiro. Sabía que lo hacía para molestar, pero el punto es que todos teníamos nuestra atención en él y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Creo, Edward, que ya puedes empezar.- dijo con fastidio Ángela, ella también estaba inquieta esperando la elección de mi compañero.

Él le dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas y sonreí cuando Ángela se quedo sin aire. Sabía exactamente como se estaba sintiendo: aturdida, impresionada por su belleza… sin aire, naturalmente.

Edward se giro para enfrentarme y el hecho de Ángela dejo de importarme. Estaba vez fui yo quien se quedo sin aire.

Él me sonrió, pero no de la misma forma que con Ángela, parecía nervioso. Muy, muy nervioso.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a híperventilar.

-Sí yo te besará, Bella, sería porque…- todos estaban atentos a cada una de las palabras, y yo también. Edward movió sus manos para sostener las mías. Note que ambos estábamos temblando. Levante la mirada y fije mis ojos en sus orbes.- Sería porque me gustas.- quise pegarme cuando dijo aquello. Todos suspiraron con fastidio, pero a Edward no le importo. Al parecer iba a seguir hablando.- Bella, si te besará sería porque estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Ok, necesitaba aire, un pellizco…¡Algo!

Lo miré sin poder reaccionar. Oí un chillido de emoción por el fondo pero no le preste atención. Quería llorar, reír, gritar, correr…. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer, estaba realmente feliz. No podía creerlo. No entendía nada.

Edward se rió en silenció. Deslizo una mano hasta mi cuello y con la otra sostuvo con firmeza mi cintura como lo había hecho toda la noche. Se acerco poco a poco a mí. Cada movimiento parecía tardar años. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados, no se podían separar. Inclino su cara y rozó mi nariz con la suya suavemente. Jadeé. Involuntariamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando y los de él también. Entonces, después de lo que me pareció una espera de siglos, sentí presionar los labios de Edward con los míos.

Oía gritos desde atrás, pero no le di importancia. Todo había desaparecido. Ahora sólo estábamos Edward y yo, juntos, en el medio de la nada, besándonos. Era como si mi vida se hubiese convertidos en un sueño. No me quejaba de ello. Claro que no.

Entreabrí mi boca lentamente dándole el permiso que me estaba pidiendo para que entrara en ella. Lleve mis manos a cuello donde se amarraron a su cabello y presione más mi cuerpo con el de él.

Su lengua acaricio la mía para comenzar con su danza. Todo se sentía demasiado perfecto, era como si fuéramos piezas de un rompe-cabeza y nos encastráramos sin problemas.

Este beso no era como el anterior que había tenido con Edward en el estacionamiento. Esté era más vivo, mucho más mágico que el primero. Quizás se debía a que ahora no estábamos llevando bien, o que Edward me había blanqueado su pasado. No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí tenía claro que uno de los porque era a causa de las palabras que Edward había dicho tan solo segundos atrás.

No había palabras en el mundo para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Edward me amaba, me estaba besando, y se me había declarado frente a todos.

No podía haber nada mejor que aquello. Era como un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era.

_La vida es sueño,_ y los sueños… sueños son.

**.**

**.**

***La vida es sueño: **es una obra de teatro de Pedro Calderón de la Barca. Habla de la libertad sobre el destino. La verdad es que a mí mucho no me gusta esa obra, en mi opinión hay mejores obras de esa época; pero el titulo y la frase iban con el tema del capitulo.

***Clotaldo:** ayo de Segismundo, el protagonista de esta obra. Segismundo es encerrado en una torre y esposado; es hijo de un rey. Clotaldo es el único, aparte del rey, que puede verle. Le ha enseñado a Segismundo todo lo que sabe. Se muestra como un personaje anciano, que ha vivido anteriormente aventuras amorosas (es el padre secreto de Rosaura). Como personaje-tipo representa la superstición.

*******"Reprende al amigo en secreto y alábalo en público.": **Frase de Leonardo Da Vinci. Amo esa frase, es muy cierta, y en esta situación se aplicaba a la perfección.

***Y si yo te besará:** no sé si alguien lo conoce, supongo que no. Es un juego que inventamos unas amigas cuando íbamos a la primaria. Como lo explico Bella, debes explicar porque de cada elección y si no es convincente, va una prenda. El que es escogido sigue con la ronda, y así sucesivamente. Algo así como verdad y consecuencia. Sé que es infantil, pero ¡Se los recomiendo! Y detalle, si les gusta el alcohol, realmente les puedo asegurar que proponerlo en una fiesta y apostar con alcohol lo hace realmente emocionante.(sé que soy mala influencia **xD**)

**.**

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? ¡**Lamento la tardanza**!** En este tiempo me pasaron muchas cosas. Me asaltaron y no pude caminar por un tiempo. Tuve faringitis y me internaron por una gran placa en la garganta y alta fiebre. Murió el tío de mi mejor amiga y termine con mi novio. Así que como verán no fue un buen tiempo, y como que escribir lo había dejado de lado. Pero en fin ¡Aquí estoy!

Independientemente de todo lo que me paso y tarde **¡Al fin el momento tan esperado! ¡Y sin trampas! ¡Lo juro! **

Ambos **(**, y Emmett McCarty Cullen**)** son **nuevos** en FF, y un poco de apoyo les caería muy bien.

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

20


	19. Chapter 19: En un beso

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo diecinueve: **__**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado**__**.**_

**.**

- ¿Podrías escribir en paz?  
- Muñeca, nadie que escriba algo que merezca la pena puede escribir en paz…

**Flowklorikos.-. Del amor al odio.**

**.**

En shock. No había otra forma de describir como me sentía. Aún no podía creerlo. Edward se me había declarado frente a todos. ¡Me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi! Lo envidié. Envidié su forma de tirarse a la pileta* sin importarle que podría haberlo rechazado…

…Ok, seamos sinceros, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera rechazarlo. Pero aún así no podía creer que me lo hubiese dicho. Sí hubiese dependido de mi, cumpliríamos 90 años y aún así no se lo diría.

Levante la vista, chocándome con la pantalla de la TV. Siendo sincera, no tenía ni idea de que película estábamos viendo. ¿Cómo podía prestar atención, cuando estaba acostada en el sofá con Edward, quien me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y me aplastaba contra su pecho?

Le eche una mirada a mis amigos. Alice se había quedado dormida, entre los brazos de Jasper, en el suelo. Ángela y Ben la estaban pasando muy bien en el sofá individual de enfrente. En resumen, nadie estaba viendo la película.

Gire con cuidado para poder ver la cara de mi ángel. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa decoraba su cara. Sonreí también.

De la forma más lenta, trate de escaparme de los brazos de Edward para poder ir al baño. Intente ser lo más cuidadosa posible, no quería despertarlo. Se veía realmente bien dormido.

Deje con ternura sus brazos sobre el sofá, y delicadamente me senté. Jasper me sonrió y volvió la vista a la película. Al menos había alguien que la estaba viendo.

Camine hasta el baño de servicio de la planta baja, no tenía ganas de subir al de mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y al encender la luz, solté un gritito ahogado. Allí, esparcido por el suelo, estaba lleno de pequeños pedacitos de vidrió.

Intente no reírme cuando recordé quien había sido el causante de esto. Sus celos me llenaron de ternura. Horas atrás, cuando había besado a Jasper, Edward había partido algo en este baño. Ahora sabía que era.

Ignore los vidrios y me mire en lo que quedaba en la pared de espejo. Aunque veía mi cara cortada, podía ver mi felicidad. Irradiaba por todos lados. Baje la cabeza y me moje la cara con agua, para despertarme un poco. No quería dormirme, quería que este día durara demasiado. Tanto como fuera posible.

Apague la canilla, y salí del baño. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, apague la luz del baño y cerré la puerta. Cuando gire sobre mis talones choque contra algo duro, y por instinto lance un grito, aunque fui callada rápidamente por una mano sobre mi boca.

-¡Shh, Bella! Soy yo, cariño.- inmediatamente me relaje. Levante la cabeza, aún con la mano de Edward sobre mi boca y lo mire a los ojos. No podía ver nada, pero divisaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no gritaría, bajo su mano hasta mi cintura, acompañando a su otra mano. Estaba absorta. Sentía que después de hoy mi cara iba a doler por sonreír tanto.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad que me diste un susto de muerte.- exagere la situación con gracia. Edward beso mi frente.- ¿Sabes? Casi me corto en el baño con todos esos pequeños vidrios esparcidos.- decidí jugar con él. Edward se tenso bajo mi cuerpo, y sonreí aún más (si eso era posible) .- ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido? ¡Ha destruido el espejo!

Edward refunfuño por lo bajo, y luego separo un poco su cabeza para mirar al costado.

-¡Bah, Bella! ¿Estas graciosa hoy?.- levante los hombros como respuesta y Edward volvió a dirigir su vista a mi.- ¿Quieres ir a arriba? Emmett esta por llegar y… bueno…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, lo tome de la mano y tire de él. Entendía porque estaba nervioso. Yo no quería que Emmett llegará a casa, y sin previó aviso, nos viera abrazados en el sofá. Obviamente no se lo íbamos a ocultar, pero ni siquiera aún era oficial. Es más no sabía que éramos. De cualquier forma, tendría que hablar con Emmett… en algún momento.

Edward se coloco adelante, y fue el que me guío. Era más que patente que yo no podría empujarlo, por lo que él tomo el mando.

Subimos lo más rápido que mis pies y torpeza nos permitieron. Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta oí como la puerta de abajo era abierta bruscamente ¿Acaso Edward era _psíquico_? Por la histeria del momento me entraron ganas de reírme. Me mordí los labios, tenía que esperar hasta estar en mi habitación.

Me sorprendí cuando Edward se dirigió a la de él sin soltar mi mano. ¿No era que teníamos que cuidarnos porque Emmett había llegado? No quise discutir. Me deje arrastrar.

Cuando entramos soltó mi mano y me dirigí a su cama mientras él cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Tu habitación esta cerrada ¿No?

Asentí. Edward sonrió y camino hasta mí, que ya me encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el centro de la gran cama. Él se deshizo de sus zapatillas y se sentó a mi lado.

-Creí que estando Emmett…

-No subirá.- me interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa.- En primera instancia es tarde, no vendrá a molestar.- contó con los dedos.- En segunda, si tiene pensado hacerlo sé que Alice lo detendrá. Es buena con las excusas.

-¡Oh, sí! Eso lo sé.- nos reímos juntos ante aquello.

De repente Edward tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Se sintió demasiado bien. Sonreí por inercia, mientras Edward me empujaba con él hasta apoyar nuestras espaldas en la cabecera de la cama.

Edward, sin soltar mi mano, acomodo las almohadas para que nuestras cabezas se apoyarán en ella. Sin duda era muy tierno.

Esta noche, sin duda, iba a ser la mejor de toda mi vida. A pesar de que al principio quería desaparecer todo había dado un giro enorme. Ahora estaba junto a Edward sin sufrir pensando que no me amaba. ¡Ahora el me había confesado todo! ¡Edward me amaba!

No podía contener la euforia.

-¿Cómo van a quedar con Alice?.- pregunto Edward acariciando la palma de mi mano con su pulgar.

Suspire. Deje caer la cabeza en su hombro y mire nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Va a acompañarme al estudio de Ballet para que pueda averiguar sobre volver a tomar clases.

-Eso es bueno.- contesto calmadamente apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

-Eso creo. De cualquier forma aún no he hablado con Esme sobre esto…

-Mi madre te lo permitirá.

-No lo dudo.- empecé a jugar con nuestros dedos.- Pero es que no quiero darle más molestias…

-No se las das.- me interrumpió.

Por mi parte no volví a hablar. Sabía que no había caso en discutir aquello con él.

-Quizás, si vuelvo a bailar, podríamos participar en el _Concurso Choise Kids_ – Edward se rió e hizo que mi cabeza se sacudiera al ritmo de su risa. Fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué?

-Creo que ya no entramos en la categoría de _Kids._- Me quede atónita, no comprendía a que se refería. Se calmo completamente antes de continuar – Tendremos que entrar en el _Concurso Teen Choise_.- Me incline un poco y le saque la lengua, por haberse burlado de mí.- Me encantaría volver a estar en un escenario contigo…

-Hace años que no estoy en uno.- recordé la última vez, y había sido con Edward.- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea. Puede que haya perdido el amor por el escenario y ahora le tenga pánico.

-¿Amor?.- pregunto irónicamente.- Hasta donde recuerdo tenía que arrastrarte al escenario porque tenías vergüenza.

-¡Imagínate ahora, que he perdido la costumbre!.- le seguí el juego.

Desprevenidamente, Edward tomo mi mentón con un dedo. Alzo mi cabeza para que nuestros labios se juntaran en un nuevo beso.

Juro que jamás iba a acostumbrarme a tener sus labios con los míos. Era sin duda algo nuevo cada vez que lo hacía.

Mis ojos se cerraron sin pensarlo y abrí la boca para sentirlo más cerca. Edward condujo la mano que tenía con la mía hasta su cuello y la saltó ahí para con ella tomar mi cintura.

Giro su cuerpo para que no estuviéramos tan incómodos, y prácticamente quedo sobre mí. Pase mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello para que no pudiera alejarse.

No supe como, pero mientras que su lengua se encargaba de enviar descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo y me quedaba sin aire, fui recostándome en la cama con él sobre mí.

No podía controlarme. No podía creer que esto fuera verdad y no un muy buen sueño. Edward hacia que con una simple caricia mi cuerpo y mente estuviera a su merced.

Sin duda el beso había dejado paso a la pasión.

Lentamente, y muy a mi pesar, Edward se fue separando de mí. Gemí en desacuerdo, y fue cuando me dí cuenta que necesitaba aire. Tome una gran bocanada, y Edward se rió de mi antes de esconder su cara en mi cuello. Dejo caer su cuerpo a un costado, sin mover su cabeza, y se relajo.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo deseé esto.- suspiro haciendo que el aire me provocara cosquillas.

-Ni yo.- suspire.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama, y Edward se separó de mí, para apagar el velador y arroparnos. Luego se volvió a acostar y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos para apretarme contra su perfecto pecho.

-No quiero dormir.- murmure, acariciando una las manos de Edward que descansaban en mi vientre.

-¿No tienes sueño?.- se oía confundido.

Reí por lo bajo, antes de suspirar.

-No quiero despertarme de este sueño.- me sonroje instantáneamente ¿De verdad yo había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta?

-No es ningún sueño, cariño. Sólo yo.- beso fugazmente mi mejilla y estuve segura que se quemo por mi sonrojo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, jamás había sido tan feliz. Bostece, y deje que mis ojos se cerrarán.- Te amo, Bella.

Y después de ello deje que Morfeo me hiciera su prisionera.

**.-.**

Un cosquilleo en mi brazo derecho me hizo estremecer. Apreté los ojos fuertemente, queriendo evitar despertarme.

-Bella.- una dulce voz me llamo y estuve segura que me había vuelto a dormir.- Vamos, cariño. Esme quiere que bajemos a desayunar.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué Esme estaba en mi sueño? No tenía nada de malo, pero nunca había soñado con ella.

Me removí entre las sabanas, no quería moverme.

-Bella vas a lograr que te tenga que despertar a la fuerza.- se burlo la aterciopelada voz. Un aire caliente me acaricio el oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara al instante.- No creo que quieras eso ¿O sí?

Masculle palabras sin sentido entre los dientes. Quería matar a Edward ¡Estaba tan bien durmiendo! De mala gana y de forma brusca, gire mi cuerpo para apretarme más al de Edward. Escondí, aún a ciegas, mi cara en lo que supuse era su pecho. Feliz, suspire aunque seguía sin estar lista para despertarme.

-Bella si no abres los ojos y te levantas de esta cama en aproximadamente dos segundos, me veré obligado a llamar a Alice.

No dude ni un momento más. Salte de la cama -separándome del cómodo cuerpo de Edward- y abrí los ojos de golpe. Por el brusco e inesperado movimiento, sentí mi cabeza girar.

Apreté los ojos y me balanceé un poco para un lado, pero afortunadamente Edward fue rápido y me sostuvo por la cintura antes de que me cayera de la cama.

-Quizás no fue buena idea que te levantarás tan rápido.- dijo con sorna en voz baja cerca de mi oído.

Suspire y me deje caer sobre su pecho, apoyando gran parte de mi peso en él. Era tan reconfortante estar en los brazos de Edward. Siempre lo había sido, lograba calmarme. Era como si estando junto a él todos los problemas se disiparán y sólo quedásemos nosotros dos en el mundo, nadie más…

…No Alice, no Emmett, no Rose y Jasper, no Esme y Carlisle, no Ángela y Ben, no Jessica… ni siquiera Lauren.

Simplemente _Edward y Bella_.

-Eso sucedió por tu culpa.- le reproche aún con los ojos cerrados. El mareó empezaba a desaparecer de apoco.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Once y media de la mañana. Esme quiere que bajemos a desayunar antes de que se nos acerque la hora del almuerzo.

-Dame un minuto más y bajamos.

Edward se recostó sobre el cabecero de la cama, para no cansarse con mi peso. En tan sólo unos pocos minutos después el mareo había desaparecido por completo de mi sistema. Aunque no lo dije. Quería aprovechar esa paz que nos rodeaba al menos por unos momentos más.

Edward mantenía su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás en el respaldo. Su respiración era pausada y sus pulgares se movían suavemente por arriba de la tela sobre mi estómago. ¿Quién quería algo mejor?

Y esa fue la pregunta que no debí hacer. Porque aunque lo intentará mis padres seguían en mis recuerdos. Por más que tratará de no pensar en ellos, y distraerme con otras cosas la herida nunca sanaba. Quería a mis padres conmigo, los necesitaba. Quería que mi madre estuviese en la casa de al lado para salir corriendo a abrazarla y contarle que al fin se me había dado: Edward se me había declarado. Quería que Charlie se pusiera celoso por el hecho de que yo al fin estuviera con alguien. Necesitaba que mis padres me sentarán en la mesa de la cocina para darme _la charla_…

… los necesitaba de todas las formas posibles. Pero especialmente en las mañanas. Era cuando de verdad extrañaba a Reneé. Era cuando su ausencia se hacía más notoria. Jamás volveré a vivir esas mañanas en la que mi madre trataba de hacer un desayuno decente, pero siempre terminaba quemándolo. O nunca volveré a sentir esa sensación de cuando me levantaba con un beso en la mejilla y me desenredaba de las sabanas.

Sin poder evitarlo más, largue un sollozo angustioso. De esos que eran tan repetitivos en mí. Apreté los ojos con mucha fuerza tratando, en vano, de que las lágrimas se evaporarán. Mordí mis labios para tragarme mis lastimeros gemidos. Pero aún así, con todos mis intentos, Edward lo noto. Quizás por el pequeño sollozo que se me había escapado, quizás por el temblor de mi cuerpo, quizás porque ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que casi todas las mañanas llorará por ellos. Por los seres que me dieron la vida, pero que se la quitaron tan cruelmente y sin justificativo.

No lo sé. No sé como es que Edward lo notó. Lo que sí sé es que me acomodo sobre sus piernas, me abrazo fuertemente acomodándome sobre su pecho, y que, de la forma más tierna, comenzó a mecerme hacía adelante y hacía atrás como a una bebé.

Entonces ¿Si el me estaba consolando, porque no podía dejarlo? Era absurdo que escondiera mi agonía si él ya la había descubierto.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho, y mis manos se aferraron a su camiseta de algodón como si dependieran de ello. Y sin más, deje que las lágrimas rodarán libres por mis mejillas y que mis sollozos abandonarán mi garganta.

Edward empezó a acariciar mi cabello hasta mi espalda, y en ocasiones se detenía allí y garabateaba con sus dedos. Su cara estaba escondida entre mi pelo, y su respiración chocaba contra mi piel.

Me permití llorar todo. Quería descargarme, sacarlo todo de una vez y fingir que después de ello todo estaba bien. Quería pensar que de esta forma el vacío iba a desaparecer, aunque supiera que era imposible.

En un momento dado, del que no estoy segura ya cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado a llorar, alguien abrió la puerta. Edward separó su cabeza de mi cuello. No estuve segura de cuales fueron sus movimientos, ni de quien estaba allí. Lo único que sé es que fue una conversación silenciosa y quien quiera que fuera salió de la habitación, dándonos espacio.

Me aferré con más fuerza a la camiseta de Edward, intentando que estuviera lo más cerca de mí posible. Lo necesitaba, en su totalidad.

-Bella, cariño, tranquilízate.- me susurro en el oído cuando mis lágrimas cesaron pero mis jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes.- Estoy aquí, amor. Sólo trata de calmarte ¿Si? Te hará mal.

Asentí contra su pecho. Me sentía mal por incomodarlo con mis problemas, pero sencillamente no era capaz de soportarlo yo sola. Necesitaba ayuda, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. La muerte mis padres me agobiaban.

Intente controlar mi respiración para no darle más problemas a Edward. Ya bastante me había soportado por un largo tiempo llorando, no necesitaba que me diera un ataque de nervios en este momento.

-Lamento esto, Edward.- sentí como me sonrojaba mientras me disculpaba.- Ya es la segunda vez que sucede los mismo.

Él no contesto, pero como respuesta puso más fuerza en sus brazos que estaban a mi alrededor y beso mi cabello.

Supuse que ya era hora de separarme un poco de él aunque no quisiera. Refregué mis ojos, que ardían a causa de tanto llanto. Podía jurar que estaban tan rojos e hinchados como mi cara. Tardaría horas en tratar de hacer desaparecer la evidencia de que estuve llorando.

Tome aire por la boca varias veces, escuche como Edward se reía por ello. Subí mi mirada hasta sus ojos verdes y me deje perder en ellos. En realidad, mi intención era fulminarlo con mis ojos, pero había perdido la batalla antes de empezarla.

-Eres adorable.- susurro antes de dejar caer su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

Bufé. Él no era para nada objetivo con sus opiniones.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo abrace. No estuve segura del porque. Había tantas razones…

… me había consolado y se lo agradecía. Quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Quería simplemente que supiera que aunque generalmente siempre era él quién estaba para mi, yo también lo estaba para él. Era algo así como un juego de palabras.

-Gracias por estar.- susurré en su oído.

-Siempre.- me separo del abrazo hasta el punto de vernos las caras. Sólo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban de uno del otro.- Siempre, Bella. Y escúchame bien… Siempre, pase lo que pase entre nosotros, estaré a tu lado para sostenerte. Jamás te dejaré caer.- juro.

Quise volver a llorar en ese momento. Pero esta vez no por mis padres, sino por la dulzura de las palabras de Edward. No entendía como podía significar tanto en su vida, no lo merecía.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Edward atrapó mis labios con los suyos suavemente. No fue un beso como el de la noche anterior, donde había más pasión. Este fue más bien como un sello silencioso a su promesa. Fue lento, tierno, y lleno de significados.

No dejo que enrollará mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ya que me separó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Suspiro, y apoyo su frente contra la mía. El choque de temperaturas fue notorio. Él parecía un hielo contra mi caliente frente.

-Será mejor que te duches, cariño.- murmuro. Hice un mohín y él se rió. Aún así no sé separó de mi.- Ya es tarde y creo que llegaremos justo para almorzar.

Me avergoncé ante el hecho de haber dejado a Esme con el desayuno preparado. Asentí quedamente, sin querer hacer mis obligaciones. Edward me ayudo a bajar de la cama.

Camine hasta mi habitación sin voltear la cabeza. Sabía, ya que mi fuerza de voluntad era escasa, que sí veía a Edward en la cama tan sexy como siempre, correría a abrazarlo y besarlo. No es que estuviese mal, pero no quería hacer esperar más a Esme.

Entre en mi habitación. Saque del armario un jean claro de _Levi's__*****__, _un remera con mangas cortas de _lycra_ lila. Cerré las puertas, y camine hasta donde estaban los cajones para sacar mi ropa interior.

Entre al baño con la muda de ropas en mis manos. Las deje sobre el lavado y prendí la ducha. Me desvestí rápidamente, quería deshacerme lo más pronto posible de aquel maldito camisón de Alice, aunque no quería quitarme el buzo de Edward.

Metí mi cuerpo bajo el agua caliente, y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban. Incline la cabeza para que el agua cayera sobre ella y mi cabello.

Estuve casi como media hora bajo la ducha, y podría haber seguido de no haber recordado que tenía que bajar a almorzar.

Suspire. Apague el agua y me envolví en una toalla, secando mi cuerpo. Hoy sería un día largo. Debía estar separada de Edward unas horas para ir con Alice al salón de baile. No iba a bailar, pero aprovecharía el tiempo para poder averiguar para volver a tomar clases de danzas.

Cepille mi cabello húmedo, sin ganas de secarlo. Me cambie rápidamente y me lave los dientes.

Salí corriendo del baño. No tarde mucho hasta tropezar con la cama. En ese momento recordé que las zapatillas estaban debajo de esta. Tomé las _Nike Rift_ ***** blancas con lilas y me las coloque antes de salir corriendo hacía la cocina.

Detuve el paso cuando llegue a la puerta. Camine hasta Esme y Alice que estaban cortando verduras para la ensalada. Mire por la ventana y vi que Edward estaba junto a Carlisle para hacer la barbacoa. Fruncí mi ceño al no ver a Emmett, pero lo deje pasar.

-¡Hay, Bella, que bueno que te levantaste!.- chilló Alice, volteándome a ver, pero sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, Esme.- me ruborice mientras me disculpaba.

Esme tiró las verduras picadas en un recipiente antes de voltear a verme con una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro. _Eso_ llamo mi atención en sobremanera.

-No pasa nada, cariño.- se acerco y beso mi frente. Luego fue hacía la heladera y saco unas gaseosas.- Espero que estés bien.

Allí fue cuando me quede inmóvil en mi lugar. Esme había sido la persona que había entrado a la habitación de Edward cuando yo estaba llorando. ¡Oh, por Dios! Esme me había visto en la cama de su hijo, eso significaba que podría pensar cualquier cosa. ¿Pensaría acaso… que él y yo… eso…? ¡No!

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto tan roja.- salí de mis pensamientos ante la observación de Alice. Esme, al parecer también hizo lo propio, y disimuladamente se rió de mí. No podía estar más avergonzada ¡¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí?!

Esme se acerco bajo la expectante mirada de su hija. Inesperadamente me abrazó. Me quede inmóvil, sin saber como debía reaccionar.

-Tranquilízate, Bella.- susurró suavemente en mi oído.- No pensé nada malo.- aclaró como si me hubiese leído la mente.- Simplemente, me gustaría que pudieras confiar más en mí y que hablarás sobre _ello_.- beso mi mejilla y me soltó. Sonrió radiantemente, hermosa como siempre. Por mi parte aún no era capaz de reaccionar.- ¿Nos ayudas con los acompañamientos?- inquirió y volteo poniendo su atención en la cocina. Asentí aunque nadie me vio y camine a reunirme con ellas.

**.-.**

Durante el almuerzo me había sentido bastante incomoda. Emmett había llegado justo cuando estábamos a punto de empezar a comer. Y fue la primera vez desde que había llegado que comimos todos. Estaba Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Edward y… yo. Me sentía fuera. Aunque ellos intentaban que no me sintiera mal, no podían evitarlo. Ellos eran una familia y yo no era parte de ella. No tenía idea de sus conversaciones y lo único que podía hacer era comer y ayudar a levantar la mesa.

Ahora estaba encerrada en mi alcoba, esperando a que fueras las cuatro de la tarde para juntarme con Alice e ir al salón de danza. Estaba agradecida por el hecho de que Edward me dejara este momento para mí. Necesitaba blanquear mi mente y pensar un momento a solas, aunque por otro lado ansiaba estar entre los brazos de mi ángel.

Me deje caer de espaldas a la cama con la vista hacía el techo. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era superar lo de mis padres. Quizás, como Esme me había dicho hoy al mediodía en un momento en el que estuvimos solas en la cocina, debería ir a un psicólogo. Debo admitir que la idea no me agrada, y como a ella le había contestado, durante el poco tiempo que estuve sola en Inglaterra había asistido a un licenciado, pero no me había agradado. De hecho estoy más que segura que en vez de ayudarme a superarlo, estaba empeorándolo todo.

Por otro lado, no estaba bien que cada mañana llorará por ellos y que Edward tuviese que consolarme. Él no debía cargar con ese peso. Al igual que yo, él no tenía la culpa. Pero era muy egoísta, y por más que supiera que estaba mal que Edward me consolara a cada momento, quería que lo hiciera. Me gustaba demasiado que sea él quien calmara mi agonía y no un desconocido con titulo universitario.

Definitivamente el psicólogo era un tema a pensar.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Suspire, sabía que era Edward. Me levante, con los hombros bajos y escondiendo la cara con mi cabello, y abrí la puerta.

Allí, tal y como había predicho, estaba Edward, perfecto como de costumbre. Mire con atención como sus pies daban un paso hacia mí, para quedar justo enfrente de mi cuerpo. Colocó su dedo índice bajo mi mentón, y con delicadeza me obligo a alzar mi cabeza para que nuestros ojos chocarán. Podía ver en sus orbes el reflejo de la vergüenza de mis ojos.

Estaba tan avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado ese día. En como él me tuvo que consolar, en como sabía yo que Edward había notado mi incomodidad en el almuerzo, en como me había encerrado sola. Estaba avergonzada por todo ello y más.

Sin mediar palabra, Edward me empujo suavemente hacía dentro de mi habitación y, con su pierna, cerró la puerta. Apoyo su espalda en ella, y sin previo aviso hizo suyos mis labios.

Los acaricio dulcemente, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura para apretarme contra él, y la que estaba en mi mentón rozaba mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde se enredo entre mis cabellos.

Por mi parte, tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice lleve mis manos a su cara pidiéndole silenciosamente que no se separará de mí.

Entonces, así apretada contra su cuerpo y él apoyado sobre la puerta, abrí lentamente mi boca para que pudiera profundizar el beso. Y así lo hizo, no dudo. Suavemente, y quizás más de lo que era necesario, dejo que su lengua se juntará con la mía e inventarán su propia danza con su ritmo.

Había olvidado todo: mi vergüenza, a mis padres, mis preocupaciones. Con nuestros ojos cerrados, nuestras bocas unidas y nuestros cuerpos pegados, me sentía en el paraíso. O quizás mejor.

Después de lo que a mi respecta, fue mucho tiempo, Edward me separó de él por faltar de aire de parte de ambos. Jadeé y gemí al mismo tiempo ante aquello. Yo no quería separarme.

Deje que mi frente se apoyará en su moldeado pecho, aún con los ojos cerrados. Aspire su aroma, embriagándome de su exquisito perfume masculino. Edward siempre estaba perfecto.

-A juzgar por esto, estoy seguro que ya estas mejor.- beso con cariño mi cabeza, mientras mis mejillas ardían ante sus palabras.

-Lamento todo lo de hoy, sé que te preocupe, y no fue mi intensión.- comencé a disculparme.

Me separé de él, escapando de sus brazos y camine hasta mi cama. Me senté en el pie de esta y deje mi cabeza gacha. Escuche como los pasos provocados por Edward se acercaban a mí. Se agacho en el suelo para que nuestras cabezas estuviesen a la misma altura.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Bells.

-No estuve bien en el almuerzo, y sé que lo notaste. Y hoy a la mañana…- suspire y Edward rodó los ojos, pero no me interrumpió.-No es justo que cargues con mis problemas

-Creí que ya había quedado claro ese punto.- dijo con poca paciencia.- Yo _quiero_ hacerlo, por lo tanto lo hago.

Esa vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, y Edward se acerco rápidamente para darme un beso en los labios y separarse al instante. Luego tomo mis manos entre las suyas, apoyándolas sobre mí regazo.

-Eres cabezota.- le acuse logrando que se riera.

Por suerte el ambiente había cambiado. Ahora no había más que relajación, como si los problemas de repente se hubiesen evaporado…

… y, sinceramente, no me quejaba de ello.

-Tu también, y no te lo digo todo el tiempo.- se burlo, y en un gesto infantil, le saque la lengua.

Después de eso, pase la mejor hora del día. Estuvimos abrazados en el suelo, hablando sobre cualquier tema sin trascendencia.

Bastante seguido, Edward atrapaba mis labios con los suyos, y era algo perfecto. Era una forma de hacer que algo tan sencillo como pasar una tarde en una habitación, se hiciera hermoso. Él lo era, por ende las cosas que vivía con él se contagiaban de su esencia.

En tan sólo un día había olvidado por completo como era llorar por él, temiendo su rechazo, o la sensación de miedo al pensar que él jamás me vería como algo más que su mejor amiga…

… todas esas preocupaciones que fueron innecesarias, y que con sólo unas palabras correctamente pronunciadas, habían sido borradas.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que Edward dejará de besarme y que yo gruñera por la interrupción. Edward se paró del suelo, y me ayudo a mí luego. Él camino con tranquilidad hasta sentarse en mi cama, lo miré hasta que se acomodo y tuve que ir a abrirle la puerta a su hermana.

Alice entro con una gran sonrisa y paso por mi lado, sin esperar que la invitase a pasar. Suspire, y cerré la puerta.

-Llegue cinco minutos antes porque suponía que deberías terminar de arreglarte.- me guiño un ojo mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano. Le sonreí y me lance al suelo a buscar mis zapatillas.- ¿Sabes Edward? Deberías ser más cuidadoso, papá y Emmett han estado preguntándose en donde estuviese todo este tiempo.- me tense y deje de prestarle atención a mis zapatillas, para dirigirla a Edward y Alice. Edward se veía tan pálido como seguramente lo estaba yo.- Tuve que decirles que estabas encerrado en tu habitación estudiando porque tenías un importante examen.- suspire con alivió, al igual que mi amor, y volví mi atención a mis pies.- Me debes una.- note en sus palabras el orgullo hacía ella misma.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ali!.- exclamó Edward.

Me levante del suelo, y camine hasta el placard para sacar un ligero abrigo. Lo tome, rápidamente, y miré hacia los hermanos Cullen.

- De cualquier forma, deberías hablar dentro de poco con Emmett. No creo que puedan ocultarlo por mucho tiempo y él no es estupido… Además no le agradará que no sé lo cuenten.- al final de su monologo dirigió su vista hacía a mí. Asentí ante la implícita orden.- ¡Bien!.- sonrió feliz y salto de la cama. Se inclino y beso a Edward en la mejilla.- ¡Nos vemos, Eddie!

Corrió fuera de la habitación mientras Edward gruñía por lo bajo, en forma de queja hacía el sobrenombre que Alice había usado con él. Me reí para adentro y camine hasta detenerme frente a él.

-Espero que pases un bonito día.- se puso de pie haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocarán.- Cualquier cosa sabes donde llamarme, no lo dudes.- se notaba preocupado. Fruncí el ceño y el se rió de mi. Subió una mano, y con su dedo índice, acaricio donde se fruncía.- No digo que vaya a pasar nada, pero con Alice nunca se sabe.

Suspire, y sonreí. Sin decir nada, me incline hacía adelante y bese los labios de Edward rápidamente. O al menos esa fue mi intensión en un principio, ya que Edward me apretó desde la cintura y sostuvo mi cabeza para que no me alejará… y sin duda no pude resistirme. Deje que él se saliera con la suya, y me perdí en sus labios.

Me había hecho adicta a ellos, y estaba segura que Edward también, o eso quería creer.

Alguien tosió detrás de nosotros, y nos separamos a regañadientes. Al igual que Edward miramos muy mal a Alice, que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la muerta con una postura relajada y una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Lo siento, por interrumpir. Pero, Bella, debemos irnos.

Refunfuñe palabras sin sentido, mientras caminaba hacía fuera de mi habitación con Edward sosteniendo mi cintura.

-Nos vemos en un ratito.- murmuro en mi oído con su voz aterciopelada. Beso mi mejilla y se encerró en su recamara.

Suspire y concentre mi atención en Alice.

-La verdad es que sin mi ayuda, hoy te has vestido muy bien.- sonrió orgullosa mientras me estudiaba con la mirada. Me sonroje instantáneamente.- He hecho un buen trabajo contigo.- Sin duda, si Alice no se alababa a si misma no sería ella.

Rodé los ojos y bajamos las escaleras.

-Vamos con el _Volvo _de Edward.- Sonrió Alice tendiéndome las llaves, la mire dudosa antes de tomarlas entre mis manos.- Tranquila, Bella, ya he hablado con él y no tiene ningún problema.

-Tendré que agradecérselo más tarde.- sonreí.- Alice.- la llame cuando una idea se cruzo por mi cabeza. Sonreí ampliamente.- ¿Te molestaría pasar por una concesionaria de autos usados antes de volver a casa? Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y…

-¡Si!.- exclamo antes de que acabará de hablar. Sonreí, y la seguí hasta la cochera.

Alice se subió al asiento de acompañante, por ende a mi me fue asignado conducir. Estaba feliz por ello, hacia mucho tiempo que no manejaba y hacerlo con el _Volvo_ sería genial.

Coloque el CD de piano de Edward antes de arrancar el motor. Alice sonrió cuando lo puse, esas melodías traían muchos recuerdos a ambas.

Salí de la cochera y me dirigí a la carretera, desolada en ese horrible día gris.

-Edward dejo de tocar el piano cuando te fuiste.- comento Alice, con la vista gacha, recordando feos momentos. Al igual que a Edward y a mí, a ella tampoco le gustaba hablar de los tres años que estuvimos separados. Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho.- De vez en cuando, se sentaba frente a su piano e intentaba tocar.- divago por sus recuerdos.- No lo hacía mal, pero ya no era lo mismo. Componía canciones tristes, ya no había esa chispa de amor que se notaba cuando él tocaba…

Alice guardo silencio y yo no tuve el valor necesario para decir algo. Fije mi atención en la carretera, algo que no era del todo necesario, ya que se encontraba desierta.

-El día en que los encerramos en el a sala de baile, fue el día en que volvimos a oír lo que tanto amábamos a lo referente de Edward y el piano. Él toco de esa forma para ti. Y aunque no fue una canción llena de alegría, fue una muy bonita- _Sí lo fue, y también fue el día en que volví a bailar_ pensé internamente.- Fue bueno que regresarás a casa, Bella.- y eso fue lo último que se oyó durante todo el viaje hasta el estudio de Ballet.

Cuando estacione el Volvo, casi salto para salir. Había sido un viaje sombrío, envuelto en un silencio tenso e incomodo. Quizás sin la pelea de la noche, eso no hubiera sucedido entre Alice y yo. Sentía que ahora nada volvería hacer como antes. Quizás exageraba, y sólo se debía al hecho de que el tema de conversación que ella había sacado no era de mi agrado, pero aún así algo no estaba bien entre nosotras.

Alice me siguió hasta entrar. Los recuerdos volvieron a chocarme mientras caminaba por el estudio. Llegamos a la recepción, ya no eran las mismas personas de hacer tres años atrás. Ahora atendían tres mujeres de mediana edad, vestidas con mayas y tutús.

-¡Vamos!.- chillo Alice, y jaló de mi mano hasta el mostrador.

-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- la mujer de cabello negro recorrido en un gran rodete, no nos miro ni una vez mientras nos hablaba.

Alice frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¿Podría llamar a Clair? Dígale que soy la hermana de Edward Cullen.- su voz salió osca. La mujer levanto la cabeza de golpe, ante la mención del nombre de Edward.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Cullen.- mascullo y salió por la muerta de servicio.

La escena me pareció muy extraña. Giré mi cuerpo para quedar frente a mi amiga.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- inquirí confusa.

Alice se rió.

-Digamos que Edward tiene mucha fama aquí.- fruncí la boca, molesta por la falta de información. Alice pareció notarlo, ya que alzo las manos en forma de rendición y empezó a hablar velozmente.- Cuando te fuiste, Edward quedo sin parejas y muchas de las chicas querían estar con él. Como él se negó, le ofrecieron un puesto de unos cuantos meses como profesor de piano…- eso no lo sabía. En tres años me había perdido mucho de la vida de él.- Si me preguntas, lo hacía muy bien. Pero como no estabas, Bella, el piano no le traía buenos recuerdos y lo dejo. Una tontería por su parte, era lo único productivo que hacía.- Rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella.- Clair, es la única que de verdad fue una amiga durante su estadía. No estoy segura si él sigue manteniendo relación con ella, pero yo sí ¿Sino cómo los hubiera encerrado tanto tiempo, la vez pasada? Ella me consiguió la llave y la sala vacía.- sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Vaya!.- suspire, fue lo único que pude decir ante tanta información.

-Sí lo sé. Igual ese día no funciono.- Oh no, me oía un cambio de tema.- ¡Lo de ayer fue lo más dulce! ¡Cómo te beso! ¡Cómo se te declaró frente a todos! ¡Te dijo que te amaba!.- me sonroje furiosamente, pero estaba feliz.- ¡Dios! Estaba esperando que le dijeras que lo amabas también, pero al parecer estabas en shock ¡Fue tan romántico! ¡Sí Edward no fuera…!

Y deje que hablará sólo. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado un pequeño detalle ¿Cómo podía ser tan invesil? Es decir, estaba segura de que Edward estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos hacía él… pero no era lo mismo que sí salían de mi boca. ¡Había olvidado lo más importante! No le había dicho que lo amaba también ¿Acaso podría existir alguien más despistada y estúpida que yo en estos momentos? Lo dudaba mucho.

Al fin Alice decidió dejar de gritar cuando notó que no le estaba prestando atención.

Debimos esperar al menos cinco minutos hasta que otra dependienta, vestida para danza, salió de la puerta. Instantáneamente supe quien era cuando Alice saltó a los brazos de ella, una vez que había salido de detrás del mostrador.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Clair!.- chillo y su amiga se rió ante su entusiasmo.

Mire la escena sin saber que hacer.

-No ha pasado tanto, Alice. La última vez que te vi fue hace unas cuantas semanas.- me dirigió una mirada mientras se separaba de Alice, y ella siguió su dirección. Sonrió ampliamente, sí más fuera posible, y asintió con la cabeza. Me ruborice al entender lo que sucedía.- ¡Así que eres Bella!.- exclamo para mi sorpresa, y sin previó aviso me envolvió entre sus brazos. Me quede estática en mi lugar.- ¡Tu eres la chica que le rompió el corazón a nuestro Eddie!.- chillo en mi oído. No podría recordar la última vez que había sonrojado tan fuertemente como estaba ahora.- ¡Eres muy buenita! ¡Qué bueno que estés devuelta!

Después de eso, que fue completamente extraño e inesperado, se separó de mí y se acerco a Alice. En todo este tiempo no pude emitir palabra alguna, estaba aturdida e impresionada ¿Acaso yo había sido la única tonta que no había notado que Edward sentía algo por mí? ¿O es que todos querían hacerme sentir mal y se habían complotado con él? Sonaba absurdo, pero en estos momentos no podía pensar racionalmente.

-¿Y a que se debe su visita, chicas?.- pregunto abrazando por el hombro a Alice.

-Bueno, Bella quiero volver a tomar clases de danza y participar en el próximo concurso.- le explico Alice mientras me sonreí. Asentí hacia Clair, asegurándole que lo que mi amiga decía era cierto.

Clair soltó a Alice y camino hasta ponerse detrás del mostrador.

-Veamos si aún queda alguna vacante…- pensó en voz alta mientras rebuscaba entre los archivos que tenía en un mueble un poco más lejos del mostrador.- La verdad es que no creo que haya lugar, las inscripciones cerraron hace dos meses y estaban llenas…- sus palabras me desalentaron. Estaba entusiasmada para poder volver a bailar, quizás sería para el próximo año.- pero al menos podes encontrar algún lugar para que puedas venir a practicar.

-¡Eso sería genial!.- chille emocionada, y me tape la boca al darme cuenta de mi reacción. ¡Alice me estaba contagiando su entusiasmo!

Alice se rió de mí y la fulmine con la mirada. Empecé a jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos mientras esperaba que Clair terminara de rebuscar en sus papeles. Estaba realmente ansiosa.

Finalmente giró a nosotras con una carpeta negra en las manos. Nos hizo un gesto con los dedos para que nos acercáramos más al mostrador. Ella apoyo la carpeta allí, abriéndola. Dentro había una lista de horarios.

-Estos son las únicas horas que tengo libres para que puedas venir a practicar. Lo siento, pero no hay más lugar para las clases.

Asentí en comprensión y leí las horas. ¿Doce del mediodía? No, aún estaba en la escuela. Volví a mirar, las únicas a la que podía asistir era a las ocho de la noche, los días lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Suspire no había otra cosa, y necesitaba volver a bailar.

-¿Puedo participar en el concurso aunque no tome clases?.- pregunte sin levantar la cabeza. Me preguntaba si Edward quisiera venir a practicar algún día conmigo…

-Claro, no hay problema. Las inscripciones cierran en dos semanas, pensado bien y cuando estés decidida te anotas.- Asentí nuevamente y mire a Alice que estaba leyendo los horarios también.

-¿Crees que Esme tendrá problema con que venga a bailar tan tarde?- inquirí. No quería parecer una cualquiera por hacer lo que quisiera cuando no era mi casa.

-No creo que tenga problema.- me sonrió ampliamente, la mire acusadoramente y ella se encogió de hombros. Sacó de su bolso el móvil y sonreí. Ella rodó los ojos y marco el número de su casa. Clair miraba todo con atención.- ¿Hola? ¡Ah, Edward! Pásame con mamá…. Ok, sí, esta todo bien…¡Sólo ve a buscar a mamá que no tengo mucho tiempo!.- me reí cuando Alice suspiro cansinamente. Hubo unos minutos en silencio hasta que al parecer Esme cogió el teléfono.- ¡Mamá! Escucha, estoy con Bella averiguando para que vuelva a bailar, ¿Tienes algún problema con que tome el turno de ocho de la noche hasta las diez, más o menos?... Ajá, sí. No, no creo que haya problema… Sí, esta bien. Te quiero, adiós.

Corto el móvil y la mire frenéticamente. Alice me sonrió con burla. Le gustaba hacerme sufrir.

-Dijo que no había problema…

-¡Bien!.- sonreí y volteé a ver a la planilla para que Clair me anotará en esos horarios.

-¿Bella?.- me llamo Alice y volteé a verla.- Hay una condición.- Mi sonrisa cayó, si ya era todo demasiado bonito.- Alguien debe traerte y recogerte. Esme no quiere que estés sola tan tarde.

-Se preocupa demasiado. No va a sucederme nada, además voy a comprarme un auto…

-Bella.- me llamo la atención.

-¡Vamos, Alice! No puedo estar pretendiendo que alguien deje de hacer sus cosas sólo por mí ¿Y si quiere irse a dormir temprano? ¿Si quiere salir? ¡No es justo!

-Bella, cálmate. No es mi culpa, fue simplemente lo que dijo Esme. Por más que compres tu auto, no creo que te deje. Seguramente Edward…

-No es justo.- me cruce de brazos enfurruñada como una niña pequeña.

Alice dejo de prestarme atención y dirigió su mirada a Clair.

-Anota a Bella para ese horario, después veremos como nos arreglamos.- Quise pegarle, pero una parte de mí – la más potente en ese momento – quería tomar el lugar y venir a bailar.

-Bien ya esta todo listo. ¿Abonarás por mes, o todo lo que queda del año?.- miró a Alice. ¡Oh, no, eso si que no!

-Por mes.- me apresure a contestarle. Clair dirigió su mirada a mi y tecleó algo en su computadora.- Son 85 dólares por mes ¿Esta bien?.- asentí y abrí mi bolso para sacar mi billetera. Ahora los roles habían cambiado, y Alice era la que me quería matar. La mire de reojo y le saque la legua. Ella bufo.- ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-Efectivo.

Saque un billete de 100 dólares y se los tendí. Ella los revisó y luego lo guardo en la caja registradora. Imprimió un comprobante y me lo dio. Estaba feliz, ahora era oficial que volvería a bailar. O al menos ya tenía un mes asegurado.

Nos despedimos de Clair, quien le exigió a Alice que pasará a verla más seguido, y salimos del estudio de ballet.

-No te saldrás siempre con la tuya.- me acuso Alice de camino al _Volvo_.- El mes que viene pagaré yo.

-¿Por qué? Eso no es justo.- me queje.- Tu no vas a bailar, seré yo. Por lo tanto ¿Por qué quieres pagarlo?

-Porque se que necesitas el dinero para otros gastos. Como para la Universidad.

Toqué el botón de la llave del Volvo para quitarle la alarme. Alice abrió la puerta del co-piloto y se metió. Por mi parte espere un poco, tratando de tranquilizarme. Antes de entrar y encender el motor para salir de allí, y dirigirnos a Port Ángeles para ver autos usados.

-No, no la necesito. El dinero para la Universidad esta guardado en otra cuenta en el banco de Inglaterra, y se quedará allí una temporada más. Este dinero es lo que hederé de mis padres y es para mis gastos personales.

-Aún así los necesitas para otras cosas.

Rodé los ojos y deje la conversación allí. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos iba a ceder por lo que no valía la pena. De cualquier forma, encontraría la forma de Alice no pusiera su dinero en el estudio.

-Es muy simpática Clair ¿Verdad?.- comentó casualmente después de un largo rato de silencio. No dije nada y seguí manejando.- Se alegrará al ver que Edward irá contigo al estudio. Hace tiempo que no lo ve.

-¿Qué relación tenían exactamente?.- sentí como los celos me invadían, aunque no era correcto. Ellos se habían conocido cuando yo estaba en Inglaterra, no podía reclamar absolutamente nada.

-Como te dije antes, son sólo amigos. Clair esta comprometida hace un par de años.- me relaje con esas palabras.

-¿Tanto? ¿Pero no es muy joven?

-Sí, no lo sé. Ella tiene veinte años, así que se debe haber comprometido a los dieciocho o algo así. Su novio es cinco años más grande, pero encajan muy bien juntos.

-Eso es bonito.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa. La verdad es que por muy simpática que me hubiese caído Clair, me daba igual su vida.

-Si es verdad.- Jugueteo un rato con algo de metal, podía sentir el ruido, pero no quise correr a vista de la carretera.- ¿Qué clase de auto quieres comprar, Bella?

-No estoy segura, algo sencillo y que sea económico.

-¿Un _MiniCooper_?.- rodé lo ojos ¿Quién me mandaba a hablar de autos económicos con la dueña de un _Porsche_?

-Alice, un _MiniCooper_ no es precisamente un auto económico.- le explique como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Ah! ¿Un _Peugeot 207_?

Suspire ¿Tan _hueca_ podía llegar a ser?

-No, Alice. Quiero adquirir un auto viejo, no importa que marca. Pero que sea más viejo que el 2000.

Alice volteó de golpe a verme con horror. Parecía como si estuviese viendo un muerto en vez de a una persona de carne y hueso…

…y cerebro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio o algo así?.- chillo escandalizada- ¡No puedes usar algo tan viejo! ¡Es como si fuera ilegal! Además, ¿Quién quiere manejar algo tan antiguo? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Insólito, sin sentido!

-Alguien que no tiene el suficiente dinero para comprar algo mejor, Alice.

Ella mascullo palabras sin sentido mientras sonreí por su actitud. Había que admitir que con el _Volvo_ habíamos llegado mucho más rápido de lo que planeaba a Port Ángeles.

Mi amiga me indico el camino para todas las concesionarias. Había miles, no creí que tanta gente quisiera deshacerse de su auto. De hecho hasta habíamos bajado a ver autos nuevos, pero ninguno me agradaba… Más bien no eran accesibles, pero mi excusa era que no me gustan sino Alice ya estaría sacado su chequera.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que la noche cayó. Estaba muerta del cansancio, odiaba ir de compras pero las odiaba mucho más cuando no hallaba lo que buscaba. Antes de volver a casa de los Cullen decidimos sentarnos un rato en algún bar a tomar _Coca-Cola_.

-¡Estoy exhausta! Nunca había estado tanto tiempo de compras.- me queje, esperando a que el camarero se acercara a nosotras.

-Bella, no compramos nada, así que técnicamente solo dimos muchas vueltas infructuosas.

Suspire y eche todo mi peso sobre la silla, sin importarme que no estuviera sentada correctamente. Alice me imito, ambas demostrando nuestro cansancio.

Unos minutos después un mesero se acerco a tomar nuestros pedidos. Quise denunciarlo con su dueño, más obvio no podía haber sido. Se me había insinuado de todas las maneras posibles. Estaba segura que había sido la primera vez que me había costado tanto tiempo pedir dos _Coca-Colas_.

-¡Uf! Que insoportable ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no entiende que es ser profesional?.- me incline sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de Alice y que no nos escuchase todo el mundo.

Mi amiga se empezó a reír de mí.

-No es la primera vez que sucede.

-Sí, si lo es.- me queje.- ¡Nunca me costo tanto pedir dos bebidas!

-Hay, Bella, no seas melodramática. Nunca más volverás a verlo, sólo tienes que soportarlo una vez más cuando traiga nuestro pedido.

Refunfuñe y me volví a desplomar sobre la silla.

Pronto el muchacho llego con nuestras bebidas. Le pedí la cuenta, y cuando me dio el ticket estaba anotado su número de teléfono junto a su nombre. Ni siquiera le preste atención, le sonreí falsamente y le di el dinero.

Alice me fastidio todo el limitado tiempo que estuvimos allí sentadas. Cada vez oscurecía más, por lo que decidimos llevarnos las Coca-Colas al auto.

Cuando iba conduciendo cerca de _La Push_, un letrero llamo mi atención. Sin aviso, frene el auto en la banquilla. Le dije a Alice que debía preguntar sobre un viejo amigo. Ella me miro mal, pues mi excusa podría ser perfectamente cierta. Aún así no me interesaba saber nada de mi ex amigo Jacob Black. Estaba segura que su familia se había enterado del accidente, y aún así no llamaron si quiera para preguntar como había sucedido.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería entrar en detalle. Camine hasta el letrero y aplaudí para llamar la atención, por si alguien estaba allí.

-¡Ya va!.- una gruesa voz contesto.

Cruce los brazos al pecho, estaba empezando a refrescar. Esperé de pie hasta que un chico enorme apareció de entre las sombras.

-¿Hola?

-Hola.- le sonreí.- Quería ver el _Chevy _que dice en el letrero.

Él sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Caminamos unos cinco pasos y allí vi el monstruoso monovolumen. Rojo, viejo, pero efectible.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-¿Hablas en serio?.- pareció sorprenderse. Asentí convencida.- Ok, tú sabrás. Esta a 600 dólares.

-Es demasiado barato.- fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, el dueño quiere deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

-Ok, lo quiero.- los ojos del moreno chico se abrieron a más no poder.

-Bien. ¿Ahora mismo?.- asentí.- Ok, necesito que firmes unos papeles y que me abones. Después de eso es tuyo.

-Ajá. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- el chico me miro desconfiadamente.- ¿Lo podría venir a buscar mañana? Es que ahora no me lo puedo llevar, estoy con un auto y no puedo dejarlo ahí.

-No hay problema. Sí quieres puedo hacer que alguien te lo alcancé.

-¡Eso sería fantástico!

-Bien, vamos adentro.

Caminamos hasta un taller mecánico. El muchacho trajo los papeles y los firme lo más rápido posible. Le entregue el dinero. Estaba feliz por mi inversión. Había gastado mucho menos de lo pensaba, y no era una mala elección.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lo alcancemos?

Pensé seriamente en ello. No, definitivamente a la casa de los Cullen, no. Así que la única opción que me quedaba…

-¿Conoces el Instituto de Forks?

-Si.

-Bien.- sonreí.- ¿Me lo podrían llevar allí?

-No creo que haya problemas.- empezó a caminar hacía la carretera, conmigo detrás.- Cualquier cosa, tengo tu número móvil, Isabella.

-Bien, gracias.- llegamos al frente de mi auto, podía ver la mirada asesina que Alice me estaba echando a la distancia.- Fue un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de mano y corrí hasta el Volvo. Me metí de golpe en la cabina del conductor. Encendí el auto y salí a la carretera. Estaba mordiéndome el labio con fuerza para no reírme de cómo me estaba mirando Alice.

-¿Y bien?.- su voz estaba molesta. Esperó a que hablara por mi cuenta. Al ver que no iba a serlo decidió empezar a gritarme.-¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Cómo vas a bajarte sola, sin decirme nada, en medio de la noche en un lugar desconocido? ¡¿Es que te falta algún tornillo?! ¡Te llame al móvil y nada! ¡Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía y a Edward! ¿Qué diablos fuiste a hacer?

-Tranquilízate, Alice. Sólo fui a saludar a un viejo amigo para hablar sobre una sorpresa.- Ok, no era todo mentira. Simplemente el hecho de que fuera un amigo…

-¿Fuiste a ver al chucho?.- escupió las palabras.

Suspire.

-No, no he sabido nada de Jacob desde que me fui. Era otro amigo.

-Ah.- y no dijo más. Había entendido que no quería hablar de él. Aún así seguía eufórica porque pronto tendría un vehículo para mí y no tendría que depender de los demás.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen como a eso de las ocho y media de la noche. Ayudamos a Esme con la cena mientras le relatábamos lo que habíamos hecho durante toda la tarde.

Antes de que cenáramos decidí que un baño me vendría muy bien. Además quería ver a Edward.

Corrí escaleras arriba, tropezando más de una vez en el recorrido. Llegue al tercer piso, y sin dudarlo me dirigí al cuarto de Edward. Golpeé su puerta y nadie contesto. Decidí abrirla de todos modos. Me sorprendí cuando no vi a nadie allí, entre para buscarlo. Fui al baño y nada. ¿Dónde se había metido? Seguramente había salido…

Fui hasta mi habitación. Busque la llave en mi bolsillo. La coloqué en la cerradura y vi que no giraba ¿Qué demonios? Abrí la puerta y casi grite de la sorpresa al ver a Edward, recostado en mi cama y dormido. Sonreí dulcemente, se veía hermoso así. Más que de costumbre.

Entre con suma delicadeza para no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Camine hasta su lado y note que junto a él estaba abierto el libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Quise reírme ante la ironía ¿No era que lo odiaba?

Decidí que sería mejor que primero me duchará y luego lo despertara. Quise acariciarlo, pero temí despertarlo.

Busque la ropa para cambiarme y me metí en el baño. Cerré la puerta con llave, solo por las dudas.

La ducha relajo todos mis músculos. Se sentía realmente bien, y aunque me gustaba estar allí, me apresuré a salir rápido para poder ir con Edward. Lave mi cabello y enjabone mi cuerpo en tiempo record.

Me había bañado dos veces en un día, si Emmett se enteraba de aquello diría que me arrugaría por tanta agua.

Cuando entre en la habitación, con la toalla todavía en mi cabello, Edward había cambiado de posición. Estaba abrazando con fuerza una almohada. No pude evitar volver a sonreír, se veía como un bebé.

Me agache de cuclillas en el suelo a su lado. Acaricié su cabello con dulzura, mientras el se estremecía bajo mi tacto. Acerque mi cara a la de él y con mi nariz toque la de él. Nada, seguía durmiendo. Acudí al último recurso. Acerque mis labios y lo bese. Fui insistente, quería que se levantara.

Quise saltar por todos lados cuando sentía que sus labios me correspondían.

Me separé para poder verlo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, una sonrisa decoraba su angelical rostro.

-Que bueno que es despertar de esta forma.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

Edward se irguió para quedar sentado en la cama. Bostezo un par de veces, su cabello estaba alborotado por la siesta. Me reí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo pasaste la tarde? ¿Alice te torturo demasiado?

Me reí.

-No para nada. La pasamos bien. Conseguí lugar en el estudio de ballet. No volveré a tomar clases, pero me dan una sala para que pueda ensayar. Estoy considerando anotarme en la competencia de este año.

-Eso es bueno.- escondió su cara entre mi cuello y hombro.

-Sí, lo sé. Y conseguí un auto.

Edward se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un auto? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?.- se veía frenético.

-Cálmate, Edward. Simplemente quería tener uno para mí. Mañana me lo llevarán a la escuela. Sólo no quiero estar dependiendo de alguien todo el tiempo. Quiero poder moverme sola.

-¿Te molesta que yo te lleve a todos lados?- ¿Acaso estaba de broma?

-No seas tonto, obviamente que no. Pero habrá días que no podrás estar a mi disposición y quiero poder tener un auto para esos días.- Edward pareció relajarse.- Además empezaré a ir los lunes, miércoles y viernes al estudio por la noche y no quiero molestar.

-Eso no esta en discusión. Además si vas a anotarte en el concurso, necesitarás música.- se señalo con orgullo. Me había atrapado.- Espero que me hayas considerado.

Sonreí. Lleve mis manos al costado de su cara, quería besarlo.

-Obviamente que te considere. Supongo que me has ahorrado el hecho de tener que preguntártelo.- Sonreí y suspire. Tenía que decirle que lo amaba, y disculparme por el retrazo. Suspire. Edward se puso serio.- Te debo una disculpa, Edward.

-¿Por qué?.- no entendía lo que pasaba.- Que yo sepa no has hecho nada.

-Ese es el punto, no dije algo importante.- las palabras empezaban a salirme atropelladas. Aunque sabía que él me correspondía, estaba nerviosa.- Ayer debí responder a tus palabras y sentimientos. Sé que lo sabes, pero no es lo mismo…

-Bella, se que me amas.- me sonrió dulcemente, y mi corazón – que estaba latiendo frenéticamente – se detuvo.- No tienes que preocuparte.

Le sonreí y lo bese. Me separé antes que pudiera profundizarlo.

-Edward, con un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.- y sin más volví a besarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***(1) **Levi's: Es una marca de jeans, que personalmente amo y no soy capas de usar otros que no sean de esa marca. Para el que quiera, en mi **perfil esta el link para que vean como es el jean** que usa Bella.

***(2) **Nike Rift: Nike, creo que todos saben que es la marca de zapatillas y ropa deportiva. En mi **perfil esta el link para que vean que zapatillas** usa Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? ¡**Lamento la tardanza**!** Pero volví con un capítulo de 25 hojas de Word ¡Sin duda un montón!

**Nota 1:** ¡Gente! Participen en el **Cullen Christmas Contest '09** de Yuliss y Tatarata, y estoy en **la primera ronda** de votaciones **¿Les gustaría pasarse por allí y votarme?** Me harían muy feliz, o al menos ¿Me dejan un lindo **RR**? Mi ONESHOOT, se llama **"El Mejor Adorno Para Navidad"****http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5 5 6 0 0 5 6 / 1 / El_ Mejor _ Adorno _ Para _ Navidad****(sin espacios)**y para votarme **http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2146572 / Cullen _ Christmas _ Contest. (sin espacios) Por si acaso, ambos links estan en mi perfil.**

**COMO REGALITO DE FIESTAS, VOTENME :) !**

**Nota 2: **Me gustaría mucho que se pasarán por mi nuevo ONESHOOT, **Teoría en Práctica** **http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 5610687 / 1 / Teoria _ en _ Practica**(sin espacios) Cualquier cosa, esta en mi perfil.

**Nota 3:** Sé que ya pido mucho, pero también quiero que pasen por **Let It Be**, es un nuevo proyecto y es todo un reto para mí. ¡Me gustaría su apoyo! Es un Short Fic, así que lo acabaré pronto**. ****http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 5492840 / 1 / Let _ It _ Be** (sin espacios) o en mi perfil **:)**

**Nota 4: **Decidí **editar los primeros 5 o 7 capítulos**, ya que no me gustan mucho como están escritos. Con ellos no tardare en subirlos, pero si llegan los Alerts o así, sepan porqué es. Espero que me digan si les gusta la nueva versión o no** :)**

**Nota 5:** FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS. ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENÍDO UNA BUENA NAVIDAD, Y QUE EMPICEN CON EL PIE DERECHO EL PRÓXIMO AÑO.

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

26


	20. Chapter 20: Tenemos que hablar

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo re-editado con la parte que faltaba. **

**Por Favor, pasen por mi OS "Emerging From The Shades". Les prometo que les gustará :D**

**.**

**Leer nota sobre el capítulo al final de este. **

**.**

**Capítulo diecinueve: Tenemos que hablar.**

**.**

_Me__encanta__como funciona tu pequeña mente retorcida_

**.**

**Aladdín.**

**.**

Es gracioso lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida. Siempre buscamos excusas para faltar a clases, pero cuando se nos hace tarde nos ponemos histéricos porque sabemos que no llegaremos en hora. Ahora sí ¿Por qué no aprovechar el echo de que ya que nos quedamos dormidos, para seguir durmiendo?

Pero lo que es realmente irónico, es que aún pensando de esa forma, corro por toda la habitación buscando mi ropa… porque me desperté tarde. Sí, absurdo, pero así es la vida.

¡No podía creer que Edward no me hubiese despertado! ¡Iba a perder las dos primeras horas si no conseguía un milagro…!

Ok, el milagro apareció. Estaba recostada en el piso, viendo debajo del escritorio y encontré una de mis valijas, la cual la había dado por incinerada. Al parecer Alice no era tan mala como nos hacía creer. La arrastre a mí, olvidando el hecho de que llegaba tarde al instituto.

Una gran satisfacción me recorrió cuando la abrí. Sonreí, Alice iba a matarme cuando llegará al instituto con una de estas prendas. Allí, sin más, estaba mi colección de ropa de _Disney_. ¿Infantil? Es probable, pero las amaba.

Rebuscando, encontré mi pijama de _Aladdín._ Edward iba a reírse de mí cuando hoy me lo viera puesto.

Rápidamente recordé que debía de apresurarme. Tome mi buzo preferido gris con un gran Mickey en el centro. Busque, en el armario que Alice había equipado para mi, el jean claro y ajustado del que me había acostumbrado a usar, y me vestí. Tome las grandes zapatillas violetas con negro, y mi bolso. Corrí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a recoger mi cabello en un alto moño.

No soy conciente de cómo logre salir corriendo de mi habitación y bajar las escaleras a la misma velocidad sin tropezarme. Pero sin duda _eso_ debía ser documentado en el libro de records.

Escuche el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia sobre las ventanas. ¡Mierda! Obviamente no podía esperar que el sol nos volviera a agraciar con su presencia, después de que lo había echo el fin de semana.

Fui a la cocina para saludar rápidamente a Esme, y buscar un paraguas. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ya no había ninguno. Tendría que mojarme, no me quedaba otra. ¡Por eso deseaba tanto mi propio coche! Era bueno que hoy me lo fueran a dar, no estaba segura de poder aguantar un tiempo más así.

Volví a salir al living, y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando una musical risa me hizo detenerme de golpe. La reconocería en cualquier lado ¿Pero qué diablos hacía aquí? ¡Debía de estar en el instituto!

Volteé la cabeza, con exagerada lentitud para encontrarme al dueño de esa risa inclinado sobre el sofá sosteniendo un paraguas en su mano. Deje de respirar por una milésima de segundo, él se veía tan relajado con su usual cabello peinado al viento y sus jeans sueltos… Era algo así como un Dios Griego del siglo XXI.

Rodé los ojos ante su enorme sonrisa. Camine dando pisotones, enfada con que me hubiese estado mirando mientras corría como loca. Le quite el paraguas de la mano con brusquedad, lo que produjo una sonora risa por su parte.

─ ¿Te ofrezco un café?─ Ironice, irradiando furia.

─ Con crema, por favor.─ Se inclino, sin borrar su gran sonrisa, para besar mis labios. Corrí mi cara antes de que llegara a tocarlos. Edward enarco una ceja, pero seguía divertido por la situación.─ No te molestes, cariño. Fuiste tu la que no noto que estaba aquí.

Bufé. Grite un saludo a Esme y salí de la casa hacía el Volvo de Edward con él detrás de mí. Escuche como cerraba la puerta y corría para poder abrirme la puerta antes de entrar. Ama su caballerosidad, aún así no lo mire mientras entraba.

Durante el viaje me la pase refunfuñando, odiaba que Edward se riera de mí y no conmigo. ¡Dios! Llegamos en hora, sin presiones. Estaba histérica, no solo por lo que Edward me había hecho, sino porque me sentía estúpida al haber corrido sino iba tarde.

─ Espero que disfrutes de tu ropa, Alice la quemará cuando te vea.

Sin duda, sabía como distraerme del tema. Íbamos caminando cercas, pero aún no había tomado su mano. Era obvio que mi enojo no sería eterno, pero quería jugar con él mientras pudiera.

─ No sé, quizás. Pero te aseguro una gran diversión por un tiempo, Alice estará loca. Te reirás a su costa, como lo hiciste conmigo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, y Edward se hecho hacía atrás. ¡Maldita sonrisa torcida!

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! Fue tu culpa que no me notarás.

─ ¡Podrías haberme avisado!

─ ¿Y correr el riesgo de que te caigas? No, gracias. Además debes admitir que fue divertido.

Rode los ojos. Dejamos las cosas en el casillero y Edward me acompaño hasta la primera clase. Divise a Jasper dentro, sonreí. Edward se inclino para besarme, pero tuve que correr mi rostro. Ahora no había ninguna diversión. Él frunció el seño.

─ ¿Sigues enojada? ¡Fue un juego!─ exclamo en voz baja, frustrado.

Me acerque a su oído.

─ Emmett y Rose están en horario de trabajo.─ Le recordé y oí una pequeña exclamación salir de sus labios.─ Emmett sale de aquí para ir a la Universidad después del almuerzo.

Le bese rápido la mejilla y corrí dentro. No quise mirar a Edward cuando se iba, por lo que me concentre en hablar con Jasper sobre Historia.

Me sentí incomoda durante la clase con las miradas de Jessica y Lauren sobre mi espalda. Algo tramaban, y estaba segura que no quería saber sobre qué era.

─ Bonito buzo, muy maduro, Isabella.─ Chillo con su voz nasal Lauren cuando salía del aula.

La pase por alto y me dedique a guardar los libros dentro de mi bolso. Jasper se inclino detrás, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

─ Extrañaba tu adicción por Disney, aunque dudo que Alice también.─ Beso mi mejilla y me espero en la puerta. Me reí de él, y lo seguí.

Hablar con Jasper era una de las cosas más sencillas del mundo, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Tendía a ser serio, quizás hasta antipático con las personas que no eran de su agrado, pero cuando lo conocías a fondo, era una persona totalmente diferente. Estoy segura de no ser por Edward, me habría enamorado de él como lo hizo Alice. Siempre estaba allí para consolar, para acompañar. Era un verdadero amigo. Tenía un don de hacer sentir a las personas como el deseaba, sus palabras siempre calmaban. Me recordaba a los empáticos.

Temblé, no de miedo sino de irritación, cuando vi a Lauren y Jessica tapando la puerta de entrada a la cafetería. Parecían salidas de una revista barata con sus faldas cortas y sus maquillajes exagerados. Nos detuvimos frente a ellas.

─ Quizás debas saber algo, Bella.─ Mike se acerco a ellas con una estúpida sonrisa característica de él. En sus manos sostenía un papel.

─ No me gusta esto, Bella, mejor vayámonos.─ Susurro Jasper cerca de mi oído. Le negué, quería saber que planeaban.

─ ¿Qué quieren? Sería bueno que se apresuraran, tengo hambre.

Para ese momento ya todos los alumnos se habían reunido a mí alrededor, muchos de ellos con papeles en las manos. ¿Qué significaban? Note la mirada desolada de Emmett y Alice al final de la multitud.

Mike, se acerco pasando por el medio de Lauren y Jessica, y me tendió el papel. Jadeé. Mis ojos se nublaron de golpe, sin aviso. Jasper intentó quitármelo de la mano, pero no lo deje.

**EN INGLATERRA SE GANA MÁS VENDIENDO SU CUERPO.**

**SERVICIOS GARANTIZADOS, BELLA SWAN NO TE DESEPCIONARÁ.**

Bajo de ello había una foto, trucada, de una _striper _con mi cara y de fondo una foto de Edward en la cama con alguien. Lloré. Lo de Edward sabía que era pasado, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos, más cuando estaban ridiculizándome en medio de todo el instituto. Mordí mi labio, no iba a darles el lujo de disfrutar de esto. Trate de no pestañar para que las lágrimas no cayeran. Fue ahí cuando note las risas de todos, y no antes. Como me miraban mucho, y los comentarios desubicados que se oían de fondo.

Jasper jalaba de mí, pero no le hacía caso. Mis emociones estaban divididas. Por un lado la bronca, la ira, la sed de venganza. Por el otro la humillación, la vergüenza. No quería ni pensar en como se encontrarían mis mejillas en ese momento.

─ Es gracioso a los métodos que tienes que recurrir para levantar tu autoestima, Lauren.─ Logre pronunciar, aunque mi voz se quebró en algunos puntos. Lauren sonreí triunfal.─ Solo para que lo sepas, Edward esta conmigo.

Al fin su sonrisa decayó. Trate de tomar aire, dejar que la angustia se acumulara en el pecho no era nada grato.

─ ¡No me culpes a mí de tus problemas, puta!.─ Chilló. Creí que se iba a lanzar sobre mí, yo estaba dispuesta a golpearla también.

Híperventilaba, Lauren no saldría ilesa de todo esto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fui jalada hacía atrás y en medio segundo, Edward estaba frente a mí.

─ Te acercas una vez más a Bella y olvidaré que eres mujer, Lauren.

Observe como ella traga en seco. Jessica estaba absorta con la situación y Mike seguía con su sonrisita. Mis ojos poco más podrían aguantar. Jasper, me abrazó. Intenté ver el rostro de Edward, pero estando de espaldas a nosotros, fue complicado.

─ ¡¿Me estas amenazando, Edward?─ Chillo, exagerando.

─ No, Lauren.─ Contesto frío, aterrador.─ Te estoy advirtiendo.

La empujo con un brazo, despacio, pero fue suficiente para que ella actuara otra vez. Por suerte nadie le presto atención más que Jessica, que la atajó antes de que se golpeara con algo.

Sorbí mi nariz, aún todos se reían de mí. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué eran tan crueles? Nunca me había metido con ellos, incluso no conocía ni a la mitad. Los gritos sobre el tema se escuchaban de fondo.

Edward tomó a Mike del cuello de la remera, instantáneamente este se puso libido. Le quito el papel de las manos y lo arrojó hacía la multitud.

─ Si tienes problemas, Newton, no te metas con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que no querrás repetir el incidente de hace un año ¿O sí?

Como un cachorro indefenso, Mike negó desesperado con la cabeza. Edward mascullo algo que no entendí y, luego, Mike ya estaba en el suelo embozar el cuello.

Jasper me soltó, pero antes de que Edward se volteara empecé a correr. No podía creer la vergüenza que había pasado. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el estacionamiento, las lágrimas ya habían abandonado mis ojos, por suerte se mimetizaban bien con la llovizna.

Corrí, inevitablemente, hacía el Volvo de Edward. Me deje caer detrás de él, y abrace mis piernas. Me sentía inútil, impotente. Él había tenido que defenderme ya que de otra forma yo no habría podido. Odiaba que siempre fuera la damisela en peligro.

Fui levantada y acomodada tiempo después, no necesitaba fijarme para saber quien era. El ojo, la suavidad de su tacto, sus movimientos, todo me habían dicho que Edward estaba allí para mí… otra vez. Como siempre.

Me abrase a él.

─ De verdad lo siento mucho, Bella ─ beso la cima de mi cabeza.─ Shh, calma.─ Le bese suavemente el cuello.─ La foto de Lauren…

─ No me importa.─ Le interrumpí, lo que menos quería era volver a pelearnos por algo sin sentido del pasado. Ella nunca fue nada para él, Edward me lo había confesado. Entonces ¿Por qué darle el gusto de separarnos por algo así? No. No más, ahora que estábamos juntos no lo echaría a perder. Ni Lauren, ni Mike, ni nadie.─ Gracias por defenderme.

─ Siempre.

─ Lo sé.

Un ruido de camioneta me hizo separarme de él. Tenía una pequeña idea de que podía ser, es decir era un ruido digno de alguna camioneta vieja. Seque mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, y le sonreí a Edward. Se mostró confundido, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y salí corriendo hacía la camioneta roja que había entrado. ¡Tendría mi auto! Todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás, fue a parar al pasado. Ahora debía disfrutar de la reacción de Edward y de usar mi _Chevy_.

Jadeé cuando observe quien se baja de la camioneta. Alto, morocho, de cabello oscuro, musculoso. Estaba jugando con las llaves de la camioneta. ¿Acaso podría ser él?

─ ¡Hey! ─ Exclamo, se veía igual de niño que la última vez. Chillé y corrí a él con todas mis ganas.

No pensé en nada cuando me lance hacía su cuello. Había extrañado demasiado a mis amigos de _La Push_, además de que eran un recuerdo de que mis padres habían vivido aquí y entablado amistad.

─ No recordaba que fueras tan efusiva, Bella. También te extrañe.─ Se rió. Me separé y le quite la lengua.

─ Hey, Seth.─ Hablo Edward llegando hasta nosotros. Me tomo por la cintura y me alejo un poco de él. Se veía relajado.

─ ¿Qué hay, Edward? ─ Era confusa la relación que llevaban, a Edward no le caían muy bien los habitantes de _La Push_ y él a ellos tampoco, pero con Seth era diferente. Si no estuviera de por medio el orgullo y las amistades, habrían sido grandes amigos.

─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no bajabas.

Ahora empieza la diversión.

Seth me dirigió una mirada cómplice. Alzo las llaves a mi mano y las ataje, por poco, cuando me las lanzo. El rostro de Edward se desencajo en ese momento.

─ Veras, Bella puede ser una mujer muy escurridiza. No tenía idea que estabas aquí. Cuando Sam nos contó que se había vendido la _Chevy _y nos dijo a quién, no dude en venir a dejártela…

Aplaudí emocionada, sintiéndome como Alice, y fui hasta el monovolumen. No pregunte, no mire atrás, simplemente me senté dentro. Puse la llave en el contacto y cuando el motor chilló me sentí como cuando tenía diez años en navidad. Saque la cabeza la ventana, para preguntarle a Seth que debía saber de él. Mordí mi labio antes para no reírme del shock dibujado en la cara de Edward.

─ ¿Hay algo que deba saber, Seth?

Él dejo de tratar de hacer reaccionar a Edward y me presto atención.

─ Aprieta dos veces el embriague, el acelerador es delicado y no vayas más de 90 km/h porque no lo lograrás. Después de ello, lo tienes.─ Alzó un dedo en OK.

Metí nuevamente la cabeza e hice lo que me indico. Lo saque marcha atrás y toque vocína.

─ ¿Nos vamos o se quedarán allí todo el día?

Edward me dirigió una mirada matadora, de muy malas ganas camino hasta el auto y abrió la puerta. Seth entró primero y luego lo siguió Edward. No le presté atención, quería disfrutar de mi nuevo juguete.

─ ¿Mismo lugar de siempre, Seth?

─ Has adivinado. Sigo viviendo en la misma casa con mi mamá y Leah.

─ ¿Y Harry?─ Pregunte inconciente, prestando atención a la carretera para poder doblar y tomar la ruta que iba hacía el pueblo.

─ Falleció hace un año.

Mis ojos se abrieron y deje de respirar ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Lo miré con arrepiento y dolor plasmados en mis ojos. Sabía lo que debía de sentir, al menos él tenía a su hermana y su madre aún. Negué con la cabeza, no iba a ponerme sensible por ello en ese momento.

─ Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea. De verdad…

─ Ya, Bella.─ Parecía tranquilo, pero no podía estarlo ¿Podría? Es decir la perdida no había sucedido hacía demasiado.─ Estaba muy enfermo, nos lo habían avisado.

─ Aún así lo siento mucho.─ Susurre.

Edward carraspeó.

─ ¿A qué se debe esto del monovolumen?

─ Te lo había avisado.─ Conteste monocorde.

Podía sentir como la mirada de Seth iba de mi rostro al de Edward. Deberíamos ser un espectáculo digno de ver por su sonrisa. Lo ignore, debía prestar mucha atención al camino para no tener un accidente gracias a la lluvia.

─ ¿A quién le compraste esto? Cuando me dijiste que habías adquirido un auto, esperaba eso. Un-Auto.

Su ironía me molesto, pero Seth hablo antes de que yo pudiera formular una oración coherente.

─ La compró en el turno de Sam ayer. Jacob ha tratado de venderla hace años.

─ ¿Jacob?─ Murmuré, mi corazón se apretó ante la mención de uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia.

─ Ajá. Cuando Sam le contó que eras tú la que lo había comprado casi salta de la ventana para venir a buscarte.

─ ¿Qué lo detuvo?─ Gruño Edward.

Jamás se había llevado bien con Jacob, su rivalidad había comenzado cuando éramos más que pequeños. Supongo que estaban destinados a odiarse, pero lo aborrecía. Siempre había soñado con esas tardes en un living comiendo palomitas junto a mis dos mejores amigos. Pero fue imposible, no pude hacer que pasaran más de tres minutos en la misma habitación antes de que las peleas comenzasen.

─ En principio supuso que estaría contigo.─ En la voz de Seth no había reproche, parecía más bien como si estuviese leyendo una página del periódico.─ Después mi hermana. Desde hace años son muy unidos. Al parecer Leah lo convenció de que era mejor que viniera a saludar cuando estuviese tranquilo.

─ Sí, sería lo más conveniente.─ Suspire, y fui bajando la velocidad, ya estábamos llegando.─ ¿Esta molesto?

─ Bastante, sí.─ Detuve el monovolumen frente a una pequeña casa amarillenta de madera. Era inevitable compararla con la mansión de los Cullen, todo parecía fuera de contexto. Por un lado en Forks estaba aquella mansión y cuando llegaba a La Push todo era tan humilde… Pero lo extraño era que en ambas podía sentir la paz, el aire familiar que emanaba.─ Esta seguro que el hecho de que no fueras a visitarlo aún es por los Cullen. Aunque he intentado convencerlo no me escucho. Sé que no fue por ello, tienes que estar preparada, Bella.─ Beso mi mejilla y paso sobre Edward para salir. Corrió hasta mi ventana y baje para poder oír lo que tenía que decir.─ Lamento lo de tus padres, Bella. Tienes que saber que aquí siempre serás bien recibida.

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza sin saber que decir en un momento como ese. Estaba absorta por los datos proporcionados. Jacob tenía razón, más allá de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, a él tampoco le había informado de mi partida. No sabía como podía haberme olvidado de ir a visitarlo, era algo tan sencillo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Seth había sido muy amable al defenderme, pero no debió hacerlo, más aún cuando no me lo merecía. Lo había olvidado, así de sencillo, sin vueltas.

─ ¿Bella?─ El terciopelo de la voz de Edward sonó silencioso cerca de mi. Saque la vista de la nada y la dirigí a sus orbes esmeraldas. Parecía asustado, nervioso. ─ Tenemos que hablar.

Me quede quieta, sin respirar, sin dejar que mi corazón latiera, sin mirar algo en concreto. Quieta, como la palabra lo decía. Entonces el pánico me lleno otra vez, más fuerte de lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Temí lo peor.

─ ¿Sobre qué?

Eran estos los momentos en donde deseaba desaparecer. ¿Tan poco podríamos durar?

Encendí el motor y gire en la rotonda para retomar la carretera tenía que ir a la casa para buscar las cosas de danza. Mis nervios estaban a punto de ocasionarme otro ataque, esperaba que Edward se apachurrará.

─ De varias cosas, pero principal ¿Era necesario comprarte esta chatarra?─ Alzó las manos teatralmente.─ ¡Y a Jacob! Podría haberte comprado algo mejor.

Bufé.

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Era accesible, funciona y no es que la necesite demasiado, solo es para trasportarme cuando tu no puedas o no quieras.

─ Siempre querré, Bella.─ Después se cruzo de brazos, notando que había evitado la otra parte.─ ¿Por qué a Jacob? ¿Acaso fue esa una forma de acercarte a él?

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto? Seth lo dejo muy claro, creo. No sabía que era de él, Sam estaba haciendo su turno.

─ ¿Quién carajo es Sam?

Me encogí de hombros, solo sabía su nombre porque Seth lo había especificado.

─ ¡Edward!─ intenté no alterarme demasiado.─ No lo sé, ¿bien? Ayer cuando volvíamos de Port Ángeles vi el anunció y frene. Firme el papeleo y lo pague, fin. No hay más que ello. No sabía que la camioneta pertenecía a Jacob. Lo que dijo Seth fue tan sorprendente para ti como para mí.

Suspire. Odiaba esto, odiaba seguir hablando de Jacob cuando me sentía tan mal por no haberlo visto desde mi llegada ¡Si quiera una llamada!

Esperé a que Edward dijera algo, pero no sucedió. Use el tiempo para tranquilizarme y prestar atención a la carretera, llegaríamos a la casa antes de que Alice llegará del instituto. Eso era bueno en parte, así no oiría sus quejas sobre mi vestuario, por otro lado el cuestionario lo realizaría Esme por habernos escapado de las clases de la tarde.

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema con Jacob?

Se removió inquieto a mi lado.

─ ¿Puedes dejarme en el instituto? Tengo que recoger el Volvo.─ Estaba enfadado, su voz m lo dijo. Me sentí impotente, era como si fuese imposible que pudiéramos estar bien al menos un día.

¿Qué podía hacer? Había varias teorías, pero no sabía como sería el resultado en la práctica. En primera instancia podría insistir para que hablásemos y que me dijera que le sucedía. ¿El riesgo? Podría acabar en una pelea. En segundo lugar podría convencerlo de que Jacob jamás interferiría en nuestra relación, lo cual era la absoluta verdad. La consecuencia: sus celos y rivalidad inmortal hacía él. La última, y no por eso la mejor, era darle su espacio y darme a mí también un tiempo para arreglar las ideas, luego podríamos hablar sin consecuencias.

Suspire. La mejor opción viable al parecer era la última. Estacione el monovolumen en la entrada del Instituto. Apague el motor y el incómodo silencio nos invadió. Edward no parecía querer salir de allí, por el contrario yo quería correr.

─ ¿A qué hora tienes que ir a ballet? ─ ¿Acaso no había algo más interesante para romper el hielo entre nosotros?

─ No tienes porque ir. Ahora puedo ir sola.

Evite mirarlo, aunque eso no me impedía saber que Edward había puesto los ojos en blanco y movido la boca como si estuviese refunfuñando.

─ Sí no me lo dices, llamaré al estudio o se lo preguntaré a Alice. No importa cómo, siempre obtendré la información.─ El fanfarroneo era algo que lo caracterizaba desde chico, y ya desde ese entonces me irritaba.

─ Es el último turno, empieza a las ocho de la noche.

─ Ok, antes de esa hora estaré en casa para llevarte.

Sin más bajo del auto. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y mis ojos humedecerse, no quería que volviéramos a lo mismo. Concentre mi atención en tranquilizarme antes de volver a darle marcha al monovolumen. Observe como Edward desaparecía entre el estacionamiento.

Llegaría a casa de los Cullen una hora antes de lo que acostumbraba, sólo esperaba que Esme no me preguntara nada.

En vano lo había pensado. Estaba allí sentada en a cocina frente a un vaso de chocolate caliente, que Esme recientemente me había preparado, en el interrogatorio. Al parecer Alice había llamado antes para avisar lo que había sucedido en el instituto, y aunque lo hizo con buenas intenciones Esme era igual que ella y deseaba saber todos los detalles.

A veces pensaba que ella quería hacerme olvidar del dolor de que mi madre no estuviera en estos momentos, y se lo agradecía, aunque no funcionaban sus métodos. Era muy cabezota, lo sabía, y en estos momentos era cuando quería cambiar aquello y hacer lo que me aconsejaban.

─ Esa Lauren siempre me cayó mal. Cuando Edward estaba con ella nadie lo podía entender, ni él. Sé porque ella estaba a su lado y eso, sin duda, me da un peor prejuicio.─ El tema de Edward con Lauren era algo que me gustaba evitar, junto a otras cosas. Esme sabía todo de Edward, eran demasiado unidos. Y aunque ella supiera el porque Lauren estaba con él y me lo recordará, no me hacía sentir mejor. ─ Sí fuera por mí ya habría hecho algo al respecto. ¡Pero quién se cree que es!

─ Estoy bien, Esme. En el momento me dolió, pero ya paso.

─ Lo sé, cariño. Pero ella tiene que comprender que no tiene derecho. Lo que te hizo no tiene perdón, fue una aberración. Además de que demostró lo bajo que puede caer.

─ Estoy bien.─ Insistí. Esme me sonrió cálidamente y giro para terminar de hacer la comida. Suspire, al menos había entendido la indirecta y no era insistente. Termine mi taza de chocolate y la deje en el lavaplatos.─ Iré a hacer la tarea y cambiarme para danza.

─ ¿Edward irá por ti?

─ Sí, eso dijo.

─ Ok, llama si sucede cualquier cosa, cariño.

Me sentí mal por no agradecerle toda su preocupación. Le besé la mejilla y fui a mi habitación. Conté los segundos, los minutos y las horas, esperando a que Edward llegará. Nada. Había desaparecido. Alice no lo había visto volver al instituto y juraba que estaba conmigo. Odiaba cuando sucedían estas cosas, y desde luego la persona que nos podía ayudar a encontrar a Edward estaba fuera de alcance por varios motivos: primero que nada, Emmett no sabía nada de lo que sucedía entre nosotros; segundo, estaba en la universidad; y tercero, casi no se hablaba con su hermano.

Le conté a Alice lo que había sucedido, y ella me aseguro que no era nada de importancia, que Edward recapacitaría y que esto solo era uno de los tantos pasos de una pareja. Pero aunque quise creer en ella, algo me decía que había metido la pata en el pozo hasta el fondo.

Faltaban tan solo veinte minutos para las ocho, y Edward seguía sin aparecer. Tres llamadas de mi parte y cinco de Alice, y él no contestaba. Estaba nerviosa, histérica. Por un lado pensaba lo peor ¿Y sí algo le había pasado?, pero por el otro, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, podía ser que estaba ensimismado en su mente y no quería hablar con nadie.

Alice, como era de esperar, escogió mi vestuario. Unas calzas grises, una camiseta blanca, y una remera más corta gris y rosa. Por último me dio unas zapatillas blancas con el mismo color que el aplique de la remera. No podía quejarme demasiado, es decir era una ropa cómoda para bailar.

Recogí mi cabello en un rodete alto, tome un bolso que tenía que combinaba con el atuendo del día y mi tan usado tapado negro. Hacía frío y además cubría mi cuerpo de una forma completa. Guarde mis zapatillas de danza en el bolso, junto con otras cosas que usaría antes de salir.

Al final termine armando el bolso, cambiándome y yéndome a danza, sola. Sin Edward y con mi camioneta.

Clair estaba allí cuando llegue, aún no acaba de convencerme ella. Algo había, algo oculto que no me _cerraba_ en su forma de ser. Exageraba, en realidad estaba paranoica porque Edward no me llamaba. Firme en la planilla de asistencia, y al mismo tiempo, en la del concurso. Edward me había dicho que participaría conmigo, quizás ahora las cosas cambiarían o no, pero prefería guardar mi lugar antes de que fuera tarde. Por suerte Clair me dio la opción de que anotará a Edward y que sí luego él no participaba lo borrara, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me encerré en el baño para cambiarme. Estaba a la deriva allí, tantos recuerdos me golpeaban. Años había pasado allí, bailando, disfrutando de una amistad insana. Pero así y todo era como un álbum de fotos. Mis padres, los profesores, mis tantas caídas, Edward y el piano, músicas… Todo era arte allí, todo significaba algo.

Suspiré. Guarde de forma desprolija el abrigo y las zapatillas en el bolso, y salí al salón de baile. Sin Edward no tenía música, por lo que tuve que rebajarme a escoger uno de los CDs de la academia.

Costó, pero me decidí por uno que era bastante soportable. Me apoye en la baranda, y tratando de olvidar todas mis preocupaciones, comencé a calentar. He de admitir que mis huesos no parecían querer ceder, estuve estirando más tiempo del previsto.

Cambie la canción a una más tranquila, y comencé con la coreografía. No se me ocurría ninguna, por lo que tuve que conformarme con recordar una de la infancia y practicar con ella hasta que algo se me ocurriera.

Mi estado físico no era como antes, el tiempo que no había practicado me pasaba cuenta. Ahora debía soportarlo sin quejarme, es decir necesitaba descargarme y la danza era la forma segura, sin tomar en cuenta de que ya me había inscripto en el concurso.

Tome aire y comencé a calentar, primero repitiendo el _demi-plié_***** y el _grand-plié_*****. Pasos sin duda inútiles en una coreografía, pero útiles para calentar. Escuche como un par de veces mis huesos se quejaban del esfuerzo, pero fueron calentando al pasar el tiempo.

Trate de probar con un _salto doble fouetté i'air_*****, me separé de la barra y prepare el suelo con talco para no resbalarme. Probé primero estirando mi pierna en _arabesque_***** para no cometer errores en el salto, era más fácil que mi equilibrio decidiera fallar desde una altura acostumbrada qué si lo hacía durante un salto.

Respiré varias veces, tendría que poner toda mi concentración en él ya que no recordaba con exactitud como hacerlo correctamente. Gire sobre una pierna, mientras el pie se estiraba y, luego, volví a la posición central. Repetí el ejercicio hasta que tome el impulso suficiente para dar el giro.

─ ¡Isabella!

Y… ¡_Auch_! Lo último que supe fue que mi trasero golpeaba contra el suelo y que mis ojos no podían abrirse por el mareo repentino. Gemí, no solo por el dolor sino por la frustración. ¡Es que no podía haber elegido otro momento para aparecer!

Unas manos se posaron sobre las mías en el suelo, pero no abrí los ojos. Sabía de sobre quien era, no necesitaba nada para reconocerlo, su olor, su voz, su esencia, lo delataba.

─ Bella ¿Estás bien?─ Por alguna razón unas extrañas ganas de reírme me invadieron.

Es decir, la pregunta de Edward era tan estúpida como preguntar sí las estrellas azules eran azules. ¡Pero si era obvia la contestación! Desde ya que no estaba bien, había caído con fuerza contra el suelo y con mucha suerte no me había roto nada.

─ Ajá.─ Musite, cuando abrí los ojos y al mismo tiempo hice fuerza con mis manos para ponerme en pie. Edward me ayudo en el proceso, y silenciosamente se lo agradecí.─ Hola.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

¿Hola? ¿Le había dicho hola? De esa manera quedaba claro que no podía pensar cuando él se hallaba cerca de mí. Camine dándole la espalda hasta la barra. Subí la pierna sobre ella e incline mi cuerpo hasta que mi torso se apoyo en ella y mi mano aplasto la punta de mis pies.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?─ Observe a Edward desde el espejo como hurgaba entre los CDs del estudio.

─ No sé, ya sabes, yo me preguntaba lo mismo sobre ti.

Supuse haber echo oídos sordos y cambie de pierna. Mi trasero seguí doliendo, pero no me queje de ello o Edward me haría volver a casa.

─ Aún tengo media hora en la sala, quisiera aprovecharla.

─ No pareces haberlo hecho hasta ahora, es decir ¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Quién pude bailar con esta música?

─ Yo y millones de bailarines, desde luego. Vete, Edward, no quiero hacer esto ahora.

─ Puedo tocar el piano así no torturas tus oídos con esta basura.

Me canse, no lograba comprenderlo. Entraba haciendo que perdiera la concentración, ahora intentaba ayudarme y decirme que no podía sin él ¡Dios, que egocéntrico que llegaba a ser cuando lo deseaba!

Baje de la barra y fui al tarro de talco para poner en la punta de mis zapatillas de baile. Tome un sorbo de agua, y en todo ese momento note la mirada de Edward sobre mi figura.

Cuando volví a estar lista para bailar, encendí la música sin importarme la mueca de descontento que realizo Edward y me centre en lo que debía hacer. Escuche como mascullaba algo entre dientas, cabreado desde ya, y salía de la sala.

Aunque él ya no estaba viéndome bailar, mi cuerpo no se relajo. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba explicaciones. Por otro lado el saber que Edward se encontraba tan cerca me ponía ansiosa. Era como una epifanía a esos momentos en donde todo era mucho más complicado entre nosotros. No era como si en estos momentos no fuera complicado, pero al menos ambos ahora sabíamos lo que sentía el otro.

Deje caerme al suelo, dejando que la música me llevará lejos de la realidad, o al menos eso intentaba. Mi cuello cayo hacía atrás y mis párpados se cerraron, cruce las piernas y deslicé mis brazos por el suelo para sostener mi cuerpo.

En realidad mis reacciones eran exageradas ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Edward no iba a dejarme por esto ¿Por qué no, no? Entonces si eso no sucedía, qué era lo peor, ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto?

Ahora sí, cuando llegara a la mansión Cullen, Esme iba a regañarme por haber venido sola, ya que estaba segura de que Edward habría pasado primero por su casa antes de llegar aquí.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el día. Desde cuando desperté pensando que llegaría tarde, pasando por incidente de Lauren y terminando en la noticia de Jacob con el reencuentro de Seth. La pelea con Edward, aunque no sé sí se podría denominar de esa manera, la charla con Esme y terminando en la sala de ballet.

Mucho. Demasiadas cosas para sólo un día.

La puerta hizo un chirrido al ser abierta, ¿Quién más podría ser? Caminó lentamente hacía mí, y se sentó a mi lado. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un largo tiempo, cada uno disfrutando de la privacidad que la mente nos brindaba.

No estábamos incómodos en absoluto, al contrario, me sentía relajada con él a mi lado.

No conté el tiempo, no me importaba. Pero al parecer a Edward sí ya que al notar el horario, me _sugirió_ que nos fuéramos.

Me fui a cambiar mientras Edward hablaba con Clair en la recepción. Me aseé y guarde toda la ropa, que poco había utilizado, en la valija. Suspiré, ahora sí nuestra relación se convertiría en un autentico campo de batalla.

Edward sonrió al verme, y con una despedida breve, tomo mi mano y salimos de allí. Me solté cuando note que me estaba dirigiendo a su Volvo. Me reprocho con la mirada y se detuvo.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ No quiero hacerte enfadar, pero no pienso dejar aquí el monovolumen.─ Declaré con determinación. Edward miró detrás de mí y soltó una seca carcajada.

─ ¡No te preocupes, Bella! Nadie lo robará, puedo darte mi palabra de que mañana estará aquí, como _todos _los demás días.

Sin ánimos de discutir y hacer que me entendiera, me gire sin pronunciar palabra. Poco tomaba en cuenta si a él le gustaba o no mi nueva adquisición. Pero yo estaba orgullosa de ella, me había comprado mi primer auto con mis ahorros. Lo más importante, me gustaba. Sí él tenía problemas con ello, era, en cierto modo, que no aceptaba mi esfuerzo y gustos.

Me tomó del codo cuando noto que no le prestaba atención, estaba a solo unos pocos pasos del auto.

─ No estoy jugando, Bella. Podemos venir por él mañana, pero hoy te volverás conmigo.─ dijo con aspereza, siquiera volteé.─ Es tarde y no me…

─ Te arriesgaste a que viniera sola y puedes hacer lo mismo para volver. Sé el camino, gracias.

Intenté zafarme, pero no me lo permitió.

─ No se trata de que te pierdas, sino de tu seguridad.

─ ¡Mi seguridad! En Londres volvía a casa pasadas las diez de la noche, sola y en micro, y jamás me sucedió nada como verás ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente, si ahora contaba con un vehículo y mejor horario?

─ Esto no es Londres.

─ No, no lo es. Aquí no hay vándalos. Además como has dicho, nadie querrá robar mi camioneta, por lo que no veo el peligro.

─ No lo harás.

─ No puedes impedírmelo.

Permanecimos en silencio, en medio de la acera y con la noche cerrada como escenario. Él no me soltó aunque lo intenté.

─ Puedo.─ Pronunció con cuidado después de una larga espera.

─ Inténtalo. Fuérzame, si te animas.─ Lo rete. Edward era un caballero, sobre todo, y estaba segura que no iba a llevarme a la fuerza.─ Además tu irás cerca de mí, no veo el peligro.

Soltó millones de impropios antes de soltarme.

─ Sí algo te sucede, te haré responsable a ti por estúpida.

Mis ojos se abrieron, no recordaba que alguna vez me hubiese insultado. No me gusto que lo hiciera, pero por lo menos de esa forma podía entender lo enfadado que estaba conmigo y la situación.

El viaje fue lento, insoportable. Edward iba detrás de mí, su auto pegado al mío, y cuando levantaba la vista para verlo por el espejo retrovisor, siempre estaba hablando solo y con el ceño fruncido.

Tal y como había previsto, Esme nos regaño – a ambos – por el descuido. A Edward por haber sido impuntual cuando se comprometió a llevarme, y a mí por haber desobedecido las reglas al irme sola. Más de eso, no fue. Cenamos los dos solos, puesto que los demás ya lo habían echo, en un horrible clima.

Al levantarme de la mesa, lave los platos y huí al refugio de mi habitación, sin mediar palabra con él. Odiaba esto. Sin duda.

De repente note, que haberme ido acostar no fue mi mejor idea, no podía conciliar el sueño. Al menos, no lo haría sin antes hablar con Edward sobre nosotros.

Era pasada la madrugada y seguía dando vueltas en la cama, debatiendo sí ir a hablar con él o no. De seguro ya estaba durmiendo, y solo haría el ridículo. Preparé un discurso para empezar, para que entendiera mi situación.

Sin estar segura, me puse de pie, tome un buzo de él que tenía en mi habitación, y salí. Me sorprendí al notar que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y a oscuras. Gire mi cabeza y note que el salón de piano y demás estaba con la luz encendida. Ahora era cuando le agradecía a Alice por haberme puesto en el mismo piso que Edward, sin nadie más.

Alargue el camino lo más que pude. Golpeé tímidamente, y sin esperar respuesta entre. Edward estaba sentado sin expresión alguna en el rostro, frente al gran ventanal que daba al jardín.

Deje de respirar, nuestros ojos se chocaron. Marrón contra verde. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y cuando volvió a correr lo hizo con demasiada prisa.

─ Tenemos que hablar.

─ Tenemos que hablar.

Hablamos al unísono, nos miramos, tratamos de leer la mente del otro. Sin duda la situación estaba embarrada en tensión.

Nunca venía algo bueno después de un _tenemos que hablar_.

**.**

**.**

**Toda la ropa de este capítulo esta en mi perfil con el nombre de 'Disney's Syndrome' en la parte de Juego Con Fuego, de cualquier forma poder tocar cualquier link y os aparecerá en la página todos los modelos (cada uno lleva el nombre del capítulo al que pertenecen)**

**.**

***Demi-plié:** Mitad flexión de las rodillas. Todos los pasos de la elevación comienzan y terminan con un demi-plié. Vea Plié.

***Grand-plié: **Las rodillas se doblan hasta que los muslos estén paralelos al suelo.

***Salto doble fouetté i'air: **Giro sobre una pierna cuyo pie se estira y vuelve a su posición normal durante las vueltas dadas. La otra pierna impulsa el giro (y en este caso el salto por ser i'air) sin tocar el suelo.

*** Arabesque: **Es una posición del cuerpo que ha de ponerse de perfil, apoyado respecto a una pierna, que puede ser recta o demi-plié o en releve, y la otra pierna levantada detrás y estirada. Los brazos se encuentran sostenidos en las varias posiciones que crean la línea más larga y estilizada. Los hombros se deben sostener cuadrados a la línea de la dirección.

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? ¡**Lamento la tardanza**!**

**Nota 1: **El capítulo al fin esta completo, lamento la tardanza.

**Nota 2:** Participeen el**"Season Cullen****Contest"**con un**OneShoot**titulado**"Emerging From The Shades"**Si se pasaran por allí y me dejaran un**RR**o me**votarán**cuando llegara el momento (que es mañana/hoy, 06/06/10 que se cierra el ingreso y comienzan las votaciones) les agradecería un montón!. Simplemente échenle un vistazo y seré feliz :D.**Estoy muy orgullosa de este OS; y me encantaría que se leyera más.**

**Nota 3: **Si les llegan más **Alert's **sobre **JCF**, y ven que el capítulo no fue editado o no hay uno nuevo, es porque estoy editando los primeros capítulos que no me gustan como estaban escritos. Se que es tedioso, pero quiero que quede bien. :D

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

18


	21. Chapter 21: La Bella y La Bestia

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo veinte: La Bella y La Bestia.**

**.**

_El imperfecto ser humano,_

_la maquina que destruirá este mundo con sus propias manos._

.

**Espejismos – El Porta.**

**.**

Para ser sincera no supe cuanto tiempo permanecí en la puerta, dura, sin expresión, simplemente con mi mirada fija en la de Edward. El tiempo no volvió a correr con normalidad hasta que él se puso de pie y se acercó a mí estirando los pasos lo más que le fue posible, como si quisiera que nunca llegáramos a estar cerca.

No lo juzgaba, me refiero, yo también esperaba no tener que afrontar ese_ tenemos que hablar_. Generalmente, con Edward las cosas siempre eran así, pero estaba cansada de que todo fueran problemas entre nosotros. Nunca podíamos estar en paz, ahora que nos habíamos confesado…

… Ok, él se me había declarado yo sólo había esperado por gallina. La cuestión, es que ahora que podemos estar juntos sin inconvenientes, que al fin habíamos aclarado las cosas y no había más sentimientos no correspondidos, la _cagabamos_. Sí, con esa palabra, todo podría estar bien, pero nosotros encontrábamos la _maldita_ forma de hacer que las cosas se arruinaran y no sabía exactamente porque había sido esta vez.

Finalmente, el momento llego, Edward se detuvo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de mí y amago varias veces con la mano cerca de mi rostro, hasta que su batalla interior se decidió y dejo caer la mano a su costado. Suspiré con cansancio, deseaba el tacto de su piel junto a la mía, deseaba sus labios sobre los míos, deseaba que las cosas estuvieran bien.

─ Esto no esta funcionando ¿Verdad?─ Susurro, casi tan bajo que no estuve segura de haber oído bien.

Mi corazón se detuvo ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Quizás sus palabras nunca fueron sinceras? ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Por mi parte estaba demasiado segura de que quería hacer que funcionará, que quería estar al lado de Edward… Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, al menos merecía una oportunidad de estar a su lado ¿No es así?

Opte por una respuesta estúpida antes de decir en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba de las palabras de él.

─ No estoy segura de lo que puedo decir sobre ello.─ Susurre.

Edward ni siquiera se digno a mirarme cuando hable, sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y me arrastro dentro de la sala de piano. La puerta se cerro detrás de nosotros, y Edward no me soltó mientras caminaba hacía atrás, acercándose al piano. Nuestros ojos parecían no necesitar pestañar, la conexión entre ellos los mantenía vivos.

Caímos, quizás con demasiada fuerza, sobre la banqueta. Aunque mi posición era bastante vergonzosa, no me atreví a romper la conexión que en esos momentos compartíamos.

─ Creo que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien, Bella.─ Un gemido escapo de mis labios, no solo por sus palabras, sino por las caricias que Edward estaba repartiendo en mi espalda. Sentía como si sus manos estuviesen acariciando a una flor, y no mi cuerpo.─ No deberíamos estar peleando continuamente, no deberíamos herirnos siempre que tengamos la ocasión.

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Yo no quería herirlo, de hecho eso era lo que menos deseaba en la vida. Simplemente quería, más bien suplicaba al mundo, que pudiera estar con él bien, sin pelearnos, sin problemas en el medio, sin nadie que nos quiera separar. Quería poder salir a pasear de su mano y besarlo siempre que se me antojará sin tener que escondernos de sus padres o Emmett.

─ Generalmente, soy yo quien hace este tipo de comentarios.─ Masculle entre dientes. Edward soltó una suave risita que no comprendí.─ De cualquier forma no te estoy siguiendo el paso…

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un tiempo, Edward había llevado una de sus manos hacía las teclas del piano y de vez en cuando llegaba a tocar más de tres notas seguidas; mientras que con la otra, seguía sobre mi cuerpo. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, y estaba segura que si mi corazón seguía con ese ritmo cardíaco se saldría de su caja toráxico en cualquier momento.

─ Lo que paso hoy no tendría que haber pasado nunca. Es decir, no sé porque reaccioné de esa forma, y tampoco comprendía tu postura. Pero simplemente sé que no tuve que tratarte así, habías pasado por una humillación…

─ No me recuerdes a Lauren.─ Gruñí.

─ Lo que quiero decir, Bella, es que hay cosas que no puedo controlar sobre mí… Y no puedo hacerlo sino sé la postura que tomas ante dichas situaciones.

─ Sinceramente, Edward, sigo igual. No sé de qué postura estas hablando, ni de porque te has puesto de esa forma cuando te mostré que había comprado el _Chevy_. Te había avisado que me compraría un vehículo, no entiendo que fue lo que te sacó de las casillas.

Edward suspiró y tocó con fuerza dos teclas.

─ No me estoy expresando bien ¿Verdad? No me importa la maldita chatarra, Bella, lo que me molesta no es eso…

─ Bueno, porque no lo parece.─ Fruncí el ceño, mi camioneta no era una chatarra.

─ Te juro que no.─ Dejó caer la mano con fuerza sobre las teclas, cuales sonaron desparejas por un rato.─ Sí querías ver a Jacob ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, simplemente? Si me hubieras dicho en algún maldito momento que querías subir a La Push, te habría llevado. ¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Cómo quieres qué me tomé bien el enterarme que has estado allí a escondidas mías? ¿¡Cómo!

─ ¡¿Pero que diablos?─ Salté de su regazo y me paré a unos cuantos centímetros de él ¿Qué rayos era esto?─ ¿Es qué no quedo suficientemente claro, ya? Había pensado que Seth había sido bastante específico, y yo también. ¡No te mentí, idiota!.─ Estaba realmente cabreada, pero no tenía pensado disculparme por el insulto aunque su expresión me haya hecho sentir culpable.─ No fui a La Push, de hecho no pensé en subir desde que llegue a los Estados, y al haberme percatado de ello me sentí mal. Compré el maldito auto a un tal Sam que estaba en la carretera mostrándolo.─ Alcé las manos en frustración y tomé aire antes de continuar.─ ¡Ya te lo había explicado! De cualquier forma, si mi intención habría sido ir a ver a Jacob tampoco debía pedirte permiso, pero para que lo sepas: estoy dispuesta a ir en uno de estos días. Me he portado fatal, no le avisado siquiera que había vuelto y voy a retractarme.

No le di tiempo a decir nada más, siquiera a que procesará mis palabras, sólo giré sobre mis talones y camine hasta la puerta.

La firme mano de Edward sostuvo mi muñeca y apoyó la otra haciendo presión sobre la puerta para que no pudiera escapar. Soltamos varios juramentos durante el forcejeó, pero al final termino por soltarme y yo por enfrentarme a él.

─ No quiero que vayas.─ Soltó en un jadeó penoso. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

─ Y yo no quiero que veas a Lauren, pero ¿Ves? Son cosas imposibles, así que te aguantas al igual que yo.

─ No es lo mismo, con Lauren vamos al mismo colegio, a Jacob puedes evitarlo.─ Su machismo me enojo aún más, estaba diciendo algo así como qué él podía pero yo no ¿No? No me iban esos juegos de celos, no me gustaban para nada ese jueguitos.

─ Hay una diferencia importante que estas olvidando.─ Hable, falsamente calmada.─ Yo no me acosté con Jacob ¡Si quiera tuve una historia! Tu con Lauren, sí. No me reclames nada, Edward, porque no estas en condiciones.

─ ¡Ya te explique lo de Lauren!─ Exclamó frustrado.

─ ¡Y yo lo de Jacob! No entiendo que te molesta. Además el hecho de que me hayas contado lo de Lauren, no borra el pasado ni lo que siente ella por ti. ¡Vete al diablo, Edward! Veré a Jacob, no me lo impedirás, es _mi _vida, no la tuya.

Edward dejó caer sus manos al costado, rendido. Aproveché para escaparme a toda velocidad a la seguridad de mi habitación. Aunque me había mostrado bastante calmada con la situación, lo cierto era que mis ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y que tenía ganas de gritar y romperlo todo.

Como única alternativa, me tiré sobre la cama y ahogué los gritos entre las almohadas. Cuando me había levantado para ir a hablar con él, no había pensado que la charla terminaría de esta forma. No comprendía sus celos, y me molestaba que me exigiera cosas sin sentido y que él no tuviera que hacer nada a cambio. La relación tendría que ser parejas, pero al final él era como todos los demás hombres que exigen fidelidad excesiva a sus mujeres y ellos tienen vía libre. No insinuaba que Edward volviera con Lauren, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese una remota posibilidad de que entre ellos volvieran a salir chispas. Por otro lado, con Jacob jamás podría pasar nada por eso mismo era que me había molestado tanto la actitud de Edward.

Cansada, dolida y más que nada furiosa, decidía que era hora de dormir, escuchando de fondo como Edward taladraba las notas con su piano.

Fue un día duro. Desde la mañana había estado evitando a Edward, y sin duda él hacía lo propio conmigo. No queríamos vernos, Alice y Jasper fueron concientes de que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Me sentía totalmente idiota, no habíamos pasado ni siquiera los dos días de estar juntos como una pareja. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, jamás podríamos estar juntos, quizás no estuviéramos destinados. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, él lo era todo, absolutamente todo, y perderlo no estaba dentro de los planes. Al menos, no de los míos.

Tanto Lauren como Mike no se atrevieron a pasar cerca de mí, pero eso no cayo los comentarios de los demás estudiantes sobre el incidente del día anterior. Un día, que no había empezado bien y mucho menos terminado de forma decente. Supongo que sí las cosas no comienzan bien, no pueden acabar mejor.

La clase de literatura me había hecho pensar sobre posibles teorías, lo que nos pasaba a nosotros ya rallaba de lo absurdo. Habíamos estado trabajando en la moraleja de _La Bella y La Bestia_. Personalmente, amaba esa historia, había leído la historia más veces de las que podría recordar y de no ser por _Aladdín_ sin duda sería mi favorita.

Comparé las distintas historias. La magia de _La Bella y La Bestia_, como al principio nada sale bien hasta que al final terminan enamorándose. El Mundo Ideal de _Aladdín_ donde las mentiras no llegan lejos y no importa la clase moral sino el buen corazón de la persona. Y luego el Juego con Fuego de _Edward y Bella_, una complicación tras otra, una historia absurda y sin moraleja.

Me pregunté que había de distinto entre las historias. No era la magia, no era el hecho de que fuera ficción, no era el genio de la lámpara ni los objetos parlantes. No, no, no. No era nada de todo eso, era algo mucho más sencillo: ninguno de los demás eran tan estúpidos como _Bella y Edward_.

¿Quién podría perder a su mejor amigo por tres malditos años, sólo por celos? ¿Quién aceptaba mudarse a otro país sólo para no volver a ver a esa persona que tanto daño había causado en su corazón? ¿Quién, maldita sea, regresaba después de años, lograba que le confesarán amor y lo echaba todo a perder por su miserable filosofía contra las relaciones machistas?

Sin duda, nada de eso pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, sólo a mí podía pasarme y me hacía pensar que quizás si me merecía todo lo que había sucedido. Edward no podía cumplir todos mis caprichos, y desde luego yo no podía soportar los suyos, pero había que hacer algunos sacrificios.

Al parecer, sacrificios que no estábamos dispuestos a corresponder tan fácilmente. Por un lado, estaba mi idea de que una relación se basa en las dos personas, no en una, por lo que los sacrificios deberían ser iguales para ambos. En sí, no estaba mal lo que pensará ni mucho menos, la cuestión era que somos personas diferentes por lo que nunca todo sería igualitario.

No tenía forma seguir dándole cuerda a algo que de momento no podía solucionar. Quizás, en la mañana podría hacer algo. Quizás, las aguas se habrían calmado…

…Quizás todo se había agrandado. No me importaba el show (que nuevamente) estábamos haciendo en el garaje de la escuela. Estaba segura de que el instituto ya se había acostumbrado a nuestras tan seguidas luchas verbales.

Estaba apoyada sobre la parte delantera de mi monovolumen, mientras que Edward permanecía frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras. Ya habían terminado las clases, y habíamos hecho un esfuerzo enorme para aguantar hasta ese momento para no montar un espectáculo frente a Emmett y Rosalie. Finalmente, cuando ellos se marcharon a la facultad nosotros nos revelamos. Estaba cansada, mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas de furia que querían liberarse.

Por otra parte, tanto Lauren, Mike, Alice, Jasper, Ben y Ángela, observaban todo a una cierta prudencia.

─ ¡No bajarás, y es mi última palabra!─ Sentenció Edward, colorado de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en los últimos treinta minutos gritándome.─ Me esperarás a que te lleve a ballet, y luego volverás a casa. No saldrás…

─ ¡Oh, Dios mío!.─ Exclamé frustrada, harta de toda esta situación.─ No eres mi padre, Edward. ¡Y sí no los tengo, no necesito que nadie los reemplace! Suficiente con que tenga que soportar vivir contigo, como para que encima me des ordenes. ¡Y ridículas! Esto me ha superado, Edward, has lo que quieras. ¿Quieres a alguien que soporte tus celos y aire de superioridad? ¡Bien! Lauren y diez millones de mujeres más estarían dispuestas a soportarte, ¡Yo no! Aunque sea difícil de creer, quiero tener mi propia vida, quiero hacer lo que se me plazca, ¡Y no serás tu quien me lo prohíba!

Solté un bufido dándole énfasis a lo que había dicho, podía imaginar con facilidad la estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Lauren notando que le estaba dejando el camino libre para que volviera a la cama de Edward. A decir verdad, se lo estaba haciendo demasiado fácil, pero ya no me importaba mucho. Desde ya que no quería que Edward me dejará y que corriera a sus sabanas, desde ya que no deseaba nada de eso. Pero estaba molesta, y las palabras fluían de mis labios sin pensarlo previamente.

─ ¡No puedes hablarme así!

─ ¡Pues tú tampoco!.─ Alcé los brazos.─ No tienes más derechos que yo, Edward.

─ Todo esto es ridículo.

─ Cuanta razón tienes, jamás deberíamos haber empezado con esto.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─ Edward no fue el único asombrado por mis palabras, podía escuchar los murmullos de incredulidad de nuestro publico. No podía mentir, a mi también me sorprendieron mis palabras. Pero esto no iba a funcionar, y mi amor podría seguir en mi corazón como lo había hecho todos estos años, al final no estaba hecha para Edward. Quizás él para mí sí, pero no yo para él.

─ Que nunca tendríamos que haber empezado con esto. Tenías razón, no podemos seguir de esta forma. Me cansé de las peleas, de los celos sin fundamento. Podemos fingir que esto nunca paso, que solo fue un momento de inconciencia. Podemos volver a ser los mejores amigos, podemos simplemente dejar esto en el pasado.

El grito de victoria que soltó Lauren me caló los huesos, mi voz se había quebrado en más de una momento mientras terminaba con Edward. Mi panza dolía, mi pecho moría. Mis ojos querían desesperadamente dejar de dolor, y mis labios sentir los de él. Pero era tarde ya, tenía que ponerle fin a todo esto.

─ No quiero que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos.─ Y eso fue la daga definitiva. Me sentí sangrar, me sentí morir en vida. Mordí con fuerza mi labio superior y trague unos sollozos que querían escapar.

Asentí con la cabeza quedamente dos veces.

─ Bien, lo entiendo.─ Gire sobre mis talones. Odie cuando mis ojos se posaron en Lauren, estaba tan feliz que tuve ganas de matarla en esos momentos. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas, y mis amigos me lo hicieron notar con sus miradas de lastima. Lastima que estaba destinada a mí. Les hice un gesto, tratando de que creyeran que todo estaba bien, pero no eran estúpidos.

─ No, no lo entiendes, Isabella.

No gire, no respondí. Abrí la puerta del monovolumen y de un saltó me metí en la camioneta. Edward no se movió hasta que encendí el motor, sólo se coloco a un costado para dejarme pasar. No era lo más sensato manejar en mi estado, y Jasper lo noto. Me sentí cruel, pero cuando quiso entrar por la puerta de acompañante coloque el seguro para que no me abriera. Al parecer no había esperado aquello, y su mirada me dolió más de lo que podía soportar. Pise el acelerador, y después de unos cuantos cambios dejé a Edward atrás.

Involuntariamente las lágrimas llegaron, el dolor se acentuó cuando comprendió que lo que había pasado no era un juego. Edward ya había salido de mi vida, quizás demasiado dramático, pero así era.

Maneje hasta darme cuenta que ya no podía ver el camino, que dejaba de respirar y que estaba perdida. Lo que menos había querido en ese momento era que me llegará un ataqué de nervios, pero me fue inevitable. El pecho se achico, las respiración se acelero y en menos de lo que había esperado estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar aire. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar este tipo de ataques solo, de hecho con la muerte de mis padres los había vivido demasiado seguido. Aún así eso no quería decir que estaba preparada a que mi cuerpo temblará, que el aire no llegara a mis pulmones o que simplemente me doliera el pecho. Pero ninguno, jamás me había dolido como en ese momento. El dolor que tenía el corazón era mucho más fuerte que del ataque.

Lloré, lloré tanto como fui capaz, allí acostada en el asiento de mi camioneta, bajo la lluvia que caracterizaba a Forks y que iba demasiado acordé a mi estado emocional. Lloré lo que jamás había llorado. Me sentí una _bestia_ al recordar las blasfemias que habían salido de mi boca.

El celular me despertó, lo busque sin abrir los ojos, hasta que dí con él.

─ ¿Quién?

─ ¡Bella! Dios mío, me has dado un susto de muerte. Te estoy llamando desde hace al menos una hora. Te mande millones de mensajes de texto… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho, dónde estas?

Suspiré.

─ Lo siento, Alice.─ Dije con voz pastosa.─ Me quede dormida, estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

─ Van a ser las ocho de la noche. Me preocupe, tienes suerte de que Esme no llegará, de lo contrario…

─ Ya entendí. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

─ Claro, no hay problema.

─ Hazme un bolso con la ropa para danza. Estaré allí en diez minutos para recogerlo.

─ Bella…

Sabía lo que iba a decirme, pero no me importaba que Esme me regañara. Necesitaba sacar de mí la furia y el dolor que llevaba dentro, el baile era lo único que en ese momento me ayudaría.

─ Sólo hazlo, Alice.─ Y con ello colgué el teléfono. Respiré varias veces, antes de abrir los ojos. Me ardieron, los sentía hinchados y secos, pero no podía culparlos.

Me tomé mi tiempo, no quería conducir dormida. Más que nada era una excusa, sólo estaba tratando de juntar fuerzas para poder llegar a la mansión Cullen; donde seguramente Edward ya estaría allí. Quizás el tiempo jugaba en mi contra o quizás era demasiado paranoica, pero llegar a la mansión me resulto demasiado pronto. Cuando estacione mí monovolumen, instantáneamente la puerta de entrada se abrió y un pequeño duende saltó hasta al lado de mi puerta. Baje la ventanilla, la cara de Alice me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber sobre mi aspecto.

─ Llamé a Emmett, él irá a buscarte esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?─ Asentí con la cabeza. Abrió varias veces la boca pero de sus labios no salió una palabra. Pasó el bolso por la ventana y se despidió con la mano hasta que me aleje lo suficiente como para perderla de vista.

Llegar al salón fue todo lo que necesite para que mi cuerpo se soltará un poco más y dejará de estar tan rígido. Me sorprendí al ver que Alice no había colocado nada raro en el bolso, sino que efectivamente había puesto mi usual ropa de ballet. Saludé a Clair, quién se iba justo en el momento en que encendía la música para comenzar con el calentamiento.

Por un momento mi mente se desconecto de todo lo relacionado a Edward y Jacob. Sólo prestaba atención a como movía mis extremidades para no tener que salir corriendo hacía el hospital por haber roto algo. Una vez que sentí que mi cuerpo estaba preparado para comenzar, fui hacía el recipiente con talco y metí la punta de mis zapatillas.

Comencé con los pasos de siempre, saltados y un par de vueltas. Estaba claro que Edward no iba a ser mi músico, porque debía ponerme en campaña de encontrar una buena música y comenzar a preparar la coreografía.

Las respiraciones profundas, la música clásica y la soledad del salón de baile, me hizo sentir bien. Mi mente estaba firmemente concentrada en mi cuerpo, en cada uno de sus movimientos. Pensaba en cuando debía dar un _salto __doble fouetté i'air_, e intentaba crear algunos pasos seguidos para colocarlos en la coreografía cuando la comenzará a hacer.

Poco faltaba para que el reloj diera las diez de la noche. Empecé a bajar el ritmo, para luego estirar un poco antes de irme. No sabía a que hora pasaría Emmett a recogerme, o si ya estaba fuera, por lo que no quería retrazarme demasiado. Al mismo tiempo, la música fue llegando a su fin, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera un poco frío y solitario. Baje un poco las luces cuando estiré mis músculos, era perfecto así para relajarse mejor.

Mientras me cambiaba me reí sola de la irónica frase que llevaba escrita. Me la quite rápidamente, lo menos que necesitaba era algo _amoroso_ en mi cuerpo. Cambie los zapatos de baile por las zapatillas, la remera por la que llevaba en la mañana, pero deje las pantis no tenía ganas de ponerme nuevamente los jeans.

Encapotada en mi abrigo, me reuní con Emmett que me esperaba en la puerta como había supuesto. Su rostro bañado en pena me dijo que no debía verme nada bien, le hice una mueca y a sabiendas de que no soportaría un abrazo sin largarme a llorar, camine hasta mi camioneta.

─ Oh, vamos, Bella. Cuando Alice me dijo que había adquirido un auto, pensé en eso u-n a-u-t-o. De haberlo sabido habría venido con mi Jeep.

Le dirigí una mirada intimidante cuando llegué a la puerta de conductor. Emmett simplemente se rió, me quito las llaves del _chevy,_ y no chiste. No quería manejar, además era bueno que Emmett hiciera el trabajo por mí. Me alzo en alto para subirme y me deslice por el asiento hasta dejarle suficiente espacio.

No hablo hasta después de haber entrado en la desierta carretera, y no supe que era mejor: si su silencio o su manía de meter las narices en donde no debía.

─ Escúpelo, Bella.

─ ¿Qué tanto sabes?─ Contraataque en un susurro. Emmett no quitó la vista del camino.

─ Sé lo tuyo con Edward y también lo que sucedió ayer con Lauren. Sé que me lo han estado ocultado, pero ahora quiero que me cuentes exactamente que sucedió. Es decir, estuvieron juntos, ¡Bien! Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque ahora son más miserables que antes…

─ No soy miserable.─ masculle, pero no fue creíble.

─ ¡Por favor, Bella! Solo hace falta mirarte a la cara para saber lo mal que estas. No te confíes, estoy enfadado contigo por haberme ocultado algo tan importante. Sé que no deseas un te lo dije, pero sinceramente, Bella, te lo mereces. Así que habla de una vez.

Suspire, no podía negarlo, pero Emmett tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ocultarle la verdad fue algo estúpido desde un inició, pero era parte del pasado, ahora era otra historia.

─ No sé por donde comenzar.─ Dije, patéticamente.

Emmett me miró, pero ya no había rastro de enfado sino de compasión. Soltó unas cuantas palabras hasta que finalmente hablo de forma entendible.

─ Quizás por el día en que comenzaron a estar juntos.

Asentí con la cabeza, subí las piernas sobre el asiento (como acostumbraba) y las abracé, apoyando sobre las rodillas el mentón.

─ Fue la noche donde tú y Rose salieron. Alice había preparado una noche de juegos y películas. Había invitado a Ben y Ángela.─ Note como Emmett asentí ante mi información.─ Estábamos jugando a _Sí yo te besará_. La cuestión es que todo estaba muy tenso. Había discutido con Alice, Edward por alguna razón no estaba divirtiéndose y yo seguía un poco angustiada por la pelea. Cuando fue el turno de Edward…

─ Lo escupió todo.

─ Sí, algo así. Dijo que me quería.

─ ¿Y le correspondiste?

Mis mejillas se coloraron, era obvia la respuesta, por la que la pase de largo.

─ Los primero días todo iba bien. Al otro día de esa noche salí con Alice para anotarme en _ballet_ y buscar un auto. A último momento, cuando estábamos ya volviendo, noté un cartel en la carretera. Nos detuvimos y estaban vendiendo esta _Chevy_ a un preció que podía permitirme. Firme los papel, pagué y prometieron llevármela al otro día ya que el que me la vendió no era el verdadero dueño.

─ ¿Edward se enfado porque compraste esta chatarra?

Aunque agradecí la intención de Emmett de aligerar el ambiente, no fui capaz de reírme.

─ Aún más tonto. Pasó lo de Lauren, ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando trajeron _el Chevy_. ¡No te imaginarás!─ Me reí nerviosa, ansiosa de que Emmett tampoco me juzgará.─ Era Seth quién me la traía. Me Sorprendió, no lo esperaba. El problema serio comenzó cuando nombro a Jacob. Edward comenzó a acusarme de que había ido a buscarlo y que sabía que la camioneta le pertenecía. Pero la noticia me sorprendió tanto como a él, no tenía ni idea. Cuando dejamos a Seth en su casa comenzamos a discutir y le dije que quería ver a Jacob. ¿Tú me entiendes, verdad? Jacob también fue mi amigo y Seth me recordó lo egoísta que fui al no haber subido siquiera una vez para saludarlo en todo este tiempo.─ Mi corazón se oprimió ante los recuerdos.─ Hoy volvimos a discutir sobre lo mismo y… bueno…

─ Si, lo sé. Terminaron.

No dije nada más y Emmett se tomó su tiempo para volver a hablar. El ambiente era tenso, y deseé que volviéramos a ese aire ligero que siempre había cuando Emmett y yo estábamos juntos.

Sin duda alguna, había cagado las cosas. No sólo ya no era lo mismo estar junto a Edward sino que ahora tampoco junto a Emmett. Podía comprender que estuviera decepcionado de mí, e incluso enfadado por el daño que le había causado a su hermano. No podía hacerlo elegir, tanto Emmett como Alice estaban en todo su derecho de estar junto a Edward en estos momentos, él era su hermano yo simplemente era una intrusa en la familia.

Todo era un verdadero lío, y era ahora que me ponía a pensar en que hubiera pasado sí jamás hubiese huido como una cobarde. Si me hubiese quedado aquí desde un inicio, Edward y yo no estaríamos pasando por esto, incluso nos hubiésemos ahorrado años de dolor. Mis padres estarían vivos, Alice no hubiese perdido a una amiga y Emmett no se encontraría dividido entre la lealtad de su hermano o la de su amiga. En resumen, la culpa era mía.

─ Di algo, por favor.─ Suplique. Emmett suspiro.

─ No sé que decir, Bells. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Sé lo que sientes por Edward y realmente lo siento, pero nunca estuve seguro de cuan verdaderos eran sus sentimientos por ti. Te ama, no puedo negarla, pero no sé que esta dispuesto a dar…─ La palabras de Emmett estaban haciendo que me arrepintiera de haberle dado pie para que hablara, realmente me herían.─ El tiempo que no estuviste fue confuso, Edward cambió demasiado y aún no confió en él. No quería que estuvieran juntos, al menos no tan pronto, porque suponía que algo así pasaría. Qué, de una forma u otra, Edward la cagaría y tu serías la lastimada.

─ ¿Entonces crees que hago bien en ir a ver a Jacob?

Emmett no se movió y de no ser porque escuche perfectamente su voz, jamás habría sabido que había hablado pues sus labios no se movieron.

─ Aunque odie a ese chucho, sin duda creo que haces bien. Nunca me agrado, pero es algo de _feeling_, no creo que sea malo ni nada. Él también era tu amigo y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de al menos ir a saludarlo después de todos estos años.─ Apagó el motor y noté que habíamos llegado. Emmett me miró directamente a los ojos.─ Bella, estaré siempre para lo que quieras, incluso si decides salir con mi hermano a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… Lo único que pido es que me lo digas, no me ocultes nada porque cuando suceda algo no sabré como ayudarte.

E inmediatamente las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, Emmett me había conmovido. Era raro verlo serio y hablando sin bromear de por medio, aunque muchas cosas que dijo me dolieron, podía ver lo sincero que era conmigo y como se preocupaba por mí. Sin esperar más, me lance a su cuello y lo abrace tan fuerte como fui capaz.

─ ¡Significa tanto para mi esto, Emmett!─ Sollocé en su hombre. Escuche como se rió de mi emotividad y me estrecho más fuerte contra él.

─ Sé lo que intentas hacer, no funcionará.─ Fruncí el ceño cuando me aparto de él.─ ¡Entremos ya!

Bufe, así que a eso se refería. Emmett bajo y me deslice por su asiento para bajar del mismo lado, me alzó y me colocó segura en el piso. Hasta llegar a la puerta no dejo de hacerme cosquillas, Esme nos sonrió al vernos entrar y dijo que nuestra comida estaba en la mesada de la cocina. Le agradecí, aún no estaba cómoda haciendo que Esme se desvelara por mi capricho de bailar.

─ ¡Un par de amigos están tomando algo en un bar. Y uno le dice al otro: Oye, el otro día me contó tu mujer un chiste tan bueno, que me caí de la cama!─ Engullo el guiso mientras se reía, por mi parte lo miré confusa.

─ ¿Y el chiste?

─ ¿No entendiste?─ Negué y se rió más fuerte, pero esta vez de mí.─ ¡Qué el tipo le confeso que e acostaba con su mujer!

─ Sí, eso lo entendí, no le veo la gracia.

─ Eres aburrida.─ Le quite la lengua y trague un poco de mi comida.─ Ok, acá va otro. ¿Qué le dijo una pompi a otra pompi*****?

─ ¿Qué le dijo?.─ Le seguí el juego. Emmett sonrió malvadamente, OHOH!.

─ ¡Entre nosotros hay un soplo!─ Y después de decir ello un poco de su comida voló a mi cara.

─ ¡Eh!

─ ¡Aburrida!

─ ¡No es cierto!

─ Sí, sí lo es. ¡Aburrida, aburrida, abu…!

La diversión desapareció de su rostro y le seguí la mirada, mis ojos se abrieron de para en par al ver quien había entrado en la cocina y cogí un vaso de agua.

─ Mierda.─ Mascullé casi en silencio.

─ No detengan la diversión por mí, se veía que lo estaban pasando bien.─ Comento de una forma que no supe describir, pero que sin duda no sonaba nada bien.

─ Obviamente, nos divertimos. Sólo estoy esperando a que te marches, a no ser que tengas algo más que decir.

Edward se apoyó en la mesada y tomó un sorbo de agua, desafió a su hermano con la mirada.

─ A decir verdad, sí tengo algo que decir.─ Luego su vista se dirigió a mi, trague en seco.─ Dime, Isabella, así de fácil olvidas las cosas. Pensé que al menos te sentirías mal por lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─ La frialdad en sus palabras no eran dignas de él. Estaba atónita.─ ¿Acaso esperas que me disculpe?

─ Sí, como mínimo. O quizás que estés llorando por los rincones, como acostumbras a hacer, o no sé… Al menos sentirte un poco mal. No pensé que lo superarías tan pronto.

─ ¿Qué hay que superar?─ Me atragante al preguntarlo.

─ ¡Déjala en paz, Edward! ¿Es qué deseas que se la pase sufriendo por tu culpa? ¿Es eso? ¡Pues noticias, hermano, Bella es una persona! Tiene sentimientos, pensamientos y una vida propia. No siempre tienes que ser el centro de todo.

─ Creo que no te pedí opinión, Emmett.─ Su voz salió más fría que el hielo.

─ Sí no la quería podrías haberte ido, sí lo dices frente a mí…

─ No es hora para que te hagas el idiota.

─ ¡Basta!.─ Solté el tenedor.─ ¡Basta, por favor!.─ Ambos se callaron pero no dejaron su lucha de miradas.─ No deberían pelear, son hermanos. ¿Por qué no se van a un lugar privado y tratan de hablar? Quizás…

─ ¿Me estas echando, Bella?─ Mis ojos se abrieron.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡No puedes echarme de mi propia casa, Isabella! Si te molesta la discusión vete tú, esta es mi casa, aquí la intrusa eres tu.

Ahogue un grito y una lágrima escapo de mi ojo derecho. Me quede inmóvil unos momentos, esperando que el puñal que había recibido en el vientre desapareciera. No se iba, allí estaba, era como si sangrará y sangrará y nunca acabará.

Me baje de la silla torpemente, aterrizando en el suelo cuando mi pie se engancho con la pata de la silla. Sentí la mano de Emmett en mi hombro, pero me sacudí apartándola de mí. No quería su lastima, yo sola ya me había humillado bastante. Trastabille un par de veces hasta que conseguí ponerme de pie y salir corriendo de allí. Varios gritos se oyeron a lo lejos, pero no quise saber que decían.

Comencé a híperventilar, mis manos temblaban, mis ojos no dejaban de llorar. Podía entender que Edward estuviese molesto, incluso que hubiésemos terminado por una tontería, lo que no esperé por ningún momento es que me dijera aquello. Había pensado, ingenuamente, que ellos habían aceptado tenerme en su casa hasta que pudiera mantenerme por mis propios medios, pero Edward tenía razón: no formaba parte de la familia Cullen y no era mi casa. Era una intrusa.

Fue un verdadero milagro que no cayera en las escaleras, cerré la puerta con el pestillo cuando llegué a la seguridad de la habitación. La mire un tiempo desde la puerta, hasta que decidí que hacer.

Corrí y saque de debajo de mi cama la maleta que tenía de Disney y otra vacía. Sin prestar atención a lo que tomaba, comencé a arrojar cosas dentro hasta que estuvieron llenas. Tomé el bolso de la escuela y saqué unas cuantas cosas del baño. No estaba pensando, estaba actuando por instinto. Mi ojos no veían nada, así que me costó abrir la puerta para bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras.

El ruido de las maletas contra la madera de los escalones despertó a Esme, Carlisle y Alice. No los escuche cuando pase cerca de ellos, simplemente me dediqué a gritarles una disculpa y no me detuve.

Escuche como también alguien baja tras de mí y me llamaba. No me importó, continué corriendo. Tomé las llaves de la camioneta que Emmett había dejado sobre la pequeña mesa del living. Escuche como tanto él como Edward gritaban insulto desde la cocina. Los ignoré, como había hecho con todos. Ya sin sentido de la orientación, me golpeé varias veces intentando salir de aquella mansión.

Lancé, usando toda la fuerza que poseía, las maletas en el baúl del monovolumen. No me importó como quedarán solo me aseguré de que estuvieran dentro, me metí en el auto y coloqué la llave. Dejando los gritos desesperados atrás, pise el acelerador y salí a la ruta a toda velocidad.

Los sollozos no me dejaban respirar y las lágrimas me estorbaban la vista, pero no me importo que fuera peligroso conducir de esa forma, solo quería huir. Todo me dolía demasiado, tendría que haber hecho caso a Emmett desde un inició, jamás debí de involucrarme con Edward, pero al menos los días que duro fueron los mejores, con sus altibajos, pero los más felices de mi vida. al menos podía decir que no era una completa frustrada, que había logrado mi objetivo, que le había dicho a Edward cuanto lo amará… Lo que no podía contar jamás sería la decepción de nuestra relación y lo poco que había durado.

Cuando me detuve a ver en donde estaba, había llegado a La Push. Conduje a ciegas, como si no hubieran pasado años desde que había venido hasta aquí. Estacione la camioneta frente a una destartalada casa de madera, vieja y mal mantenida. Aún lloraba cuando toqué el timbre, no sabía que estaba haciendo y no quería saberlo.

La puerta se abrió.

─ Bella…

Sólo me quedé allí mirándolo, recordando como _Bella_ miraba a la _Bestia_ la primera vez, y su mirada me dijo que yo era la _Bestia_.

**.**

**.**

***Pompi: Ok, el chiste se refiere a los cachetes del culo.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? ¡**Lamento la tardanza**!** Tengo excusas! Primero me fui a Europa, EL MEJOR VIAJE SIN DUDA. Por lo que obviamente en ese tiempo siquiera toque la computadora. Al regresar estaba llena de examenes y cosas mendientes y no tenía tiempo, ganas o la inspiración necesaria para ponerme a escribir la continuación. Además no quería escribir alguna boludes, quería escribir bien y de esa forma no es posible. En fin, mis más sinceras disculpas!

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :)

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

16


	22. Chapter 22: El Tigre Rajah

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

Feliz 2011, os deseo lo mejor a todos!

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

**.**

**Leer nota al final, es importante!**

**.**

**Capítulo veintiuno: El Tigre Rajah**

**.**

No hace falta que aparente  
tú conoces cada línea de mi mano y me convences  
no hace falta que nos prueben si sellamos de palabra  
esta promesa y somos fieles  
no hace falta que demuestres que recuerdo con detalle cada fecha

.

**No Hace Falta.- Cristian Castro.**

**.**

_-Solo esta pasando por un mal momento.- de no haber tenido lo ojos cerrados, los habría dejado en blanco.- Por lo que escuche que le decía a Jasper, cree que te esta perdiendo como amiga y eso la esta estresando._

_-Es obvio que con lo que dijo va a perderme.- solloce.- No quiero, Edward._

_-¿Qué cosa, amor?_

_-No quiero perder la única familia que me queda.- confesé con el corazón encogido._

_-¡Oh, Bella! Es no va a suceder. Solo fue un mal momento. Los amigos pelean constantemente…_

_-…pero no siempre se arreglan._

_-Si, si lo hacen.- dijo convencido.- Míranos a nosotros._

_-Edward.- tome aire antes de volver a hablar.- Nosotros tardamos tres años._

Me levante de un salto jadeando, con mis manos en el pecho tratando de que se calmara. La cabeza me dolía horrores y mis ojos ardían; no tenía que preguntarme el porque no lo había olvidado. Lo que sí no recordaba era el hecho de en donde estaba. Sin duda esa no era mi habitación de la mansión Cullen ni de otro lugar que conociera. Era una habitación pequeña, que solo contaba con una cama de un plaza (la cual estaba ocupando) y un placard blanco.

Me levante de la cama tropezando con todo lo que se me cruzará; estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder distinguir las cosas y mis ojos nublados a causa del llanto no ayudaban en nada.

La luz artificial me cegó al abrir la puerta. Camine por la pequeña casa sin rumbo fijo, llenándome de recuerdos y haciéndome sentir cada vez más miserable. ¿Qué haría de ahora en más? ¿En dónde viviría? Seguramente, gracias a la maldita ley, volvería a casa de los Cullen en cuanto dieran conmigo, pero no era lo que quería e intentaría aplazarlo tanto como fuera posible.

─ Al fin despiertas, Bells.

Jadeé y giré rápidamente. Era increíble el cambio que tenían ciertas personas después de muchos años. En Jacob era así. La última vez que lo había visto a penas me llevaba unos centímetros de altura, pero ahora me sacaba como tres cabezas. Había crecido demasiado, llevaba el cabello corto y su cuerpo estaba trabajado. Nada, absolutamente nada, quedaba de aquel niño de pueblo que había visto por última vez hacía más de tres años.

Me acerqué a él y deje que me abrazará con sus enormes brazos; me sentí pequeña allí, pero protegida.

─ Aún no sé como es que me has perdonado.─ Susurre contra su pecho.

─ No había nada que perdonar, Bella.─ Comento apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

Suspire, el que fuera noble en ese momento no me ayudaba demasiado. Sabía que estaba herido y no podía hacer nada por cambiar aquello.

─ Se que nos es excusa, pero han pasado tantas cosas en estos años… La última vez que nos vimos no fue una buena despedida, simplemente no sabía si aún querías saber de mí.

─ Éramos unos niños, Bella. El tiempo pasa y me hubiese gustado que vinieras a verme. Pero ahora estas aquí, eso esta bien.

─ ¿No te molesta?

─ No.─ Dije fácilmente.─ Sé que has peleado con el idiota, pero también Seth me dijo lo mal que te pusiste cuando él te dijo de quien era la camioneta y las ganas que tenías de venir a verme. Te seré sincero, yo sabía que regresarías a los Estados.

─ Aún así, debí haber venido en cuando llegue a Forks.

─ No te estoy reprochando nada, Bella, han sido momentos difíciles. Sé entender, cariño, lo de tus padres no ha sido sencillo… Eso y tener que volver, fueron demasiados cambios. Deja de preocuparte, ya estas aquí.

Sonreí y agradecí que fuera de esa forma. Había madurado demasiado en estos años, incluso más que Edward, a pesar de las diferencias de edades. Jacob no parecía siquiera la sombra de lo que había sido tres años atrás.

Pasamos parte de la noche sentados en el sofá poniéndonos al día. Había olvidado lo bien que me sentía estando a su lado, era como si no tuviera que fingir nada. Jacob me conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Edward. Lo bueno de esta amistad era su pureza, de Edward siempre había estado enamorada, al contrario de Jacob. Él sí era un verdadero amigo, con todos sus desperfectos y nuestras peleas.

No estuve segura hasta que hora continuamos hablando, lo que sabía era que cuando mis ojos se estaban cerrando por la ventana se filtraba un poco de luz. Dormir en el sillón con mi cabeza en las piernas de Jacob se me antojo el mejor lugar del mundo, a pesar que no era nada cómodo.

─ ¡Bells, Bells!─ Sentí las sacudidas suaves en mis hombros.─ ¡Bella, despierta!─ La orden fue clara y salté rápidamente.

Miré a Jacob de mala forma, pero no duró mucho; él se veía alterado, preocupado.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Jake?─ Mi voz salió pastosa, pero no me importo. Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, mientras lo veía desde mi lugar sentada en el sillón. ─ ¿Jacob?

Se detuvo y me miró.

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer de ahora en adelante?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ ¿Piensas volver con los Cullen?─ Me tensé. No, no volvería con ellos mientras pudiera evitarlo.

─ No.

─ Ok, ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer para que eso no suceda?─ Me sonrojé.

─ No lo sé.

Jacob suspiró.

─ No quiero apurarte, Bella, pero deberías decidirte en pocos minutos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Estaba poniéndome nerviosa, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

─ Sam acaba de llamar ¡Están viniendo hacía aquí!

PUM. La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Podrían haberme respetado un poco, haberme dado más tiempo para estar sola antes de que me obliguen a regresar a ese infierno. Tenía que actuar con rapidez, salté del sofá y corrí a la habitación de Jacob. Comencé a recoger mis bolsos.

─ ¿Qué haces, Bella?

─ ¿Tu qué crees? ¡Tengo que irme! ─ Tomé todo y me enfrente a Jacob.─ No quiero meterte en problemas, tengo que salir de aquí en cuanto antes.

─ ¿A dónde iras? ─ Abrí la boca varias veces, pero no salió palabra de mi boca. Lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a regresar con ellos, después todo dependía de la improvisación.─ Ok, iré contigo.

Me sorprendí por sus palabras.

─ No quiero meterte en problemas, Jake. Debería haber sabido que al venir aquí lo haría. Lo siento.

─ No digas idioteces, Bella. No dejaré que vagues sola por el mundo, me uniré a tu pequeña aventura.─ Me regalo una gran sonrisa.─ Además no dejaré que te alejes de mi tan rápido.

─ ¡Es que no puedes! ¿Qué dirá, Billie? ¿Y el instituto? No, no, Jacob, no puedo hacerte esto.

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Bella, no seas melodramática! Billie, por si no lo has notado, se fue dos meses a casa de Rachel por lo que estoy solo. En cuanto al instituto, no me hará mal tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Suspiré y pasé por su lado.

─ Has un bolso rápido, nos vamos.

Tiré los bolsos en la parte trasera de la _Chevy_ y me metí en la cabina del conductor. Para ahorrar tiempo encendí el motor y esperé a que Jacob llegará. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa. Era como una aventura, algo así como vivir dentro de una película de acción, donde debía huir de los villanos. Viajar con Jacob sería una buena idea, no tenía dudas, podríamos recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, divertirnos como solíamos hacer antes.

Sonreí al ver como cerraba con llaves la casa apresurado y corría al _Chevy_ divertido. Lanzó su pequeño bolso atrás y entro a mi lado.

─ Sabes que no dejaré que manejes,¿Verdad, Bella? ─ Su sonrisa maliciosa y su tono de voz me hizo saber que hablaba enserio. De mala gana, me deslice por el asiento y Jacob bajo para entrar del lado del volante.

─ Dime que al menos tienes permiso de conducir.

─ Estoy seguro que la duda hará más emocionante este viaje.─ Y grite cuando apretó el acelerador.

─ ¿Crees que al menos nos darán unos días? Esperaba que respetaran el hecho de querer estar sola, al menos por un tiempo.

─ Conociendo al idiota de Edward, dudo que eso sucediera.

Quise reírme del comentario, incluso tratar de seguirle el juego; pero no pude. El hecho de que Edward me hubiese lastimado no significaba que había dejado de quererlo, de otra forma quizás nada de esto estaría sucediendo y mi corazón no dolería.

─ Supongo que Esme se sentirá responsable por esto.

─ No lo dudo, Bella. Pero dentro de poco serás mayor de edad, tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que no puede controlarlo todo. Comprendo que este preocupada, pero sería genial que te diera un poco de espacio para pensar, después de todo has pasado por mucho en este último tiempo.

Y no pude evitarlo, pero lo miré como un bicho raro. Al parecer Jacob notó mi mirada y se tenso, sus manos en el volante ejercieron más fuerza y su vista no se despego de la carretera.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Me miro de reojo.─ ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

─ ¡Es que has cambiado tanto!─ Grite como una niña pequeña.─ Es como si no fueras el mismo Jacob de siempre, has crecido.

Él se rió de mis palabras y se relajo.

─ Sí, bueno, podría decir lo mismo de ti, aunque no has cambiado demasiado.

─ Puede ser, aunque me doy cuenta de que las cosas que cambie no fueron para bien.

Jacob tardó en responder.

─ Te ves algo muerta, pero supongo que se debe a todo esto.─ Luego, se puso serie y me sentí incomoda para lo que venía.─ Ya, suéltalo.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Han pasado más de tres años, Bella, quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Acaso nuestra pelea fue tan fuerte para que ni siquiera te despidieras?─ El remordimiento comenzó a comerme. Jacob se notaba tan herido…─ No sabes lo duro que fue enterarme como un semana más tarde. Jamás lo olvidaré: estaba cenando en casa de Seth; y Harry le comentó a papá que había hablado con Charlie y que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Me entró curiosidad ¿Sabes? Me moría por saber algo de ti, entonces presté atención… Entre una cosa y otra, lo dijeron. Deberías haberme visto, no creía lo que había escuchado. Harry y mi padre tuvieron que sacarme fuera de la casa para tranquilizarme.─ Suspiró, saliendo de su recuerdo.─ Si no hubiera sido por Leah no sé que me hubiera pasado. Me sentía tan culpable, incluso fui a hablar con los Cullen; pero esa visita termino en una guerra con Edward. Fue duro, Bella, no sabes cuanto. Sucedieron demasiadas cosas y no sabía como localizarte porque Billie no quería darme tu número.

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando. No por que la historia me hubiera conmovido, sino por darme cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido.

─ Estaba dolida.─ Confesé hipando.─ Hacía poco habíamos peleado y luego discutí con Edward. No pensé, solo sabía que quería salir de Forks cuanto antes. Acepte la beca justo antes de que se venciera, en dos días tenía que estar en Londres; no me despedí de nadie, simplemente arme las maletas y me marche. Sé que estuve mal, pero no estaba pensando. Debía haberte llamado como hice con Emmett, Jasper y Alice, pero es que no sabía como.─ Tomé aire, estaba soltando todo demasiado rápido, como si quisiera excusarme de mis errores.─ Las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros, y al irme pensé que ya no querías saber más de mí…

─ Quería, Bella, no te imaginas cuanto. Hice de todo para conseguir al menos algo que me indicará donde buscarte para mandarte una carta o llamarte. Me daba igual, pero estaba destrozado. Leah me ayudo a olvidarte, o al menos a dejar de obsesionarme con un fantasma. Y todo iba bien, pero Sam llego y me dijo que estabas de regreso. Fue una balde de agua fría, no lo esperaba, no _te_ esperaba.

Abracé mis piernas con la posición que solía usar siempre que me encontraba en una situación incomoda en el auto. me abrace con fuerza, tratando de cerrar las herida. Ahora no solo estaba cargando con Edward sino con Jacob también. La diferencia, la gran diferencia, es que con Jacob era _yo_ quien lo había lastimado.

─ Jamás podré perdonarme por mis errores, pero en defensa solo puedo decir que no suelo pensar.

─ Tranquila, Bella, eso ya lo he notado.─ Bromeo aunque ninguno de los dos rió.─ Sé que no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero hubiera deseado que al menos te hubieras despedido.

Fije la vista en la ventana y deje caer mi peso contra la puerta y el asiento. Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis piernas y mis ojos trataban de retener las lágrimas.

─ Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme, Bella, promételo.

La desesperación en su voz me hizo soltar una afirmación sin pensar. No estaba segura de poder cumplirlo, pero lo intentaría, con todas mis fuerzas. Nos necesitábamos, yo quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta y él me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Esta vez tenía que procurar no cagarla, aunque era una tarea difícil.

─ ¿Dónde estamos yendo en realidad, Jake?─ Pregunte cuando estaba anocheciendo, no me había dado cuenta de las horas que llevábamos en carretera. Fue entonces cuando note las ganas de ir al baño y de comer algo.

─ A decir verdad no he prestado a ningún cartel, pero seguimos por la 101.─ Me tranquilizo, pero él se veía divertido por la situación.─ Deberíamos parar y descansar un poco ¿No crees?

─ No entiendo como te hace gracia esto ¡Dios mío, Jacob, estamos perdido!.─ Grite histéricamente; lo que causo que soltará una gran carcajada.

─ No es para tanto, Bella, no estamos perdidos. No es como si estuviéramos en una isla paranormal.─ Rodé los ojos ante su mal chiste.─ Sí queremos regresar, solo tomamos la 101 para el lado contrario y ya esta.

─ ¿Así de fácil?─ Pregunte irónicamente.

─ Así de fácil.─ Afirmo.─ Lo divertido y aventurero de una fuga es conocer nuevos lugares.

─ Lo divertido es llegar a dichos lugares, no quedarse en la nada.─ Lo miré mal, pero a Jacob no pareció importarle y continuó con su sonrisa. No había caso, por lo que deje de discutir ya que no llegaría a ningún lado.

Como media hora después Jacob detuvo la _Chevy _en un motel del camino. No me importo demasiado su apariencia en cuando note que tenía restaurante. Corrí a pedir comida mientras Jacob se encargaba de pedir una habitación.

Jacob llego mientras engullía pan de la cesta y esperaba a que trajeran la comida. Se sentó frente a mí y sacudió unas llaves frente a mi.

─ Habitación 101, ¿No es irónico? ¡Como la carretera!.─ Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí comiendo.─ La mujer me ha dicho que estamos como a dos horas de un pueblo llamado Beaver.

Me obligue a tragar con fuerza.

─ ¿Beaver? ¡Jacob, pero sí eso queda en Utah!

─ Lo sé, no había notado lo lejos que estábamos ¿Te asusta?

─ Un poco.─ Admití.─ Pero podría ser interesante.─ Sonreí.

Jacob tomó un pan y se lo metió entero a su boca.

─ Eso pensé, además nos dará un poco de tiempo antes de que nos encuentren. Para entonces, quizás, ya tengas las ideas ordenadas.

Para mi suerte, la camarera llego con la gran pizza y las dos gaseosas que había pedido. No volvimos a hablar durante la cena, Jacob y yo nos dedicamos a comer todo en silencio y a gran velocidad. Para cuando terminamos estábamos tan cansados que nos retiramos a la habitación y nos desmayamos en las camas.

Me desperté sobresaltada en mitad de la noche. Las pesadillas podían ser terroríficas cuando estaban acompañadas de truenos y golpes en los vidrios a causa del viento.

Me acobije lo mejor que pude entre las sabanas, pero el miedo y el temblor no se iban. Observe a Jacob, quien dormía despatarrado en su cama, boca arriba y sin cubrirse con las sábanas ¿Cómo hacía para poder dormir con tanto ruido? No pensé, cuando salté de la cama al ritmo de un trueno y corrí a meterme en su cama.

─ Mmm…─ Jacob giro a mi lado y me atrajo hacía él.─ ¿Qué… qué sucede, Bells?─ Me reí por su voz, parecía estar soñando aún con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo totalmente relajado.

Acaricié su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de mis dedos a jugar con ellos. Era relajante, pero más que nada era como volver al pasado y recordar una y otra y otra vez aquella buena parte de mi vida, donde los problemas no existían y todo era sencillo.

─ Tengo miedo.─ Masculle, avergonzándome de los estúpido que sonaba ahora que tenía diecisiete años.

Para mi suerte, Jacob no se burlo de mí como hubiese esperado; simplemente me abrazó más fuerte ya acerco su rostro a mi oído.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y pasábamos las noches viendo películas?─ Se rió.─ Ok, películas no, sólo una…

─ _Aladdín_. Sí, me acuerdo.

─ Odiaba cuando me comparabas con el _tigre Rajah_.─ Recordó con diversión.─ Siempre me sentí más como un lobo, el tigre nunca me agrado demasiado...

─ ¡Es verdad!.─ Exclamé entre risas.─ A veces, cuando _veíamos La Bella y La Bestia_ solías decir que eras los lobos malos que la atacaban a ella. Aún así, para mí siempre serás el _tigre Rajah_.

Bufó.

─ Creí que había quedado claro que no me agrada la idea demasiado de ser un tigre.

─ ¡Pero es perfecto para ti!

Gire mi cuerpo para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y cambiar de roles, ahora era él quien acariciaba mi cabello.

─ El lobo es perfecto para mí.

─ ¡Qué no!─ Me reí por el pequeño debate tonto que estábamos llevando a cabo.─ El tigre Rajah era el amigo incondicional de Jazmín. ¡Haz las conexiones por ti mismo!

Silencio. Silencio en la habitación mientras Jacob intentaba atar cabos sueltos. Un trueno resonó y me abracé más fuerte a él.

No conté el tiempo, pero fue eterno. Jacob parecía estar pensando en como salvar el mundo y no en lo que le había dicho sobre los personajes de una película infantil. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y con ello me entraban ganas de reír como loca, mordí mis labios con fuerza deseando que no se me escapara ninguna risita.

─ Entonces…─ Comenzó a decir.─ ¿No lo decías solo por fastidiarme?.─ Negué con la cabeza sobre su pecho.─ ¡Haberlo dicho antes, mujer! Aunque, debo confesar que quizás, me hubiese quedado mejor el papel de _Aladdín_.

Al principio me reí por sus palabras, pero al ver que él no me seguía las tomé enserio. El silencio se volvió incomodo y ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada. Al cabo de un tiempo, Jacob sugirió que durmiéramos otra vez, y con total de no volver a tocar ese tema, cerré lo ojos y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

─ _¡Corre, Bella, corre!─ Un niño pequeño, de tez oscura y cabello medio largo, animaba a una niña en medio de la playa desierta._

_La niña corría con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ganar la carrera que estaba jugando con otra niña a la que no le simpatizaba mucho. Se rió al ver la mueca de la niña, cuando la pasó y llegó a la meta._

─ _¡Bien hecho, Bella, le haz ganado a Leah sin caerte!─ Festejo el niño a lo lejos, yendo hacía ella apresuradamente._

_Bella se rió y se dejó caer en la arena, aplaudiéndose así misma por la victoria y regodeándose por los pucheros que hacía la niña mala por haber perdido. Finalmente, Jacob llegó a su lado y la abrazó una vez que estuvo a su altura. _

─ _¡Edward tendría que haber visto esto, Jake! Jamás me creerá cuando le diga que le he ganado a una niña en carreras y que… ¡No tropecé!_

_Bella estaba perdida en su mundo, festejando su triunfo, por lo que no le prestó demasiada atención como Jacob cambiaba de ánimo. Pero era demasiado ingenua, y no comprendía que el mal humor de su amigo se debía al nombramiento de Edward._

─ Bella.─ Oí a lo lejos como la voz de ese niño, había madurado.─ ¡Bella, arriba!

─ ¡Shh!─ Me cubrí el rostro con la sábana para que no molestará.─ Déjame dormir, Jake.

─ Vamos, Bells, que no tu no eres una persona dormilona.

─ ¡No lo sabes!

─ ¡Claro que sí!.─ Se rió y quito de mi las sábanas de un tirón. Me hice bollito y coloque una almohada arriba de mi cara para que le sol no molestará.─ Bells, enserio, debemos irnos.

─ Podemos esperar a que nos encuentren, mientras tanto dormiremos.

─ Ok, tu lo has querido.─ No reaccione ante esas palabras, hasta que fue muy tarde. De un rápido movimiento, Jacob me alzó y me sacudió, haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrará y mis ojos se abrieran de golpe por el brusco movimiento.

─ ¡Para ya, Jacob!─ Le regañe.─ ¡Ya desperté, maldito seas!

Riéndose a mi costa, Jacob me dejó de pie en el suelo. Sin mirarlo, furiosa por su brutalidad para despertarme, me dirigí al baño y cerré de un portazo, logrando que la risa de Jake fuera más fuerte.

Cuando salí del baño parecía otra persona, estaba calmada y arreglada, pero lo más importante se me había pasado el mal humor por haber sido despertada de una forma tan bruta.

─ ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?─ Le dije a Jacob mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla.

Él desde su lugar acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, me miro con una sonrisa ladeada.

─ Principalmente desayunar, y… ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa?

Me encogí de hombros.

─ Nah… Estoy bien, cuando lleguemos a Beaver me cambiaré, pero ahora no vale la pena si vamos a seguir viajando.─ Jacob asintió y noté que él había pensado como yo, ya que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Después de asegurarnos de no olvidarnos nada, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Jacob se encargo de pagar y dejar la llave mientras yo me sentaba a esperar a que me trajeran un café. Ok, un café, no, mucho, mucho café.

Jacob no pudo evitar burlarse de mi cuando vió la cantidad de café que había pedido, pero él también finalmente comprendió que lo necesitaba. Entre los chistes malos de Jacob y la comida, me olvidé completamente de la incomodidad que habíamos pasado la noche anterior y de la pelea con Edward de hacía dos días.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos callados, pero no era malo, cada uno estaba cómodo de esa forma y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Jamás podría agradecerle a Jacob lo que estaba haciendo por mi en estos momentos; a pesar de que lo había, en cierta forma, olvidado por un tiempo, él siempre estaba para mi cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Qué amigo tomaba un bolso y se iba de viaje con una vieja amiga que lo había olvidado, solo porque él estaba preocupado de que ella viajase sola? No estaba segura si había muchos como él y estaba decidida a no volver a separarme de él, más allá de las diferencias.

No fue tan largo el viaje hasta llegar a Beaver, pero fue lo suficiente para que aclarará mi mente. Estaba segura que los Cullen no tardarían en encontrarnos, con el dinero que tenían podían hacer cualquier cosa… Incluso encontrar a una persona fuera del estado y sin intensión de ser encontrada.

Pero, por le momento, debía de disfrutar el tiempo que iba a tener lejos de ellos; puesto que cuando me hallaran los problemas se agravarían y no tenía ganas de pensar en ello hasta que fuera meramente necesario.

─ ¿Crees que podríamos ir a conocer la ciudad?─ Le pregunté a Jacob cuando vi el cartel de bienvenida al nuevo pueblo.─ Ya que estamos, deberíamos conocer un lugar nuevo.─ Lo miré con una sonrisa.

Jacob también sonreía, relajado, con la vista en la carretera y sus manos en el volante.

─ Supongo que no nos vendría mal, aún así no tengo ni idea de que mierda hay en este lugar…

─ ¡Pero que grosero que eres hablando!.─ Le regañe entre risas.

─ ¡Oh, lo siento, milady! Os suplico por su perdón.─ Contestó irónicamente. Mi contestación, muy madura, fue quitarle la lengua y reírme mientras fijaba mi vista en la ventana.

─ No, enserio, Bella. ¿Qué se puede ver en un pueblo de 2.454 habitantes? No creo que sea más interesante que Forks.

─ Siempre hay algo para ver. Además sino ¿Cuál es el plan?

Él se encogió de hombros.

─ No pensé en ninguno, solo llegar buscar hospedaje y después ver que se nos antoja.

─ Se nos puede antojar ver el pueblo.

Él se carcajeó.

─ ¡Si, eso es justo lo que se me antojaba!

─ Eres malo.

─ Y tú mandona.─ Se mofó.─ ¿Ves, Bella? Todos tenemos defectos.

─ ¡Malo!─ Le golpeé juguetonamente en su hombro, y pareció que solo le hice cosquillas, puesto que ni se inmuto solo se rió.

─ Fíjate por la ventana si vez algún lugar bonito para pasar la noche, no tengo ganas de dormir arriba de esta chatarra.

─ ¡Eh! Respeto, que esta _chatarra_ nos trajo hasta aquí.

Dimos vueltas por el pueblo hasta que hayamos un hotel decente donde pasar la noche. Esta vez fui yo la que se encargo de pedir las habitaciones, mientras Jacob bajaba los bolsos del _Chevy_.

Una mujer rechonchota y de mal humor, nos hizo subir por escaleras hasta el sexto piso para darnos una habitación. Ni siquiera me quejé cuando note que era una matrimonial y no de camas separadas como había pedido. A Jacob no pareció molestarle, de cualquier forma seguramente de haber estado separadas, me habría ido a su cama.

Jacob paso junto a la mujer sin siquiera registrarla y se dejó caer como un saco de patatas sobre la cama. Tomé las llaves y despedí a la mujer que ni siquiera se digno a contestar el saludo y pidió el ascensor. Rodé los ojos ante eso y cerré la puerta.

─ ¡Pero que mujer más amargada! ¡Nos hizo subir por escalera… y el ascensor funciona a la perfección!─ Me quejé dejándome caer junto a Jacob, cruzando la cama a lo largo.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba, y los brazos bajo su cabeza.

─ Supongo que la mujer habrá pensado que debías bajar de peso.─ Estaba a punto de matarlo por sus palabras, cuando siguió hablando.─ Hay una pequeña exposición sobre Butch Cassidy, ¿te apetece ir?

Suspiré y dejé que cambiará de tema para salvar su pellejo.

─ No tengo idea de quien es…

Jacob saltó, aterrado por lo que había dicho, se apoyó sobre su costado y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano para mirarme fijamente, constatando de que no estuviera mintiendo.

─ ¿Hablas enserio?─ Asentí con la cabeza.─ ¡Oh, dios mío! Iremos, ya esta decidido. No puedo creer que no sepas quien fue Butch Cassidy, ¡todo el mundo sabe quien es!

Rodé los ojos.

─ Si tanto te preocupa, podrías decirme quien es y acabar con mi ignorancia.

─ Butch Cassidy fue el más grande ladrón de todos los tiempos. Hay millones de películas del oeste sobre él. ¿Es qué no has visto ninguna serie sobre cowboys y todo eso?

─ Sí, he visto algo, pero creí que era alguien más importante.─ Dejé de preocuparme y cerré los ojos.

Jacob, no pareció feliz de que le cortará la emoción sobre su ídolo.

─ ¡No, no, no! No lo entiendes, Bella, Butch fue el más grande de los villanos del oeste. Asaltaba trenes y podía disparar con dos armas en un duelo a la vez… ¡Y fue real!

─ Jacob, si vas a los barrios bajos, te aseguro que incluso encontrarás personas que puedan disparar hasta cinco armas a la vez.

─ ¡No, Bella!─ Sentí como la cama se levantaba, lo cual significaba que Jacob ya no la hundía.─ ¡Cuando salga de bañarme, vas tu! No nos perderemos de la muestra.

Para cuando quise responder, la ducha ya estaba encendida. No me moleste en discutir, y aproveche para descansar hasta que me tocará ducharme a mí. A decir verdad, no me molestaba ir a ver la exposición, además con las vueltas que habíamos dado con el _Chevy_ ya habíamos conocido prácticamente todo el pueblo.

Agradecí que Jacob se tomará su tiempo bajo el agua, lo cual me permitió estirarme por la cama y descansar después de tanto viaje.

Al parecer me había quedado dormida, ya que Jacob tuvo que secarse sobre mí, prácticamente, para que me despertara. Pero, lo importante fue lo que sucedió después. Aparentemente, no había tenido muy en cuenta cuanto había crecido Jacob en todo este tiempo, y sin lugar a dudas, verlo sin camisa me hizo notarlo…

Jacob ya no era un niño. No, era un hombre. Y debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor al de Edward. Alto, fornido, trabajado, bronceado… y la baba parecía escaparse de mi boca. Es que simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Puede que Jacob siempre fuera mi hermano menor, mi mejor amigo, pero eso no significaba que fuera ciega, que no pudiera notar lo _bueno_ que se había vuelto con los años.

─ ¿Bella?─ Noté una mano moviéndose frente a mis ojos.─ ¡Bella!

Me sonrojé, y deseé que Jacob no hubiese notado que me había quedado atontada mirando su cuerpo. Y antes de que él me dijera si se había enterado o no, me levante de la cama, tomé mi bolso y corrí a encerrarme en el baño.

Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Muy fría.

Cuando finalmente deje de pensar en el cuerpo de Jacob, en lo _fuerte_ que estaba, lave mi cabello y enjabone mi cuerpo. Sentirme limpia era bueno, sin duda, relajaba mis músculos y desechaba las tensiones cargadas.

Cambiada en unos jeans ajustados, una remera de tiritas y ceñida al cuerpo, y un suéter, salí del baño con la toalla aún en mi cabeza.

Para mi buena salud mental, Jacob se encontraba vestido ya, con una sudadera color rosa pálido y unos pantalones cortados debajo de la rodilla de jean. Estaba acostado en la cama, bajo un montón de almohadas, haciendo zapping con el control remoto de la televisión.

─ ¿Has visto mis Rift*****?─ Le pregunte mientras me secaba, frente al espejo, el cabello con la toalla.

─ Ni siquiera he visto las mías.─ Me reí por eso.─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Cómo puedes perder unas zapatillas del tamaño de un barco, Jake?─ Me burle de él.

En venganza, él también contraataco.

─ Eso me recuerda, que si veo unas Rift del tamaño de una hormiga las tiré a la basura porque no son de nadie.

Jake saltó de la cama y busco las zapatillas, mientras yo cepillaba mi cabello con esmero.

─ ¡Encontré una!─ Festejo.─ Ahora falta la otra…─ Me reí por su comentario.

─ ¿Has visto alguna de las mías.

─ No, no estoy seguro, quizás las confundí con un bichito.

─ ¡Malo!.─ Le lance un cojín que alcancé a tomar de la cama.─ Piensa que si no las encuentro, no podremos ir a la dichosa muestra.

Jacob se mofó.

─ Siempre ganas.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme el pelo, Jacob ya había encontrado sus Rift y las mías. Estaba terminando de colocarme la última, cuando desesperado, Jake me jaló del brazo fuera de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras corriendo.

─ ¡Pero si anda el ascensor!─ Chille, mientras mi mente estaba concentrada en que mis tobillos nos se doblaran y me hicieran caer.

Jacob no contesto y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba jadeando ya fuera del hotel y caminando en dirección al centro. Jake se había encargado de pedir indicaciones para que no nos perdiéramos y llegáramos fácilmente al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la muestra.

─ La próxima vez que tengas un ataque me llevarás alzada.─ Le advertí, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

─ No seas exagerada, Bella, ya casi llegamos.

─ Eso has dicho hace diez calles, Jake, y creo que seguimos a la misma distancia que antes.

Jacob me ignoró olímpicamente y seguimos caminando. No fue difícil distinguir donde estaba el lugar, ya que en la puerta había un montón de gente esperando para poder entrar. Nos colocamos en la fila, y esperamos a que avanzará lentamente.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, Jacob sacó un tema que daba por zanjado y enterrado.

─ ¿De enserio me comparabas con el tigre _Rajah_ por nuestra amistad?

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire.

─ Sí, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, con quien siempre se puede confiar y, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, siempre volvemos a estar juntos.

─ Entonces… Eso deja al idiota chupasangre en el lugar de _Aladdín_, ¿No?

No me queje por el apodo que le dio a Edward, puesto que no me interesaba en ese momento defenderlo; incluso compartía su pensamiento de que era un idiota, y uno muy grande.

Negué con la cabeza.

─ No. De hecho, no.

─ ¿No?─ Se mostró confundido.─ ¿Entonces quién es?

─ No te rías ¿Ok? _Jazmín._─ Jacob se mordió los labios para no reírse y me apresure a explicarle el porque.─ Yo soy _Aladdín_. Yo soy la mendiga y Edward el príncipe…

─ ¡Eso es absurdo! Tú eres una princesa, Bella.

─ No, no lo soy. Soy como _Aladdín_, que haría cualquier cosa por alcanzar lo lejano. La diferencia, es que yo no lo he logrado y _Aladdín_ sí pudo. Jamás seré de la realeza, Jake, por tanto jamás estaré con Edward. Él quiere a alguien de su posición, y yo estoy por debajo de ello…

No me avergonzaba de hablar sobre mis comparaciones con Jacob, no con él. Pero en esos momentos tampoco me sentía mal por las diferencias, por más que mi corazón siguiera queriendo a Edward, también estaba herido por él y ya habían sido demasiados golpes de su parte como para dejar que siguiera haciéndolo.

─ Sino fuera por el hecho de que eres mujer, te golpearía.─ Lo miré sin comprender.─ Tu eres una princesa, Bella, incluso una de mucho más rango que él. Vales mucho, tienes que tener siempre en claro, sí él no te valora no es que tu no seas superior, sino es que él es inferior. No te dejes vencer, Bella.─ Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerré cuando supe que no tenía ni idea de que decir.─ Yo aceptaré ser Rahaj, siempre y cuando tu seas Jazmín….─ Sonrió y dejó la seriedad de lado.─ Además… ¡Vamos, Bella! De otra forma significaría que soy el mejor amigo de Edward.─ Escupió su nombre con tanto desagrado, que me reí solo por su reacción al pronunciarlo. ─ Eso no sería justo.

Antes de que pudiera asentir o negar, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta y el hombre nos pedía las identificaciones. Se las mostramos, y luego de pagar dos dólares, pudimos entrar.

Debía admitir que todo era demasiado interesante y que los duelos del lejano oeste no eran solo parte de Hollywood. Por otro lado, Jacob parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. Estaba tan emocionado que era contagioso y sin querer, termine sabiendo de parte de sus labios toda la fantástica historia del ladrón de trenes más conocido del oeste.

Para cuando salimos de la muestra, había anochecido. Había acumulado tanta información que no sabía que parte de mí estaba más agotada; sí mi cuerpo, por haber corrido de un lado a otro, o mi mente, por haber aprendido tanto sobre Butch.

Fuimos a cenar al único restaurante que encontramos abierto cerca del hotel. Pero más allá del cansancio, el hambre era foras y no podíamos saltearla. Esperamos una eternidad para que el camarero nos trajera dos pizzas y dos gaseosa. Puede ser exagerado, pero para cuando habíamos pedido la cuenta solo las migas quedaban en la mesa.

No sé como fue que llegamos al hotel, ni en que momento me cambié y me puse el pijama. Lo que sí sé, es que me había derrumbado en la cama y para cuando Jacob se acostó a mi lado, ya estaba algo grogui.

Me abracé a él para poder dormir cómoda y me gusto que Jacob no me rechazará y me cubriera con las sabanas para que no tuviera frío.

Quizás, para cualquiera que nos viera de afuera, éramos una pareja joven, enamorados. Pero sólo nosotros sabíamos que no era de esa forma y que de saber la verdad, la gente nos envidiaría la relación.

Sin duda éramos como _Rajah_ y _Jazmín_. Únicos, sin diferencias, amigos, fieles, compañeros, todo. Dudaba que alguien más en el mundo tuviera una amistad como esta, que encontrará a alguien con quien pudiera contarle todos sus secretos y jamás ser juzgado; o que se perdonarán millones de errores, algunos más graves que otros. No, sin duda esta amistad era privilegiada y la diferencia con la de _Rajah y Jazmín_ era que esta era totalmente real.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Rift: Son una zapatillas de marca Nike, que seguro las conoces, que tienen por separado el dedo gordo del pie. Son para hombre y para mujer y hay diez millones de modelos, sino saben cuales son busquen en Google.**

**.**

**Nota 1: **Bueno, quería decirles que mi amiga de la vida y compañera de FanFiction**, TheseRazors **ha subido una** nueva historia **en este universo y realmente **es muy original y esta bien escrita. **Para el que quiera leerla esta en **mis favoritos **y se llama**The Orphan****. **Os aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

**.**

**Nota 2: **Exactamente en** cuatro días me voy a la playa de vacaciones por quince **días y no tengo intensión de llevarme la notebook, esto lo aviso para que sepan que me **tardaré **un poco en subir puesto que durante esos quince días _no_ **pensaré** en nada más que en** fiesta, alcohol y playa. **Y cuando llegue, debo ponerme manos a la obra con** La Rosa Negra, **así que están avisados de la espera… Aunque intentaré que no sea mucha.

**.**

**¿**Qué les pareció el chap**? **Sé que a muchos nos les gusta la idea de que Jacob entre en la historia, pero a mi él SIEMPRE me gusto e incluso en la película me gusta más él que Edward (lo siento, no me maten, pero Robb no me gusta). Pero más que nada, me gusta la AMISTAD que tiene con Bella y me parecía que ella necesitaba un amigo; sin contar que tengo MILLONES de ideas para la secuela y él era necesario.

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :) A ver si llegamos a los 1000!

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

18


	23. Chapter 23: Amo la forma en que mientes

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo veintidos: Amo la forma en que mientes.**

**.**

En la primera página de nuestra historia  
el futuro parecía tan brillante.  
Entonces esta cosa se volvió tan malvada.  
No sé por qué sigo sorprendida.  
Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malévolos,  
y vos lo llevas a nuevos extremos.  
Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe,  
incluso si has de enloquecer. . Love Way You Lie, Part II.- Rihana & Eminem

**.**

**.**

─ ¡Mierda, Bella, despierta!─ La sacudida brusca en mi hombro y la desesperación del tono de voz que oía a lo lejos, me hizo volver a la realidad. El ambiente se sentía tenso, violento.

Golpes de fondo, gritos lejanos, voces perdidas. Me revolví entre las sabanas negándome a moverme de allí. En una semana me había acostumbrado demasiado bien a la cama de resortes del barato motel en el que nos habíamos hospedado.

Me senté en la cama tratando de encontrar la silueta de Jacob en la oscuridad. No lo encontré, pero escuchaba sus movimientos, demasiados rápidos. Miré a la puerta y me paralice.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

No.

Definitivamente, no. No.

Pero, sí.

Los golpes eran demasiados fuertes, los gritos insoportables y, lo peor de todo, sabía de quien provenían. Salte de la cama, enredándome en las sabanas y aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo de madera. Me dolió, pero mis ojos no estaban aterrorizados por el golpe, sino por la situación.

─ ¡Dios mío, Bella!─ Exclamó, Jacob, notando que estaba a mi lado, ayudándome a poner de pie.─ Cariño, ¿Estas bien?─ Lo miré y no pareció querer más contestación.─ Necesito que me digas que quieres que hagamos, Bella. He hablado con los dueños del motel, le explique la situación… un poco más exagerada, y nos prestarán su auto solo hasta que lleguemos al próximo pueblo. Sí no quieres huir, entonces sería mejor que le abras la puerta antes de que tengamos que pagar los arreglos.

Seguí sin contestar.

Aunque Jacob sonase muy relajado, podía notar su tensión en el ambiente y aún más el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para tratar de sobrellevar con madurez la situación. Pero yo no podía ser como él, y la madurez me importaba un carajo.

Estaba aterrada, aún no quería volver a hablar con Edward… Incluso, no quería volver a hacerlo jamás. Aunque por otro lado necesitaba aclararle un par de cosas. Pero, siempre esta el pero. El pero era que no podía hacerle eso a Jacob, no podía dejar que Edward pasará después de todo lo que habíamos hecho para alejarnos de él.

Jacob me zarandeó por los hombros. Lo miré con decisión.

─ ¿Por dónde salimos sin que nos vea?─ mi voz tembló un poco, pero fui consciente de cómo los hombros de Jake se relajaron ante mis palabras. Al parecer, sí había pensado que lo traicionaría. Me sentí mal, mal por mi misma al haberme creado una imagen tan degradante, hasta el punto que todos pensarán que siempre volvería a los brazos de Edward a pesar de todas las mierdas que me hiciera.

En menos de un minuto, había ayudado a Jake a juntar todas nuestras pertenencias y estábamos dejando todo en el baño para poder sacarlas por la ventana, donde, desde el otro lado, uno de los empleados esperaba que le pasáramos los bolsos.

No podía negarlo, mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba horrorizada, y Edward por alguna razón se había detenido con su ataque feroz a la puerta. Dudaba que se hubiera dado por vencido. Es decir, habían tardo una semana en encontrarnos, no esperaba que ahora dejara de seguirnos el paso…

… ¿O sí? No, no tenía sentido. De otra forma no se habría tomado la molestia de seguirnos hasta Utah por una semana.

Pero mis maquinaciones no pudieron continuar; un golpe desgarrador nos sobre salto y Jacob se apresuró en poner el seguro en el baño. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la partiera. Mis manos instintivamente empezaron a temblar, y más tarde mi cuerpo entero las imitó. Sin tiempo a racionar, Jacob ya me estaba impulsando para que pasara por la ventana. Lo ayude como pude, y me incline para afuera, donde al instante un hombre delgado y morocho me atajó.

Me deshice de sus brazos y Jacob ya estaba a mi lado. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó de la mano y tiro de mí. Corrimos detrás del hombre hasta llegar a un auto de alquiler que ya tenía nuestros bolsos dentro. Jacob me metió en la cabina de acompañantes mientras él arreglaba las cuentas con el hombre de la posada.

No fui capas de ver con claridad cuando el auto nos alejó del motel, Jacob había pisado el acelerador a fondo y lo único que fui consciente, era de cómo mis manos se agarraban fuerte del asiento como si temiera salir disparada por la ventana.

Jake no bajo la guardia hasta que pasamos un cartel que nos despedía del pueblo de Beaver. Entonces, yo también deje de aferrarme al tapizado barato del asiento y me relaje un poco. Ok, me relaje lo que una persona podía hacerlo en una situación como estas.

Despertarme con los gritos de Edward había sido inesperado. Naturalmente, sabía que en algún momento aparecería y que debía enfrentarme a él; simplemente, esperaba más tiempo. Más tiempo… y que Edward hubiese estado más calmado. No estaba segura, ahora que podía pensar con más claridad, si mi decisión de seguir huyendo con Jake se debió a que Edward con sus gritos y golpes me aterro o, realmente, quería seguir con mi amigo y no defraudarlo. Cualesquiera que hubiera sido la razón, ya no había marcha atrás.

Ahora que Edward nos había encontrado, aun estando reclutados en Utah, estaba segura que nos toparíamos con él mucho antes de lo deseado, y en ese momento, dudaba que hubiera escape. Quizás sí, quizás podíamos hacer lo mismo que esta vez, pero entonces sabríamos con seguridad de que Edward sería nuestra sombra en cualquier lugar que se nos ocurriera ir, incluso si decidiéramos salir del país.

─ ¿Estas segura de esto, Bella? Quiero decir… bueno… tu sabes, Edward…─ Jake parecía estar a punto de atragantarse, de vomitar las palabras y después descomponerse.─ No creo que tarde en encontrarnos, más allá de que no tengamos el mismo auto y que ni siquiera nosotros sepas a donde ir. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?─ Su vista jamás me buscó.─ Incluso si no es el chupasangre el que nos encuentra, será cualquiera de su familia…

Sí, eso era a lo que me refería. Tanto Jacob como yo éramos consientes de lo que estábamos haciendo, de sus consecuencias y de que no podría durar mucho más. Pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, ahora me daba cuenta. Estaba indecisa, no creo que tuviera opción de elegir si quería volver o no con los Cullen porque ellos eran mis tutores legales hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Por eso mismo, era que cualquier tiempo me vendría bien, porque en el momento en el que de verdad nos agarraran, ya no podría volver a escapar.

─ Debemos intentarlo, todavía no quiero volver.─ Jacob no hizo ninguna señal de haberme escuchado, pero sabía que así era porque siguió manejando a toda velocidad.

En algún momento del viaje me quede dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos ya había anochecido y tenía el cuello dolorido.

─ Estamos llegando a Minersville, ahí estoy seguro que podremos estar unos cuantos días solos.

Miré por la ventanilla, pero todo el paisaje parecía ser campos desiertos que con la noche eran terroríficos y el mejor escenario para filmar una película de terror.

Aunque todo esto pareciera una locura, comenzaba a disfrutar de la aventura. Quizá, Jacob había tenido razón desde el inicio y el hecho de no saber cual sería nuestro próximo destino hacía que todo esto fuera mucho más emocionante.

No era como si me enloqueciera por conocer los pequeños pueblos del Condado de Utah, pero tampoco podría decir que no había disfrutado de la estadía en Beaver.

Jacob manejo más o menos entre media hora y cuarenta minutos hasta llegar al centro del pueblo. Sólo había unos pocos restaurantes en la principal y pequeños negocios que parecían haberse tomado feria ese día. Jake llevo la camioneta que en el motel de Beaver nos habían prestado a un lugar donde en las próximas veinticuatro horas la pasarían a recoger sus dueños y en su lugar dejarían mi monovolumen.

Caminamos en silencio por las calles desiertas del pueblo hasta que apareció en nuestra vista un hotel de paso que parecía ser económico y apto para pasar unas cuantas noches allí.

La situación entre nosotros era tensa y estoy segura que el hombre de la recepción del hotel lo sintió porque se apresuró a darnos una habitación y alejarse de nosotros lo antes posible.

La habitación era decente, pero no se podía esperar demasiado. Dos camas pequeñas, un cuarto de baño viejo pero limpio y un tocador de roble reciclado con un espejo frente a la ventana. Me lance sobre una cama, como si me hubiera desplomado, y fije la vista en el techo.

Jacob dejo nuestros bolsos por algún lugar de la habitación y se recostó a mi lado imitando mi posición.

─ Esto no era lo que esperaba del viaje, pero me alegro de que no quisieras darlo por terminado tan rápido.

Me gire, le sonreí y lo abrace por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

─ Sé el esfuerzo que estas haciendo por mi, Jake, jamás podré pagarte por estar conmigo a pesar de todos los errores que cometí contigo en los últimos años.

Jacob dibujo distraídamente garabatos en mi espalda con su dedo.

─ No voy a negarte de que me dolió y que no esperaba que pasara esto sí volviera a verte. De hecho, había estado preparando un discurso devastador para cuando nos encontráramos, pero entonces llegaste con tus ojos muertos y no pude decirte nada. En un segundo me había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado por tu culpa y sólo me alegre de que estuvieras ahí, de que siguieras confiando en mí como siempre.

─ Leah debe de odiarme.─ No estuve segura de porque lo dije, pero mis pensamientos se centraron en las palabras de Seth hacía días atrás. Sí ella había estado al lado de Jacob todo este tiempo, debía odiar que hubiera regresado para alejarlo de ella.

─ Sí, estoy seguro de que sí.─ Contesto Jacob con el mismo tono de voz que el mío segundos atrás.─ Pero no por las razones que tu crees.

Esas palabras me desconcertaron.

─ ¿A qué razón te refieres tu?

─ Leah no te odia porque hayas regresado después de tres años y, dudo mucho, que te odie por aparecerte de un día para otro y llevarme lejos contigo.

─ No comprendo, ¿Entonces, por qué debería odiarme si no es por eso?

Jacob suspiró.

─ Te odia porque te marchaste. Porque te fuiste sin decir adiós y me dejaste sin vida. No le importa si has vuelto o no, dudo que ella te perdone por lastimarme hace tres años.

Sus palabras me dolieron, fueron como balas destinadas a mi pecho. Pero Jacob no parecía decírmelo para hacerme cargar con la culpa; simplemente lo contaba como quien no quiere la cosa, como algo cotidiano, como una explicación a un hecho simple. Y, desde luego, no era un hecho simple.

─ ¿Tan malo fue?

Se encogió de hombros.

─ No es que haya dejado de comer o de respirar. Pero, sí, fue muy malo. Mi padre llamo a Rebecca para que viniera a hablar conmigo para hacerme entrar en razón. Y, a su vez, Rebecca vino con Rachel. No pudieron hacer nada que mi padre ya no hubiera hecho antes. ¿Sabes? Era como ser un vampiro, estaba vivo pero no le encontraba un sentido. Entonces, en una fiesta ilegal en la reserva Leah se acercó a mí. No sé exactamente lo que dijo o que fue lo que hizo, pero desde entonces nos hemos hechos inseparables.

─ Quieres decir que fue como un remplazó.

─ Algo así.─ Se rió.─ Pero ella es justamente lo opuesto a ti, tiene otros pensamientos, otro carácter. La amistad que se formo entre nosotros no tenía nada que ver con la nuestra, Bella. No deje de pensar en ti, pero con Leah hacerlo no me dolía. Realmente le debo mucho.

─ Lo sé.

Acaricié su mano que estaba cerca de la mía y deje que mi mente volara por un mundo desconocido mientras mis ojos se perdían en la pintura blanca del techo. Cada día, desde que había vuelto a Forks, la sensación de culpabilidad no me dejaba en paz. Al parecer mi partida no había producido nada bueno en las personas que me rodeaban, ni siquiera a mí, ni siquiera a mis padres.

Fue una locura haberme ido, pero en ese momento me pareció lo correcto. Quizá huir no ayudaba a mis problemas, pero extrañamente, a pesar de saber eso, ahora me encontraba en la misma situación que hacía tres años atrás: corría, huía, me escapaba de Edward.

En algún momento de mi exploración interior, mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente se apagó. Para cuando desperté, no sentía calor a mi lado y desde lejos se oía el agua de la ducha. Me incorporé y me acosté entre las almohadas en la cama, jugueteé con el control de la televisión hasta que Jacob salió del baño tan solo con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y secándose el cabello con la toalla. Su imagen era algo que no esperaba ver… A pesar de que ya no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, no lograba acostumbrarme a que el pequeño Jake que había dejado en _La Push_ hace tres años fuera el mismo Jake hombre que tenía ante mí. Con sus músculos trabajados, con sus ojos oscuros y su cabello olor caoba a pesar de usar shampoo barato.

─ Deberías darte un baño, Bella, estoy seguro de que te ayudará a despejar la mente.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no me moví de la cama, no estaba preparada aún para dejar el nido de calor que había creado mientras dormía. Al parecer, Jake se dio cuenta que no pensaba moverme, por lo que cuando acabo de secarse el cabello se recostó a mi lado y me rodeó con su largo brazo los hombros.

No sé con exactitud cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvimos allí, abrazados, tumbados con la mente lejos de nosotros, pero con la vista clavada en un programa de televisión del que no sabíamos de que iba.

Cuando comencé a fastidiarme de estar siempre en la misma posición, decidí que era hora de darme esa ducha de agua caliente que tanto necesitaba. Trate de moverme lo menos posible para no despertar a Jake que se había quedado dormido en una posición bastante incomoda.

No basto con encerrarme en el baño que se empezaron a escuchar sus ronquidos. Sonreí inconscientemente, y me pregunte como había podido soportar pasar tanto tiempo sin él.

Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente a temperatura, me desnude y metí bajo el grifo. No sabía que hacer, volver con los Cullen sería tener que dar explicaciones, demasiadas; tener que soportar sermones por haber huido y haberlos preocupado; sin contar, desde ya, que en algún momento iba a tener que cruzarme con Edward y escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera para decirme. Y no sólo debía pensar en mí, sino también en Jake… Él había huido por mi culpa, su regreso le traería un montón de problemas, además de la desilusión que sentiría hacía mi persona.

Por otro lado, no íbamos a durar mucho más con nuestra pequeña aventura infantil ahora que sabíamos que los Cullen estaban mucho más cerca de lo que pensábamos. No iban a tardar mucho más en encontrarnos, y si esta vez no era Edward no estoy segura de poder soportar cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Alice o Emmett como lo habíamos hecho con él. O ni hablar de no poder ver a Carlisle o Esme si se habían tomado la molestia de buscarme.

Aún así, las palabras de Edward seguían resonando en mi cabeza, seguían doliéndome y seguían torturándome en cada momento. Yo no pertenecía a la familia Cullen por más de que me sintiera parte de ella, y eso era algo que jamás podría cambiar.

Al final, la ducha no había logrado nada. No me había ayudado a decidir que hacer, sino que seguía en la misma enredadera de antes. Cualquier opción me haría sentir culpable, me traería consecuencias y lastimaría a Jacob…

Jacob, que sin duda se sentiría usado y poco valorado si decidiera volver ahora con los Cullen después de haberlo arrastrado conmigo, después de haberme comportado como una egoísta y solo haber pensado en mi. No podía hacerlo eso, no podía volver a lastimarlo. Mi meta con él era arreglar lo que hacía tres años atrás había destruido: nuestra amistad.

Cuando salí del baño parecía más enferma que antes. Jacob había despertado, pero seguía recostado, ahora en una posición más cómoda. Me vestí en el baño sin cerrar la puerta, confiando en que él no se atrevería a espiarme.

─ Por tu cara, deduzco que la ducha no te ayudo demasiado.

Me giré y le sonreí con cierta falsedad, caminé hasta su lado y me senté en la cama, en el poco espacio que quedaba.

─ No, creo que estoy más confundida. Siento que con el tiempo, tanto pensar en mí me hizo olvidarme de las personas que tengo alrededor. ─ Suspiré, necesitaba vomitar con él todo lo que sentía en ese momento. ─ Por ejemplo, hace tres años no pensé en el sacrificio de mis padres por tener que mudarnos a Inglaterra en tan poco tiempo, o en el daño que les causaba a mis amigos con mi repentina escapada sin siquiera una despedida, una explicación. En Inglaterra no volví a hacerme de amigo, pasaba los días melancólica y lo único que hacía era bailar, después era igual que una planta. En esos momentos tampoco pensé en el daño que les causaba a mis padres con mi indiferencia, solo me dedicaba a sufrir. Y, finalmente, mi regreso. Que entre idas y vueltas, no me anime a volver a verte hasta que Edward volvió a lastimarme. Entonces, siento que te estoy lastimando, que creo que tú piensas que te estoy usando porque siempre acudo a ti cuando algo malo sucede con Edward…

Para cuando deje de hablar, me faltaba el aire, me sentía angustiada, ahogada y mis ojos derramaban lágrimas. También, de hecho, note que Jacob me brotaba los brazos en un intento de tranquilizarme.

─ No puedo responder por todos, pero en lo que a mi respecta… Es cierto que me heriste mucho, y también es cierto que siempre te consideré un poco egoísta, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre seas así. Me hubiese gustado que pienses en lo que tus acciones provocarían en mí. ─ Suspiró, no de cansancio sino como buscando la forma correcta de explicarlo. ─ El punto es que eres humana, tienes tus cosas buenas como tus malas. En tu caso, la mala es que cuando estas mal actúas sin pensar. Después de eso, no considero que seas una persona egoísta.

No supe como interpretar las palabras de Jake, lo único que sentí es que no me ha perdonado por haberlo abandonado, y eso me hizo sentirme más miserable. Me abrace a él en un intento patético de encontrar calma en mi ser, pero solo sentí calor, apoyo, pero no perdón.

No quise tirar más de la cuerda de lo necesario, deje el tema allí sin ni siquiera tratar de defenderme. Jacob tenía razón en lo que decía, siempre lo supe, pero desde mi regreso a Forks se había convertido en más obvio mi egoísmo cuando escape sin previo aviso. Y la historia, simplemente, se repetía. Quizá, con el tiempo que había pasado, debería haber actuado con más madurez…

…Evidentemente, los años pasaron y sigo actuando como una cobarde niñita.

Nuestro plan no era muy complicado, simplemente consistía en quedarse en la habitación, en un silencio incomodo, esperando a que el momento llegará. Parecía una lucha de supervivencia, esperar a que el enemigo llegue para atacar. Verlo desde esa perspectiva me hacía tomarme la situación a juego y tranquilizaba mis nervios.

En un momento dado, donde aparentemente era necesario alimentarnos, Jake se ofreció a ir por comida y que yo me quedase en la habitación descansado. Lo primero que hice cuando se marcho, fue encender el televisor y subir el volumen al máximo, sin él me sentía sola, sin protección, sola como cuando vivía en Inglaterra.

La sensación no me agrado, me aoville en la cama y cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado de pensar en buenos recuerdos y olvidar la presión de mi corazón.

─ _¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me gusta de Forks? ─ La pregunta de Alice me había tomado desprevenida. La mire con curiosidad, girando la cabeza pero no el cuerpo de la reposera de su jardín, mientras fingíamos que el cielo no estaba nublado y que nos bronceábamos._

_Negué con la cabeza, muerta de curiosidad._

─ _Ese clima mágico que logra la humedad y el bosque. Siempre pensé que lugares como este, pueblos lejanos y rodeados de bosques, solo pertenecían a la mente de diferentes escritores en busca de fama con sus cuentos de hadas._

─ _No veo el punto, Ali. ─ Le dije sinceramente después de esperar a que continuará._

─ _Que a pesar de todo, del clima insoportable, de los pocos habitantes y de la rutina, creo firmemente que debajo de esa simplicidad se esconde una magia poderosa._

_Alce una ceja, esto era lo más absurdo que Alice me había dicho en todos estos años. _

─ _¿Y que clase de magia se supone que es?_

─ _Amor. _

Me desperté sobresaltada con la sonrisa suspicaz de Alice iluminada por la luz de la tarde de Julio de hace cuatro años atrás. Por alguna razón, sola y deprimida como estaba, comenzaba a entender lo que Alice se refería. Algo cursi, y para la edad que teníamos era todo en nuestro mundo: el amor. Pero más allá de eso, coincidía con que Forks tenía algo especial, algo mágico como ella decía. Sino, de otra forma, no habría forma de explicar las noches que pase llorando en Inglaterra por volver a Forks. No solo porque extrañaba a mis amigos, sino mi hogar, ir todos los días al mismo restaurant, ver a la misma gente todos los días…

Londres no era así. Era un ciudad grande, donde nadie se saludaba, donde todos éramos unos completos extraños compartiendo la calle. Y, aunque el clima es muy similar al de Forks, nada se comparaba.

Había muchas cosas que no podría explicar jamás, pero la teoría de Alice se acercaba bastante a una explicación _no_ lógica del porque Forks era un pueblo perdido, pero tan especial.

Dado que dormir no había sido una salida, centre mi atención en la televisión que seguía encendida. No estaba segura de cuanto había dormido, pero Jacob empezaba a tardarse y me estaba preocupando. Estábamos en un pueblo nuevo, que ninguno de los dos sabía de su existencia y sin conocer a nadie que nos pudiera ayudar. La histeria se apoderó de mí.

Con el paso del tiempo, más mi cabeza divagaba en los diversos escenarios en los Jacob se podía estar encontrando en esos momentos, y debo admitir, que más de uno era siniestro y aterrador.

Los minutos pasaban, y nada ni rastros de Jacob. La cama empezó a ponerme histérica y comencé a pasear por toda la habitación, dando vueltas sin parar. Estoy segura que no deje rastro de mis uñas de tanto morderlas.

Las horas pasaban, y por haber ido a comprar comida, el tiempo era exagerado.

Dado el momento no lo soporte más, escribí una nota con las manos temblando por si él regresaba a la habitación mientras yo lo buscaba. Apague la televisión y me puse la campera.

Salí a tropezones de la habitación, desesperada, asustada de que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a Jacob. De ser así, no solo estaría terriblemente mortificada, sino que sería enteramente mi culpa por haberlo arrastrado conmigo en esta pequeña aventura, que quizá habría acabado con él.

Pero solo tuve que bajar las escaleras del hostal hasta la planta de estacionamiento, para que todos aquellos desastrosos pensamientos se esfumaran en menos de un segundo de mi mente.

Los primeros impulsos que tuve fue gritar, o correr y lanzar golpes incesantes. Después, en un segundo, esos impulsos se fueron y me sentí traicionada. La mezcla de emociones que me estaban apabullando en ese momento me dejaban inestable.

Traición, dolor, impotencia, terror, vergüenza…

Una mezcla de emociones que Pandora había escondido en su caja por algo, y entre ellas no había ni una sola buena.

Ahí, frente a mi, estaba el auto de cambio que nos habían prestado. De ahí, en ese preciso instante, tuve que tener la mala suerte de ver lo que sucedía. Dos personas bajaban del auto, dos personas que no debían estar juntas, que no debían estar compartiendo nada.

Me miraron horrorizados, dos pares de ojos se centraron en mí al mismo tiempo. Temblé, sentí odio.

Allí, sin más ni menos, me estaba quemando sin entender el por qué. Me quemaba en mis propias llamas, en un juego que era protagonista, en un amor que no tenía futuro.

Edward y Jacob.

Jacob y Edward.

Jacob.

Edward.

Y un fuego nos separaban, un fuego que solo podía representar traición. Y, desde otro punto de vista, una forma de amar las mentiras que los dos habían estado haciéndome creer.

Amé la forma en que me mintieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No tengo muchas formas de justificarme por este año que no actualice. El capítulo estaba terminado desde enero hasta que mi PC se quemo y no lo recuperé. Entre el trabajo, la facultad y mi vida privada (fue un año muy complicado) mi ultima prioridad era FF (sorry, si suena mal, pero es así). Asique ahora que tengo unas semanas de vacaciones recree el capítulo (aunque el anterior era mucho mejor, pero ya ni lo recuerdo) y SE ACERCA EL FINAL. Quisiera prometerles que no volveré a dejar tanto tiempo de subir, pero no quiero mentirles ni desilucionarlos. Esperó poder terminar pronto con la historia, por ustedes y por mi que ya creo que es hora de acabarla. **

**Desde ya mis mas sinceras disculpas, NO DEJARÉ LA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR, pero no prometo terminarla pronto. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, por confiar y por seguir la historia. Significa mucho para mi. **

MUSHIAS GRAX POR SUS RR :) 

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
